Both Sides Now
by wicked-distraction
Summary: This explores the relationships Galinda goes through while at Shiz University. Is book central with small parts of the musical. Eventual Gelphie paring. Chapter 20 updated!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wicked or the Wizard of Oz...most names property of Gregory Maguire and L.Frank Baum. I am in no was claiming anything as I write this. It is for my own pleasure and nothing more. Datura the cat and Aether Bartsch are my original characters._

**Both Sides Now**

Galinda walked down the hallways of Shiz University, blue eyes wandering the corridor walls filled with paintings. Her green travel dress swaying with her hips as she walks, matching heels hit the hard floors with sharp clanks. Manicured fingers gripped the ends of her black shawl, nervously pulling at the threads while her other hand griped a suitcase packed full of her things, as she took in what was to be her new home for the coming years.

The size of the school was overwhelming. She never expected that she would get into the University, she just couldn't see herself as the studious type. She had heard stories about college life from people passing through Frottica, and found it frightfully boring. Galinda would rather be out with her girlfriends, dancing and flirting with boys than stuck in a dorm room studying for a test. And OZ forbid she actually had to share a room with someone, especially someone she had never met before in her life. Just why was she here again?

Galinda sighed, her shoulders slumping as she remembered.

_It had been a beautiful summer day, the sun was shining in a bright blue,cloudless sky. She had been at the park with her friends, sitting under a tent to keep the sun off their face as they gossiped about their latest boy crush and who was dating whom. While they were fanning themselves and chatting, a small group of older boys had wandered into the park looking sharp in their new suits._

_The talking amongst the girls ceased immediately as all their attention was focused on the new arrivals.They all patted down their hair, and smoothed out nonexistent wrinkles in their afternoon dresses, each trying to look prettier than the girl next to them._

_The boys, realizing they had an audience, started talking about the coming school year, and what they planned on doing once they were out of college. And while a man with a college education and money makes most women swoon, Galinda just rolled her eyes at them, tossing her golden hair to the side. The whole idea of going to school,longer than they actually had to, bored her and she voiced this much loud enough so the boys could hear her. She just simply wasn't interested in someone just because they had a college education._

_Galinda's friends looked at her a little shocked.In each of their minds they rolled their eyes and spat out unkind words,but this was Galinda Arduennas.One of the richest people in Frottica, and thus could have anyone she wanted.Silently seething,they kept their opinions to themselves._

_The group of boys had indeed heard Galinda and had made their way over to the girls sitting under the tent. One of the better looking boys ducked his head to the girls, making them blush profusely and fan themselves faster, then turned his attention to Galinda. He took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips,giving a gentle kiss. He stated that his name was Aether Bartsch of Traum and was visiting family here in Frottica. Galinda nodded in politeness and stated her name. Aether gave her a charming smile that would have melted most girls on the spot, and asked why she found scholars so boring. She straightened her back and stated that it wasn't necessarily honorable to be in college, and that character had nothing to do with money or where one came from. She stated that anyone could get into a college, but that didn't make them smart or pleasurable to be around._

_Aether chuckled a bit and looked at his friends. He told her that she was obviously misinformed about college life and had no idea what it was like. He continued on stating that she probably never would because she was a girl._

_Galinda was always taught to keep her mouth shut and never argue with a man. It just wasn't a woman's place to talk back and bring on a challenge. But this statement fueled the fire already burning in Galinda. She rose slowly, barely chin level with him. Her crystal blue eyes took on a darker shade as she stared at him.Her voice was level and calm as she talked, a trait her mother had taught her. She was far more likely to get a point across if she talked calmly than shouting. She told him that she was a young woman,not a girl, and could get into a college as easily as he could._

_Aether laughed along with his friends, and said that no woman from the Pertha Hills had ever been accepted into a college or University, especially a pretty little blonde like her._

_Galinda stared at him coldly, and took on his silent challenge. She informed him that she could and would get into a college and would prove it to him that women, no matter how blonde or pretty, were just as smart and capable as men were. Aether looked her over trying to decide if she was joking around. He looked at her eyes and found no amusement in the deep crystal blue. He nodded and accepted her challenge. He bowed to Galinda then to the other girls, and took his leave, stating that he would be expecting to here from her soon._

_Galinda looked at her friends who had unreadable expressions on their faces. She excused herself and could here the girls whispering as soon as she left the tent. The blonde sighed. There was nothing she could do about them right now, so she busied herself with finding a school that allowed women to attend._

_The best one that she could find was Shiz University. Crage Hall was accepting women, so she sent out for an application. After a couple days of waiting, it finally came. Galinda nearly fainted when she saw how long it was. Three whole pages, front and back plus two essays; "Do flowers regret being plucked for a bouquet?" and "Can Animals really choose to be good?"._

_It took her a couple hours to fill out the necessary information with out help from her parents. The essays proved to be a challenge for her, and she fought to focus. It took her four days of research before she actually started to write. She made some of her reluctant friends proofread and after three drafts per essay, she was finally done and sent it out._

_She really had no intention of going after seeing how much work was needed from her just to get in. She just wanted to have the proof that she could get into a college, or in this case a university._

_None of her friends really had any faith that she would get in. And after a month of checking the mail twice a day and getting no response, Galinda began to wonder if she was foolish to think that she could get in. But all these thoughts were pushed out of her head when she received an envelope addressed to her from Shiz University._

_She held her breath as she opened the large envelope. She read it three times before it registered in her head that it was an acceptance letter and not a rejection._

_A wide smile plastered itself on her face as she folded the paper and walked out side. Her blue eyes twinkling as she walked over to her friends. They read the letter and looked at her with distaste. They still thought she was crazy. Imagine if her father found out? Galinda just rolled her eyes, she had absolutely no intention of telling her father about this._

_Aether approached the girls with his friends, and Galinda proudly handed him the letter. She watched him as he read it over, a smug look on her face. He looked at his friends then down at Galinda, who raised her eyebrows at him. A smile crept up on his face as he folded the paper in his hands. He congratulated her on getting in,then told her that he was on his third year at Shiz and looked forward to seeing her around campus.Unless she was to scared to go._

_Galinda glared at her friends as they started to whisper and giggle.Then she looked back at Aether who was staring at her intently, a knowing smile on his face._

_After a few passing moments of silence, Aether shook his head and laughed. He handed her the folded piece of paper and turned around to leave._

_Galinda looked down at the piece of paper,then up at her friends for support.When they didn't offer any help,she silently cursed at herself and announced loudly that she would be attending Shiz and would pass all four years with top grades. With that, Galinda turned on her heals and walked off with as much pride as she could muster._

_Once she was well away from everyone, her perfect posture failed and she slumped at the shoulders. She was now faced with the horrifying task of telling her father and mother. Galinda had no idea how they would react, and really wasn't looking forward to the conversation and inevitable argument it would ensue._

_Her mother always told her her mouth would get her into trouble someday..._

A shiver made its way up Galinda's spine, and she chastised herself for thinking of that day. She was hear now, and there was no need to delve into the past.

Galinda looked around her.She had absolutely no idea where she was, and didn't really care. She was enjoying this, and was certain that exploring the school was far more interesting than what was going on at the orientation in the Main Hall.

The blonde carried herself in a way that none of the passing students and professors stopped to ask if she was lost or needed help with anything. She kept her chin high and her back straight.She walked with purpose, giving the illusion that she knew exactly where she was going.

When the passing of students started to become scarce, Galinda let herself relax a little. She walked a little slower, let her shoulders fall a bit, and allowed her eyes to wander along the beige walls. She passed hallways and closed doors, not finding much of anything that was interesting. The blonde had just decided to turn around and head back the other way when she saw something that caught her eye.One of the doors she had passed was left ajar. She slowly and cautiously walked towards it, pausing to make sure no one was watching,then slowly pushed on the wood. She half expected it to creek, but it was silent.

Once inside, she set her suitcase on the floor and looked around. It was fairly dark, the only light source came from a small window to the left of her. Aside from a few paintings and a desk in the far corner the room was empty.

She noticed a sheet that was hanging on the wall and walked towards it. Grabbing the corner of the fabric, she slowly pulled it aside and let it drop to the floor with a quiet thump. This caused dust to fly up from the ground and into her face. Galinda waved her hand in the air to try and clear it as she coughed, then moved back a little to see what the sheet was hiding.

It was a painting. Her blue eyes scanned it, taking in every detail. The paint was cracking and had some spots where there wasn't any paint at all. She walked closer until she was inches from it. It looked as if someone had scratched off the parts where the paint was missing. She couldn't find a signature.

The picture was of a woman. She was standing awkwardly on a thin piece of land, blue water surrounding her on both sides as it lapped up against the rocks.In her hands she held some sort of beast, Galinda didn't recognize the species. It looked like it had been drowned,its body limp in the woman's hand. The woman's blue dress was pulled down on one side, revealing her shoulder and half of her chest. The hand that wasn't holding the limp body was cupping her exposed breast and offering it to the beast.

A blush spread itself on Galinda's face, and she brought her hand up to touch the face. It was one of the most beautiful,yet dark paintings the blonde had ever scene, and she silently pondered why it was hidden.

"Excuse me, Miss," a voice sounded from the door.

Galinda spun on her heals,A small squeak escaping her lips as her hand clutched her chest, her heart beating wildly. Standing in the door was a short, stocky woman. Her hands were on her hips as she looked at Galinda with disapproving eyes.

"I'm sorry to have startled you Miss, but you are not aloud to be in here." The woman said, her eyes glancing past Galinda to the uncovered painting.

"Oh, um...I'm sorry," Galinda stuttered,frantically trying to think of an excuse as to why she was here, "I-I must have taken a wrong turn."

The woman frowned at her. "Where are you supposed to be?"

"The Main Hall...I think. I'm here for the orientation." Galinda said, her hands playing with her shawl nervously.

The woman's features softened a bit. "Well my dear, you really are lost. The Main Hall is on the other side of the building. Do you not have an Ama dear?" She asked, making a few soft clucking noises with her tongue.

"Yes I do. But she had an accident and will be joining me here later on when she's better." Galinda said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Well, lets get you out of here and to the Main Hall. Come. Come with me. I'll take you there,Miss...?"

"Oh. I'm Miss Galinda from Frottica,descended from the Arduennas of the Upland," Galinda said cheerily, giving her full title and offering her best smile, blue eyes sparkling.

The older woman chuckled and bent down and picked up Galinda's suitcase, motioning for her to fallow.

Galinda stole a quick glance behind her at the painting before she exited to room. The older woman shut the door, then turned and started to walk down the hall.

"Well my deary, I'm not much for full formal titles.My name is Ms. Chantrill, but everybody calls me "Clucky", and you are free to do so as well." Galinda nodded as she fallowed the woman, instantly getting how she had gotten the nickname "Clucky" as she clucked her tongue in between sentences.

When Clucky started to talk again, Galinda's mind began to wander,as it did whenever someone was talking and it had nothing to do with her.She did however nod when the older woman turned around and laugh when she heard her chuckle.

As Galinda "listened" to the murmuring of the old woman, she thought about that painting. It was dark and mysterious, she had been instantly drawn to it. It was a strange feeling, but the little blonde had felt more mature as she looked at it.As if by just standing in front of it she had grown older. Galinda wanted that feeling back and wished she could just abandon the clucking old woman and run back to it.  
Galinda was brought out of her thoughts as she almost bumped into Clucky.

"Okay Miss Galinda, the Main Hall is just through these doors. I have a few errands to run, best of luck to you deary," Clucky handed Galinda her suitcase and waved goodbye as she waddled off down the hall.Galinda took a deep breath and walked forward through the doors.

Upon entering, several heads turned in her direction. Galinda stopped and took in her surroundings. The room was fairly big and had a high arched ceiling. There were windows all around and a few doors that lead off to other parts of the school. There were chattering girls in every corner. Each of them flashing charming smiles and trying to look prettier and better than the rest.

As she looked around at the girls, Galinda noticed that she was one of very few blondes in the room. She clutched her suitcase in both hands and with a small smile on her face, walked forward through the crowd of girls.

The small blonde had barely entered the crowd when a door on the far end opened, and an older woman rushed through in a whirl of colors. She walked at a brisk pace,a big pile of paper in her hands.Once she got to the tables set up in the middle of the room, she placed the papers on it and busied herself with organizing them.Most of the girls stopped talking and focused their attention on the woman.

She calmly placed all the papers in the correct places then stood up straight. Her graying hair was pulled up into a tight bun,her lips were thin and outlined in red. She cracked a smile as she clasped her hands in front of her and started to speak.

"Hello new students, and welcome the Shiz University! My name is Madame Morrible, Headmistress of Crage Hall. I'm so sorry for the delay, I got held up in a meeting and got hear just as soon as I could. I have hear your identification cards,schedules and rooming assignments arranged in alphabetical order by your first name. Now if you'll please calmly come forward and gather your things we can get on with the orientation."

All the girls hustled forward, eager to see who they'd be paired with as a roomie and who would share their classes. Galinda decided it was best to wait until it got less crowded and hung out at the back.

The small blonde set her suitcase down and sighed.She looked at all the girls. They were all talking to each other and laughing. Galinda felt a little put out by it all, she didnt know anyone that was here.As she watched them all converse with each other she couldn't help but feel a little lonely. She hated that feeling, and she wondered for a split second if she should just turn around and leave.Catch the next train and go home to Frottica. However those thoughts were almost literally pushed out of her head as someone ran into her. She tried to catch herself from falling by grabbing onto the person, but only succeeded in bring them both crashing to the floor, papers flying everywhere.

Galinda grunted as the girl landed half on top of her and she struggled to breath as the wind was knocked out of her. The girl almost immediately rolled off the blonde and bent down to start picking up the paper without saying a word.

Galinda frowned and pushed herself up off the floor. The girl was on her knees, back facing the blonde as she gathered her fallen items. She noticed no one was helping her retrieve her loose papers and bent down to pick up a few that had landed at her feet.

"Um...here. Are you Okay...?" Galinda asked as she held her hand out.

"I'm fine." Came a cold reply as the girl turned around to look at the blonde. Galinda's eyes went wide and she audibly gasped when the girl turned to look at her.

The girl glared at Galinda and snatched the papers from her hand. She quickly got up and hurried off without saying anything else.

Galinda stayed where she was, still processing what just happened.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice sounded from behind her. Galinda turned her head to look at who had spoken. A small girl stood next to her. Her sandy hair hung in loose curls around her pretty face. She wore a long tan dress trimmed with green, which accented her light eyes. Her shoes matched the green in her dress and were made of a silk material, almost like slippers.

Galinda sighed then nodded, "Yea. I'm okay," She smiled up at the girl as she offered to help her up. The small blonde took the offered hand and pulled herself up off the floor. After dusting her dress off she looked over at the girl.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Miss Milla of the Beaulars from Munchkinland." The girl responded, offering her hand out to shake.

"I'm Miss Galinda of the Arduennas of the Uplands," She said, shaking Milla's hand, "It's nice to meet you Miss Milla."

"Like wise Miss Galinda," They both smiled at each other, then Galinda bent down to get her suitcase.

"Have you gotten your room assignment yet?" Milla asked.

"No, I was standing in line to do just that before I was knocked to the ground," Galinda stated, her eyebrows furrowing.Had she really scene correctly? Or was it just a trick of the light? Milla looked over at her as they started to walk towards the tables.

"What happened?" She asked. Galinda sighed.

"Well, I was just standing there thinking,when someone ran into me, and at an attempt to keep by balance I grabbed hold of her, but it just made it worse and we both fell. I asked if she was okay...and-and then she got up and left. She didn't even say sorry or anything."

"The nerve of some people," Milla said as she shook her head, "The least she could of done was say sorry!" Galinda nodded her agreement.

By now they had reached the head of the line and they both searched for their papers.Once they had them they compared schedules. Both of them giggling when they found out they had almost identical schedules, with the exception of Ozian History and Writing which Milla had Ozian Literature and a free spot instead.

"What room are you in?" Milla asked. Galinda looked at her paper.

"Um...room 22. You?"

"Oh, we're right next door. I'm in room 24 with Miss Nessarose Thropp the fourth descending! Who are you with?" Milla asked with excitement in her voice.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp third descending...huh, our roommates are related," Galinda said, still studying her room assignment. She really wasn't looking forward to sharing a room. At least she got a room with a private bathroom. She probably would of had a stroke had she had to share a bathroom with an entire floor of girls.

Madame Morrible started to talk again, and everyone went silent as she went through how everything would work. Galinda half listened to what she was saying.Every now and then Milla would start to talk to her in a hushed voice so they wouldn't be heard. After a good half hour of standing around listening to the Headmistress talk about the school and how their classes would work, She finally dismissed them all to their rooms to get settled before lunch was served.

Galinda and Milla walked off in the direction of their rooms. As they were walking up the stairs to their floor Galinda turned to Milla.

"Remember that girl that ran into me?" She asked. Her hand came up to pluck at the thread on her shawl again.At Milla's nod Galinda continued.

"Well, there was something else...about her...something about her appearance. But i'm not sure if I saw right," Galinda began, as they headed down the hall towards her room. "Now don't think i'm crazy...i'm not even sure that what I saw was real," Milla nodded as Galinda took out her room key and unlocked her door. "But I swear...the girl was green as a..." Galinda sung open her door to reveal her roommate sitting on the far bed reading a book, "..Frog.."

Both girls stared at the green girl, who looked up from her book at them. Elphaba stared at Galinda for a moment before going back to her book.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Elphaba Thropp?" Galinda asked, hoping that maybe she was in the wrong room, that their was some kind of mix-up. 

Elphaba shifted her eyes over to Galinda again and raised her eyebrows.

"Who else would I be," She replied dryly as she focused her attention on her book again.

Galinda looked over at Milla who offered a weak smile, then back at the green girl sitting on the bed. There was a moment of silence that followed, neither girl moving or saying anything.

"Well...I'll uh...I'll let you two get acquainted," Milla said nervously, looking from Galinda to Elphaba, "I'll be over in my room if you need me Miss Galinda," She paused then turned to the other girl,"It was n-nice to of met you Miss Elphaba."

"I wish I could say the same," Elphaba said without looking up from her book. Galinda frowned then turned to Milla and waved meekly. Milla gave a small smile then headed out the door.

Sighing, Galinda turned around and headed for the unoccupied bed. She set her suitcase down and opened it, taking out her neatly folded clothes and setting them in a pile on her bed. She kept stealing quick glances at Elphaba, to afraid to let her eyes linger on her green skin for too long.

She went about unpacking her things and setting them up on her side of the room. She opened the wardrobe that was on the far side of the room next to the bathroom, and immediately noticed that it was empty. The blonde turned and looked at her roommate, a questioning look on her face. She spotted an old suitcase sitting on the floor next to her bed and frowned, then looked back at the green girl, taking in her appearance.

Slender arms were wrapped around her long legs as her chin rested on her knees. Small glasses were perched on her nose, her eyes scanning the pages of a book. A long,faded,red dress adorned her thin body, her bare green feet poking out from underneath it. Raven hair was pulled into a bun,loose strands tucked behind her ears,which Galinda noticed were unpierced.And her skin. It wasn't a trick of the light,her skin was emerald in color, if not a shade lighter. Never before had Galinda scene someone with green skin. The green girl had an exotic beauty about her,and Galinda couldn't help but stare.

With the feeling of Galinda's eyes on her, Elphaba looked up at the blonde and raised her eyebrows.

"Do you want something?" She asked coldly. Galinda blinked, blushing a little at being caught staring.

"Oh...um, I-I was just wondering why you haven't unpacked your things," She said in a small voice as she spun a small strand of her golden hair around her fingers.

Elphaba looked at the nervous blonde over her glasses,which had slid down her nose,and considered whether she should say anything or go back to her reading. She pushed her glasses back in place and looked back at her book.

"If you must know, I have made an appointment with the Headmistress about changing rooms so I can be of better service to my sister. I see no point in setting up my things when I very well could be moving out of here tonight." She said all this without looking up at the blonde once.

Galinda nodded and gave a small "Oh," before she turned around and continued to hang up her dresses.

A few minutes passed, and neither girl spoke to each other, Galinda finished hanging her dresses and placed her abundant amount of shoes on the bottom of the wardrobe. She turned around to see Elphaba putting her shoes on and watched as she headed towards the door, leaving without saying goodbye.

Galinda sighed and removed her shawl, hanging it up in the wardrobe with her other things. She then went about dressing her bed in light pink sheets and comforter with matching pillowcases. She placed a frame that held a picture of her and her parents on the small nightstand next to her bed. The small blonde retrieved her shampoo and other bathroom necessities out of her suitcase and headed into the private bathroom.

Upon entering,she took the time to look around. To her right there was a white marble sink with silver knobs and faucet, along with a spacious amount of room to place necessary items. A large plain mirror adorned the pasty walls directly over the sink. On the opposite wall there sat the matching toilet and right above it was a small wooden cabinet. On the far wall was the bathtub, big enough to fit one person. There was no rod to hang a curtain for privacy.The floor was tiled in the same pasty white color as the wall, and there was a fair amount of walking space between the sink,tub and toilet.

A little less than satisfied, Galinda placed all her things in the correct places before leaving the plain bathroom. Making a mental note to buy some things to decorate a little bit.

Galinda walked into the bedroom and sat on her bed, her legs barely touching the floor. She kicked them back and forth slowly as she looked around her room. Aside from the wardrobe and beds there was only one other thing in the room. In the far corner next to the single window was a desk. Several shelves were connected to the top of it, and there were three drawers on the side, along with a handsomely carved chair pushed underneath it. There was also,Galinda noticed, a small fireplace on the same wall the desk was against. All in all it was a pretty nice place to stay.

Galinda let herself fall back with a soft bounce and turned her head to look at the empty bed three feet away from her. She shivered, an unfamiliar sensation crawling through her body at the thought of her roommate.She couldn't say she didn't like her, she barely knew her. But there was something about the green girl that caused her hair to stand on end. She didn't think it was that her skin was green, but more her attitude. They had barely even talked to each other and she was already being given a cold shoulder. She was very rude, and it was blatantly obvious that the green girl didn't like her. Galinda was unused to that. Never before had someone not liked her upon first meeting her, it was a little unnerving. Maybe that was why she felt so uncomfortable around her.

The small blonde sighed and rolled over so she was on her stomach.It had been a good half hour since Elphaba had left and Galinda was bored. She thought about her new friend Milla. If Elphaba succeeded in switching rooms to be with her sister, she would be roomed with her.

The silence of the room was starting to eat at Galinda.She pushed herself up off her bed and grabbed her key before leaving the room and walked down the hall to Milla's. She knocked on the door twice and waited a few second before the door opened. Milla smiled at the blonde and motioned for her to come in. Once inside Galinda headed over to one of the beds and sat down. She looked around the room, which was almost identical to hers, and noticed that her roommate was also gone.

"Where's your roommate?" The small blonde asked.

"Oh, she had some meeting with her sister. Something about switching roommates. She said she didn't want to, that she was tired of people coddling over her," Milla replied as she sat down next to Galinda on the other side of the bed.

"So your roommate is okay then? Like she talks to you an everything?" Galinda asked, playing with a lock of her hair again. Milla fell on the bed and looked over at the small blonde.

"Yea.She's okay. She's really shy, and in a wheelchair, but she said that she wouldn't be a bother to me. What happened with your roommate?" Milla asked,turning on her side and propping her head on her hand.Galinda groaned and fell down next to Milla.

"Nothing happened. She seemed so determined to not speak with me and made it clear that she didn't want me as a roommate. She hadn't even unpacked her things," Galinda turned to her side and faced Milla, "Its weird. I've never had someone hate me before...well with out a reason anyway," Galinda said then rolled her eyes as Milla started to laugh at her.

"What?" Galinda asked, gently shoving Milla when she didn't stop laughing.

"N-nothing, it's just your so worried about someone you don't even know, and frankly someone I wouldn't want to get to know. I mean...the girl is g_reen_. There's gotta be something wrong with her," Milla had stopped laughing now and she watched Galinda's features scrunch up as she mulled over her words.

"Maybe," She finally said but was stopped from saying any more as the door to the room swung open and a small girl in a wheelchair rolled in. The girls sat up on the bed as Nessarose rolled over to her side of the room.

"Hello Miss Nessarose, how did the meeting go?" Milla asked, getting up to stand next to her wheelchair.

"Oh it went well, Thank you Miss Milla. Who's our guest?" She asked in a soft voice, nodding towards Galinda.

"Oh, this is Miss Galinda. She's in the room next door. Your sister is her roommate." Nassarose nodded and went about placing her sweater on the small nightstand next to her bed.

"Hello Miss Galinda, I'm Miss Nessarose. I'm so sorry that you are stuck rooming with my sister. She can be a little difficult at times," Nassarose rolled herself so she was facing the other girls.

"Yea, i've noticed...she was a bit rude, barely said a word to me," Galinda said, getting up off the bed.

"Oh sweety you mustn't take it personally, she's like that with everyone, and I fear she always will be. Her problem is she hasn't accepted her faith in the Unnamed God," Nassarose had her hands folded in her lap as she looked at the other girls,"Have you accepted your faith in the Unnamed God Miss Galinda"

"W-well," Galinda stuttered, "I don't know if I should confine myself to one belief. I mean, who am I to know what the right faith is to fallow?" Nessarose just looked at her unblinking.

"I see," she said as turned her wheelchair around to face the nightstand and bowed her head in prayer, "I will pray for you Miss Galinda"

Galinda looked at the praying girl then over at Milla, who shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Right well...I should go wash up before we're called for lunch," Galinda leaned over and gave Milla a hug, then turned towards Nessarose, "It was nice to have met you Miss Nessarose," she said as she started walking backwards towards the door.

"It was nice to have met you Miss Galinda," came a quiet voice. Milla shook her head and waved at Galinda.

"I'll see you at lunch Miss Galinda."

The small blonde smiled at Milla and turned around. She closed the door behind her and walked down the hall to her room. Upon entering, she noticed that her roommate wasn't there. Galinda sighed and flopped down on her bed. She brought her hands up to her eyes and rubbed them. She could feel a small headache coming on and she closed her eyes briefly.

The sound of a door opening caused her to quickly sit up in bed, a small squeak escaping her pink lips. She turned around to see her roommate walking out of the bathroom.The small blonde continued to watch the green girl as she started to organized her things. She placed a stack of tattered books over on the shelves above the desk, and filled some of the drawers with pads of paper and ink quills.

Once again Elphaba felt the stare of her roommate on her and turned around to stare back at her.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"I was just wondering..." But Galinda didn't get to finish as Elphaba interupted.

"What, everytime you wonder something about me your going to stare and wait till I say something?" She asked, walking over to her bed and fitting grey sheets on the matress.

"No," Galinda said, her voice coming out as a squeak, "I was simply wondering how your meeting went," she said her hand comming up to play with a lock of her hair again.

Elphaba looked at her breifly before she grabed a pile of dresses and walked over towards the wardrobe.

"As you can see I am placing my things around the room, had it of gone well we wouldn't be having this conversation right now," Elphaba said as she started to hang her dresses and skirts on the empty side of the wardrobe.

"So your not changing roommates?" Galinda asked, biting her bottom lip between her teeth. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, I tried," She said dryly, placing two pairs of boots on the floor of the wardrobe.

"Well..."

"Before you finish that sentance,lets get one thing straight," Elphaba said, still not looking at the small blonde, "there will be no personal conversations between us. I'm not here to make friends Miss Galinda, i'm here to study and be of service to my little sister. So don't bother even trying, are we clear?" She asked, finally looking up at Galinda.

"Well you needn't be so rude about it Miss Elphaba," she said, standing up with her hands on her hips, "It's not like I wanted to become best friends with you. I was simply trying to be sociable seeing as we're going to be living with each other for a while.And frankly, I don't think I would want to be friends with you anymore. Not if you're going to treat me like that anyways," Galinda's voice had become louder and more confident the more she talked.

"Now I expect you to treat me with respect or i'll..."

"Or you'll what?" Elphaba interrupted, "ignore me? Start a nasty rumor about me? Place a snake in my bed?" The two girls were now a few feet in front of each other. At Elphaba's words, Galinda's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Why in Oz would I do that?" She asked. A low cackle passed through Elphaba's dark lips and she turned around.

"And if you would just let me finish a sentence you might not jump to conclusions. What I was going to say was I'll offer you no respect if i'm given none," Galinda said in a calm, even voice.

A long moment passed between the reluctant roommates, neither girl saying anything. Galinda watched as Elphaba walked over and sat at the desk.

A bell rang through the silence signaling lunch. Galinda ran into the bathroom to wash her face and fix her hair. When she came out she turned to the green girl who was now writing at the desk.

"Do you think we can be civil with one another?" She asked, her voice a little demanding. Elphaba's hand stilled for a minute before continuing its journey back and fourth across the page.

"Whatever," Came a faint reply. Galinda nodded and went to leave, turning at the last minute.

"Are you comming to..."

"Go to lunch Miss Galinda. I've not much of an appetite right now"

Galinda sighed and shut the door behind her, hurrying to catch up with Milla who was already walking down the hall with Nessarose.

Elphaba waited until she no longer heard footsteps walking by the door before she got up from her desk. She slowly started to pace, as her mind went over everything that happened in the last hour. Never before had anyone even considered being her friend.

She felt a pang of guilt for reasons she couldn't understand.Telling the small girl off just came so naturally,and in doing so she probably lost any chance of friendship she might of had with the blonde. She shook her head. She didn't need friends. They were just a cause for distraction, and she wasnt here to be distracted. She had agreed to help aid to Nessarose, and in doing so she had gotten a free ticket to a proper education at a public school. She wasn't about to waste this on friendship. She wold be civil towards her roommate, but nothing more.

Feeling tired, Elphaba went into the bathroom to freshen up,then curled herself up on her bed with a book.


	3. Chapter 3

Galinda sat next to Milla at a table full of chatting girls from all over Oz, all of them coming from rich families. Nesssarose had decided to sit at another table with a few people she recognized from Munchkinland. 

The small blonde took part in most of the conversations, which centered around who had the biggest house and most money. Galinda smiled to herself, they were all just like the friends she had back in Frottica. She was sure if she made it in with these girls then she would have it made at Shiz. Her parents would be very happy to know that her chosen group of friends had money in their blood.

Galinda talked about her home in Frottica and what her parents did. The girls around her stared at her with admiration when they found out just how rich her family was. Galinda chuckled. This was just like home.

The conversation turned to who everyone was rooming with and what classes everyone was taking. Galinda immediately thought about Elphaba. What would they all think when they found out she was roomed with the green girl?

"I heard that the Thropp third descending is here," The redheaded girl named Shenshen spoke up. There was some murmuring among some of the other girls. Galinda looked over at Milla who shrugged. Then someone asked who was rooming with her. The table went silent, each girl looking around at the others.

Galinda decided to speak up, they're gonna find out one way or another, might as well come from her.She thought that if she just shrugged it off then they would bypass the subject and move on.

"I'm Miss Thropp's roommate," Galinda said casually,and she realized her entire future in Shiz depended entirely on how she passed this news off.

All heads turned towards her.

"Is she really green?" One girl asked.

Galinda looked over at her, "yes, but..."

"I heard she's part Dragon!"Another girl said.

"Well I..." Galinda started, but was once again interrupted.

"Is her skin scaly?"

"I heard it was slimy and cold like a snake's!"

Galinda sighed, giving up on trying to respond to the questions and accusations. She sat back, barely listening anymore. She never could understand how people jumped to conclusions before knowing the facts. No one at this table knew the green girl, and she just couldn't grasp how they could be so cruel towards someone they hadn't met. But these thoughts were kept in the small blonde's head. If she were to voice them, she was sure she would be the one they gossiped about in quiet voices as she walked by. And it wasnt like she was friends with the green girl. No, she had made it clear she didn't want her as a friend.

"I heard she was born both genders," Shenshen said.

"Well, I heard from a very reliable source that she is a woman who prefers the company of other women," A dark haired girl named Pfannee said loudly.

Galinda looked up at the mention of the last comment. The sudden interest caught the attention of Pfannee, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Well Miss Galinda?" She asked in a cool voice. Everyone at the table looked to the small blonde.

"W-well, I wouldn't know any of those things," She said, her voice a little shaky as Pfannee continued to look at her, "I just got here myself, and don't make it my business to know every detail about every person on the first day. Anyone who does would seem a little desperate to me," She finished, her voice stronger than when she started talking.

The girls around her nodded in agreement. This made Galinda smile.

"You will keep us posted though wont you Miss Galinda?" One girl asked.

"I will do my very best to relay information to you girls. But I probably wont see much of the green...uh, girl, what with all the parties and social events," She said, giving a final nod. With the mention of parties, all the girls around her erupted in excitement and the issue of her roommate being green was forgotten for the time being.

Galinda sighed a sigh of relief and looked over at Milla who squeezed her leg encouragingly. The small blonde smiled at her briefly then went back to eating her salad.

Galinda looked up to see that Pfannee was still staring at her. She stared back at the brunette,raising her eyebrows questioningly. Pfannee offered her a smile that made Galinda shiver, and went back to eating and talking to the girl next to her.

She all the sudden felt a little nauseated, Galinda looked down at her food then back over at Pfannee. She felt oddly uncomfortable, as if she had just divulged a secret unknowingly to the entire table, and all the girls were talking about her. Galinda got up and excused herself, claiming she wasn't feeling good, and left for her room.

Galinda ended up wandering the halls again. She didn't really feel like going to her room just yet, especially if Elphaba was there. There was something about that girl that made her nervous.

Instead, Galinda had decided to try and find the room she found the painting in. She walked towards the other side of the school slowly, trying to remember anything distinctive about what was around the door, she doubted that it would be cracked open again. The small blonde wondered if she'd run into Clucky again.

A few minutes passed and she still hadn't found the room, Galinda decided she would look for it another time. She began walking back towards her room and passed a hallway she couldn't remember going down before. Sighing, Galinda started to walk down it.

It was a fairly short walk, and it only led to one door at the end. Galinda stopped in front of it, the words "_Library"_ written on the wall above it. She hesitated a moment before she pushed open the door. Upon entering the smell of musty old,and used books took over her senses.Causing her to scrunch her nose. The librarian sitting at the desk looked up at her and smiled, then went back to her papers.

Galinda offered a small smile back and continued walking. She stopped when she was in the middle of the room, surrounded by tables, and looked up at the hundreds of shelves filled with books. She spun in a circle, taking it all in. True as it was that she wasn't an avid reader, nor did she enjoy studying, but it was beautifully built, and Galinda could always appreciate beauty.

She walked up the small steps onto the second level and started winding in and out of the bookcases. Bypassing science and history texts, art and poetry books. She wasn't really interested in what was on the shelves, she was just trying to kill time until lunch was over.

She stopped walking as she noticed a section of sorcery. A little intrigued, she pulled out a volume and flipped through the pages. It was filled with words she couldn't recognize or understand, but the pictures were gorgeous.

Galinda's attention was drawn away from the book as she heard someone sneeze. She looked up from the text and quietly gasped. There was a gap from where she pulled the book out, and she had a clear view of a couch and small table. Sitting on the couch was her roommate.

Galinda clutched the book to her chest and shrunk down so Elphaba wouldn't notice her behind the shelves.

_Why am I hiding?_ Galinda thought, as she spied on her roommate.

_I'm not spying_, she told herself, _i'm just observing_.

Galinda rolled her eyes at herself. _Great, what is she a science experiment?_ She chastised herself for thinking and turned to her roommmate.

Elphaba sat on the couch,a couple books piled up on the small table in front of her. Her hair was down,framing her face and cascading over her shoulders like a black waterfall.She was twirling a strand around her fingers continuously and Galinda noticed that no matter how many times the strand was twirled, it always fell straight again. The green girl looked to be right at home among the books.

Elphaba was leaning forward, her head propped on her hand as she read from a small book. Her dark,thin lips moved as she read silently.

Galinda watched,entranced as the flames to the small candle next to her danced across her features, making her high cheekbones and angular nose more prominent. It gave her skin a softer glow.

The small blonde noticed that her lips stopped moving, and her features took on a more pensive look. As if she was analyzing what she had just read. Her eyebrows furrowed together in what looked like confusion. Galinda wondered what she was reading about.

The small blonde jumped as she heard the bell outside ring, a signal that lunch was over. She ducked as she saw Elphaba's head jerk up.She looked towards the front of the library, then turned her head to the spot where Galinda's head had been peaking through the books.

Galinda held her breath as she waited for Elphaba to move. After an age of stillness, she heard a very audible sigh. The glow coming from the corner went out, and she could hear Elphaba stacking the books. Galinda moved more into the shadows as the sound of her roommate's clunking boots walked by her.

She listened to Elphaba talk to the librarian. Galinda waited for Elphaba to check out her books and made sure she was out of the library before she emerged from her crouched position on the dusty floor.

She walked down the stairs, brushing at her dress,not noticing she still clutched the book in her hand until the librarian asked if she wanted to check it out. Galinda looked up at her blankly, her mind processing that she had been asked a question. The blonde looked down at the book she had clutched to her chest. She blinked, then looked back up at the librarian, who was waiting for her answer with a smile on her face.

"Oh...uh no...no. I was just looking," She set the book on the counter and walked out the door. She quickly made it down the hallway and to the stairway, hoping she would beat the crowd coming from lunch.She made it to her door just as she heard the chattering of girls coming up the stairway.

Releif flooded Galinda's face, she just couldn't imagine what the girls would of thought had they caught her coming from the library when she said she hadn't felt good. Cautiously, the blonde opened her door and slipped inside before anyone saw her. Elphaba looked up from her desk, a pile of books next to her. Galinda smiled at her before she dove into her bed, laying on her side and facing away from the door. Elphaba raised her eyebrows and went back to organizing the desk.

Not five minutes later, a knock came on the door. Elphaba figured Galinda would get it and continued to ignore it. However, Galinda made no attempt to get up, and the knocking was getting more persistent.

Elphaba turned to look at Galinda and noticed that her eyes were closed.

_There is no way you're asleep,_ she though bitterly as she got up from the desk and walked towards the door. She pulled it open, stepping aside as Milla rushed in.

"Miss Galinda?" She asked, not even acknowledging Elphaba.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and went back to the desk. Trying hard to block the other girl out.

"Miss Galinda?" Milla said a bit louder, shaking the small blonde's shoulder gently.

Galinda slowly rolled over and groaned dramatically. She brought her hand up to her face and rubbed at her eyes as she faked a yawn.

"Hmmm, what time is it?" She asked in a groggy voice. Milla looked at her and frowned.

"It's just after one. Miss Galinda are you alright? We were all so worried when you up and left so suddenly like that!" She said, placing the back of her hand on Galinda's forehead.

"Yea, i'm alright.I think the spinach was bad in my salad. But don't worry, I came straight to my room and fell asleep just as soon as I hit the bed,I'm feeling much better now,honestly," She said, sitting up in bed and stretching as if to prove it.

Elphaba looked up at the two girls catching Galinda's gaze for a split second before she looked away and shook her head.

Milla looked over at Elphaba, as if she just realized she was in the room too.

"Did she bother you?" Milla asked in a hushed voice, as she nodded towards Elphaba.Galinda looked over at the reading girl, then back at Milla.

"Oh goodness no. She was in the library most of the time," The blonde said in a low cheerful voice.

"Oh good," Milla said, her voice going back to normal. "Hey i'm having a few people over in my room and I would love for you to join us. Then we could all walk down to dinner together!" She said excitedly.

Galinda giggled loudly, catching Elphaba's attention. She had never heard anyone laugh like that. It was like a ringing bell, crisp, clear and high pitched. It made a shiver run up Elphaba's back. She shook it off and went back to her reading.

"Of course i'll join you!" Galinda responded, "I'm just going to go freshen up and i'll be right over!" Milla had a wide smile on her face as she got up and walked over to the door.

"Okay, see you in a few!" She said cheerily before dissapearing out the door.

There was a moment of silence in the room, Elphaba turned and looked at Galinda, her eyebrows raised.

"Why did you..."

"Don't ask," The blonde said, getting up from her bed and walking into the bathroom.

Elphaba shook her head again and went back to her books. Suddenly something occurred to her and she spun around in her chair.

"Miss Galinda, may I ask how you knew I was in the library during lunch?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

Galinda walked out of the bathroom, brush in her hands. _Crap,_ she thought and hesitated before she answered her roommate.

"Well, I, um just saw your pile of books and assumed that you were, uh, in the library..." Galinda trailed off walking back into the bathroom.

Once again a moment of silence fallowed, neither girl speaking. Galinda looked at herself in the mirror as she pulled the brush through her hair.

"Oh," came a faint reply from the bedroom. Galinda let out a sigh of relief and pulled half her hair up into a green bow that matched her dress. She walked out of the bathroom, grabbed her purse and stood in the middle of the room.

"What do you think?" She asked, striking a pose. Elphaba turned her head and looked at Galinda blankly.

"You look the same as when you walked into this room," she replied, going back to reading that small book.

Galinda frowned. She had forgoten for a moment who she was in the room with.

"Gee, thanks," The blonde said sarcastically, "I'm going over to Miss Milla's room down the hall, i'll..."

"I'm not deaf," Elphaba interrupted. Galinda looked at her, a confused look on her face.

"What?" She asked. Elphaba looked up from her book again.

"I'm not deaf. I was sitting right here, in the same room as you and Miss Milla as you squealed out your plans for the evening," She responded, looking the small blonde in the eye.

Galinda seemed to be in a trance as she was caught in the dark pool of her roommates eyes. She blinked a couple times after realizing she was staring again.

"I know you were here. In the room," Galinda said, her eyes downcast, "I was just trying to be courteous and tell you where I was going to be."

Elphaba just looked at the small blonde, not saying anything.

"Well,I guess i'll see you at dinner then," Galinda said, opening the door, "Bye Miss Elphaba," She said, closing the door because she wasn't expecting a reply.

Elphaba just stared at the closed door. _Why in Oz is she being so nice to me?_ She thought to herself. She got up and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm green," she said aloud, looking at her reflection.

_I've been everything but nice to the girl, and here she is telling me her plans for the evening. Like I care..._ Elphaba let that thought linger as a question. She ran her hands through her hair and looked at herself in the mirror.

_No. I don't care. Because she doesn't really care_. Elphaba left the bathroom and went back to her desk.She turned when she heard a light knock on the door. Frowning, she got up and opened it, revealing her little sister.

"Hey Nessa," Elphaba said, opening the door wider so she could fit the wheelchair in.

"Hello Elphaba," Nessa replied in a tired voice, as she rolled in. Elpbaba shut the door and walked over to her desk again. She sat down and faced her sister.

"How was your first day?" Nessa asked as she examined the room.

"It was fine. Nessa, why wouldn't you agree with me to change roommates? I promised father i'd look after you, thats the only reason I was aloud to come here," Elphaba said in a soft voice, "What if he finds out that we're not..." Nessa cut her off.

"Oh Elphaba, you didn't really think that I needed your help getting around did you? I mean, i've been in a wheelchair for seventeen years, I think I can handle myself," She said her voice stern, "I only told father that I required your help here so you could come too. I know how much you've wanted to attend Shiz," She said her voice going soft.

Elphaba stared at her and nodded.

"Thank-you. Really, it means a lot," Elphaba said. Nessa stared at her intently.

"I pray for you Elphie. I really do, every day when I wake up and every night when I go to sleep. One day You'll find faith in the Unnamed God, hopefully sooner than later"

Elphaba fought the urge to roll her eyes and decided she would change the subject.

"Why are you here?" She asked as kindly as she could.

"Oh, Miss Milla has invited a bunch of giggling girls over. I just couldn't concentrate on my praying, and decided it would be better if I came to visit you, I knew it would be as quiet as a library in here.

Elphaba smirked and nodded. "By all means, make yourself at home," She said as she picked up the small book and headed towards her bed.

X

Dinner came and went, much to Galinda's disappointment, without an appearance from her roommate. One girl mentioned that Elphaba didn't need to eat because she was part plant and used photosynthesis to create her own food. Galinda mulled this over in her head as Madame Morrible spoke about what would happen tomorrow.

By the end of the speech she had come to the conclusion that it couldn't be true. But Galinda did worry that her roommate might get hungry, after all she didn't come to lunch either.So she grabbed a package of crackers and slipped it into her purse just as the bell rang for them to got o their rooms.

She walked up with her group of friends, all of them talking about classes and wondering if they'd see any boys on campus.

When Galinda came to her door she kissed the cheeks of the few friends that hadn't already gone to their rooms and said goodnight to them. She entered her room, the smell of burning wood in the air. She took the crackers out before she dropped her purse on the floor. She looked around for Elphaba and saw that the door to the bathroom was closed. Sighing, she walked over to her roommate's bed and placed the small bundle of crackers on her pillow.

Galinda went over to the wardrobe and opened it, taking out one of her night dresses and placing it neatly on her bed. She looked up when she heard the bathroom door open and smiled a greeting that was returned half heartedly.

The small blonde gathered her night dress and hurried into the bathroom. She ran a quick bath and soaked in it for a while. She closed her eyes and breathed in the steam, wishing that she had brought bubble bath from home.

After about twenty minutes, Galinda emerged from the water and dried herself off as it drained. She towel dried her hair then slipped into her light pink night dress.

She came out of the bathroom and found Elphaba sitting under her covers book in hand.

"Is there ever a time when you aren't reading?" Galinda asked as she pulled down her blankets and slipped beneath the cool sheets.  
Elphaba ignored the question. She closed her book and lifted her hand up.

"What is this Miss Galinda?" She asked, holding up the crackers.

Galinda looked over at her, and offered a small smile when she saw what she was holding.

"Those would be crackers Miss Elphaba," Galinda said as she scooted further into her covers.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Yes I see that they are crackers. What were they doing in my bed?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Well, I put them there. I thought you might get hungry seeing as you didn't show up to lunch or dinner," She said sitting up on her elbows as she looked at her roommate.

Elphaba's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She looked at Galinda then at the crackers.

"Oh, Thanks," She said, placing the crackers on her nightstand. She turned down the oil lamp and turned to her side.

Galinda wore a small triumphant smile on her face."Fresh dreams Miss Elphaba," The small blonde said as turned her oil lamp down and snuggled back into her blankets. No reply came from the other side of the room. Galinda sighed and closed her eyes.

Elphaba stayed awake long enough to hear the soft,even breathing coming from her roommate.

"Fresh dreams, Miss Galinda," she whispered in the dark, finally allowing herself to fall asleep.

Across the room, a small smiled crept up on Galinda's face before she fell into a deep slumber.

X


	4. Chapter 4

X 

Galinda woke up feeling a little disoriented. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she slowly sat up in bed. Looking around she found that she was alone. She looked over at her roommates neatly made bed and sighed.The blonde slowly threw her legs over the side of her bed and stood. Tiredly, she made her way over to the bathroom to freshen up.

When she emerged, she walked over to the window and peered outside. They had a nice view of the garden, she could see people eating their breakfast out on the benches. Their jackets wrapped around them as they sipped coffee, the fallen leaves swirling around as the wind blew.

Galinda turned at the sound of a knock on her door, "Come in," she said as she went over to the wardrobe to pick out her outfit for the day.

The doorknob turned and Milla walked through the door. Her light blue dress swishing against her legs, hair pulled up in a matching bow, brown curls swaying as she walked.

"Good morning Miss Galinda," She said in a soft voice,smiling at the blonde. Galinda peered out from behind the door to the wardrobe and smiled.

"Good morning," She said cheerily, "And you can call me Galinda if you want. It's less formal, and we're friends," She bubbled as she took out three dresses and lay them on her bed.

"Well then you can call me Milla. Did you sleep well?" She asked, sitting on Galinda's bed.

Galinda looked up from her dresses and nodded, "Yes, I slept very well thank you, and you?" She asked, picking up a light yellow dress and holding it in front of her as she looked in the mirror on the inside of the wardrobe door.

"Not so good, It was my first time sleeping away from my house," She said sheepishly,as she watched Galinda place the yellow dress on the doorknob of the wardrobe and grab the white frilly dress off her bed, holding it in front of her as she did the yellow one.

"Really?" Galinda asked, grabbing at a loose thread hanging from on of the seems at the bottom.

"Didn't you ever have sleep overs?" The blonde asked,shaking her head at the white dress and going to get the baby pink dress off her bed.

"Of coarse I did, but I always had people over instead of sleeping at their houses," Milla replied, watching as Galinda repeated her actions with the pink dress, "Oh, I like that one!" She replied referring to the dress.

Galinda looked over her shoulder and smiled. She placed the other two back in the wardrobe and opened the other door creating a small dressing room. She slipped out of her night dress and pulled on a slip. She unbuttoned the pink dress and slipped it over her head.Then bent down and picked out a pair of white strapy heels. She slipped them on, making her an inch taller than normal. Turning, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Have you ever spent a night away from home, other than last night of coarse," Milla asked from where she was sitting on the bed.  
Galinda paused for a moment, looking at herself in the mirror before she replied.

"Um, yea. I uh...I went to an all girls boarding school in the Pertha Hills," The small blonde replied, straightening out her dress.

"Wow, then your pretty accustomed to this rooming thing huh? How long were you there?" Milla asked.

Galinda thought about it for a moment.

"I went there first when I turned eight and stayed until...uh, until my father pulled me out at fifteen," Galinda responded, closing the door to the wardrobe and stepping towards Milla, "Can you button me?" She asked, turning around and lifting her hair.

"Sure," Milla said getting up from the bed, "Thats a long time to be away from home, did you ever see your parents?" She asked, when she had buttoned up the back of the dress.

"Of coarse I saw them. We had summer and winter break. I went home during those times," Galinda responded letting her hair fall and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm so glad that my parents didn't place me in boarding school, I don't think I could of handled being that far away from home for that long at such a young age. How did you manage?" Milla asked, walking over to the bathroom and leaning against the door. Galinda shrugged.

"I wrote to them a lot," she replied, pulling the brush through her gold hair.

"Oh," Milla said, then walked back into the room to sit on the bed.

"Galinda, how come your father pulled you out at fifteen? Isn't that a year early?" Milla asked.

Galinda froze for a moment,brush in hand. She wondered if she should tell the truth, she was her friend after all.But then her father's words repeated themselves in her head over and over. Her eyes watered a little bit, but she blinked back the tears and cleared her throat. No one could know.

"Oh I don't know. Parents are silly sometimes," Galinda giggled nervously, "Needless to say I spent a year and a half in a public school before I came here." She finished brushing her hair and placed a pink butterfly clip in the back,holding up half her hair. Then walked out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" She asked giving a little spin, knowing that unlike her roommate, Milla would answer her.

"Oh stunning!That color is perfect on you." Milla said, getting up off the bed. Galinda couldn't help but smile. She loved compliments, especially about how she looked. She made a little curtsy, making them both giggle.

"Well we should get down to breakfast before the bell rings," Milla said, walking towards the door. Galinda nodded and grabbed her small shoulder bag, then looped arms with Milla as they walked out the door.  
Breakfast went by with out much incident. Galinda had wanted to take her tea and croisant to the garden, but her friends complained that it was too windy and cold, so they ate in the warmth of the cafeteria.

Today was much more crowded, the second,third and fourth year students were now accompanying them. It was a little exciting to be among so many people from all over Oz. The boys were even hanging out,some sat with their old friends while other checked out the new stock of first year girls.

Galinda had a fair few amount of boys come up to her and introduce themselves. She liked getting the attention and enjoyed the jealous glares she was recieving from the other girls, especially Pfannee. The dark haired girl glared at Galinda whenever a particularly attractive young man would come to see the blonde and not even look at her. The small blonde really didn't have any interest in any of them. She just couln't help recieving the attention. She thrived on it, sometimes a little too much. It was like an addiction, and she couldn't help but flirt back at every single boy that came up to her. She would giggle and twirl her hair on her fingers.

The bell rang signaling breakfast to be over. People gathered out of the cafeteria and headed in different directions to their first classes.

Galinda yawned through her classes, not really paying any attention to what was being said, unless it came from Milla or one of the other girls sitting around her. By the time lunch rolled around, Galinda still hadn't seen her roommate. The blonde found it a little odd, and wondered where in Oz she could possibly be hiding. She had thought of looking in the library again, but then that was only a fleeting thought.Galinda sighed. That girl had a certain charisma about her, no matter how rude, that the small blonde found intriguing.

The one o'clock bell rang, and some people extracted themselves from the group to go to classes, and it was only then that Galinda realized that the girls left at the table were looking at her. She looked over at Milla who had her eyebrows raised.

"Well Miss Galinda? Will you be joining us at the party tonight?" A cool voice asked. Galinda looked up at Pfannee who was sitting across from her, a small smirk on her face.

"Of coarse I will," She answered with a smile,rising to her feet, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Writing class to get to," She nodded to them all before she left the table. Milla got up too and fallowed Galinda.

"Hey Galinda, wait up," Galinda turned and smiled. When Milla reached her they started to walk together down the hallway.

"Are you excited? The first party of the year and we're invited!" Milla said loudly, a massive grin on her face.

"Of coarse i'm excited, do you know where professor...uh.." Galinda paused biting her lip as she tried to remember the name to her professor, "Oh Oz, I can't recall her name...she teaches writing,do you know who i'm talking about?" She asked looking at Milla hopefully.

"Professor Landry, she's down this hallway. Who do you think will be there?" Milla asked as they turned down the hallway she had indicated.

"I don't know, people who like to write I guess," Galinda replied.

"No silly, at the party! Do you think some of the third and fourth year boys will show up? I heard Master Aether might make an appearance!" Milla said excitedly,as she added a small skip into her walk.

Galinda stopped suddenly,and looked at Milla.

"Master Aether? As in Aether Bartsch of Traum? That Master Aether?" Galinda asked.

Milla had stopped walking as well and was looking at Galinda,eyes wide.

"Yea.You know him?" She asked as they started to walk again.

"Um, Yea. He was visiting Frottica this past summer, he introduced himself to me..." The small blonde trailed off as she remembered that conversation. He was the reason she was hear. She had to go to this party now, just to show him that she had in fact come. Milla squealed and grabbed Galinda's hand in her own.

"Do you think you can introduce me?" She asked, a slight pleading tone in her voice.

"Um, yea. Of coarse I will," Galinda smiled at her friend.

"Well this is where I leave you i'm afraid," Milla said as she started to make a turn down the next hallway, "Come to my room after your class and we'll get ready for the party together!" She said excitedly, Galinda nodded and continued on down her hallway.

She wondered if she'd know anyone in her writing class. All of the friends she already knew had different classes. The small blonde wondered is Elphaba would have writing, after all she did like to read, maybe she liked to write too. She began to get a little excited, if the green girl was in her writing class, then maybe it would be a way to get to know her better. She was determined to at least get the girl to talk to her once in a while, and if having her in one of her classes was the only way to get her to do it, then the blonde would take full advantage of it.

Upon entering the room, Galinda scanned the the seats. There were about ten girls already sitting, and Elphaba wasn't one of them. Sighing, Galinda made her way over to one of the last empty chairs in the back of the room. She placed her small bag on the floor and took out some paper and a quill. There were ink bottles attached to the small table surface, Galinda placed her quill in the bottle and sat back. She folded her hands in her lap and waited for the professor to show up.

All heads turned towards the door when they heard to voices coming down the hall. Five seconds later a thin woman wearing glasses far to big for her face walked in,no doubt the professor, fallowed closely by a student. Galinda's heart leaped a little in her chest when she realized who the professor was talking to. She looked upon her roommate for the first time that day. She was dressed in a long,simple navy dress. Her raven hair was pulled back in a long braid,a black bag was draped across her shoulder and she clutched the small book she was reading the other night in her hand.

The girls all around Galinda stared at her roommate and whispered to each other. For some reason, Galinda felt to urge to say something to them, but she shook it off. When she looked back up at Elphaba, she found the girl's dark eyes on her. The two locked eyes for a fleeting second before Elphaba looked away. Galinda felt a small blush creep up on her face and she looked away from the green girl.

Elphaba looked around for an empty chair,she spotted one in the back, a couple seats in front of where her roommate was. She walked towards it,ignoring the stares and whispers coming from the surrounding girls, and sat down. She took out some paper and began to write with her quill.

Galinda watched the girl writing, her long fingers wrapped around the base of the quill as she wrote furiously. She wondered what in Oz she could be writing,class had barely begun. Galinda's attention was drawn away from her roommate as a few girls next to her tapped her on the shoulder.

"Did you see the way she was staring at you?" A dark haired girl asked in a hushed tone.

"A little unnerving if you ask me," the girl sitting next to her said.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from her. I heard that she's...well..you know..._different_," The black haired girl said again. Galinda opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when professor Landry started to talk. The two girls sat back in their chairs and listened to what was being said. Galinda looked over at her roommate.

_How long had she been looking at me?_ She thought.Galinda tried to focus on the rambling voice of the professor, but found increasingly hard. Sighing, she began writing on her paper. At least she could look busy.

X

When Galinda entered her dorm room, Elphaba was sitting at the desk again,books opened all around her. She looked up at Galinda briefly, then went back to reading. Galinda dropped her bag on her bed then went to the bathroom.When she emerged she went over to her wardrobe and started to pull out dresses at random, holding them up to her small body, and placing the ones she liked on the door handle. When she had a half dozen picked out, she started on her shoes.

Across the room, Elphaba watched curiously as Galinda pulled out shoe after shoe and held them up to the dresses she had picked out.

"What in Oz are you doing?" Elphaba asked as she closed one of her books and opened another one. A few minutes of silence fell before Elphaba looked up again. The small blonde was still in the wardrobe.

"Miss Galinda," Elphaba said a bit louder.

"I'm trying to put some outfits together for the party tonight," Galinda replied. She emerged from the wardrobe with a pair of pink healed boots. She took the dresses she picked out off the handle and placed them on her bed. She placed different pairs of shoes with the corresponding dresses. Galinda looked at the pair of heeled pink boots then up at Elphaba.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Elphaba asked as she rolled her quill between her fingers.

"I have plenty of time to do that. It's not due till next week. Do you think pink goes good with green?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba looked blankly at Galinda and raised her eyebrows. Both girls turned as a knock sounded on the door. Galinda, being closer, placed the boots on her bed then went to answer it.

"Hello Miss Nessarose," Galinda replied, opening the door wider so she could come in.

"Hello Miss Galinda," she said softly as she rolled in the room. Galinda shut the door before going back over to her bed.

"Hello Nessa," Elphaba said,turning in her seat to face her sister.

"Elphaba I was wondering if you could help me with my Ozian history homework, I'm afraid I don't get some of it"

"Of coarse, Just come by in a little bit with your books, I should be done most of mine by then," Elphaba said glancing at Galinda, who had gathered two of the six outfits in her hands. Nessarose nodded and left the room.

Galinda turned and looked at her roommate who was in turn looking at her. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Galinda looked away. She lowered her eyes to what she was holding, then looked over at the door.

"I-I'm going to go get ready for the party in Miss Milla's room," Galinda said, not looking up at Elphaba. She could feel the green girl's eyes on her and thought it best to not get caught in her gaze again.

Elphaba continued to stare at the blonde, enjoying that fact that she was making the girl a little uncomfortable. She squinted her eyes a little and noticed a faint pink on the girls cheek. Was she blushing?Elphaba shook her head and turned back to her homework.

Galinda chanced a glance at her roommate when she didn't respond.She saw that she was busy working on her homework again. Sighing Galinda walked over and opened the door. At the last minute she turned to Elphaba.

"Would you like to go?" Galinda asked. Elphaba looked up at the blonde, a small cackle escaped from between her dark lips.

"To the party?" She asked, a small smirk on her face. Galinda nodded slowly, unable to take her eyes off the green girl's.

"Thanks but no. I'm not a big people person," She said, going back to her books.

"Yea, I figured. Just thought i'd ask...I guess," Galidna said, "I'll be back later tonight," At Elphaba's nod, The small blonde headed out the door.

When Elphaba heard the door latch shut she let out a soft chuckle.

"She's one peculiar girl," She said outloud, as she got ready to help her sister with her homework.

X

Galinda walked into the party wearing a frilly white dress with light pink trim and the healed pink boots. Her golden hair hung around her face in big curls.

It was a fairly crowded room, people of all different years were dancing and talking to one another. There was a live band, some students from another school had come over to play for them. Galinda was having the time of her life. She couldn't remember the last time she had been dancing like this.

After a few dances with people she didn't know, Galinda walked over to the punch bowl. Milla, Phannee, Shenshen and a couple other people she knew were standing off to the side. The small blonde went over and squeezed herself into the conversation. She noticed that most of the girls were crowded around one guy, and after a better look at who it was she smiled a little.

"Master Aether, how are you?" Galinda asked, flashing her best smile. Aether stopped talking to Phannee when he saw Galinda.

"Miss Galinda. How nice to see you here," He said, taking her hand in his and giving it a soft kiss. Galinda couldn't help but grin.

"How is college life treating you? Not what you thought is it?" He asked, all his attention on the small blonde. Phannee was trying to get his attention again, so Galinda moved a little closer.

"Its just fabulous, I've made so many new friends!" Just at that moment Milla walked up to Galinda.

"Hey Galinda, you wouldn't believe what just happened, some guy just downed a gallon of the punch and threw up every..."

"Milla, I'd like to introduce you to Master Aether of Traum. Master Aether, this is Miss Milla of Munchkinland and my best friend," Galinda said, grinning widely. She noticed the look Phannee was giving her from behind Aether and her smile widened.

"Miss Milla, I couldn't be in finner company," Aether said, taking her hand and kissing it as he did to Galinda's. Milla smiled and a blush crept up on her face.

"Thank you Master Aether, its an honor to meet you," Milla said, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"Now what was it you were going to say to Miss Galinda? Something about a guy and punch?" Milla blushed.

"Oh, uh..um nothing happened..." Milla let her voice trail off at the end, feeling a little embaraced. By now Phannee had stepped up, she looped her arm through Aether's and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Miss Galinda, how is your roommate doing? The green one?" Phannee asked. All the girls turned their head to the blonde.

"Your roommate is green?" Aether asked. Galinda turned to Phannee and continued to smile.

"She's fine I guess. I don't really see her that often, we're not in the room at the same time a lot. Why do you ask?" Galinda said, her heart beating a little faster.

"Oh no reason. I just heard that today in your writing class she was staring at you. I'm just worried that she might make advances at you, with her being as she is of coarse," Phannee said, a smirk on her face as she saw Galinda's smile fade for a second.

"What do you mean making advances at her?" Aether asked.

"Oh you didn't here? Why,The green girl is attracted to other women!" Phannee said with a small laugh at the end.

"I had heard rumors of that, but I wasn't sure if they were true," Aether said, then looked over at Galinda.

"That's just disgusting and unnatural," Shenshen said.

"Wait, wait," another girl said, "So Miss Galinda's roommate is attracted to other women?"

"Oh poor Galinda!"

"How do you live with it?"

"Have you tried to change roommates"

"Yea isn't her sister here? Why can't they room together"

Everyone was talking at once,and Galinda was getting a little overwhelmed.

"Well Miss Galinda? Has she made any advances on you?" Aether asked.

"_No_," Galinda said loudly, "No, Miss Elphaba has not made any advances on me. Firstly, this is our second day here at Shiz, and secondly, I'm not entirely sure that she is...um...attracted to , to girls," Everyone around her went silent as she spoke.

"And even if she was, its none of our business. But I assure you that she has not and will not make advances at me, and if she does...well...then i'll...i'll report it to the Headmistress"

"Now now, no need to get defensive over the subject Miss Galinda, Unless you're one of her kind," Phannee said in a cold voice.

"Don't be ridiculous Miss Phannee, Galinda is no more a lesbian than I am, Right Galinda?" Milla said, a little fed up with the game Phannee was playing. Galinda felt her face flush a little,and once again everyone was looking at her.

"Of coarse i'm not a...a..._lesbian_," She added, her voice coming out a little shaky on the last word.

Phannee just smirked, and turned to Aether.

"Lets dance," She said, taking his arm in hers and dragging him onto the dance floor.The rest of the crowd went back to talking and dancing.

Galinda felt a little queasy and took a deep breath.  
Where in Oz had that come from? She thought. All the sudden Galinda wasn't having as much fun any more. After about ten more minutes she walked up to Milla who was talking to Aether and Phannee.

"Milla i'm gonna go, I'm not feeling very well. I think someone spiked the punch," she said with a small chuckle.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Milla asked.Galinda shook her head.

"No, you stay and have fun," She said then leaned in and whispered,

"Maybe Master Aether will ask for a dance from you," Galinda said and went to leave but Aether caught her arm.

"Are you leaving? I hope its not because of that conversation earlier," He said, flashing his pearly whites at her. Galinda hesitated then smiled.

"Oh of coarse not, I'm just not feeling too well"

"Well can I walk you to your dorm room then?" Aether asked, offering his arm to her. Galinda looked at his arm then over at Phannee who was now walking towards them.

"Uh, i'm going to have to take a rain check on that," She said quickly and smiled at him before she turned around and left.

"Where's she going?" Phannee asked.

"She's not feeling to well I guess, you two girls care to dance?" He asked Milla and Phannee. Milla smiled and nodded. Phannee was still watching Galinda walk away, a small smile on her face. She turned around and walked towards the dance floor, Milla and Aether fallowing close behind.

X

Galinda quietly walked into her room and dropped her purse and jacket on the ground next to her bed. The fire was going, giving the only light in the room. She sighed and looked around. Elphaba was no where to be seen. She's probably at the library, Galinda thought gloomily. Feeling defeated, she thought she would run a bath and settle down in bed a little early.

She walked over to the partially closed door, the sweet smell of sandalwood drifted into her senses, and she wondered where it was coming from. The small blonde went to walk into the bathroom but stopped suddenly as she caught sight of her roommate. Her very _naked _roommate.

Galinda gasped silently and turned away from the doorway. She waited until her heartbeat was back to normal before she peeked through the open door of the bathroom.

Elphaba was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, naked. Her upper body was turned just enough so that Galinda could make out her small breasts. Her eyes drifted over her thin body,down her back to the fleshier parts of her bottom and back up again. Her hair was up in a high bun, wisps of raven falling out of the elastic and into her face.

Galinda watched her roommate pick up a small bottle and tip it into her hand. She placed the bottle back on the side of the tub, rubbed her hands together and started to rub them over her body. Galinda fallowed Elphaba's hands as they traveled down her neck and over her shoulders, then continued onto her small breasts. She spent a little more time here, her hands cupping and rubbing all around. Galinda closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at her roommate. Everywhere her hands went, her body glistened a darker shade of emerald.

The blonde watched as Elphaba ran her hands down her long toned lags, and back up again. Galinda had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. It looked like she was doing some erotic cleansing ritual, the way her body moved and twisted to get to harder to reach places on her upper and lower back. Galinda had the sudden urge to go in and help her.She wondered what it would be like to have her hands replace Elphaba's on the emerald skin and if it was as soft as it looked.

Galinda took in a deep breath, her heart pounding so loud she was sure that Elphaba could here it. When she looked back at her roommate, she had to hold in a gasp. Her hands were roaming further up the inside of her legs,getting dangerously close to the apex of her thighs. Before Galinda could witness what was about to happen, she turned away and quietly walked over to her bed.

The small blonde closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, trying desperately to slow down the beating of her heart. She stayed like that for a few moments, and only opened her eyes when she heard a soft voice come from behind her.

"Your back early," Elphaba said, walking in front of Galinda when the small blonde didn't turn to look at her.

Galinda's eyes started at her bare feet and moved up her black night dress,over her abdomen and chest, finally resting on her face. Elphaba's eyebrows knitted together in confusion when she saw the unshed tears in her roommates eyes.

"You got a message while you were away," Elphaba said, walking over to her night stand, pulling on the elastic that held her hair in a bun.

Galinda watched as her dark hair fell over her shoulders and down her back.

"Oh. What did it say?" Galinda asked, unable to take her eyes off her roommate's hair.

"Something about picking up your Amma at the train station tomorrow, The notes over on the desk," Elphaba replied raking her hand trough the knots and pulling her hair into a tight braid.

Galinda nodded and wiped at her eyes.She got off her bed and went over to the wardrobe to get her night dress, then headed straight for the bathroom. Almost slamming the door as she went.

Elphaba stared at the closed door and shrugged, then went over to her bed. She picked up the small book and turned up her oil lamp before settling down under her covers.

About forty minutes passed by and Galinda was still in the bathroom. Elphaba took off her glasses and rubbed at her tired eyes. She set her book on her night stand along with her glasses, and turned down her lamp.

Five minutes later, Elphaba heard the door to the bathroom open and the soft padding of feet walk across the carpeted floor. She stayed on her side, facing away from her roommate's bed.

Galinda walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers before sitting down. She took a couple deep breaths then lay down,pulling the covers up to her chin. She tried to sleep, but the only thing she saw when she closed her eyes was smooth green skin,raven hair and dark eyes.

Tears leaked out of her eyes, and she held back a sob. The conversations of that day running through her head. Starting with the events that happened in her writing class and ending with the conversation Phannee had started.

Then she heard her fathers voice in her head. Telling her she needed to grow up and stop the nonsense.That it was wrong to be acting the way she was.

Galinda stopped crying and wiped frantically at her wet eyes. She took in a few shaky breaths.

She moved to her back and looked up at the ceiling. She watched the last of the firelight dance with the shadows until her eyes became to heavy to keep open.Her answer to Phannee's and Milla's question the last thing on her mind before she fell asleep.

Elphaba turned to her side and looked at her roommate. After a few minutes, she got out of bed and went over to Galinda's. She watched the small blonde's chest move up and down with her breathing. She pushed a loose strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

"What ever it is my pretty, its not worth it," She whispered, then leaned down and kissed her temple, "Fresh dreams Miss Galinda."

X


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Sorry for the shortness...i promise a longer chapter next time. Thank you for those of you that have reviewed!)**

X

_"Galinda," a crude voice said behind her. The small blonde turned her head and looked up at her father. Fear running through her body when he closed the door to her bedroom. She watched him walk across her floor to her double window. He stopped here and pulled the windows shut. When he turned around he planted his cool eyes on his daughter sat at her vanity. Anger radiated off him._

_"Do you have any idea what you've done," He asked, his voice unnaturally calm. Galinda's heart started to pound, she cast her eyes downward._

_"You have disgraced your family line,you have disgraced me. What in Oz where you thinking?" He asked, his voice taking on a dangerous tone._

_Galinda remained silent,her eyes trained at the floor, to scared to look her father in the eyes._

_"Do you know what would happen if this got out? I could very well loose my job. Do you want that on your shoulders? Look at me when i'm talking to you Galinda," Galinda slowly brought her eyes to her fathers,silent tears falling down her face._

_"Stop this nonsence, you have nothing to cry over.The behavior you showed today stops now,I am pulling you from that school..."_

_"No papa!" Galinda said, standing up from her chair, her voice sounding braver than she felt._

_"Do not interrupt me Galinda! You have behaved abominably! You do not get to chose what happens to you. You live under my house, therefore you must fallow MY rules. And when you get married you will have to fallow your husband's rules! I will not stand for this behavior Galinda! I am pulling you from that school, and you will never see that girl again"_

_"But papa..." Galinda's protest was cut short as her father's hand made contact with her cheek. A loud smack filling the room. Tears welled in Galinda's eyes as her hand covered the place where she had been struck._

_"This behavior ends now Galinda! Its disgusting and unnatural, and I will NOT have it in my house! Do you hear me?" He asked, venom dripping from his voice. When Galinda didn't respond he grabbed hold of her shoulders squeezing hard._

_"I asked do you hear me!" He screamed, shaking her shoulders harshly._

_Galinda tried to respond but when she opened her mouth only a whimper escaped. Her father pushed on her shoulders hard, sending her backwards. Galinda lost her balance and fell with a soft thud on her bed.She scrambled backwards on her bed when she saw her father walking towards her. Every bone in her body shaking. Her hand slipped on her sheets and she fell, her arms automatically went up to cover her face._

_Her father grabbed her wrist and pulled hard, lifting her up off the bed. He pulled his other hand back, ready to slap her again._

_"Papa p-please! I-I-I didn't do..s-she kissed m-me! I didn-I didn't-I..." But she couldn't finish her sentence. She was having a hard time controlling her breathing, tears flowed freely down her face.  
Her father lowered his hand and looked at his shaking daughter. He let go of her arm, and pointed at her._

_"You do not speak of this to anyone. If it happens again consider yourself disowned, do you hear me?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous again._

_Galinda nodded, not trusting her voice. She tried to control her breathing. Her father seemed satisfied with her nod and walked towards her closed door. When he heard a loud sob escape her mouth he turned._

_"For Oz sake Galinda,act your age. There is no need for you to be behaving like this. Now go wash up. I expect to see you at dinner in a half hour. You will not discuss this with anyone. It is forgotten the moment I walk out this door," He said calmly. Galinda nodded and sucked in a breath, holding it until her father was gone._

_As soon as the door closed she collapsed on the floor. Sobs wracking her body and she struggled to breathe normally. She took in breath after breath, panicking when she found she could hardly breathe. She tried to stand so she could get her mother or her Ama, but she was shaking so much and the lack of oxygen making her dizzy she fell again her world going black._

Galinda woke up panting. She bolted up in bed, hand clutched to her rapidly beating heart. Her hands were shaking a little, but she relaxed when she realized she was not at home with her father but in her dorm room at Shiz.

She looked around her her fairly dark room, her eyes resting on her roommate who was still sound asleep. Galinda closed her eyes and willed her breathing to go back to normal, then swung her feet over the edge of her bed. Parts of her clothes were a little damp with sweat and she walked across the floor to the bathroom, shivering a little bit as her bare feet made contact with the cold tiles.

She wet a wash cloth and brought it to her face holding it in place then bringing it to her sweaty neck. The small blonde looked at her reflection in the mirror. It had been a long time since she'd thought of that day. She sighed and draped the wet cloth over the side if the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror again. Her hair was damp and messy, she felt gross.

Galinda closed her eyes again, the images of that day flashing in her head. It had felt like she was reliving it, subconsciously she brought her hand up to her cheek. She shook the image of her angry father out of her head. There was no way she would be able to go back to sleep, she she walked over to the bathtub and started the water.

Quietly so as not to wake her sleeping roommate, she went over to the wardrobe and picked out a plain light blue dress with ruffles along the sleeves, and went back into the bathroom.

She stripped off her clothes and slipped into the hot water, sitting still and allowing her body to soak in the warmth. She took a couple of deep breaths, letting the steam calm her nerves before she started to clean herself.

A half hour later, Galinda emerged from the bathroom, dressed for the day. She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was just starting to rise. She looked back over at Elphaba, her stomach flipped as she remembered the events of last night. That hadn't been a dream had it?

No, Galinda had seen her roommate naked, rubbing some type of oil on her skin. A shiver ran up her spine as she watched her roommate sleep. Her chest rose and fell with each breath,one of her arms was up above her head while the other rested on her chest. Right where her heart was.

Watching her roommate had become something of a guilty pleasure for the small blonde. She couldn't help it. The way she moved and acted when she thought no one was looking, it was like Galinda was being told secrets through body language from Elphaba, with out the green girl knowing.Galinda blushed a little and turned away from her roommate.

She slipped on a pair of white boots and grabbed her black shawl then headed towards the door.She took one more glance at her sleeping roommate before she left her room.

It had been a while since she had seen the sunrise. Galinda decided she would take her tea and croissant out to the garden and watch it from there. She didn't bother looking for any of her friends, none of them would be awake until well after the sun rose.

She walked down to the cafeteria and noted that she wasn't the only one up this early. Many of the professors were sitting at the tables or on the couch in the corner, drinking coffee and reading the papers. Galinda got her hot tea and croissant, nodded at some of her professors and headed out the door.

She stepped into the crisp autumn morning. A gentle wind was blowing yellow and red leaves in circles,creating small tornado like funnels with them. Her blonde hair lifted with the wind and blew across her face. She took in a deep breath of morning air and walked towards the garden.

It was small and secluded, white walls covered in ivy blocked the wind from blowing in the area. There were rows and rows of dirt, autumn flowers, plants and vegetables were reaching upwards towards the sky. There were a few benches, one of them sat next to a gigantic rock, the words "_Shiz University"_ carved into the stone.

Galinda walked up and down the rows of plants and vegetables, sipping her tea and nibbling at her croissant. She spotted a bench that was sitting underneath a large apple tree. She sat down on the cool wood, and continued to nibble at her food. She watched as the world woke up. The warmth of the sun making birds and other small animals come from their hiding places. The small blonde sighed as she watched a pair of blue birds nuzzle each other and found herself thinking of Elphaba.

Three days here at Shiz and,though she would never admit it aloud to anyone, Galinda was oddly attracted to the green girl. She couldn't help it. Her roommate seemed exotic like a rare flower and Galinda felt she was destined to pick her.

Galinda closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't think that way towards her, she had been forbidden to. It seemed as if her father was some how reminding her through her dream, or rather, nightmare. She would just have to ignore the feelings, lock them in her head and throw away the key. She was expected to fall in love and marry a man, whether it be of her choosing or her parents, before she turned twenty. Galinda shivered at the idea, a single tear slipping through her closed lids.

The small blonde opened her eyes when she heard a faint meow. She looked around, looking for the source of the noise, her blue eyes finally resting on a small cat hiding under one of the other benches.It's cool blue eyes stared back at Galinda's.

Galinda placed her mug of tea on the bench, and got down in a crouching possition.

"Here kitty,kitty," she said in a soft voice, her hand stretched out in front of her holding a small piece of her croissant. The cat looked at her for a while,stretched then slowly made it's way over to Galinda.

The cat was fluffy and white as snow. As it got closer to her, Galinda noticed two small black spots on it's forehead, directly above the light blue eyes. It sniffed the food cautiously before taking it out of the blonde's hand. Tentatively, Galinda brought her hand down and patted the cat on it's head. She was surprised to see it push against the contact, and smiled as it moved to rub it's body against her leg. The small blonde continued to pat the soft fur as it started to purr.

"Well aren't you a pretty kitty," Galinda said as she continued to stroke the soft fur. After a few minutes of patting the cat, Galinda stood and sat back on the bench. The cat looked a little confused for a moment when it realized it wasn't being pat anymore, then jumped up on the bench with the small blonde.Galinda giggled as it put it's front paws on her legs and pushed it's face into her hand.

"Okay, I get the point," Galinda said as she returned to patting the cat. She stroked it's long fur for a while longer, occasionally letting it have pieces of her croissant.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" Galinda asked the cat, smiling as it climbed into her lap and rubbed it face against her cheek.

Suddenly, The cat's ears perked up then jumped off Galinda's lap. The small blonde watched it run back the way it had come, and sighed. She heard people talking, and gathered her things to leave. She left the garden, passing a couple of people on her way out, and returned to the warmth of the cafeteria. Galinda went up to the counter and filled her empty mug with hot water, grabbed a tea bag and packet of honey then went to sit at a small two person table. She placed the tea bag in the water and looked around. The cafeteria was still fairly empty. There were a couple more students than professors now.

Galinda started to dunk her tea bag in and out of the water, not really paying attention to anything in particular.

"Someone's up early," Galinda jumped and turned to see who had spoken to her. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Elphaba standing a foot away from her. She blushed.

"Sorry," Elphaba said, "Didn't mean to startle you. May I?" She asked gesturing to the empty seat. Galinda nodded and went back to her tea. Elphaba took the seat and placed a steaming cup of coffee on the table.

"Good morning Elphaba," Galinda said as she placed her tea bag on a napkin and opened up her honey.

Elphaba paused in the middle of drinking her coffee and looked at the small blonde. She lowered the mug a bit.

"My, my, dropping the formality so soon in the relationship are we? I'm flattered," she said, dramatically bringing her hand to her heart before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, um...i'm sorry...it just slipped I guess..." Galinda stuttered, almost dropping the container of honey when she heard Elphaba say _'relationship'_.

Elphaba chuckled a little, wrapping her hands around the hot mug. She watched Galinda tip the honey into her mug and stir it with a small spoon. Something seemed off with the small blonde, it looked like her mind was in a different place than her body. Elphaba wondered briefly if it was because of the company she was with. She shook it off and took another sip of her coffee.

Galinda looked up from her mug and watched Elphaba drink. "How can you drink that stuff?" Galinda asked, referring to the coffee. Elphaba raised both her eyebrows.

"The same way you drink your tea," She responded, a small smirk on her face.

"But tea is sweet, isn't coffee bitter?" Galinda asked.

"Well then I guess it suits me, I'm a bitter person, it adds to my personality just like tea adds to yours," Elphaba said, taking another sip of her coffee Galinda blushed._ Did she just call me sweet?_ She thought. She smiled and took another sip of her tea.

"So, why are you up so early?" Elphaba asked, setting her mug down. Galinda looked up at her roommate and shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep I guess," she replied, watching the steam rise from Elphaba's cup. "Why are you up so early? Every time I wake up your gone"

Elphaba studied the small blonde, trying to decide whether she was being nosy or just making conversation.

"I've always woken up early," She finally said, "And there's no line and very few people down here"

Galinda looked up at Elphaba. They locked eyes for a little bit, neither girl speaking. Elphaba had her hair draped over her shoulder in its usual long braid. A deep navy blue dress adorned her thin body, the sleeves coming to a slight flare. The strap to the bad she was carrying went right between her breasts,Galinda felt a blush creep up her neck and she looked away. It was hard to look at her roommate when she had accidentally seen her naked.

Both girls looked up as a gaggle of girls came into the cafeteria, most of them Galinda's usual crowd. When some of them started to walk towards them Elphaba gatehred her mug in her hand.

"Well thats my cue to go," She said, standing up from the table. Galinda looked up at her roommate, a frown on her face.

"Must you leave?" Galinda asked, not really wanting this rare moment to end becasue of her other friends.

Elphaba looked at Galinda carefully and almost sat back down at the looked the small blonde was giving her, but then Milla called Galinda over to there table.

"Goodbye Miss Galinda. It was nice chatting with you," She said, giving a small smile. Galinda smiled back.

"Bye Miss Elphaba," She said. Elphaba nodded then turned around and walked towards the door. Galinda watched Elphaba walk away, only turning when she heard her name being called again. Sighing, she got up with her mug and walked over to her friends table. She placed a smile on her face as she greeted them. She noticed Phannee staring at her, with what looked like a smirk on her face.

Galinda smiled nervously back at her and dove into a conversation with Milla and another girl.

Elphaba looked over her shoulder at Galinda briefly before she left the cafeteria, a small smile on her face. Maybe she could become friends with her. What could it hurt?

X


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day Galinda was waiting at the train station for her Ama to arrive. She had wanted Elphaba to come with her, but her roommate had once again disappeared. She hadn't seen her since their little talk in the cafeteria that morning. So instead, Milla had accompanied her.

They stood by the gate, watching people scurrying around trying to make sure they had everything before the train came.

"So what happened after I left the party last night?" Galinda asked as she watched a little girl play with a doll her father had just given her.

"Oh not a whole lot. Aether did dance with me, but Phannee was right there dancing too, so I don't think it counts," Milla said with a chuckle, looking down at her feet briefly, "But about an hour after you left another group of boys showed up at the party, all of them handsome. I got to dance with one of them before I left the party," Milla finished with a shy smile.

"Was there sparkage between you two?" Galinda asked, nudging Milla with her elbow. Milla smiled.

"It was only one dance, but he did give me a kiss on the cheek when I left," She said, a small blush creeping up on her face.  
Galinda giggled, but before she could say anything else a young man interrupted them.

"Miss Milla!" Both Milla and Galinda looked over to see who it was. A rather short young man wearing a brown suit and curly brown hair was walking towards them. Galinda saw Milla wave and gave a sly smile.

"Master Boq, how good it is to see you again," Milla said when he reached them.

"The feeling is mutual," He said giving a slight nod to her.The two shared a sweet smile before his eyes fell on Galinda.

"Who's your friend?" He asked, not taking his eyes of the small blonde. Milla seemed not to notice that he was staring at her friend and continued smiling.

"Oh, this is Miss Galinda of Frottica," Boq nodded towards the blonde, "Galinda this is Master Boq of Munchkinland. He was at the party last night,I had the pleasure of sharing a dance with him," She added sweetly.

"No Miss Milla, the pleasure was all mine," Boq said, finally tearing his eyes away from the blonde to look at Milla. "So what brings you to the train station?" Bog asked looking from Galinda to Milla.

"We're here to pick up my Ama. She had had an accident and was delayed from arriving with me at Shiz," Galinda said, looking through the gate at the train that was slowly making its way up the tracks.Boq nodded.

The three of them continued talking. Galinda tried not to be too involved in the conversation for Milla's sake. She could tell that this Boq guy was interested in her, and didn't want to take anything away from her friend.

The train whistle sounded a couple times. The brakes making loud squeaking noises at it slowed down and finally came to a complete stop. Galinda stood on tip-toe trying to see over the many people exiting the train.This proved to be quite useless seeing as Galinda was shorter than most the people around her.

Finally she saw her Ama hobble down the steps and onto the platform.Her green dress clashing horribly with the bright orange scarf around her neck. Galinda smiled and walked over to her, Boq and Milla close behind her.

"My sweet Galinda!" Ama Clutch said, opening her arms to take the small blonde into a hug.

"Ama Clutch, I'm so glad you're better," Galinda said pulling away from the older woman.

"Everything alright at school?" She asked looking at the two people standing next to her.

"Everything's marvelous, I've made so many friends!" Galinda said excitedly. "This is Miss Milla," she said looping her arm through Milla's, "And this is Master Boq, whom I've just met. He's a friend of Milla's"

Bog nodded towards the older woman, noting the way she eyed him suspiciously. "It's nice to meet you," Bog said, then turned to Milla and Galinda,"I must be going though. It was nice to meet you Miss Galinda, I hope we cross paths again.Miss Milla, i'll see you around." Bog waved goodbye and left.

Milla looked longingly at him and sighed, a dreamy look on her face. Galinda smiled.Ama Clutch looked relieved with the fact that he had gone.

"Well deary, lets get moving. Don't want to spend all day on the platform now do we," Ama Clutch said moving forward. Galinda and Milla fallowed.

"Ama Clutch you're going to love the dormitory. Me and my roommate got one with a private bathroom," Galinda said, smiling at the thought of Elphaba.

"Oh? How did you two manage that?" Ama Clutch asked, looking at both girls.

"Oh, Milla's not my roommate, I guess you could call her my hall-mate," Galinda said with a soft giggle, "Her room is right next to mine"

"Sorry deary, I just assumed.Do you not get along with your roommate then?" Ama Clutch asked, looking at the ground as she walked.

Galinda hesitated for a moment stealing a sideways glance at Milla who was also looking at the ground, her mind seemingly elsewhere.

"Uh, no.We get along," She paused, "Why do you ask"

"I thought it would make a good reason why she wasn't here with you instead of Miss Milla over there," she said, nodding towards the still day dreaming girl.

"Well she is very busy. I asked her, but she has a class at the moment," Galinda lied. She hadn't seen her roomie since breakfast.

"I see," Ama Clutch said, "Well it's good that you get along." Galinda nodded. The rest of the walk was done in a comfortable silence. Galinda wanted to tell Ama Clutch about Elphaba, about how she was green and how much she liked to read. But she stayed silent, afraid that if she did talk about her roomie out loud she might slip some facts that she didn't want anyone to know,least not Milla or her Ama. Although, Galinda was certain that she could tell her deepest secret and Milla wouldn't even hear her.

When they got to Shiz, Milla bade them farewell and walked over to a group of girls.

Galinda led Ama Clutch through the Main Hall and up the steps that led to her and Elphaba's room. She opened the door to find it void of Elphaba and gave a quiet sigh of dissapointment.

Ama Clutch looked around and nodded in approval. Suddenly Galinda wondered where her Ama would be sleeping. She had never thought of it before, there were only two beds in the room. But Ama Clutch soon answered her question when she pulled open a door that Galinda had never noticed before.

Galinda eagerly entered through the door with her Ama. It was fairly small room. In it a single bed and small wardrobe. A window graced the wall right above the bed.

"This will do. Yes, This will do quite nicely," Ama Clutch said, setting her suitcase down on the bed and beginning to unpack.  
They both looked up when they heard the bedroom door open and close. Galinda smiled and went back into her room.

"Miss Elphaba?" She called when she didn't see anyone in the room.

"Nope, just some random guy here to steal all your shoes," Elphaba said, emerging from the bathroom a moment later. Galinda couldn't help the small smile that spread itself on her face. She watched Elphaba walk over to the desk and sit down, pulling out a piece of paper and quill.

After a few moments she realized she was staring again, and looked away. When she turned around she found Ama Clutch standing in her doorway, and frown on her face.

_How long was she standing there?_ Galinda thought. She offered a small smile then cleared her throat.

"Ama Clutch this is Miss Elphaba the Thropp third descending, my roommate," Galinda said. Elphaba looked up from her paper at Galinda then Ama Clutch. She smiled briefly and nodded.

"Miss Elphaba this is Ama Clutch. She'll be in the room that's adjoined to ours, right through there," Galinda said, pointing to the open door. Elphaba stared at the door, a confused look on her face, then back at Galinda who she noticed was avoiding making eye contact with her. "It very nice to meet you Elphaba," Ama Clutch said while looking the girl up and down. Elphaba felt like she was being put on display and raised her eyebrows at Galinda when she finally made eye contact. Galinda could only offer a small smile.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping the 'Miss', it's much easier to not say it. And I expect we'll be getting to know each other personally as the year passes," she said a smile on her face.

"It's fine," Elphaba said. She folded the piece of paper up and slipped a long black coat on. "I'll be back later," she said, slipping the paper in her jacket pocket. Elphaba glanced at Galinda and offered a small smile before she left the room. Galinda continued to stare at the door for a moment before looking away and walking over to her bed.

Ama Clutch had noticed the way she had looked at Elphaba and frowned.

"Well she seems nice enough," Ama Clutch said, walking over to the fire place.

Galinda looked over at her and smiled, "Yea she is"

"Just don't go getting in to trouble again," She said, poking a charred log with the fire poker. A moment of silence fallowed. Galinda's shoulders slumped a little as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Nothing more was said between the two. Galinda looked at the small clock on the desk and gathered her things, leaving the room with a faint goodbye to her Ama.

X

The next four weeks went by in a blur.The two girls would have the occasional conversation whenever they happened to be in the room at the same time which, Galinda thought, wasnt often enough.

Every so often, Galinda would catch Elphaba looking at her, and her heart would soar. She began to wonder if maybe the rumors about her liking other women were true. In the rare occasions that Galinda woke up before her roommate did, she would venture out to the gardens to see the white cat who she had come to call Datura, and share her croissant or muffin while watching the sunrise.

Galinda continued to attend parties at least four times a week. It wasn't all that hard to out wit her Ama, all she had to do was tell her she was going on study sessions with her friends and the gullible old woman believed her. The small blonde tried not to notice the disapproving looks from her roommate when she would leave the room, sometimes not coming back till well past midnight. Galinda would often find herself leaving her homework and studying for sunday night, which most the time she was too exhausted to do and ended up going to sleep instead.

As a result, Galinda wasn't doing to well in classes, and grew a little concerned when she had received a message telling her that Madame Morrible would like to see her. After all her classes we done for the day Galinda nervously made her way to the Head's office just off the Main Hall.

She knocked on the Head's door, waiting patiently for a response.She heard a faint "come in" and opened the door.

Upon entering, Galinda got a whiff of a strong Gillikin perfume that her mother often wore. There was such an abundance of it in the air that Galinda's nose twitched and she sneezed three times.

"Bless you," came a cool voice across the room. Galinda looked over and saw Madame Morrible sitting at her desk, a small pile of papers in front of her. Galinda walked further into the room and stood awkwardly in front of the desk.

Madame Morrible glanced at Galinda then went back to writing on the papers in front of her.

"You may sit down Miss Galinda,I'll be with you in a moment," She said, motioning to the chair in front of her desk. Galinda sat down, straighted out her yellow dress and waited. The room was silent, save for the scratching of the quill against paper and the gentle ticking of the old grandfather clock on the corner, there was no other noise.

Galinda watched Madame Morrible as she worked.Her graying hair was once again pulled up into a tight bun, giving her the appearance of someone who just had a face lift. Thin red rimmed glasses were perched on the tip of her nose, her nostrils flaring when she breathed giving her the appearance of a gigantic fish. She was a large woman, Galinda noted. Not fat, just large and very intimidating. The small blonde shuddered.

The scratch of the quill stopped, and Madame Morrible stacked the papers together before replacing them on her desk in a neat pile. She sat back in her chair, her hands coming together in front of her as she looked over the rim of her glasses at Galinda.

Galinda sat up straighter in her chair and waited for her to begin talking.

"Why are you here Miss Galinda?" She asked. Galinda looked at her, confused.

"W-well, I got a message telling me to be here at"

"No Miss, Galinda," Madame Morrible interrupted, "why are you here at Shiz University"

Galinda looked at her, mouth opening and closing, then opening again, unsure of what to say. She knew how she had got here. Aether had basically dared her to. But she never before gave a single thought as to why she was here. She was sure that if she thought about it for a while she would be able to come up with a fair answer, but not if she was put on the spot like this.

"You've got a report on how you're doing in your classes, correct?" Galinda nodded, one hand coming up to play with a strand of her curly hair.

"I understand that you're struggling to pass almost every single one of them. How is that?" The Head asked, pulling open a drawer to her desk and rummaging through the folders.

"Um, i-i'm having trouble with the homework, and I believe that I may have slept through one or two of my classes, but I"

"You're from Frottica?" She asked, pulling out a folder and opening it on her desk.

"Yes ma'am," Galinda said, her hand mercilessly twirling the strand of hair.

"Are you aware that you are one of the only young women to have ever been accepted here at Shiz that comes from the Pertha Hills?" The Head asked, scanning the paper she now held in front of her.

"Yes, but"

"Miss Galinda, I understand that you come from a place where having the right connections ensues a better more rich lifestyle and that you are expected to uphold traditions, but you must understand me," Madame Morrible took her glasses off and began rubbing at her eyes, "Being here is a privilege, not a right. Not many Universities allow women to attend.Your privilage to attend this school can and will be stripped from you if you don't meet standards. There are many other girls more worthy of being here than you at this point. Now I suggest that you stop worrying about what you'll be wearing to parties and start worrying about how you can bring your grades up. Otherwise I will write to your parents and you will be kicked out of this school"

Galinda stared at Madame Morrible with wide eyes. When she heard that she would be kicked out with a note for her parents she began to panic. The only thing she could do was nod, her eyes downcast.

"You may go now Miss Galinda," she said, slipping her glasses back on and reading through a new pile of papers.

Galinda nodded and walked slowly out of the office. The Head's voice kept playing back in her mind as she walked down the hall and up the stairs to her room. When she entered she went straight for the bathroom and shut the door.

She leaned against the door, eyes closed. She couldn't go home. Not when it's only been a month. She would not give her father and friends the satisfaction of being right. Galinda pushed herself off the door, went over to the tub and turned on the water,then went over to the mirror while it filled.

She looked at her reflection. Her golden hair was down, cascading over her shoulders.The yellow dress she wore seemed to make her eyes brighter. Glossed pink lips stood out against her pale, creamy skin. Galinda knew she was beautiful, she came from a long blood line of beautiful people. People who valued looks over brains.

_Can I do this?_ Galinda thought. No one had much confidence in her, and she was sure if she asked one of her friends here at Shiz to help her, they would laugh her out of the room. None of them were having trouble getting their homework done, and they'd been going to all the same parties as she.

For some reason, the thought of no one believing she could do it fueled her. She would try harder, she would listen in class instead of plan out her outfit for a party. She had to. With this new determination, Galinda turned off the water and slipped into the tub.

X

A couple weeks went by. Galinda was unsuccessfully trying to juggle her social life and school work at the same time. She had basically given up on sleep all together. She had to if her schedule was going to work out. And she soon came to realize that there just wasn't enough time in the day to do everything she wanted to.

One night Galinda was sitting on her bed, books strewn across her comforter. She was hunched over her Ozian History book trying to catch up on the chapters she hadn't read. She had a major test coming up in that class, and she just had to pass it.

She was so tired, and she was still expected to go over to Milla's room. She was unfocused and frustrated. She had read the same paragraph ten times and she couldn't tell you what it was about if she was paid to.

Galinda slammed the book closed and pushed it off her bed. It landed on the floor with a hard thud.

"I can't do this!" Galinda said, bringing her hands up to her face.  
Elphaba, who had been reading quietly on her bed, looked up at the sudden disturbance of noise. She raised her eyebrows at the small blond.

"Can't do what?" Elphaba asked, going back to her book. Galinda jumped, just realizing that her roommate was in the room with her. She had been so quiet.

"This...the reading...all this stupid homework! I don't have time...and I don't get anything i'm reading...it doesnt make sense! And if I don't raise my grades i'll be sent home back home...I can't give them the satisfaction of being right...I can't...I just can't..." By now Galinda had tears streaming down her face. Her breathing was becoming labored.

"It's not fair...I should of never...I never...I can't go home...I can't...home...no..." Galinda was now gasping for breath. Elphaba was looking at her with wide eyes, not really sure what she should do.

"Miss Galinda?" She asked, taking her glasses of and closing her book, setting it on her pillow. Galinda was rocking back and forth, eyes closed and looked like she was trying to control her breathing.

"I'm not...I can't go home...I'm not stupid...I can...I can...breathe..." She was gasping, trying desperately to control her breathing. Elphaba had her legs over the side of her bed, she watched the small blonde carefully.

"I just...I need...I can't..breathe..." Galinda swung her legs over the side of her bed and went to stand. She tried to walk but collapsed on the floor. She started to panic, memories of her angry father going through her mind. She started to cry again, desperately trying to breathe.

When Elphaba saw Galinda collapse her heart skipped a beat. She rushed over to her shaking roommate and knelt down in front of her.

"Miss Galinda, Galinda you need to breathe or your going to pass out!" Elphaba said loudly, her hands were on the small blonde's shaking shoulders.

When Galinda felt the pressure of hands on her shoulders she tensed and began trembling.

"No...don't...please...I didn't do...I didn't...please let me...please.." Galinda had her eyes closed and more tears were streaming down her face. She looked scared.

Elphaba felt the trembling increase,and removed her hands from her shoulders.She looked around the room. Galinda's Ama was out at the moment, she needed to calm the small blonde down before she did damage to herself.

"Galinda," Elphaba began, talking loud but as kind as she could so she wouldn't distress the small blonde any further. "Galinda, please. You have to calm down." Galinda just shook her head and kept gasping.

"Galinda, listen to me. You need to breathe. You're going to pass out if you don't"

"I...I...can't...I can't...Elpha..." Galinda was shaking again, her hands gripped onto Elphaba's arms. Elphaba's first instinct was to push the blonde's hands off her, but she shook it off as she heard a strangled whimper escape the blonde's lips.

"Galinda,look at me. Look at me," Elphaba said, grasping Galinda's forearms. Galinda's teary eyes fell upon her roommates concerned ones.

"Galinda listen to me, okay? You need to breathe," Galinda shook her head.

"Galinda"

"I...I...need...pills...Elpha...I need..." Galinda's voice was shaking, though her breathing was slowing down a little bit as she looked into the calm eyes of her roommate.

"You have pills for this?" Elphaba asked. Galinda could only nod.

"Galinda where are they?" She asked.

"Bath...bath..." Galinda tried. Elphaba went to get up but Galinda's grip on her arm tightened.

"No...don't...don't leave...please..."

"Galinda, I need to go to the bathroom and get your pills. I'll be right back I promise," Elphaba said sternly but calmly. Galinda nodded and let go of Elphaba's arm.

Once in the bathroom, Galinda went straight to the wooden cabinet over the toilet. She rummaged through bottles of oil and lotion, finally she spotted a white bottle in the back. She didn't recognize it to be hers so she grabbed it. She opened it to reveal a dozen or so blue and white pills.

Elphaba quickly read the directions before leaving the bathroom. She walked over to the blonde who was still sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth. Elphaba tilted the bottle so one pill fell in her hand. She spotted a glass filled half way with water on Galinda's night stand. She grabbed it carefully and knelt down next to her roommate.

"Galinda here," She said, handing the pill and cup to the small blonde.

Galinda took them in shaky hands and placed the pill in her mouth. She brought the glass up to her lips and tilted took a sip. She tilted her head back and swallowed the pill. Elphaba took the glass from her and set it back on the night stand.

When Elphaba looked back, Galinda had her eyes closed. Her breathing was still abnormal, but she was calmer.A few moments passed and Galinda's breathing was back to nromal. She was leaning against her bed, eyes closed. Her own arms wrapped around herself. Fresh tears were leaking out from underneath her eyelids.

Elphaba had taken a seat on Galinda's bed and was watching the small blonde carefully. Although this wasn't the first time Elphaba had had to take care of someone, she still felt a little odd doing it for her roommate. She was so small and fragile, and Elphaba was afraid that she might accidently break her. She had never dealt with someone who was having a panic attack before.

"I'm sorry," Galinda said in a quiet voice. Her eyes were still closed. She brought her hand up to wipe at her tear stained cheeks.  
Elphaba tilted her head to the side and looked at the blonde.

"I can only imagine what you must think of me. Poor little rich girl, can't even take the pressure of homework before she breaks down in hysterics," Galinda said, tucking her knees under her chin and resting her head on them, "Maybe everyone's right. I don't have what it takes to pass. I'm just not smart enough"

"Who say's that?" Elphaba asked getting off the bed and sitting down next to the small blonde.

Galinda sighed and shrugged.Her eyes still closed. A moment passed where neither girl spoke.

"Galinda, what just happened?" Elphaba asked. Galinda opened her eyes and looked at her roommate. There was something about her eyes that was calming. She had never been this close to her roommate, and therefore had never seen how light her eyes actually were. From a distance they looked dark and intense. But now that she was eye to eye with her, she noticed that they were a very light brown. The color of beach sand.

"I had a meeting with Madame Morrible a couple weeks ago. She told me that if I didn't bring my grades up then I would be kicked out. I guess I just got stressed out with trying to bring them up and keep by social life at the same time...I paniced. It's not the first time it's happened," Galinda said, still looking at Elphaba's sandy eyes.

Elphaba's eyebrows knitted together. She knew that the pressure of college homework could be tough sometimes. But not enough to cause a severe panic attack. The problem,it seemed, went deeper than not doing homework. But Elphaba didn't push. She didn't want her to slip into another panic attack. Maybe she could help a little with the stress though.

Galinda tried unsuccessfully to stop a yawn.

"Galinda, why don't you go to bed," Elphaba suggested.Galinda shook her head.

"No. I can't. I have a test to study for, and a pile of homewor..." Galinda was cut off with another yawn.

"Galinda, you're tired. You wont be able to function properly in this state. You just had a severe panic attack for Oz sake. Just go to bed and"

"I can't Elphaba, I'm already behind in"

"Galinda, listen. You need to get some sleep. When was the last time you went to bed before ten o'clock?" Elphaba asked. Galinda went silent, unable to answer that question.

"That's what I thought," Elphaba said.

"I don't know if I can do this. I don't think i'm smart enough to," Galinda said, her voice cracked a little at the end. Elphaba frowned.

"Galinda, I don't know who's been filling your head with this nonsence. But you need to believe me when I say that you can do anything you want to do. You shouldn't let what other people say get to you, because it will eat at you until you begin to think they're right," Galinda was silent, staring at Elphaba as she spoke.

"The only way you will be able to pass is if you want to.You need to believe that you are capable of doing it. I don't think your stupid,I do believe you have a brain struggling to work under that beautiful mass of gold hair," This made Galidna smile, "You just need to learn how to apply it to school work instead of fashion and boys"

Galinda blushed at the last part but nodded.

"I just don't know how. I've been trying, but nothing I do is working," Galinda said as she yawned again.

"Look, if you get in bed right now and go to sleep I promise I will help you. If you want me too that is," Elphaba said, looking into the crystal eyes of her roommate. "But you need to get some sleep, otherwise you wont be able to function properly"

Galinda nodded and Elphaba stood up in front of her. Galinda pushed herself up off the floor and pulled her comforter and sheet back. She watched Elphaba pick up the book she had pushed off her bed and set it on her night stand.The went into the bathroom to put the pills back in the wooden cabinet.

When she emerged, Galinda was laying down on her side, blankets pulled up to her chin. Elphaba sighed and pulled down her own covers before getting in underneath them. She leaned over and turned down her lamp.

"Thank you, Elphaba," Galinda said quietly. Elphaba turned her head towards her roommate.

"Fresh dreams Galinda," she said as she moved onto her side so she was facing the wall instead of her roommate.

"Fresh dreams Elphaba," Galinda said. Within two minutes Elphaba could hear the even breathing come from the other side of the room. Not long after, Elphaba fallowed.

The only sound in the room was the two girls breathing in tandem.


	7. Chapter 7

True to her word, The next day after lunch Galinda and Elphaba sat down on Galinda's bed, books piled everywhere around them. They started with Ozian History, Galinda's least favorite subject, she made this fact apparent by letting loose a loud sigh and rolling her eyes. She propped her head on her hand and read through the chapter she had been stuck on last night. Once again, she got a little frustrated with it and Elphaba took the book from her before she could throw it across the room. 

"Galinda, if i'm going to help you, you need to at least try. I'm giving up library time right now,so please try and concentrate," Elphaba said, holding the book to her chest protectively.

"Okay, i'm sorry. I just don't understand what i'm reading," Galinda said, reaching her hand out for the book. Elphaba eyed her suspiciously.

"For Oz sake Elphaba, I'm not going to throw it. I promise."

Elphaba frowned and handed the book over to the small blonde. She sat down on the soft sheets of her roommates bed and picked up one of the many books surrounding them.

Galinda reopened the book to the page she left off on and started to read again. She subconsciously twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, her eyebrows coming together in confusion. She looked up at her roommate, who was happily reading from the poetry book given to her so she could analyze the writing techniques on the poets.

There is no way anyone can be that happy reading, Galinda thought, slightly annoyed. She looked down at the book then up at Elphaba again.

"Elphaba, what are you thinking about?" She asked, curiosity glinting in her eyes.

Elphaba looked up at the blonde, a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What's going on in that head of yours? I've come to the conclusion that reading can't possibly make you that happy, so you must be thinking about something or some_one_," Galinda offered, her finger continually twirling that one lock of hair.

Elphaba looked at her, trying to figure out if she was being serious.

"Do you really want to know what or _who_ i'm thinking about?" Elphaba finally asked. Galinda perked up, no longer slouching and nodded her head.

"You," Elphaba said simply. Galinda's heart stopped beating for a moment. She stared wide eyed at her roommate.

"M-me?" She asked, her voice raising a octave. Elphaba nodded and looked back at the poetry book.

"Yes, you," she replied, not looking up at the blonde. Thoroughly enjoying how nervous she was getting.

"W-hat about me?" Galinda asked. Her heart was pounding, a million reasons as to why Elphaba was thinking about her running through her mind.

Elphaba closed the poetry book and leaned in closer to the blonde.

"I was thinking, how does that girl keep her hair so curly, it surely isn't the consistent finger twirling you do all the time," Elphaba said as serious as she could. Galinda's shoulders fell.

"That's not what you were thinking," Galinda said frowning.Elphaba smiled.

"No, your right. And you aren't really interested in what I was thinking, You're just trying to distract yourself so you don't have to do the reading," Elphaba said, sitting back against the headboard arms crossed at her chest.

"I'm sorry Elphaha, but i'm trying as hard as I can! I just can't seem to understand the reading," Galinda said, falling on her side defeated,

"Maybe I should just go home," she said quietly.

"Oh stop being so dramatic. You and I both know that you don't want to go home, especially since you had a panic attack over the idea of it," Elphaba said softly. Galinda didn't say anything.

"Why are you having a hard time with it?" Elphaba asked. Galinda turned on her back and brought her arm across her eyes.

"I don't know," she answered, her other hand resting one her stomach. Elphaba watched it move up and down with her breathing.

"Tell me what happens when you read," Elphaba offered, "I mean, I am here to help you, at least let me know what's going on in your head," she said, her eyes still on the blonde's small hand slowly rising and falling.

Galinda sighed, and removed her arm from her eyes. She rolled so she was on her side, facing Elphaba, her arm holding up her head.

"So your allowed to ask me what i'm thinking but I can't ask you?" Galinda asked, the smallest of smirks on her face. Elphaba just stared at her.

"Okay, okay.I'll spill," Galinda said then added, "though you're not playing fair." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"We aren't playing a game here Galinda, i'm being serious," Elphaba said, a tiny hint of annoyance in her voice. Galinda looked at her for a moment before closing her eyes and laying on her back. She just couldn't think properly when she had to look at her.

"What happens when I read?" Galinda asked rhetorically. Elphaba took advantage of the blonde's eyes being closed and let herself look the blonde over. Curly hair was splayed out on the pink sheets, framing her head like a golden halo.The creamy skin on her face was tainted with the faintest of blushes. Her full pink bottom lip was pulled under her teeth, a slight look of confusion on her face. Elphaba found herself wondering what she was thinking. She was rather pretty, but then, what did she know about beauty?

Her eyes traveled lower, down her creamy neck and chest, quickly averting her eyes past her breasts which she was sure were about to pop out of the tight constraint of her corset. Galinda was much more curvy than she was. Elphaba didn't allow her eyes to linger on any part of the blonde's body.

Elphaba's eyes quickly moved back to the blonde's face as she started to speak.

"I dunno...I guess when I read for a while some of the words start to look the same, and I have to place my finger along the words as I read so I don't get lost. When it's not a subject I find interesting, I just read the words, but I couldn't tell you what I was reading afterwords," Galinda said softly, her eyes still closed.

"Do you ever have other thoughts come into your head while you're reading?" Elphaba asked, pulling her legs up against her chest. Galinda opened her eyes and nodded.

"Yea. Sometimes I start thinking about what I have to do next, and how much i've read so far. Other times i'll think of something, and then that will lead me to think about another thing and i'll forget what I was reading. I've tried not to, but nothing I do works," Galinda said, turning her head to look at her roommate. Her feet kicking back and forth off the side of the bed.

Elphaba was silent for a while. Her eyes trained somewhere on the wall behind Galinda. She seemed to be considering something in her head.

Galinda sighed and pulled a piece of hair in front of her face, causing her eyes to cross as she looked for split ends.

"Galinda, have you ever meditated?" Elphaba asked, watching as the strand of hair she was playing with bounced back into place. Galinda turned her head and looked at Elphaba.

"No, I wouldn't know how," Galinda replied, "Why?"

"Because, you have to much going on in your head when you're reading, and it's interfering. You're much too worried about other things, and I thought that if you meditated before you study then you might remember more," Elphaba said. Galinda thought about it for a moment before responding.

"What do I do?" She asked, sitting up and facing Elphaba.

"Well, first you need to get into a comfortable position," she said, then watched as the small blonde pulled her legs in so she was sitting indian style. Galinda looked at her when she was done wiggling around.

"What next?" She asked. A little excited and nervous to be doing something with Elphaba.

"Close your eyes and try to relax all the muscles in your body," Elphaba said, watching the blonde closely.

Galinda closed her eyes and tried to relax. She felt a little silly, sitting on her bed in front of her roommate with her eyes closed. Elphaba was being so quiet, and she wondered if maybe she had left the room. Galinda opened one eye and saw that Elphaba was in fact still there, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Keep your eyes closed Galinda," Elphaba said when she saw her peeking.

"Are you relaxed?" Elphaba asked. Galinda nodded, even though she knew she wasn't.

"Okay, now you need to clear your mind of all unwanted thoughts and focus on one thing."

Galinda nodded and tried to imagine her thoughts growing wings and flying away. She pictured Pfannee sprouting small bat like wings and giggled as she watched her fall, realizing she couldn't fly.

"Galinda..."

"I'm sorry...I know, I need to be quiet," Galinda said, interrupting Elbhaba before she could finish her sentence. Galinda blocked out the view of people sprouting wings and focused on clearing her mind another way.

After a few minutes, Galinda found that she still hadn't cleared her mind. Small snippets of events kept surfacing in her mind, the more she tried to not think about them the more they showed up. One particular image was of the event that happened a couple nights ago with Elphaba. Galinda shook her head.

"Elphaba, it's not working," Galinda said, getting frustrated with the fact that she couldn't do it. Elphaba was silent for a few seconds. Galinda opened her eyes and looked over at her roommate.

"Maybe we should just forget it," Galinda said, "I obviously can't do it."

"Don't be ridiculous," Elphaba said, "If everyone gave up at the first failed attempt of something, no one would get anywhere. Now I have an idea. Something that may help you. But..." Elphaba trailed off and looked at her hands.

"But...?" Galinda asked, looking intently at Elphaba.

"We're going to have to be touching for it to work," Elphaba said quietly looking up at Galinda, who was still staring at her.

Galinda's heart fluttered.They had to be touching, physically touching. Galinda felt a little nervous.

"T-touching how?" The blonde stuttered, unable to tear her eyes away from Elphaba's.

"Um, just palm to palm," Elphaba said a bit nervous. She didn't know how the blonde would react to actually touching her.

"We don't have to..I mean I understand if you don't want to," Elphaba said. Galinda smiled a little.

"No I don't mind," She said a little to quickly. Elphaba kept looking at her then nodded. She scooted over so she was directly in front of the blonde, their knees almost touching.

"Okay, hold out your right palm," Elphaba said lifting her left. Galinda hesitated for a second before complying. She lifted her hand and placed it a few inches in front of Elphaba's.

"This time when you close your eyes, I'm going to too. Then our hands will come together, and i'll guide you through the rest," Elphaba said slowly. Galinda nodded, her eyes moving from their hands to her face.

"Okay, now close your eyes." Elphaba said. Both girls closed their eyes and their hands came together.

The affect was almost instant. The second Galinda felt Elphaba's hand against hers, she felt a calming sensation take over her body. Her muscles relaxed, her shoulders dropped. The place where their hands touched was warm, and the only thing Galinda could think about was how soft Elphaba's hand was.

"Now think of something to focus on," Elphaba said softly, "Breath in through your nose, and out through your mouth."

Galinda did as she was told, her breathing slow. The only thing she could think of to focus on at the moment was her hand touching Elphaba's.

It was exciting, really, to be this close to her roommate. It was also a little unnerving. Her heart was fluttering faster the more she thought about it. Soon images of Elphaba bathing in the bathroom flooded her mind. She watched it all as if it was happening again. Her heart began to beat faster as she saw Elphaba's hand being replaced with her own. Her hands were now rubbing over Elphaba's skin, down her arms and stomach, across her chest and back. Galinda's breath was becoming shallower as her hands made it's way down Elphaba's long legs then back up again. Over her calves and slowly moving to her inner thighs.

A sudden jolt coursed through her body and she pulled her hand away abruptly. Both girls stared wide eyed at each other.The place where Elphaba's hand had touched hers was tingling and she rubbed it with her other hand.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked, her brows knitted together in confusion.

Galinda was spared answering when their door opened and Ama Clutch hobbled in. She looked up and saw the two girls. Galinda was flushed and Elphaba was panting softly despite her attempt to breath normal.Ama Clutch eyed Galinda suspiciously before she spoke.

"Hello ladies, I just have to grab by knitting things and i'll be out of your way. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She asked, walking across the room to the door that adjoined to her own small room.  
Elphaba got off the bed and walked over to the desk, making herself busy with gathering her books into a pile.

"No, we were just talking," Galinda said her voice a little breathy. Ama Clutch paused in her doorway and watched as Elphaba quickly left the room. She eyed Galinda, who was staring at the still open door. She shook her head and hobbled into her room.

Galinda's eyes darted around the empty room. Her heart was still beating rather fast. She felt tears prickle her eyes but she blinked them back as Ama Clutch came back into the room with a large carpet bag over flowing with needles and yarn. She paused in front of the blonde.  
Galinda couldn't bring herself to look the old woman in the eyes and instead looked at the light designs on her comforter.

Ama Clutch sighed and continued on her way out the door, closing it lightly as she left. Galinda closed her eyes and fell back on her bed.

_What had just happened?_

X

Elphaba made it as quickly as she could through the halls and entered the library. The librarian looked up and Elphaba and smiled.

"Good afternoon Miss Elphaba," she said quietly, going back to organizing the card catalog in front of her.

Elphaba nodded her hello and made her way through the mostly empty sitting room and up the stairs to her favorite spot. She sat down on the small couch and closed her eyes, her fingers dug into the rough cushions and the events what just happened replayed in her mind.

One of the first things she thought of when she meditated was bathing. No matter where she was, or how stressed or annoyed, bathing had always calmed her down. The bathroom was one of few places that allowed her to be herself, she didn't have to worry about anyone saying anything to her about her looks. It was like a private escape.

So why then had she suddenly seen Galinda's hands on her body in her mind? Surely she must have been mistaken, it couldn't have been her roommate's hands. But every time she closed her eyes all she could see was the creamy hands rubbing oil on her body, massaging her green skin almost tenderly. The thought of it made her stomach turn.

_Had Galinda seen the same thing?_

Elphaba took a couple of shaky breaths then opened her eyes. She got up and walked over to the nearest shelf of books, picking one out at random. She walked back over ot the couch and immerced herself in the book, reading it like it was poetry. She didn't care what it was about, she just needed something to take her mind off the events that had happened.

She had read through more than half the book before she felt comfortable to enter her brain and leave the library. She walked slowly down the hallway,ignoring the people who were whispering and pointing at her. Elphaba came to the doorway to her room and stopped outside it. She took a couple breaths before she slowly entered.

Elphaba had been expecting to see Galinda sitting on her bed, but to her surprise and relief, the room was empty.

She went over to the desk and sat down. She took out a couple of pieces of paper and started to write.

X

Galinda knocked on the door in front of her lightly.

"Come in," came a faint voice. Galinda opened the door and entered Milla's room.

"Hey Galinda," Malla said peeking her head out from behind the door of her wardrobe.

"Hey Milla," Galinda said, walking over to Milla's bed and sitting down.

"What's up?" Milla asked, seeing a mixture of emotions on her friends face.

"Milla, can we talk?" the blonde asked hesitantly as she took one of the small pillows that adorned her friends bed into her hands and clutched it to her chest.

"Of coarse," Milla said, hanging up the dress she had in her hand. She walked over to her bed and sat down next to the blonde. A look of concern on her face.

"Is Miss Nessarose here?" She asked, looking around the cluttered room.

"No, she has church,what's wrong?" Milla asked.  
Galinda sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

"Um...well...have you ever had...like, visions of someone you knew you weren't supposed to?" Galinda asked slowly, struggling to find the words to explain what she wanted to talk about.

"You mean like...sexual dreams of someone?" Milla asked. Galinda blushed a little and nodded.

"Yea. Lets call it that," the blonde said, nervously pulling at the design on the pillow. MIlla smiled sweetly at her.

"Of coarse I have," She responded softly, turning on her stomach and facing the small blonde. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"Well..sort of..." Galinda said, trailing off at the end. Milla gave a soft chuckle.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of honey, everybody has them. Who was yours about?" She asked a glint in her eyes as she nudged Galinda's leg.

Galinda shifted nervously, but couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips.

"I don't want to say yet. It's not likely that it would ever happen anyways," Galinda said. Milla continued to smile at her.

"Well, i'll let you get away with not telling me this time. But I want full details on any kisses or crushes, deal?" Milla asked nudging her again.Galinda smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or is there something else bothering you?" Milla asked, scooting further up on the bed and laying her head on the pillow next to Galinda.

Galinda was silent for a moment before responding.

"Well...there is something else...but i'm not sure how to say it," She said hesitantly, her hand moving to play with her hair.

Milla looked up at her,and moved on her side so her body was propped up by her arm. She saw unshed tears in her friend's eyes.

"Did someone hurt you?" Milla asked concerned etched on her face. Galinda shook her head.

"No, I..." But Galinda's sentence was interrupted when Milla's door flew open and in walked the last person Galinda wanted to see at that moment. Pfannee and Shenshen entered the room, their hips swaying obnoxiously as they walked. They sat themselves on the end of the occupied bed.

"Miss Milla, Miss Galinda, I hope we aren't intruding on anything," Pfannee said, staring at Galinda malisciously.

"Actually..." Milla started, but was cut off.

"No, you're not interrupting anything. We were just talking about boys," Galinda said looking at Milla, begging with her eyes for her to play along. MIlla frowned but nodded.

"Yea, just boy troubles," Milla said. Pfannee looked at Galinda, eyebrows raised.

"_Boy_ troubles huh? Anything I can do to help?" She asked. Her voice slithering through Galinda's ears like a poisonous snake.

"No, MIlla has provided me with all the help I need," Galinda responded as sweetly as she could. Milla could only offer a small smile.

Silence fallowed,Pfannee was looking between Galinda and Milla, Shenshen was occupied with observing the room.

"Miss Pfannee, was there something you needed?" Milla asked, trying to break the tension between Galinda and Pfannee.

Pfannee tore her eyes from Galinda and placed them on Milla.

"Oh, silly me. I almost forgot. I'm having a huge party the weekend after next. All the important people are going to be there, and I just thought i'd invite you girls personally. You will attend wont you?" Pfannee asked.

"Of coarse we'll attend," Milla said smiling, speaking for both her and Galinda.

"Excellent," Pfannee said getting up off the bed, Shenshen fallowing.

"You girls coming to supper?" She asked while walking over to the door.

"Yea, we'll be down in a bit," Milla said, "I just need to wash up a bit." Pfannee nodded, gave one last look at Galinda then exited the room, Shenshen on her heels.

Galinda and Milla still sat on the bed. Milla watched as Galinda once again began playing with her hair.

"What were you going to say?" Milla asked, sitting up on the bed. Galinda looked at Milla, her mouth opening then closing. She had lost all her courage to tell her anything more about what happened.

"Um, nothing. It can wait," She said, trying her best to give a genuine smile. Milla frowned at the blonde, then got off the bed.

"Okay, but whenever you wanna talk, my doors always open," She said, squeezing Galinda's leg when the small blonde smiled and nodded. Milla walked over to her wardrobe and continued what she was doing before Galinda had walked in.

"So, do you have anyone in mind to go to the party with?" Milla's muffled voice asked. Galinda sighed.

"No, but i've got a couple weeks to think about it," she responded, getting up and walking over to the wardrobe. Milla had changed into a long green and brown layered dress, and had the same slipper like green shoes that she wore the first day they met.

"Can you button me?" Milla asked, trying to reach behind her ot do it herself. Galinda nodded and smiled deviously.

"Why are you so dressed up?" She asked once she was done buttoning. Milla turned, a small smile on her face.

"I have a date with Boq after supper," She said unable to contain a grin. Galinda giggled.

"What are you guys going to do?" Galinda asked, her own grin getting out of control. Her own problems stored in the back of her mind, forgotten for the moment.

" He wants to take me to this cultural dance place, they play a lot of Munchkinland tunes," Milla said, a nervous giggle escaping her pink lips. Galinda was wiggling with excitement for her friend.

"That's so exciting!" She said as they walked towards the door.

"Yea, it is. But i'm a little nervous. I've never been on a formal date before," Milla admitted, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"Oh me neither," Galinda said, "But i'm sure you'll be fine."

"Lets hope so. I mean, what do I do if he tries to kiss me at the end?" Milla asked. They walked out of her room and down the hallway. Galinda eyed her door briefly then looked back at Milla.

"Then you kiss him back silly," Galinda said with a giggle.

"I don't think I know how to, I've never kissed anyone on the lips before," Milla said a little shyly. Galinda smiled at her.

"It's not that hard," She said bumping her shoulder with Milla's. They walked down the stairs and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Thanks for earlier," Galinda said, "We should do this more often."

"Yea, we should," Milla said, looping her arm through Galinda's. The two girls walked into the cafeteria and joined the gaggle of girls sitting at their usual table. Galinda avoided eye contact with Pfannee and stayed in conversation with Milla and some of the boys that sat themselves at the table. The events of earlier that day tucked safely in the back of her mind.

X

The next couple weeks past much the same as the previous ones. Elphaba and Galinda had reached a silent agreement and neither of them talked about what happened that day, nor did they try meditating again. However, Elphaba did continue to help and tutor Galinda a couple times a week. As a result of the study sessions, Galinda wasn't able to go to as many parties as she normally would.

Even though she didn't like to admit it, Galinda was enjoying the study time with Elphaba. It seemed to be the only time they would sit together and have actual conversations. The majority of them were about the subjects they were working on, but every now and then Galinda would get Elphaba to slip into conversations about other things. Elphaba, however, wouldn't let her get too off track, and would get right back into the school subject when the conversation turned personal.

The weekend of the big party was drawing closer, and to Galinda's horror Elphaba had planned a study session on that very night. To make things even worse, Elphaba had told her that it was an important one because she was going to go over everything that was to be on the test Galinda was having in Ozian History.

Galinda was torn. She really enjoyed spending time with her roommate and needed the help, this was a major test and if she failed it she risked failing the class. But Galinda had told everyone that she would be at the party. Pfannee had said that all the important people were going to be there, she couldn't not go.

To clear her mind a little, Galinda bundled up in her jacket and scarf then headed out the door to the garden. She often went down there to think about things, and Datura was always there waiting, as if she knew Galinda would be making a visit that day.

Galinda, not having anyone to talk to about her feelings towards Elphaba, had taken to telling the small cat. Datura would sit in her lap, purring loudly while Galinda stroked her long fur and talked about what was on her mind. She didn't know if the cat was in fact listening, but she always felt better afterwords, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Galinda made her way into the garden to her favorite bench underneath the apple tree.The cool November air nipping at her fingers before she stuffed them in her jacket pockets.

As soon as she sat down, Dature came bolting out of her hiding spot and jumped on the bench next to Galinda.

"Hello there pretty girl," Galinda said, reaching over to pat her soft fur. Datura pushed her head into the palm of Galinda's hand, her tail twitching from one side to the other.

Galinda pat the cat in silence for a while. Both of them reacquainting themselves with the other. A cold wind blew, sending what was left of the fallen leaves in circles around them. Datura stood on her hind legs in an attempt to reach a leaf that had blown near bye. She swatted at the air a couple times before leaping off the bench and chasing the flying leaves.

Galinda watched in amusement, loud giggles escaping her lips in white puffs of air. She had almost forgotten the treat she had brought for her friend. Her hand dove into her pocket and retrieved a plastic bag with a few pieces of the lunch meat she had eaten today for lunch.

She called the cat over, it's small white ears perking up when she heard Galinda's voice. Her nose twitched in the air as she caught the scent of the food. She bounded over to the blonde and jumped onto the bench. Galinda giggled again and held out the small pieces of meat in her palm so Datura would eat from her hand.

The cat purred while it ate the small snack, her rough tongue licking at Galinda's hand when it was gone.

Galinda sat back on the bench, allowing Datura to climb onto her lap. She pat her long white fur while Datura started to knead at her legs. Her claws gently digging into her dress, pulling up on the material before she released and started all over again. Galinda sighed.

"I believe i'm stuck Datura," Galinda said softly, still running her fingers through the long fur. Datura's cool blue eyes looked up into Galinda's for a moment, then shut her eyes and continued to purr loudly.

"I told everyone that I would attend the big party this weekend, and now Elphaba had scheduled a study session with me on the same night," Galinda continued to stroke the cats fur, allowing her emotions and thoughts to surface. She felt safe with the cat.

"I really enjoy the time I get to spend with Elphaba, it's basically the only time I get to spend with her. I don't want to disappoint her, but I don't want to disappoint everyone else by not showing up.I know Milla is really excited about it," Galinda paused her hand, causing Datura to look up at her.

"I really don't know what to do," Galinda said quietly, a small tear leaking from her eye. Datura turned in the blonde's lap and stretched her neck towards Galinda's face. She sniffed the tear that was making it's way down the blonde's cheek then licked it. The cat continued to lick her cheek, making Galinda smile. She wrapped her arms around the cat's small body and hugged her.

"I wish you could talk," Galinda said, patting the small head. Datura continued to purr and nuzzled into Galinda's neck. Galinda noticed it was getting dark and said her goodbye to her animal friend.


	8. Chapter 8

The day of the party was finally upon Galinda, and she still had yet to decide which event she was going to miss. Everyone was buzzing with excitement at lunch time, so many people came up to her asking if she was attending and each time she assured them that she would be making an appearance.

Galinda finally decided that if Elphaba was in the room when she went up, then she would stay and study. But if she was gone, then she would get her things and get ready in Milla's room. Satisfied with her plan, Galinda slowly made her way up the stairs to her floor. She stood outside her door, ear pressed against it trying to hear if Elphaba was moving around. She smiled at herself. Like she would be able to hear her even if she was moving around, Elphaba was far too quiet. Taking a deep breath, Galinda turned the doorknob and walked into the room.

It was empty. Galinda walked through the entire room, and even peeked into Ama Clutch's just to be safe. Galinda let out a big sigh and collapsed on her bed. She looked at the designs on the ceiling that the fire was making. She brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes with her palms.

Galinda sat up and looked over at Elphaba's neatly made bed, then looked over at the organized desk. She got up and went over to it, sitting down in the chair and pulling her Ozian History book out from underneath a pile of others. Her bottom lip pulled under her teeth while she looked at the cover.

A knock sounded at her door and she jumped up out of the chair, dropping the book in the process.

"Come in," Galinda said, bending over to pick up the book. "Hey Galinda, are you excited for the party?" Milla asked, walking through the door. Galinda looked down at her Ozian History book then back up at Milla.

"Of coarse I am!" She said brightly, placing the book back on the desk behind her. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a short frilly baby pink dress that sloped dangerously low at the chest.

"Do you mind if I get ready with you in your room?" Galinda asked, crouching down to get a pair of white heals with straps that wrapped around her ankels.

"Of coarse I don't mind. Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Milla squealed excitedly. Galinda smiled at her, placing her dress and shoes on her bed then walking over to her nightstand. She opened the drawer and took out a small white box with a crystal rose on the top.

Galinda opened it and soft music started to play. She grabbed a pair of dangling silver earrings and a few bracelets before closing the box and placing it back in the drawer.

Milla picked up the dress and draped it over her arm.

"Okay, lets go," she said., the excitement still in her voice. Galinda giggled, and grabbed the shoes then walked out her door with Milla. When they had reached Milla's room, Galinda looked down the hall.

"Um, can you hold these, I forgot my make-up bag," Galinda said, handing over her jewelry and shoes. She walked back into her room and went over to the desk, pulling a quill and piece of paper out the blonde wrote a quick note to Elphaba. The guilt eating at her with every word she wrote. She signed it and placed it on her history book, then grabbed her make-up bag and left the room.

X

When Galinda and Milla arrived at the party, people were already on the dance floor dancing to the music. There were a dozen or so round tables to the left, right in front of a bar. A few handsome bartenders stood behind the counter taking orders for drinks. There was a live band playing on a small makeshift stage in the center of the room. People were gathered around on all sides of it, some of them watching and listening to the music while others were dancing, moving their bodies seductively against one another.

Galinda had never been to a party this full of people. She and Milla found a table and set their purses down then made their way onto the dance floor. They waded into the crowd, Galinda said hello to some people she passed. A strong hand grabbed hold of Galinda's arm and she spun around to see who it was.

"Miss Galinda, it's good to see you again," Aether said, letting go of her arm once he was sure he had her attention. Galinda smiled up at him.

"Master Aether, it's good to see you," Galinda said, glancing next to her to see if Milla was still there. She was standing on tip toe, trying to see into the crown of people. She smiled and turned her attention back to Aether, noticing that his eyes were no longer on her face but scanning up and down her body, lingering a little too long on her chest before looking back at her face. She couldn't help the blush that crept up her skin. He leaned in closer to her.

"Lets dance," He said, pulling on her arms. Galinda looked over to see where Milla was. When she couldn't see her she allowed Aether to pull her further into the gyrating crowd. They started to dance, a comfortable distance from each other. She turned her head and noticed Boq and Milla a few feet away from her. Gradually Galinda lead Aether over to them and soon all four were dancing together.  
After a few songs they all left the dance floor and took seats at the bar. Boq ordered a drink for Milla, every now and then he would sneak a glance at Galinda.

Aether ordered a drink, and asked what Galinda wanted.

"Oh, i'm not drinking tonight. I still have a little bit of studying to do when I get back to my room," Galinda responded with a smile. Aether smiled back and ordered her some water.

Galinda was enjoying herself immensely. She was with her best friend at the biggest party of the year enjoying a nice conversation with Aether.

Just then Pfannee walked up to the bar accompanied by Shenshen and a few other people. She was dressed in a very short, very revealing red dress. A handsome boy with dark hair sat beside her and ordered all their drinks. She spotted Galinda, and watched as she drank from her glass of water.

"Whats wrong princess, can't handle a real drink?" Pfannee asked, taking a sip of her mixed drink.

Galind looked over at her and eyebrows raised. Before she could come up with a response, a very handsome dark skinned boy came up to Galinda.

"Fiyero, decided to come after all huh?" Aether said, clapping him on the back. Fiyero nodded towards Boq, then looked at Aether.

"Aether, do you mind if I steal this lovely young lady from you for a moment?" Fiyero asked, indicating towards Galinda. Aether shrugged and turned to conversation with Boq and Milla.

Fiyero held his hand out to Galinda, who took it instantly. She really did not want to have another confrontation with Pfannee. He lead her onto the floor and they started to dance. Galinda had never seen a boy with dark skin before, and as the light from the stage hit his face, she noticed that there were faint blue diamonds lining his neck and arms.

"I hope you don't mind that I stole you from him," Fiyero said, looking into her eyes.

"Oh, I don't mind at all," Galinda said, her body moving to the music.

"I'm Master Fiyero of the Vinkus by the way," Fiyero said, their bodies getting a little closer together. Galinda smiled at him.

"I'm Miss Galinda of the Arduennas of the Upland in Frottica," Galinda said.

"Thats quite a name," Fiyero said with a smile. Galinda just smiled back.

Back at the bar, Pfannee was watching Galinda dance. She looked over at her water glass then at Aether. Milla and Boq had just finished their drinks and were now making their way back out onto the dance floor.

Pfannee excused herself from her friends and took a seat next to Aether.

"Your wasting your time with Miss Galinda," Pfannee said, ordering another drink. Aether looked over at her.

"How is that?" He asked, taking another sip form his glass.

"Because she's not interested in you," Pfannee said simply. A loud laugh escaped Aethers lips.

"Have you seen the way she's been dancing with me?" Aether asked, looking over at Galinda on the dance floor. "She's totally into me"

"Maybe. But I can assure you you wont be getting up her dress any time soon," Pfannee said with a small chuckle.

"Is that so?" Aether asked, "Well I bet you she's begging me to by the end of the night." Pfannee raised her eyebrows.

"A bet huh? Well we might as well make it interesting," Pfannee said, an evil glint in her eyes, "If she isn't in your pants by the end of the night then, you can come knocking on my door," She said seductively, her hand on his thigh. Aether swallowed thickly.

"And if I win?" Aether asked. Pfannee leaned in closer to him, her hand inching higher.

"If you win, then I tell you some very, very interesting news about the little blonde, and i'll come knocking on your door whenever you want," Pfannee whispered the last part in his ear, her hand now at his crotch. Aether closed his eyes and groaned and "Okay." Pfannee removed her hand and smiled at him, then walked back over to her other friends.

A slow song had just started up, and Pfannee dragged the dark haired boy onto the dance floor. Aether finished his drink in one gulp then made his way over to Galinda and Fiyero.

"May I cut in?" Aether asked. Fiyero nodded and gave Galinda's hand a kiss.

"It was nice dancing with you Miss Galinda from Frottica," Fiyero said, making Galinda giggle.He nodded at Aether and made his was over to the bar.

Aether placed his hands on Galinda's small hips and started moving his body with hers. Galinda wrapped her hands around his neck as they dance, keeping a safe distance between their bodies. After a few minutes,she felt Aether tighten his grip on her hips and pull her body closer to his. A small panic rose in Galinda, but she relaxed once she got used to the close contact.

Galinda felt him take her arm and spin her around so his front was to her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist possessively and began grinding to the music. Galinda began to get a little nervous, and she felt a blush rise over her face as she felt him harden against her. She was a little uncomfortable and tried to turn around to a more appropriate position. But Aether's hands gripped her tighter and began to freely roam across her waist and down her hips. She felt one of his hands slowly making it's way under the hem of her dress and up her leg. She placed her hands over his and pulled them back to her waist. A few minutes later the song ended and Galinda broke away from him, using the excuse she needed to go to the bathroom.

Galinda entered the restroom and went over to the sink. She turned the water on and wet her flushed face, then looked at herself in the mirror. A pang of guilt hit her. She really shouldn't be here, she had told Elphaba that she would be their for the study session. Galinda leaned against the cool wall behind her and closed her eyes.

She really didn't like what just happened,and was glad she had decided to not drink. The blonde took a couple deep breaths before exiting the restroom. Galinda made her way over to the bar and asked one of the bartenders for the time. It was ten o'clock. Elphaba will have been waiting for her for two hours. The guilt getting the better of her, she scanned the room for Milla and Boq. She spotted them dancing near Pfannee, Aether and a few other people. Galinda sighed, she really didn't want to talk to them.

She turned and spotted Fiyero sitting at the bar talking with two tall boys, one with sandy hair, the other red and a face full of freckles. Galinda made her way over to them and tapped Fiyero on the shoulder.

"Oh hello again Miss Galinda from Frottica," Fiyero said with a smile, "This is Master Crope and Master Tibbett," he said motioning to the two tall boys. They nodded and and gave little waves.Galinda smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," Galinda said then turned her attention back to Fiyero, "Um..can you do me a favor?" She asked.  
Fiyero put his drink down and faced her fully. "Sure, whats up"

"Um, I have to get going. I have a test to study for, and I don't want to interrupt my friends while they're dancing," Galinda said, her hand coming up to play with an extra bouncy curl, "And I was wondering if, should they ask of me, if you could tell them I went back to my room to study?" Fiyero smiled at her and nodded.

"Of coarse," He responded, getting up "I hope we see more of each other, it was a pleasure dancing with you tonight," He gave a slight bow making Galinda smiled and giggle softly.

"It was very nice dancing with you too Master Fiyero. I'm certain we'll see each other around, and Thank you," Galinda said. She waved goodbye and grabbed her purse and jacket before she left.

X

Galinda stood outside her door for a moment, gathering courage. Slowly, she pushed the door open and walked into her room.  
Elphaba was sitting at the desk, book open in front of her as she wrote furiously on a piece of paper. Galinda shut the door and set her purse down on her bed, then stood waiting for Elphaba to say something. But Elphaba kept writing, not even looking up to acknowledge that Galinda was there. Tentatively, Galinda took a step towards her roommate, her hands wringing together.

"Elphaba I"

"You're late," Elphaba said as she started to write on a new piece of paper. Galinda chewed on her lip.

"Yea, I...did you get my note?" Galinda stammered. Elphaba held up the piece of paper to show she had gotten it, and continued to write. Galinda's shoulders slumped and she sighed.

"Elphaba i'm sor..."

"Why are you here Galinda?" Elphaba interrupted. Galinda looked at her roommate. That was the second time she had been asked that question and she didn't have an answer.

"Because it certainly isn't to learn," Elphaba finished, closing her book and going over her papers. "I'm sorry Elphaba, okay?" Galinda said. Elphaba looked up at the blonde for the first time. She eyes her dress and extra curly hair, her facial features almost softening at the look on Galinda's face. She shook her head,getting up from her chair and grabbing the small book on her nightstand.

"You know, i'm just trying to figure out why i'm offering up my free time to help you study, when you couldn't give a monkey's ass about it," Elphaba said, her voice calm but crude. Galinda flinched a little at her words.

"I said I was sorry," Galinda said softly. She hated fighting.

"Well being sorry isn't going to bring your grades up Galinda! You know if you cared half as much about your grades as you do about making friends and going to parties you wouldn't be failing right now!" Elphaba said, her voice raising a little in anger. Galinda shrank at her words, flinching at any sudden movement Elphaba would make with her arms. She was rooted to the spot, unable to say antyhing.

"Why do you work at being so popular? I don't even know why you bother, I really don't see the point in having friends, it's too much damn work. They're always expecting something from you, and it's never enough. It makes me sick, if people would just worry about themselves instead of wondering what other people are thinking about them we wouldn't have nearly as much problems," Elphaba finished her rant and now stood,arms crossed, a few feet in front of the blonde.

Galinda couldn't help the tears that had gathered in her eyes, making them a duller shade of blue. A silence ensued, and Galinda could feel her heart pounding. She had never seen her roommate so angry before, especially at her. Galinda closed her eyes briefly, willing her tears to go away. She opened them again and looked at Elphaba as if seeing her for the first time.

"I could explain. But I couldn't expect someone like you to understand," She said in a shaky voice. Elphaba raised her eyebrows.

"What is that supposed to mean? Someone like me?" She asked in a cold voice. Galinda just shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing..." Galinda trailed off, muttering to herself as she gathered her purse and headed for the door.

Elphaba watched as Galinda walked out into the hallway and slam the door behind her.  
Elphaba closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door, her back leaning against it.

"Great," She said aloud, "I've probably just ruined everything"

Elphaba walked over to the wooden cabinet and took out a yellow bottle of oil and placed it one the sink. She stripped out of her dress and opened the bottle, the smell of sandalwood filling the room. She walked over to the tub and started to rub the oil on her skin, allowing it to calm her.

X

Galinda walked down the hallway, her head shaking as she muttered under her breath, angry tears in her eyes. Her hands were clenching into fists as Elphaba's words ran through her head again. She stopped when she got to the top of the staircase, turned and punched the wall. A searing pain raced up her arm.

"Ouch!" Galinda said angrily, as she shook her hand and looked at it. The skin around her knuckles was red and it throbbed like she had just been stung by a bee. She flexed her fingers and started to walk down the stairs, angry with the fact that Elphaba could make her act this way.

She walked outside, the cold air hitting the exposed skin underneath her open jacket. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly and began walking.

In no time, Galinda found herself back at the party. The warmth of the building wrapping around her like a blanket. She walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool next to Aether. He looked up surprised to see her there.

"Miss Galinda you..."

"Get me a drink Master Aether," Galinda said her anger from the fight still fueling her temper.

"Okay, what would you like?" He asked, a wide smile on his face.

"Whatever's the strongest," Galinda said, taking her coat off and setting it on the bar. Aether called the bartender over and ordered her drink. He handed her a shot glass filled with a clear pink liguid.

Galinda took it and tilted her head back as she swallowed the drink.Her eyes watered as the liquid ran down her throat, warming her entire body up instantly.

"Well that's more like it!" Aether said, ordering her another shot. After Galinda's second shot was gone, Pfannee came up and sat beside her.

"Well look what we have here. I thought you ran to your room to study with your roommate Miss Galinda," Pfannee said, a sinister smile on her face. Galinda glared at her, the empty shot glass in her hands.

Galinda got up and made her way out to the dance floor with out saying a word to Aether or Pfannee. Her whole body felt warm and felt the need to dance. She wanted to forget the angry eyes of her roommate that seemed to be imprinted into her mind right alongside the image of her hands roaming over the green skin. She danced her way through the crowd, her body moving to the beat without having to think about it.

Pfannee raised her eyebrows at Aether who was watching the small blonde move through the body of people. He got up from his stool and made his way onto the floor.

When he found her he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, much like they were dancing before.  
Galinda turned her head, and upon seeing who it was pulled out of the embrace.

"I don't think thats entirally approprat Master Aether," Galinda said, her words slurring. The alcohol in her system giving her courage that she didn't have last time they danced.

Aether frowned and looked at her. He tried to dance with her again, but she moved away from him.

"Miss Galinda, why don't I get you another drink?" Aether asked, hoping he could loosen her up a little more. Galinda stared at him through glossy eyes.

"Yea,'nother drink," She slurred, allowing him to lead her towards the tables. He sat her down in one of the white chairs and went up to the bar where he ordered two shots of a pale blue liquid. Aether reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver tin. He looked around before placing a small white pill in each of the drinks. He placed the tin back in his pocket, and picked up the two shots that were now sizzling as the pills disolved.

Aether made it back to the table Galinda was at and handed her one of the drinks. She eyed it warily before taking it, he clunked their glasses together and watched her down hers before he did the same.

Galinda noticed this drink felt different going down. IT made her throat burn and she started to cough, tears gathered in her eyes and she felt a little nauseated. She swallowed thickly and took some deep breaths.

"Whawastha?" she asked, her words jumbled together. Aether smiled and offered his hand out to her. She eyed his hand for a moment then placed her small hand in his. He lead her out onto the dance floor and started to dance. Galinda felt her temperature rise. Her body felt all tingly, the lights around her seemed to get brighter and more colorful. She felt a little aroused and had a sudden need to be close to someone. She moved in closer to Aether, allowing his big hands to grip her hips as they danced. He turned her around, pulling her harder against him. Her body molded into his as they danced.

Galinda suddenly felt a little dizzy, and she was now slightly aware of Aether's hand inching under the frills of her dress. She felt his fingers glide over her thighs, and he hardened against her again.

Galinda shook her head. This was wrong, she couldn't let him do this. She pulled his hands away from her body and tried to walk away, but Aether grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her to him.

"No, Aether stop," Galinda said pulling away from him again.

"Oh c'mon Galinda,'s just a little fun," He said, his own words starting to slur together. Galinda shook her head and walked in what she thought was the direction of the bar.

"Miss Galinda, I thought you called it a night?" Came a slightly familiar voice. Galinda turned around too quickly to see who had spoken and became dizzy. Strong arms held her steady and a familiar face with blue diamonds came into view.

"Fyirio," Galinda said wrapping her arms around him tightly. Fiyero staggered with the weight of the small blonde, and put his hands on her shoulders hesitantly.

"Um, Miss Galinda, are you okay?" He asked as she nuzzled into his neck.

"I'm fantasticle," she said loudly as she stroked his arm.

"Okay, Um Miss Galinda maybe you should..."

"Galinda come back and dance," Aether interrupted, appearing next to Fiyero and Galinda.

"Aether I don't think she should"

"Oh she's fine," Aether interrupted Fiyero again, grabbing hold of Galinda's arm and pulling her to him. Galinda let go of Fiyero as Aether dragged her over to the dance floor again.

Fiyero watched them go and walked over to where Crope and Tibbett were sitting.

"Whats up?" Tibbitt asked, his long red hair falling into his eyes.

"Somethings not right. I think Miss Galinda was given a drug or something," Fiyero said, scanning the floor for the small blonde.

After a few minutes of looking he spotted them in a secluded corner of the room. Not liking where this could lead Fiyero headed in that direction. Crope and Tibbett keeping a close eye on him.

Galinda was barely aware of what was happening. She felt hot and dizzy and just wanted to lay down. But Aether wouldn't let her. His hands were all over her body and she tried to push him away. She started to panic when she felt him dragging her into a corner but she felt powerless to stop him. He pushed her up against the wall and started trailing messy kisses along her neck and collarbone, his hands groping at her breasts.

Her heart started to beat and she tried to push him away again, but he wouldn't relent and pushed her harder against the wall.  
She cried out as her head made contact with the wall, tears forming in her eyes. His hands were just inching up her leg when he was roughly pulled off her and Galinda sagged against the wall.

"Aether lay off her," Fiyero said, now standing in between him and the small blonde. Aether looked around as if confused as to what had just happened.

Fiyero turned to Galinda and helped her stand straight.

"Miss Galinda, are you alright?" He asked. Her eyes were glossed over and her face was flushed. Aether was just about to pull him away from Galinda when he saw Crope and Tibbett walking towards them. He looked around then slipped into the sea of people.

"We need to get her to her room," Fiyero said once Crope and Tibbett were close enough. They nodded and helped him lead her off the dance floor.

Galinda'e eyes were fixed on Fiyero's blue diamonds, and occasionally she would reach her hand out and stroke one. Fiyero looked around for her jacket and purse, but couldn't find it. He grabbed his coat and Crope helped him put it on her as Tibbett gathered their other things.

When walked outside, Galinda let out a little whimper as a gust of wind blew against her and buried her face into Fiyero's arm. They walked in silence for a little bit.

"Where are we taking her?" Crope finally asked, walking beside the small blonde.

"To Crage Hall, maybe one of the professors will be out and can take her to her room," Fiyero said tightening his arm around her waist as they passed the entrance to the garden.

Galinda saw them pass the garden and tried to stop, but in doing so she tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. Fiyero bent down to help her up but she shrugged him off. Crope and Tibbett came up behind him.

"Maybe you guys should go get one of the professors, I can..." But Fiyero was cut off by a sharp loud voice from behind him.

"What the hell are you doing to Galinda?" All three boys turned around to find a very bundled up green girl standing behind them. They all just started at her, unable to believe their eyes. Neither of them able to respond to her question.

Elphaba had decided to take a walk and had come across the three boys standing over her roommate who was on the ground against the wall. She did not like the way it looked at all.

She hurried past them and knelt down in front of the small blonde.

"Galinda what happened?" Elphaba asked. Galinda looked up at the familiar voice through glossy eyes.

"Elphabaaa!" Galinda said loudly, flinging her arms around her roommate's neck and nuzzling into the warmth of it. Elphaba flinched, not used to being touched and hesitantly placed her hands on Galinda's arms. She turned her head and glared at the three boys.

"What the hell did you give her?" She asked angrily.

"We didn't give her anything," Fiyero said, "I found her like this at Miss Pfannee's party. I was just trying to get her back to her room," he said, shivering slightly. Elphaba eyed him suspiciously then looked back at Galinda who was now playing with her long braid.

"Are you her roommate?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba nodded and helped Galinda stand up. Once she was on two feet, Galinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba's waist and nuzzled into Elphaba's chest. Elphaba tried to walk forward but Galinda was making it difficult.

"I could carry her if you want," Fiyero offered. Elphaba looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if he was trustworthy. After a moment of thinking she gave a slight nod.

Fiyero went to take Galinda's hands from around Elphaba's waist but she whimpered and held on tighter.

"Galinda, you need to let go so we can take you to our room," Elphaba said trying to pry her hands off her.

"No, please don't go," Galinda whimpered, nuzzling deeper into Elphaba.

Elphaba sighed, her heart aching a little at her roommate's pleading voice. She bent down a little and scooped Galinda's legs up so she was cradling her in her arms, happy that the small blonde was remarkably light.

Galinda re-wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck and rested her head under her chin.

"Are you sure you have her?" Fiyero asked, as he watched Galinda adjust herself in a new position. Elphaba nodded.

"Yea, I've got her. Do you think you can open the door?" She asked as she started to walk forward. Fiyero ran ahead to the cafeteria door and held it open.

Elphaba slipped through the door sideways and offered Fiyero a small smile. Fiyero told Crope and Tibbett he was going walk them to their door. They nodded and walked back to the party.

"You can go, i've got her," Elphaba said as they made their way through the halls and up the stairs to her room.

"I just want to make sure she's okay, and she has my coat on," Fiyero said. Elphaba didn't look at him, but instead concentrated on not falling over.

When they made it to her door, Elphaba gently let Galinda down so she was leaning against her. Fiyero waited against the other side of the hall, this was after all the girls dormitory.

Galinda nuzzled Elphaba again, her hands wrapping around her roommates back.

"My Elphaba..." she said quietly, turning her head and kissing the underside of Elphaba's chin, one of her hands moving down and squeezing her backside softly.

Elphaba nearly jumped out of her skin at the combined contact.

"_Galinda!"_ She squeaked, almost dropping her key.She reached behind her and removed Galinda's hand. Galinda just kissed her neck and giggled.

"So soft..." She murmured. Elphaba had finally managed to open the door and she stumbled into the room with Galinda. She lead the blonde over to her pink bed and sat her down gently.

Elphaba removed the brown jacket that was two sizes to big for the small blonde and made sure Galinda wouldn't fall over before she went to the door with Fiyero's jacket.

"Thanks," Fiyero said, taking his jacket and putting it back on himself. Elphaba nodded and turned to go back iot the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked before she could shut the door. Elphaba turned to him.

"She will be as soon as you let me go take care of her," Elphaba said coldly, not really trusting his story as to why Galinda was like this.

"I had nothing to do with why she's like this," Fiyero said, noting the distrustful way she was staring at him. Elphaba looked at him, noticing the blue diamonds on his neck for the first time.

"Goodnight," she said then closed the door. Fiyero stared at the door for a moment before walking back down the hall.

X

When Elphaba turned around she saw Galinda staring at her. Her blue eyes were clouded over, and her face was flushed. Elphaba moved closer and crouched down in front of her.

"Galinda what did you drink?" Elphaba asked, her hand coming up to feel Galinda's head. Galinda closed her eyes at the contact and nearly fell over. When she opened her eyes again they were filled with tears. Elphaba's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Elpha...my..." Galinda started but was so overcome with emotion she couldn't finish what she was going to say. She remembered dancing and being pushed against the wall. She could still feel hands on her thighs, moving higher. Her breath became heavier and tears fell freely down her face. Her heart was pounding faster than she'd ever felt before and she started to panic. She felt hands on her shoulders and she tried to shrug them off.

"No...please...don't...please...Elpha..." She was gasping for breath now, her head was spinning and she felt like she was falling. She reached forward and grabbed onto the first thing she could reach.

Elphaba didn't know what was happening to the small blonde. None of what she was saying was making sense and Elphaba caught her as she suddenly fell forward, the blonde's small hands gripped her coat and she buried her head into her chest, loud gasping sobs escaping her mouth. "Galinda," Elphaba said loudly, trying to loosen the grip the blonde had on her. She finally succeeded in pulling Galinda away from her, her breaths uneven and jagged.

"Elph...Elphie ...I ...c-can...I can't...br-breathe..." Galinda said between sobs and gasps of air. Elphaba gripped Galinda's shoulders firmly but softly.

"Galinda, look at me okay? You need to calm down," Elphaba said "Focus on breathing. Remember when we meditated?" Galinda continued to take in gasp after gasp of air, but she nodded.

"Breath in and out Galinda," Elphaba said, demonstrating for the small blonde.

Galinda looked at Elphaba through hazy eyes and tried to fallow her breathing.

"Galinda, I'm going to go get your pills, i'll be right back," Elphaba said, getting up slowly when Galinda nodded, still trying to focus on her breathing.

Elphaba grabbed the cup on Galinda's nightstand and quickly made her way into the bathroom. She set the empty glass on the sink and went to get her pills out of the wooden cabinet. Elphaba placed the pills on the sink and carefully turned the water on to fill the glass. She turned when she saw Galinda stagger past her, just making it to the toilet before she puked.

Elphaba crouched beside her and held her hair out of the way. She heard the small blonde groan and weak sobs escaped her lips as she sat back and clutched her stomach.

Elphaba smoothed the sweaty hair out of her face then got up to fetch the water.

"Here Galinda, drink this" she said softly, handing her the water. Galinda took it in shaky hands and brought it to her lips, she drank every drop before handing it back to Elphaba.

Elphaba placed the cup on the floor and watched the blonde for any more signs of ehr panic attack. Her breath was still heavy but she wasn't gasping for air anymore.

"Elphie," Galinda wimpered, and she started to shake.Elphaba hesitated for a second before rubbing her hands up and down Galinda's arms, trying to warm her a little.

"Galinda can you stand?" Elphaba asked softly, Galinda nodded, tears running down her face. Elphaba stood and offered her hand to the small blonde and pulled her up gently. Elphaba allowed Galinda to lean against her as she lead them to her bed.

"Um, Galinda...you need to get out of this dress," Elphaba said nervously. Galinda nodded and turned her back, exposing the buttons she couldn't quite reach to Elphaba. Hesitantly, Elphaba undid the small buttons. Each one revealing more of her creamy skin. Elphaba let go of the breath she was holding when she realized she was wearing a slip. She didn't know what she would of done had Galinda been wearing nothing underneath the dress.

Elphaba slowly helped Galinda out of her dress,Galinda shivered violently when she was left in only her slip. Elphaba noticed that she was still crying and was a little surprised when the small blonde wrapped herself around her body, sobbing into her jacket.

"Please...Elphie...don't hate me...i'm sorry...I should of stayed...please...i'm sorry..." Galinda sobbed as she clutched onto Elphaba.

Elphaba nervously wrapped her arms around Galinda's shaking body and rocked her back and forth a little.

"Galinda, I'm not mad at you, I promise," Elphaba said. Galinda nodded against her chest,her sobs becoming soft whimpers. Elphaba slowly untangled herself from Galinda's grip and helped her lie down, she brought the sheets and comforter up and around Galinda's body so she would stop shivering.

Galinda's eyes were puffy from crying, and still a little glossy. She fought to keep her eyes open as she looked at Elphaba sitting next to her. She lifted her hand weakly and cupped Elphaba's face, her thumb moving over her dark bottom lip.

"My beautiful Elphie..." Galinda murmured quietly before her eyes slid shut, her hand dropping to her side.

Elphaba gently tucked the blonde's arm under the comforter, then stood up. She walked over to the fire place and got a fire going, then walked over and stood by the window. She brought her hand up to her lips and traced where Galinda's thumb had been. Her eyebrows coming together in confusion.

Elphaba didn't really know what to think about what just happened. So she stayed up the whole night, tending to the fire and watching the small blonde, making sure she didn't wake up crying or gasping for breath. She was awake when Ama Clutch came in a little drunk from her night out and watched as she stumbled across the floor to her own small room, the door closing silently.

Elphaba stayed awake, thoughts of Galinda occupying her mind. When the sun began to rise, Elphaba pulled her jacket back on and walked over to the door. She looked at Galinda from across the room and sighed. Then walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Elphaba pulled her coat tighter against her body as a chilly wind blew. Small strands of raven hair had come loose from her long plait and whipped against her face.

She looked at the ground as she walked,cold hands stuffed deep into her jacket pockets to protect from the crisp November wind, not really having a final destination to end up at. Elphaba placed one foot in front of the other, trying to avoid walking where large groups of people were. This turned out to be easy because very few people were up this early on a sunday morning, especially since nearly half the Shiz population had been out at Pfannee's party last night.

Elphaba knew the reasons why her mind had refused to fall asleep, but struggled to understand them. The new feelings she had towards her roommate had her a little confused. She had started out the day looking forward to helping Galinda study, some may say she was happy to be around her. But upon realizing that Galinda was blowing off their time together to go to some party she felt a little hurt, those hurt feelings had turned into anger and she had actually lashed out at the small blonde. But as soon as she had seen those three boys standing over the blonde's small body her anger was replaced with worry.

The feelings themselves were not new to her, but feeling them all about one person in the span of twenty-four hours was. But then there were the mixed feelings she had had when she had gotten Galinda in the building and up the stairs to their room. The blonde had kissed her chin and neck, then grabbed her backside.The feelings that arose when she was touched were a bit frightful.

Elphaba didn't like not being in control of her feelings, and found that whenever she was around the small blonde those very same feelings she liked to be in control over where let loose. She didn't understand it,she didn't like it, but she seemed powerless to stop them. So she walked, and let the crisp air clear her mind, let the cold wind beat against her letting a shield of numbness take over her body.

She would conquer these new feelings.

X

A small stream of sunlight filtered through the window and slowly inched its way up to Galinda's face. Her eyes squeezed tighter and she tried to turn her head away from the brightness.

She let out a low groan as she moved her head, she felt stiff. Galinda turned her body over with great difficulty and pain, a small whimper escaped her lips. Her throat felt dry, she blindly reached her hand towards her nightstand and groped for the cup of water she normally kept there but her fingers grasped only air.

Galinda slowly opened her eyes, bright light invaded her vision causing a sharp pain to rise in her head. She quickly closed them again, another groan slipped out of her mouth.

"Elphaba?" Galinda groaned, her hand had now come up to help shield her eyes from the sunlight. No response came from the other side of the room.

"Elphaba?" Galinda repeated a little more urgently.When no response came yet again, Galinda sighed quite audibly then very slowly opened her eyes, leaving them at a squint so she could get used to the light.

Her head was pounding,and her whole body ached as if she had been hit by a train. When she finally opened her eyes all the way she looked over at her roommate's bed to see if she was asleep. Seeing her neatly made bed Galinda next looked to the bathroom. The door was opened and their seemed no sign of Elphaba anywhere.

Galinda brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed at them. She tried to remember what she had done to make her whole body ache. She remembered going to Pfannee's party with Milla, and dancing with Master Aether and Master Fiyero. She also remembered coming back to her room to find a very angry Elphaba. Galinda's stomach fell and she suddenly felt nauseous. Elphaba had been mad at her for skipping out on their study session. It was the first time Galinda had ever heard her yell, and it scared her. She had probably pushed back their slow progression of friendship.

_Is that why Elphaba isn't here right now?_ Galinda thought, groaning as her head started to pound even harder.  
She heard the door to her room open and close softly.

"Elphaba?" Galinda asked, turning her head towards the door. "Yea," Elphaba responded, walking over to Galinda's night stand and placing a large glass of milk on the surface.

"Drink, it'll help with your hangover," Elphaba said as she unbuttoned her jacket. Galinda eyed it form where she was still laying down.

"Is that what I have?" Galinda asked quietly, her head pounding as she watched Elphaba place her jacket in the wardrobe then walk over to her own bed.

"I'm assuming so,considering the way you were acting last night," Elphaba said as she untied her boots and set them at the end of her bed.

Galinda blushed. She had no recollection of how or when she had gotten back to her room. What if she had said or done something embarrassing to Elphaba? Galinda felt a slight panic rise in her.

"H-how was I acting last night?" Galinda asked, sitting up slowly in her bed. She was a little terrified to find out. Elphaba looked at her for a few moments before responding.

"You were having a hard time standing by yourself,I had to carry you to our room and you called me 'Beautiful Elphie' which was a real indication that you were drunk," Elphaba said a slight smile gracing her lips.

_You also kissed my neck and grabbed me,_ Elphaba added in afterthought to herself.

Galinda nodded and looked away from her roommate, a slight blush on her cheeks. Silence followed, the only sound being the gentle tick-tok of the small pendulum clock Elphaba had on the desk.

Galinda slowly pulled the covers off her body, but quickly pulled them back, clinging them to her chest as she realized she was only in a light pink slip._ Had Elphaba undressed her?_

"Um, Elphaba...c-can you get my robe from the bathroom?" Galinda asked hesitantly, her hands still clutching her comforter to her chest.

Elphaba got up off her bed and disappeared into the bathroom, emerging a second later with a pink silk robe. She handed it over to her roommate before going over to her desk, making herself busy so she didn't have to worry about seeing her roommate in her short slip.

Galinda pulled her robe on as quickly as her sore muscles would allow her, then slowly slipped out of her bed and made her way over to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Elphaba heard Galinda gagging followed by the toilet flushing and she walked over to the door, knocking lightly.

"Galinda?" She asked softly, pressing her ear to the door. She could here Galinda crying softly, she slowly turned the knob and opened the bathrom door.

Galinda was sitting against the wall next to the toilet, eyes closed and her knees pulled to her chest. Elphaba crouched down in front of her.

"Galinda are you okay?" She asked tentatively. Galinda opened her tear filled eyes and looked at her roommate, her breath catching in her throat at the nearness of her.

"It feels like I got hit by a train," Galinda said softly, wiping the tears from her eyes, "i'm never drinking again," she added with a soft chuckle, another tear slipping down her cheek. Elphaba just smiled back at her then offered her hand to help her up. Galinda placed her hand in Elphaba's and allowed her roommate to help her to her bed.

"Drink this, it'll help," Elphaba said once Galinda was sitting under her covers again. She handed the full glass of milk to her roommate. Galinda to it and brought it to her lips, taking a few sips before setting it back down on the nightstand.

"Elphaba...are you mad at me?" Galinda asked softly, looking at her hands. Elphaba looked at the small blonde and sighed.

"I'm a little disappointed, but not mad," Elphaba said, watching as a strand of curly blond hair fell into Galinda's face. She fought the sudden urge to push it away from her blue eyes.Galinda glanced up at Elphaba.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have gone to that party...I barely remember what happened while I was there," Galinda said tearily.

"Well it was a little irresponsible, but I shouldn't of yelled at you for going.I mean you can make your own decisions, who am I to tell you what to do?" Elphaba asked. Galinda hesitated.

"My friend," the blonde responded, looking at Elphaba through blue, hopeful eyes. Elphaba couldn't help the small smile that crept up on her lips.

"You should get some rest," Elphaba said, getting up from the blonde's bed. "I'll wake you for lunch, and we can still go over what will be on your test in Ozian History tomorrow if you want"

Galinda smiled, "I'd like that," she said as she settled further under her covers. Elphaba went over to the window and drew the curtains closed, then gathered some books and headed towards the door.

"Thank you Elphaba," Galinda said softly,causing her roommate to pause in the open door, "for taking care of me last night," the blonde finished, her head still pounding. Elphaba turned her head and gave the blonde a small smile.

"Thats what friends do," she said quietly, leaving the room before Galinda could say anything else.

Galinda couldn't help the smile that took over her face.

X

It was a fairly cold day, normally Galinda would be hanging out with Milla and the other girls, but she once again found herself in her room with Elphaba. She really had no problem with it, the blonde loved spending time with Elphaba. When she was in the room with her she was able to fulfill her guilty pleasure and occasionally watch her read or write.

The only problem was Milla and Phannee and some of the other girls would always ask her why she spent so much time with the 'green girl' as they had come to call her. Usually she just told them that she was helping her with her lessons, which wasn't a total lie but wasn't the total truth either.She was having trouble with her classes, but sometimes she would stay in just so she could talk with Elphaba.They were after all friends now.

Galinda usually only needed to tell them once, but every now and then Pfannee would keep on the subject and bombard her with questions, accusing her when no one else was listening. Galinda had a deep feeling in her gut that Pfannee knew about her, about what she had done. But then the logical side of her brain told her that no one knew but a select few people, and non of them would be shouting it out for everyone to here.

It had been a week since Pfannee's big party, and neither of them had spoke about it since the morning after. Galinda was sitting on her bed, a book open in front of her.She kept glancing back at the chapter, looking for information for the essay she was supposed to be writing. Ama Clutch would wander in and out of the room. Galinda felt like she was a little girl being checked on, and fought the urge to just lock their door. Instead, Galinda tried to concentrate on her essay.

She looked at her paper and found small doodles of hearts along the edge. Galinda looked over at Elphaba who was sitting on her own bed writing furiously on a piece of paper, a look of total concentration on her face. The light of the fire cast a warm glow over her skin, making light shadows dance across her arms and face. It reminded Galinda of their first day when she had watched Elphaba in the library behind the safety of the bookshelves, how the light from that single candle had produced much the same effect on the emerald skin as the fire was doing at present time in their room.

Galinda found herself wondering what new shadows would spring to life if the fire could cast its glow on all of her emerald skin. Blushing at the thought of her roommate naked before a warm fire, Galinda turned her attention back to her essay and tried to focus on finishing it.

She had to go back and read what she had written so far, more to make sure she hadn't accidentally written down anything she had been thinking than to remember what she had written down. A few moments past and Galinda still hadn't written anything else down. She looked back up at Elphaba who was now writing on a new piece of paper. She watched her arms flex as she wrote, admired the way her long fingers wrapped around the quill. She noticed that much like when she was reading, her dark lips were mouthing what she was writing. Galinda cocked her head to the side, looked at her paper, then back up at Elphaba. She started to drum her fingers on her book and let out an exaggerated sigh.

When Elphaba didn't look up from what she was doing, Galinda started to drum her fingers faster.

"Galinda, if your going to keep doing that I will take my homework to the library," Elphaba said quietly, not looking up from her writing. Galinda stopped drumming her fingers and frowned.

"Elphaba I can't concentrate," she said, falling onto her back and sighing dramatically. Elphaba looked up from her work briefly.

"Why can't you concentrate," Elphaba asked, going back to her writing. Galinda hesitated for a moment before responding.

"Because i've been at this stupid essay all morning, and i'm frightfully bored with it," Galinda said turning onto her stomach and looking at her roommate with her chin on her hands.

"So do something else," Elphaba offered still not looking up from her paper.

Galinda rolled her eyes at Elphaba. She pushed herself up and moved so she was sitting with her legs dangling over the side of her bed. She gripped the edge of her mattress and narrowed her eyes at the floor near Elphaba's bed. Her blue eyes flickered up to her roommate, a small smile forming on her lips. Galinda got up and casually walked over to Elphaba's bed and sat down on the edge. The scratching of Elphaba's quill stopped and she looked up from her paper at the small blonde who was perched on her bed. She raised her eyebrows.

"What are you doing Elphaba?" Galinda asked, scooting further onto the bed.

"Playing Frisbee," Elphaba responded picking up the poetry book.

"Very funny," Galinda said.

"I thought so," Elphaba said with a chuckle as she flipped through the pages of the book. Galinda sighed, her feet kicking back and forth off the side of the bed.

"Just ask me what you want to ask Galinda, so I can say no and get back to my homework," Elphaba said, shutting the book and pulling her glasses off her nose, then looked up at Galinda.

Galinda rolled her eyes.

"No need to jump to conclusions Elphaba," Galinda said as she played with a curly strand of her hair. Elphaba raised her eyebrows again.

"Okay, okay," Galinda said her shoulders slumping a bit, "but could you at least consider what I have to say?" Galinda asked, her finger still twirling her hair.

Elphaba chuckled, "Fine, I'm all ears," she said, putting her quill down on the bed. Galinda smiled and scooted further on the bed so she could tuck her feet underneath herself.

"Okay, so now that we're friends and have spent weeks and weeks and weeks in this room studying and doing homework, I was wondering...if maybe we could use...a scenery change?" Galinda asked, now biting her bottom lip. Elphaba stared at her, still processing what she had just said.

"So you mean study in a different place?" Elphaba asked, still trying to figure out exactly what the blonde had said.

"W-well, sort of...but more of the going to a different place than the studying," Galinda said hesitantly. Elphaba still looked confused.

"So, you want to...what?" Elphaba asked, still confused. Galinda giggled softly, but before she could explain in further detail Elphaba's eyes widened in realization.

"You want to go out and do things that don't involve studying," Elphaba said then looked at the blonde in confusion again, "So go. I'm not in charge of you"

"Yes...well I know your not...but I was talking about...you and me going out.." Galinda said slowly, gauging Elphaba's reaction.

"You want to go out in public, with me? Where all your rich friends can see us. Isn't that like...social suicide?" Elphaba asked. Galinda looked down at her hands then back up at Elphaba.

"I couldn't care less about what my friends think, well aside from Milla and you," Galinda said, "I enjoy your company"  
Elphaba averted her eyes from the blonde, not used to having conversations like this with people.

"So enjoy my company inside the safety of our room," Elphaba said, "and you can go with Miss Milla if you want to go out." Galinda groaned.

"Elphaba, we're friends and friends are supposed to do things to each other," Galinda said getting a little frustrated. Elphaba's eyes wided.

"With...I meant with each other...not...please Elphaba?" Galinda asked, a bit flustered at what she had accidentally said. Galinda looked hopeful for a moment as Elphaba seemed to be considering what she had said. Then Elphaba shook her head.

"No, I can't. I still have some homework to do, plus we have finals next week that I haven't even started to study for"

"C'mon Elphaba, you and I both know that you've read the entire contents of every book thats in this room," Galinda interrupted, "and I promise we'll be back in time to finish the homework...just please come with me Elphie"

Elphaba was silent as she regarded Galinda from where she was sitting on the bed. Now it was Elphaba's turned to bite her bottom lip.

"Please?" Galinda repeated, giving her best pout. Elphaba sighed.

"Your not going to stop asking me are you?" Elphaba asked, feeling defeated. Galinda shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips. Elphaba rolled her eyes and got up off her bed.

"Fine, but I..." Elphaba started but was interrupted as Galinda giggled loudly and threw her arms around her.

"Thank you Elphie! This is going to be so much fun!" Galinda squealed, her arms still around Elphaba's waist. She pulled back a second later, a faint blush on her cheeks as she realized her cheek had been resting on Elphaba's breast bone.

"Where are we going?" Elphaba asked a little nervously as she put her long black winter coat on. Galinda had half her body in the wardrobe as she looked for her coat.

"I don't really care where we go, as long as I don't have to stay inside for too much longer...do you know where my coat is?" Galinda asked emerging from the wardrobe with her hands on her hips.

"I havnt seen it since last saturday, and come to think of it you didn't have it one when you came back," Elphaba said, making sure she had her scarf, gloves and hat. Galinda frowned.

"How strange...no bother, I'll just wear my other one," Galinda said, disappearing into the wardrobe again. She emerged a few seconds later with in a long, white jacket with light pink stitching. Elphaba shook her head.

"Must you always have some shade of pink on you?" Elphaba asked, referring to her pink dress and boots. Galinda looked down at her attire then back up at Elphaba.

"Must you always be reading something?" Galinda countered as she wrapped a light pink scarf around her neck. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

Galinda grabbed a small white purse, made sure she had some money in it, then walked over to the door. The two left their room in silence, and made it all the way outside with out running into any of Galinda's friends.

"Elphaba, you don't mind me calling you 'Elphie' do you?" Galinda asked as they stepped into the crisp air. They both pulled their jackets tighter around them as they started to walk. Elphaba looked over at the small blonde, who had instantly migrated closer to her in hopes of being warmer.

"You called me that when I brought you up to the room last saturday," Elphaba said. Galinda looked up at Elphaba.

"I did?" She asked, eyebrows knitting together. Elphaba nodded.

"You called me 'my beautiful Elphie'," Elphaba said, looking at her feet as they walked. Galinda blushed. She vaguely remembered Elphaba telling her that the next morning. _What else had I said to her?_ Galinda thought.

"Oh...if you don't want me to call you..."

"I don't mind Galinda," Elphaba said, interrupting the small blonde. Galinda smiled, and felt her heart flutter when Elphaba returned a small smile. They walked a few more minutes in silence.

"You are you know," Galinda said softly as they walked at a slow pace.

"I'm what?" Elphaba asked still not looking at the small blonde walking beside her.

"Beautiful," Galinda said quietly, her heart rate speeding up a little. Elphaba looked over at the blonde, their eyes catching for a moment before she looked away.

"So where are we going?" Elphaba asked changing the subject. Galinda looked around then reached her hand out to grab hold of Elphaba's, leading her into the garden.

Elphaba flinched a little as Galinda's fingers wrapped around her own, but allowed the blonde to lead her towards the garden. Galinda made no sign she had noticed the flinch.

"The garden?" Elphaba asked as they made it to the entrance. Galinda released Elphaba's hand, turning to her with a smile.

"I just want to say 'hi' to a friend of mine, it wont take too long," Galinda said, entering the garden. Elphaba looked at her suspiciously before following her through the gates.

Galinda walked over to the bench sitting under the apple tree and sat down. She couldn't believe she had admitted to Elphaba that she thought she was beautiful and held her hand. Her heart was still fluttering slightly, and was glad that the cold made her cheeks rosy to mask the blush.

"Datura," she called out, "Here kitty,kitty,miaow,miaow." Elphaba couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her lips as she listened to her roommate. She saw Galinda's face light up and turned to see what had caused it. She saw a small white blob jump up on Galinda's lap.

"Hey pretty girl," Galinda said, patting the long fur, "Elphie come here," she said, motioning for Elphaba to sit next to her.  
Elphaba hesitated before walking over and sitting next to the blonde. The small white blob turned out to be a small white cat.

"Isn't she pretty?" Galinda asked, a smile on her face.

"Is she a Cat?" Elphaba asked, watching as it rubbed it face against Galinda's hand.

"Not that I know of. She hasn't talked to me yet, and i've been coming here to see her since I first got to Shiz," Galinda responded scratching behind the small white ear. "You can pat her," she said, taking Elphaba's hand in her own and placing it over the cats small white head.

Elphaba let her fingers run through the soft fur. She had never pat a cat before, and was a little nervous as it got up off Galinda's legs and walked onto her own. Galinda could only giggle as she watched. "I called her Datura," Galinda said, reaching over and patting her head again. Elphaba looked over at the blonde.

"After the flower?" Elphaba asked, still running her fingers through the long white fur. Galinda looked up at Elphaba.

"Yea,they grew around my house back in Frottica. I thought they were beautiful, but my papa would never let me pick them. He said that they were poisinous," Galinda said, her voice getting quiet at the thought of her father. Elphaba noted the way her voice fell a little.

"Why did you name the cat after it?" Elphaba asked looking curiously at the blonde.

"Because she's white like the flowers and i'm able to touch her. Silly really, but it's like fulfilling a sort of childhood fantasy for me," Galinda said, scratching under Datura's chin causing her to purr loudly.

"I don't think it's silly," Elphaba said, watching the blonde interact with the cat. Galinda looked up and smiled at her.

"Thanks. My father would tell me I was being childish," she said then got up off the bench.

"We'd better go if we wanna make it back before dark," Galinda said. Elphaba wrapped her arms around the small cat as she stood. She gently placed it's small body back on the bench and patted it one more time before turning towards the blonde.

"Lead the way," she said. Galinda giggled and pointed to her black jacket. Elphaba looked down and frowned as she saw long white cat hairs stuck all over her. She turned and glared at the white cat, then started to pick them off one by one.  
Instinctively Galinda walked up to her and helped her remove the white hairs. Blushing a little as she plucked one off right under one of her breasts.

"Well,lets..lets go then," Galinda stuttered turning around and walking towards the entrance of the garden. Elphaba followed and soon they were walking down the street towards the village.

Elphaba got more than just a few double takes from people walking by them on the street, and did her best to ignore them. The pair walked in silence until they came to a small cafe.

"Wanna go in here?" Galinda asked, stopping in front of the door. Elphaba nodded and followed her inside.

"Table for two please," Galinda said to the hostess. The woman looked up at them, her eyes lingering a bit longer on Elphaba before she nodded and lead them to a table in the back. They both removed their jackets and hung them on the backs of their chairs,then sat down at the small two person table.

"Your waitress will be with you in a moment," the hostess said in a scratched voice. She let her eyes linger on Elphaba a moment before she walked away.

They looked at the small menu's they had in front of them, both of them lost in their own thoughts. A few moments later the waitress came up to them. Her perfume was so strong it made Galinda sneeze.

"What'll it be for ya?" She asked nicely.

Galinda ordered some chicken soup and Elphaba ordered goat cheese salad. The lady took their menu's and disappeared through a door. While they waited, Elphaba took the time to look around the building they were in. It was fairly small, windows bordered half of the building. There was a small fire place with a couple chairs and small table in front of it. The flowery cutains on the window and the small chandelier like lights hanging from the ceiling gave it a very homely feeling.

Elphaba noticed that Galinda was watching her and they locked eyes for a moment before Galinda turned her head. _Was that a blush on her cheeks?_ Elphaba wondered.

"So do you come here often?" Elphaba asked.

"I've been here with Milla a couple of times. It's not the best cafe around here, but it's the homiest and I find it very relaxing to sit in the chairs after classes are done," Galinda said looking at Elphaba again. Elphaba nodded. Just then the waitress came back with their orders.

"M'dears did ya want somthin to drink with your food?" She asked.

"Just tea for me, with some honey on the side please," Galinda said giving the lady a smile. The waitress wrote it down then turned to Elphaba, a smile on her face.

"Um, I'll have some hazelenut coffee, but can you base it with milk instead of water please?" Elphaba asked. The waitress wrote it down and nodded.

"I'll have that right up for you m'dears," she said sweetly, troding off through the kitchen door.

Elphaba picked up her fork and took a generous bite of her salad. Galinda watched her for a moment before digging into her soup. They ate silently until the waitress brought them their drinks.

"Here you go m'dears,just wave when you'd like the check," She smiled and walked into the kitchen again.  
Galinda watched as Elphaba slowly tested the steaming cup of coffee with her lips, she waited with it at her mouth before taking a slight sip.

"Elphie, why do you have milk in your coffee instead of water?" Galinda asked as she dunked the tea bag in the hot water.Elphaba's first instinct was to tell her it was none of her business. But then she remembered that the blonde wasn't trying to be rude, but curious. They were friends after all. She wiped at her mouth with a napkin before answering.

"Well..." she started looking at the blonde sitting across from her, "Well i'm allergic to water," she finished, taking another bite of her salad. Galinda just looked at her, the expression on her face unreadable.

"Really?" Galinda asked, not entirely sure if she was joking or not. Elphaba nodded.

"How is that possible?" The blonde asked as she took the dripping teabag out of the now brown water and emptied the honey into it. Elphaba sighed and took another sip of her coffee before she continued.

"I don't really know. Nanny had me taken to the best doctors to try and figure it out. But none of them could figure out why. So we just accepted it and moved on," Elphaba said quietly, not really wanting any neighboring people to overhear their conversation. Galinda looked at her while she stirred her tea.

"Is it..." Galinda hesitated, "Is it because of your skin color?" She asked cautiously, her voice going into a whisper at the end. Elphaba just chuckled.

"Galinda, it's not news that my skin is green you don't have to whisper. But to answer your question, I don't know. It would seem the logical way to blame my aversion to water, but..." Elphaba shrugged and let her words hang. Galinda was still trying to comprehend how she could be allergic to water.

"Um...how do you...bathe?" Galinda asked,a slight blush on her face. Elphaba looked hesitant, this was highly personal information. But for some reason, she felt the need to tell the blonde. She couldn't shake the somewhat comfortable yet awkward feelings she had when she was around her.

"I use oil," Elphaba said, deciding that that would be enough so she didn't have to go into detail.  
Galinda stared at her, her cheeks turning a delicate shade of rose.

"Oh," she said, taking a big bite of her soup. Elphaba was glad when the blonde didn't bring up her water allergy again. They talked a little more, both of them steering carefully away from some topics that arose.

"How is it that both you and your sister are at Shiz the same year?" Galinda asked as they finished up their drinks and waited for the check to come.

"My father sent me with Nessa so I could help her," Elphaba said, not wanting to get into the whole story.

"Are you younger than her?" Galinda asked, a confused look on her face. Elphaba shook her head.

"I'm two years older than her," Elphaba said, as the waitress came over and collected the bill, which in the end they had decided to split.

"So your...eighteen?" Galinda asked as they pulled their coats back on.

"Nineteen," Elphaba said, as she wrapped her scarf around her. Galinda looked at her and nodded. Figuring that now was probably not the time to ask further questions about it she moved to the next subject.

"Do you get along with Nessarose?" she asked as they made their way to the door.

"Yea we do, aside from the whole Unnamed God thing we have a lot on common. Though I haven't seen her around lately, I guess she kind of grew out of having her big sister take care of her," Elphaba said opening the door for Galinda.

"Oh Elphie! It's snowing!" Galinda said running out onto the dusted sidewalk. Elphaba watched in fascination as the blonde twirled around, arms wide open.Her pink dress flaring out like a bell. Galinda tilted her head back and opened her mouth trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

Elphaba crossed her arms in front of herself, and watched the blonde dancing around in the first snow of the year.

"Elphie come out here with me!" Galinda yelled, giggling wildly at the big snowflakes floating out of the sky. Elphaba couldn't help but smile. She slipped her hat and gloved on before joining the blonde out in the snow.

Galinda's cheeks were rosy and her breath came in short puffs of air as she continued to spin. Huge snowflakes clung to her curly hair, and settled on her eyelashes. She reminded Elphaba of a small child, the way she picked up small handfuls of snow and threw it in the air, only to have it fall down on herself, covering her shoulders and hair with more snow. Elphaba found it very endearing. Elphaba wrapped the scarf around her neck tighter as she came to a stop a few feet in front of the blonde.

"Elphie look at all the snow!" Galinda said happily. She spun her way towards Elphaba, her foot landing on some ice causing her to loose balance. She fell forward only to have strong arms catch her. Galinda couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. She clung to Elphaba, the giggles slowly dieing as she realized how awkward the situation was. They were clutching each other tightly, both afraid that they might fall to the hard ground. Their faces were mere inches away, Galinda could feel Elphaba's warm breath on her cheek and she pulled away when she realized her hands were right on her chest.

They both looked away from each other, neither knowing how to respond.

"Uh, thanks," Galinda said, her voice higher than usual. Her heart was fluttering around in her chest. Elphaba didn't say anything. They stood in an awkward silence before Galinda spoke up.

"Well we should be getting back now, it must be way past dinner time and we still have homework to do," Galinda said, rushing her words a little. Elphaba merely nodded. and they started to walk towards the school. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Galinda brought up the conversation they were having before they stepped outside.

"I never had a sister," she said, her hands stuffed in her pockets. Elphaba looked over at the blonde and chuckled.

"You're not missing much," Elphaba said, watching the snow her feet was kicking in front of her, "I mean, she's great now, but Nessa was a right pain in the ass when we were younger." Galinda giggled. The tension from the previous encounter floating to the ground with the snow.

"I guess. I mean I don't know what I would of done had I had to share all my toys and stuff with an older or younger sister," Galinda giggled again. A sound Elphaba was still getting used to.

They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. They entered the school, the warmth of the cafeteria pulling them in like a gigantic hug. They shook the snow off their jackets and made their way up to their room, once again with minimal distractions of Galinda's friends.

They entered their room to find the fire burning brightly. Ama Clutch was tending to it, the poker in her hand. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Have a good time ladies?" She asked, eying the flushed look on Galinda's cheeks and the darker shade of green on Elphaba.

"Yes we did Ama, It's snowing!" Galinda said, smiling as she took off her coat and boots, then hung them near the fire to dry. Elphaba did the same, taking extra care not to touch the wet clothes.

Ama Clutch smiled and placed the poker back on the hanger, then turned to the girls.

"Well i'm glad you had fun,I hope you two don't mind me calling it in early, it's been a long day what with Ama Vip and Ama Clarence going at it, then that knitting club...I tell you some of the Ama's here wouldn't know how to knit there way out of a knot..." She mumbled on as she walked towards she door, "Just knock if you need anything dearies, Good night," At their nods, she disappeared into her room and closed her door.

Elphaba and Galinda went through their regular routines before settling down on the floor in fron of the fire to finish their homework. Galinda's cheeks were still slightly rosy and she shivered, scooting closer to Elphaba.

"Did you have fun Elphie?" Galinda asked, looking up over at her roommate. Elphaba looked up from her paper and once again they locked eyes. Elphaba thought about what they had done then looked down at her hands.

"Yea, I did," Elphaba said, looking back at the blonde, a small smile gracing her dark lips. Galinda couldn't help but smile back.

"Good," she said returning her attention back to her essay. A few moments passed before either of them spoke again.

"Thank you, for inviting me," Elphaba said her voice soft. Galinda looked back up at her, blue eyes sparkling as she smiled.

"Anytime," Galinda said, still smiling. Elphaba gave her a small smile before looking away from the deep gaze Galinda had caught her in.

"I'm just not used to this friend...thing," she said quietly. Galinda continued to look at Elphaba. She scooted closer and linked her arm through Elphaba's, then rested her head on her shoulder. "Well you're gonna have to get used to this 'friend thing' because you're not getting rid of me," Galinda said, a smile on her face. Elphaba chuckled, then looked down at the book in front of her.

_I could get used to this friend thing_, Elphaba thought as Galinda lifted her head from her shoulder and went back to writing her essay. She didn't know what the small blonde saw in her that was worthy enough to be her friend, but she was glad that she wasn't rooming with her sister.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later Galinda found herself in front of the closed bathroom door, arms crossed at her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. The door finally opened and Elphaba walked out, nearly bumping into the small blonde.

"Sweet Oz, Galinda, what are you doing?" Elphaba asked, her hand clutching her heart.

"You said you'd think about it," Galinda said, her voice hopeful. Elphaba rolled her eyes and pushed past Galinda.

"It's only been fifteen minutes since you asked me, Galinda!" Elphaba responded, walking over to her bed.

"That's plenty of time to think about it!" Galinda argued, following Elphaba and standing at the foot of her bed.

"Fine. No," Elphaba said picking up a book and settling down on her bed.

"But Elphie!" Galinda whined, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "You said you had fun last time!"

"I did have fun and I think I've fulfilled my 'fun quota' for the entire year," Elphaba said, not looking up from her book once.

"Elphieee! C'mon, please?" Galinda begged, crawling further onto the bed. Elphaba ignored her and continued reading.

"Elphieee," Galinda said in a sing-song voice, but Elphaba just pulled the book closer to her, hiding her face behind it. Galinda frowned and scooted closer, then after a moment of hesitation grabbed the book from her roommate's hands hiding it behind her back.

"Galinda," Elphaba said in a warning tone.

"Tell me why," Galinda said, scooting backwards when Elphaba's hand tried to grab the book back.

"Give me my book," Elphaba said a little annoyed. Galinda shook her head.

"Then tell me why," Galinda said, her voice sounding braver than she felt at commanding her roommate to do something. Elphaba sighed and shook her head.

"Because I don't want to Galinda! Unlike you, I don't enjoy being around people. I don't enjoy putting myself on display. I don't enjoy going out into town every other day. I don't enjoy any of it Galinda! I'm not a good friend, that's why I don't have any. I don't know why you keep pushing me to be sociable when I'd rather be alone!" Elphaba was nearly screaming by the time she finished. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stormed over to her desk, immediately organizing anything that may be out of place. Galinda sat frozen on the bed, book still behind her back. Her heart rate had sped up at hearing Elphaba's raised voice and she could feel tears gather in her eyes. She let out a shaky breath then turned to face her roommate.

Elphaba was sitting down at the desk now, her forehead resting in the palm of her hands. The long raven braid rested against her back, nearly reaching her tailbone, blending in with her equally dark dress. Galinda could tell she was taking in deep breaths, her shoulders rising and falling slowly. The blonde slowly got up from the bed and walked cautiously over to the her roommate, stopping when she was a few feet away.

"Elphie?" she asked gently, taking another step towards the desk. Elphaba lifted her head, her hands coming together as if in prayer, fingers intertwined. She rested her chin against them, eyes closed. Galinda walked closer until she was inches away from Elphaba. She gently placed the book on the desk next to her elbow. Elphaba's eyes opened and she looked down at the book. She could feel how close Galinda was and the hairs on her neck rose as a slight shiver ran up her spine.

"I'm sorry Elphie," Galinda said in a quiet voice, "I-I didn't mean to make you angry with me." Elphaba turned her head towards the small blonde but stayed silent.

"I just wanted to spend some more time with you," the blonde added softly. It took all of Galinda's will power not to let the tears fall that had gathered in her eyes. The last thing she needed was for Elphaba to take pity on her, if that was at all possible for her roommate.

Elphaba felt a pang of guilt as she looked into her roommate's watery blue eyes. She had wanted to get through to the small blonde, let her know that she didn't like to be sociable with people. But she hadn't meant to push her to the verge of tears. She reminded Elphaba of a small child who had just been scolded for doing something wrong. And she was the one who had done the scolding. She felt the urge to take her small body in her arms and sooth away the hurt she had caused. Elphaba let out a long breath.

"I'm not angry with you, Galinda," Elphaba said softly, "I didn't mean to raise my voice at you." Galinda stared at her roommate, her hand playing with a curly strand of hair.

"I'm still sorry, I know sometimes I act like a child, my papa never fails to remind me..." Galinda's voice trailed off quietly.

"I didn't mean to push you," Galinda said when Elphaba didn't speak, "I just...I dunno...thought it would be nice to go out again." Elphaba sighed then turned to face her roommate.

"I told you I'm no good at being a friend," Elphaba said quietly, her eyes trained on the hand that was twirling golden hair.

"But, Elphie you're not even giving it a chance," Galinda said, her hand dropping to her side.

"How can I give it a chance when I'm not sure why you want to be my friend," Elphaba said closing her eyes, "for all I know you're just toying with me to earn a couple laughs from your group of airheaded friends." Galinda eyebrows knitted together, but she stayed silent for a moment.

"You think that low of me?" she asked, almost fearful to the answer. Elphaba shrugged.

"Not you personally...just the population in general," Elphaba said, a note of sadness in her voice.

"Elphie, I would never toy with you like that. If I didn't like you I would be rooming with Milla right now," Galinda said softly.

"But why do you like me? What could you possibly see in me that makes you want to be my friend?" Elphaba asked, staring into Galinda's eyes. Looking for that one sign that the blonde might be laughing at her inside.

"Well for starters you're honest, a trait not a lot of people carry. You're compassionate, you took care of me Elphie. You helped me through my panic attacks and stupid decisions. Not a lot of people have done that for me," Galinda watched Elphaba as she spoke, her eyes taking in her reaction to what she was saying.

"You're different from everyone, and I don't mean your skin color. You notice things and cherish what most people take for granted. There's just this certain charisma about you that I'm attracted to," Galinda said, her heart pounding just a little at what she had just allowed herself to say. Elphaba stared at her for a while, her mind going a million miles a second, trying to process everything the small blonde had just told her. Never before had anyone said nice things about her like Galinda had just said. It felt a little strange receiving so many compliments, and she realized that she didn't know how to respond to them all.

A few more minutes of silence went by; both girls stared at each other. Every now and then Galinda would avert her eyes and look down at her hands as she picked at her own nails. Elphaba sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds before she said anything.

"Okay," she said, opening her eyes and looked at the small blonde. Galinda raised her eyes to Elphaba, a confused look on her face.

"What?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Okay," Elphaba repeated then added, "I'll go with you."

"You don't have to, I don't want you to feel obligated to go," Galinda said, still looking at her roommate sitting at the desk. Elphaba sighed again.

"I'm not going because I feel obligated to Galinda," Elphaba said softly, "I'm going because I enjoy spending time with you, even if it is outside this room." Galinda felt a small swell in her chest, and she felt like she would explode with happiness. She tried not to show too much of it, but could not help the small smile that appeared on her lips.

"Really, Elphie?" she asked excitedly. Elphaba nodded and stood up from the chair. As soon as she did this Galinda had thrown her arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug. Elphaba stiffend at first but relaxed and placed her own arms around the small blonde's waist.

Galinda was enjoying the closeness and feel of her roommate's arms around her. She could smell that sweetness of sandalwood on her green skin and found herself wanting it to rub onto her own body. The hug lasted longer than a normal hug should and Galinda soon pulled away from the sweet smelling girl, a blush on her face that she tried to hide by turning and going to the wardrobe.

"W-well we should, um...get ready," Galinda said, going through her dresses, trying to get her mind off her roommate and how good she felt in her arms. After a minute, she pulled out a long, thick brown dress with pink trimming and stitching. When she turned around, she found that Elphaba was watching her from the same spot. They locked eyes again for a few moments before Galinda looked away. She headed for the bathroom, barely grazing Elphaba as she went.

When the door closed, Elphaba walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out one of her black winter dresses. Making sure that their room was locked, she quickly changed, then figuring that the blonde would be in the bathroom for a good twenty minutes, Elphaba made herself comfortable on her bed and opened one of her books.

In the bathroom, Galinda dressed quickly. She had been itching to go back out with Elphaba since their last outing. She hadn't expected to get into a fight in the process of asking her, but she was glad Elphaba agreed. Galinda was still a little shocked that she had actually told Elphaba she was attracted to her, and was glad that her roommate hadn't caught on to the real meaning behind her words. Realizing she was ready far too quickly, Galinda took the time to look around. She didn't want to appear too eager by being ready this fast. Despite her curious nature, Galinda had never once looked at Elphaba's things in the bathroom. She had seen various bottles and containers in the wooden cabinet over the toilet, but seeing as they weren't hers she never really looked at them. But now that she had time, Galinda figured it wouldn't hurt to look.

Galinda knelt on the toilet cover and opened the wooden cabinet. There were various bottles lined up on the top shelf. Some of them long and slender, others were short and fat and Galinda noticed that they were all organized by color.

She reached up and grabbed one of the yellow bottles. Upon opening the cap, a Galinda became aware of a familiar, sweet scent. Galinda closed her eyes and took in the fragrance. She replaced the cap after a moment and put it back in the correct spot. She took down a second bottle, which once opened she found to be filled with an off-white cream. It smelled like a sweet musk and Galinda was tempted to rub some on her skin, but thought better of it. Figuring she had been in the bathroom long enough, Galinda replaced the cap and put it back in the cabinet before closing the door. She looked at herself briefly in the mirror before heading out of the bathroom.

Galinda was not surprised at all to see Elphaba absorbed in a book, and couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips. Elphaba looked up at Galinda over the rim of her glasses.

"Something funny?" she asked, a small smirk on her face. Galinda only giggled again.

"I somehow knew you would be reading," she said walking over to her own bed.

"Well it only makes sense, you were in your natural habitat primping and priming. I merely thought I would venture into my own," Elphaba said sounding slightly bored as she closed her book and placed her glasses on the nightstand. She got up and walked over to the wardrobe, extracting her coat before turning to the small blonde.

"So where are we going?" she asked in a listless tone. Galinda pulled her own jacket on and shrugged. She had noticed that Elphaba had changed into an almost elegant black dress, and admired the way it clung to some parts of her body.

"Um, I dunno. I thought we could just walk around until we found something interesting to do," Galinda said almost cautiously, "I mean if we can't find anything we can come back," she added when she saw the look on Elphaba's face. Elphaba nodded and offered a slight smile as she pulled her own jacket on and wrapped her scarf around her neck. She made sure she had her gloves in her pockets then looked at the blonde, "Okay, let's go," she said while buttoning her jacket up to her chin. Galinda smiled and draped her pink scarf around her neck before grabbing her purse.

Once again, they headed out the door.

X

They had been in the village for a couple hours, Galinda basically dragged Elphaba to and from different stores where she bought a new pair of snow boots that where knee high and laced up the side, the heel on them made her a little more than an inch and a half taller. Elphaba averted her eyes when Galinda had tried them on, lifting her dress up past her knees so she could see them in the mirror.

Galinda noted how bored Elphaba looked, and after paying for a new deep green frilly dress for herself, she led Elphaba out into the cool air towards the bookstore. Upon entering, Elphaba's eyes lit up and she sighed happily. She browsed most of the shelves before picking two books, _Animal and animal Behavior: Is There a Difference?_ and _History of Animals_.

While she paid for them Galinda browsed the shelves, her eyes catching on a massive book titled _The Art of Sorcery_. She pulled it off the shelf and flipped through the pages, stopping every now and then to look at a picture. It explained in detail how to do different spells and incantations, Galinda turned it over to look at the price. Her heart nearly stopped. She would never be caught dead paying that much for a book. She turned it back over, letting her fingers run over the intricate designs on the cover.

"What are you looking at?" a voice asked from behind her. Galinda jumped, nearly dropping the book and spun on her heels.

"Sweet Lurline Elphaba, you scared me," Galinda said, the large book clutched to her chest.

"What in Oz is that?" Elphaba asked, indicating the book. Galinda looked down at it, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Nothing, just a book," she said, placing it back on the shelf behind her. When she turned around she found Elphaba smirking at her.

"What?" the blonde asked, as she picked up her many bags and started walking towards the door. Elphaba didn't say anything and followed the blonde out of the shop.

They entered the crisp November air, both of them pulling their coats tighter against their bodies, Galinda once again walking close to Elphaba. They walked down the street, their hands stuffed deep into their pockets. Galinda kept glancing over at her roommate and noticed that she watched her feet when she walked. She looked ahead of her and saw a painted sign leaning against a large run down carriage. The words "**Get your photo taken**" sprawled out on the cardboard.

"Oooo! Elphie look!" Galinda said, pointing towards the sign. But before she could answer Galinda had grabbed hold of her arm and was dragging her towards the carriage.

"Good afternoon, misses," An old man dressed in ratty clothing said, appearing from behind the carriage. Galinda could feel Elphaba tense up and made sure she kept a firm grip on her arm.

"Hello, sir, I saw your sign and wondered if you minded taking our picture?" Galinda asked kindly. She could almost feel the glare that Elphaba had cast her way.

"You aren't even going to ask me if I want to take part in this?" Elphaba asked Galinda, eying the photographer standing before them out of the corner of her eye.

"Please, Elphie? Just one?" Galinda asked, giving her best pout, both her hands gripping Elphaba's arm. Elphaba glared at the small blonde for a moment, her expression softening the more she looked into her big pleading blue eyes. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Fine, but only one," Elphaba said, "not like I have a choice. You're going to make me do it one way or another, might as well give in now."

"It's about time you realized that Elphie," Galinda said giggling as she dragged her underneath the small canopy.

"Alright, you two just stand over there in front of the sheet and I'll get the camera ready," The old man said, walking over to the broken door of the carriage. Galinda pulled Elphaba in front of the sheet, not releasing her arm once they were there. She was really excited and surprised that Elphaba was going along with this.

The old man came back with a small package of film and inserted it into the camera. He bent down a bit, looking at the two girls through the small hole, adjusting the camera so it would capture them both.

"Miss, could you move a little closer please?" the man asked, pointing towards Galinda. The blonde nodded, inching closer to Elphaba who rolled her eyes and pulled the blonde so she was tucked underneath her arm. Galinda fought the blush that rose to her cheeks as Elphaba wrapped her arm around her shoulder, pulling their bodies a little closer. She hesitantly let her hand rest on Elphaba's lower back and looked up at the photographer.

It took all of Galinda's will power not to lean further into Elphaba and press her entire body against her. She closed her eyes for a moment as the old man adjusted the camera, and breathed in the scent of sandalwood, a scent that would forever remind her of Elphaba.

"Very nice, very nice. Okay ladies, on the count of three," the old man said, holding up his fingers as he started to count, "One, two, three!" On three, he clicked the button, forever capturing the moment between the two roommates. Galinda had managed to deliver a smile and hoped that Elphaba had at least looked happy to be there.

"Alright ladies, thank you! You can come by in an hour to pick up the picture and pay," he said removing the used film and placing it in a protective box. Galinda reluctantly moved away from Elphaba and said thank you to the photographer before leaving the small carriage. Galinda linked her arm in Elphaba's again as they walked down the street.

"Thank you, Elphie," she said sincerely as they walked at a slow pace.

"Sure," Elphaba said, "but now we have to find something to do for an hour." Galinda smiled at her and opened her mouth to say something when someone interrupted them.

"Elphaba, Miss Galinda," came a familiar voice. Both girls turned around to see Nessarose wheeling towards them.

"Nessa," Elphaba said, removing her arm from Galinda's and walking towards her sister, missing the slight frown on the blonde's face.

"What in Oz are you doing here?" Nessarose asked a small smirk on her face.

"Galinda invited me to go with her," Elphaba said looking back at the small blonde.

"How did you convince her to go with you, Miss Galinda?" Nessarose asked teasingly.

"I have my ways," Galinda said smiling. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Well I hope you didn't have to resort to violence," Nessarose chuckled. Now that they were together, Galinda noticed for the first time how similar the sisters were. They both had the same eyes, and similar body structures, although Nessarose was a bit fuller in the hips and breasts than Elphaba, and her hair was a shade of light brown, but just as straight. She didn't possess the high cheekbones and prominent nose that Elphaba had, but instead had softer features.

"Galinda!" a voice sounded from behind them. Galinda turned and saw Milla walking towards her with Pfannee, Shenshen and a few boys, one of which Pfannee was hanging off of. Galinda smiled and walked towards her friends. She embraced Milla briefly, noting that it wasn't as nice as when she had hugged Elphaba earlier in the day.

"Milla, what're you doing in town?" Galinda asked, nodded to the other girls and boys, one of whom was looking at her with great interest. His skin was dark with blue diamonds. Galinda knew she had met him but couldn't remember his name.

"We're just out shopping, Pfannee wanted to get a new dress for the end of finals party," Milla said glancing behind the blonde at her roommate and waving, "you are going aren't you?" Milla asked, returning her attention to the small blonde.

"Um, after what happened last time, I'll have to think about it," Galinda said, trying to ignore Pfannee who she could see was whispering into the ear of a very tall, dark-haired boy, both of them looking in Elphaba's direction.

"Galinda, I'm going to catch up with Nessarose, we'll just be over there," Elphaba said, pointing to a bench across the street. Galinda nodded and watched her go, catching herself before she stared far longer than appropriate.

"Miss Galinda, I don't know if you remember me. I'm Master Fiyero, I was at Miss Pfannee's party," Fiyero said, walking up to the small blonde.

"Of course I remember you," Galinda said smiling sweetly at him. She looked over Fiyero's shoulder to see Pfannee staring at her. Her eyes shifted to Elphaba then back at the blonde, an evil smirk on her face.

"What brings you into town?" Fiyero asked, catching Galinda's attention.

"Well, I'm here with my roommate, Miss Elphaba," Galinda said, nodding towards where Elphaba and Nessarose were sitting. Fiyero nodded.

"Yeah, I've met her...well sort of," Fiyero said grinning as he remembered the less than friendly conversation he had had with Elphaba.

"Galinda, did you want to join us?" Milla asked, "We're going to that new boutique down the street."

"Well actually..."

"Let's just go, Milla. It's obvious that Galinda would rather spend her afternoon with the likes of the green thing than with us," Pfannee cut in her voice cold. Galinda glared at her.

"The green thing has a name," Galinda said calmly, not wishing to pick a fight with her, "and I asked Elphaba to come to town with me, I am not going to leave her behind. She's my friend," she said sternly. Pfannee snickered.

"You would be the one to cuddle up to that snake, she's coiled herself right around you. Be careful she doesn't seduce you, or we'll be looking at more than one green person in Oz," Pfannee said, her voice grating over Galinda's ears. She was positively furious.

"The only snake I see around here is you Miss Pfannee," Galinda spat out, regretting it the moment the words left her mouth. Galinda shivered involuntarily as Pfannee glared at her, her eyes shooting daggers.

"I'd watch what you say Miss Galinda, you never know what delicate information might slither into the open," Pfannee said glancing over at Elphaba then back at Galinda before she turned and started walking down the street, Shenshen and the few boys following. Milla and Fiyero stayed behind.

"You know it's pointless to pick a fight with her, Galinda," Milla said a frown on her face, "she fights dirty."

"I know," Galinda said, her mind still going over what had just happened.

"You gonna be okay?" Milla asked. "I can hang with you if you want, Boq has classes till three, we could go to the Peach and Kidneys and get a few drinks," she offered, playfully pushing Galinda's shoulder.

"Not today, I told Elphi-aba that I would spend the day with her," Galinda said, blushing at her almost slip up of Elphaba's nickname. Milla nodded.

"Okay, but we need to plan a girls night, just you and me. Because if I have to spend another full day with Pfannee and her croonies than I just might jump into Suicide Canal," Milla said, giggling at the last part. Galinda smiled at her.

"Okay, how about next weekend before the party?" Galinda offered, both girls seemingly oblivious to the fact that Fiyero was still there with them.

"Sounds like a date," Milla said cheerfully looking down the street where Pfannee and the rest had disappeared, "well we better get going," she said, referring to Fiyero and herself.

"Well it's good to see I wasn't forgotten in this conversation," Fiyero replied, making both girls giggle.

"Yea, I have to go pick up a package with Elphaba. I'll see you later," Galinda said, giving Milla a hug then turned to Fiyero, "It was lovely seeing you again, Master Fiyero," she said smiling at him.

"Likewise, Miss Galinda. I hope to see more of you," he replied moving in and kissing her on the cheek. When he pulled away he saw the uncomfortable blush on the blonde's cheek.

"Oh, sorry. Winkie tradition, that's how we say goodbye. Sometimes I forget I'm not at home," Fiyero said, offering an apologetic smile.

"Oh...um it's okay...you just caught me by surprise," Galinda said a bit nervously, "well, I'll see you guys later," she said waving as they walked down the street. Galinda turned around and saw that Elphaba was sitting on the bench alone.

"Are you ready to go get the picture?" Galinda asked once she was in range, her mind still on what Pfannee had said. Elphaba stood up and nodded. They made their way to the broken down carriage in silence. Both lost in their own thoughts. When they get there, the old man was waiting at the entrance of the canopy, an envelope in his hands.

"Hello again, ladies, your picture is all ready for you. And it was such a beautiful one that I am including the picture frame at no charge!" The old man said excitedly. Galinda paid for the picture, with a few quarreled protests from Elphaba. The old man thanked them and handed the envelope over.

"I could have at least paid for half of it," Elphaba argued as they walked towards the school.

"Oh, don't worry about it Elph..." Galinda trailed off as she looked down at the picture of them. She was struck at how natural they looked standing so close to one another, it was truly beautiful. Elphaba had the smallest of smiles, her head tilted to the side while her arm was wrapped almost possessively around the blonde's shoulder pulling her close to her own body. Galinda had a contented smile on her face, as if she had always hugged her roommate the way she was.

Galinda felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Elphaba standing close to her, looking at the picture.

"Well?" Galinda asked, a smile on her face. She found it incredibly difficult to concentrate when Elphaba was so close, her blue eyes trailed down to her dark lips, wanting so badly to feel if they were as soft as her hands were. Galinda looked back at the picture, removing temptation.

_I can't think like that,_ she thought taking in a deep breath. She could see her and Elphaba's reflection in the glass covering the picture. Elphaba had a pensive look on her face, as if deciding if she liked it or not.

"It's okay," Elphaba finally said, as she moved away from the blonde and started walking again. Galinda rolled her eyes.

"I think it's beautiful," she said, catching up with Elphaba who looked down at the blonde and smirked. Silence followed as they made their way back to the school. The temperature had dropped some degrees and Galinda huddled closer to Elphaba as the wind blew icy air in their faces.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Elphaba said, once the wind had died down a bit. Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Oh really Elphie...it wasn't much money..."

"I didn't mean the picture Galinda," Elphaba said, the wind picking up again and blowing small snow tornados across the ground.

"I meant you didn't have to stick up for me," she said glancing over at the blonde.

"Of course I did, you're my friend, Elphie," Galinda replied looking at Elphaba.

"I get that we're friends, Galinda, I do. But it's only going to put your social status in jeopardy, and I'm not worth it," Elphaba said, a note of sadness in her voice. Galinda stopped walking and watched Elphaba for a few moments before running to catch up with her.

"You're worth it to me," Galinda said softly still staring at her roommate. Elphaba looked back at her.

"Well either way, you don't need to do it. It'll only make it worse for yourself. I know how to deal with it, I've been green all my life Galinda, but if you start reproaching everything everyone says about me they will start in on you," Elphaba said, her voice calm.

"I'm sorry, Elphie, but I'm not just going to sit around and listen to..."

"I'm asking you as a friend, Galinda," Elphaba interrupted, "please, just let it go. It's never going to stop no matter what anyone says. I don't want them to turn on you," she added her voice stern but soft. Galinda looked at her and sighed.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything," Galinda said defeated, her shoulders slumping a little.

"Thank you for doing it though. I've never had anyone aside from my sister stick up for me like that," Elphaba said, eliciting a small smile from the blonde.

"You're welcome," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She clutched the picture frame to her chest with one hand, and linked her other through Elphaba's. She rested her head against her the taller girl's shoulder as they walked to rest of the way in silence.

X

A week later Galinda woke up to a knock on her door. She groggily opened her eyes and glanced toward the door, willing it to magically open. The knock came again.

"Who is it?" Galinda asked as loudly as she could, her voice a little scratchy.

"Madame Morrible," came an authoritative voice from behind the door. Galinda sat bolt upright in bed.

_What in Oz could she want so early?_

"May I come in?" She asked her voice muffled by the door. Galinda looked around the room quickly.

"Yes," the blonde said. The door opened and Madame Morrible walked in. Galinda had to squint her eyes a little at how bright her outfit was.

"Good morning, dear!" She said cheerily, her skirts sweeping around her legs as she walked. The headmistress stopped in front of Galinda's bed and looked around the room, an envelope tucked underneath her long red fingernails.

"Good morning, Madame," Galinda said still sitting in bed, "Is there something wrong?" she asked when the headmistress didn't say anything.

"Oh I hope not. This letter came a few days ago for you, I would have gotten it to you sooner but you know how things get around here," she said chuckling as she finished her sentence. The headmistress handed the envelope over to the small blonde, her long nails scraping against the paper as the blonde slid it out of her grasp.

"Thank you," Galinda said, looking down at her father's neat loopy handwriting. Had he been sent home a letter about her grades? Galinda thought as she nervously opened the envelope. Just then, Ama Clutch walked through the door carrying a few pieces of wood for the fireplace.

"Good day, Madame Head," Ama Clutch said as she walked over to a small bin and dropped the wood in, "My Galinda hasn't done anything wrong has she?"

"Oh goodness no. I was just giving her a letter that came for her," The Headmistress said sweetly, smiling down at Galinda as she removed the letter from the envelope and held it in shaky hands.

"Ah yes, well if you wont need my Galinda for anything else would you mind me having a word with her, alone?" Ama Clutch asked, noting the horrified expression on the small blonde's face.

"Oh of course not, I have to be on my way anyways. Hope all is well, Miss Galinda. Good day to you both," the Headmistress said, leaving in a flurry of bright skirts. Ama Clutch hobbled over to the blonde's bed and stood over her.

"What's your father have to say?" Ama Clutch asked, pulling at a splinter that had wedged itself into her pinky finger. Galinda was silent for a moment, her eyes scanning the page a few times.

"Mama's sick," she said softly, handing the letter over. Ama Clutch took it from her and began reading.

"Well being sick doesn't warrant him writing...Oh Lurline child," Ama Clutch said, reading over the part about her mother. She looked up at the small blonde, then sat down on the bed.

Galinda had her eyes closed and willed herself not to cry. Her heart was pounding a little faster than normal and she could feel her throat closing up, making it hard to breathe. The blonde could feel her attack coming on and she tried to focus on her breathing just like Elphaba had told her. She took in one shaky breath after another, and found herself wanting Elphaba to be there with her, holding her hands and telling her things would be fine. When she opened her eyes and saw her Ama there instead of her roommate, her breath bacame more ragged.

"Ama...ca-can you...my-my pills..." Galinda said between gasps of air, silent tears sliding down her cheeks. Ama Clutch got up and walked into the bathroom. She emerged with a glass of water and one of the pills.

"Here you go, deary," she said, handing both over to the shaking blonde. Galinda took the pill and swallowed it with the water. She drained the glass then handed it to her Ama, her breath still coming in short gasps. She closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing properly, thoughts of her mother and Elphaba flying through her head.

"There, there deary," Ama Clutch said pulling the small blonde into a hug.

"Mama's dying isn't she," Galinda asked softly, tears threatening to spill.

"Everyone is dying gradually, deary, it just takes some time," Ama Clutch said pulling out of the hug.

"Is there a cure for what she has?" Galinda asked biting her bottom lip.

"There is, but it doesn't work on everyone. All we can do is pray and hope for the best," Ama Clutch said. Galinda nodded, and laid back down.

"I don't feel much like going to classes today Ama," she said softly, turning onto her side so she was facing her roommate's side of the room.

"Of course, deary, I'll inform the Headmistress so she doesn't think your skipping out," Ama Clutch said, squeezing the blonde's shoulder before getting up. She walked over to the fire and got a log burning before she left.

Galinda closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. She wished that somehow Elphaba could hold her, or at least be in the room with her. The blonde found it too quiet without the occasional flipping of pages from a book, or the scratch of a quill on paper. But Elphaba wouldn't be back in the room until well after lunch time. Sighing, Galinda closed her eyes, and for the first time in a long time, she prayed.

X

It was after lunch, both Galinda and Elphaba were in their room, the crackling of the fire almost echoed through the quiet room.

Elphaba had noticed how sad her roommate looked when she walked into the room after her last final. She asked her what was wrong, but the blonde just shrugged it off and told her she didn't want to talk about it. So Elphaba dropped the subject and went over to her desk to write, knowing that if the blonde wanted her to know what was bothering her, she would tell her.

Galinda had changed into a plain yellow dress that danced around her ankles when she walked. She was sitting on her bed atop her comforter, knees tucked up underneath her chin as she watched Elphaba write. She looked over to the window and noted that it was snowing lightly, and she shivered slightly.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked in a small quiet voice.

"Yea," Elphaba responded, not looking up form the letter she was writing.

"What happens when we die?" Galinda asked, picking at the shoelace on her boots. Elphaba stopped writing and looked over at the blonde. She looked so small curled up against the head board, a pensive look graced her soft features. Elphaba got up and walked over to the window, resting her head against the cool glass and watching the snow fall softly to the ground.

Galinda looked up when Elphaba didn't respond. She hugged her legs and rested her cheek on her knees so she was facing her roommate, her golden hair falling over her shoulders in long curls. Her light blue eyes were resting on her roommate, and she couldn't help but notice how elegant and beautiful she looked standing by the window. Her dark purple dress contrasting beautifully against her emerald skin and the whiteness of the wall and window seemed to make her glow. She was breathtaking, like a silent dark angel staring out into the depths of the snow.

"Elphie?" she asked again.

"I'm not sure I could answer that question, Galinda," she said softly, her breath a puff of air against the window, making it fog. She carefully brought her finger up and traced small designs with her nail.

"Why not?" Galinda asked, her head lifting from her knees as she watched Elphaba draw on the window.

"Well," Elphaba began, then finding she really didn't have an answer she replied, "I don't know Galinda. Why do you ask?" She asked, turning towards her roommate. The small blonde closed her eyes again and shrugged.

"Does death scare you?" Galinda asked, her voice quivering on '_death_'. Elphaba thought for a moment before responding.

"No, it doesn't. Does it scare you?" She asked in return, leaning against the wall next to the window. Her arms wrapped around herself. Galinda opened her eyes but didn't look at Elphaba.

"A little," she replied, her voice quiet. Elphaba regarded the small blonde from across the room. She looked so small and scared, like a fragile china doll, its beauty crafted for people to look at but not touch.

Elphaba pushed herself from the wall and walked over to Galinda's bed, the blonde looked up at her as she sat down on the comforter. "I don't think there's anything to be afraid of my sweet. Death is just a path that every living thing must take at some point," Elphaba said softly, tucking a strand of golden hair behind the blonde's ear. Galinda didn't respond as she looked into the sandy depths of Elphaba's eyes. A single tear leaked out of her blue ones and fell down her cheek. Elphaba swiped her thumb across it, ignoring the small pinprick it caused. She searched the crystal eyes that were glossed over like glass.

"Galinda, are you okay?" she asked, concern etched on her sharp features. Galinda cast her eyes down at the comforter, as if embarrassed.

"Do you think it's peaceful?" she asked, instead of answering. Elphaba looked confused for a moment.

"Is _death_ peaceful?" she asked, dipping her head to try and catch the blonde's eyes again.

"Yea. Do you think it's peaceful afterwards. Maybe warm and full of light?" Galinda asked still not looking at her roommate. Elphaba sighed.

"I don't know if I believe in an after life Galinda," she replied truthfully, looking down at her hands. Galinda's eyes landed on the picture of them sitting on her nightstand.

"What do you believe in, Elphie?" she asked, staring at the glare the fire cast over the glass on the picture. Elphaba thought for a moment.

"I believe in you," she said softly, looking at the small blonde. Galinda looked up at Elphaba, unshed tears in her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled a little and she looked away.

"Do you believe in love?" She asked, her voice shaking a little. Elphaba slid closer to Galinda and brought her hand up to cup her cheek. Galinda closed her eyes and pushed into the contact, her hand resting on Elphaba's wrist.

"I believe in the concept of love," Elphaba said, removing her hand from the blonde's face, Galinda's hand still wrapped around her thin wrist.

"Galinda what's wrong?" Elphaba asked, her concern growing stronger, "Look at me please?" Elphaba asked in a pleading tone when the blonde didn't say anything.

Galinda's eyes opened at the tone in Elphaba's voice and found herself once again lost in the sandy pools of her eyes. Galinda felt like she was being pulled beneath the surface, drowning in the sandy depths. Her breath became a little more shallow, like she was being suffocated by them. She noticed how close they were, she could feel Elphaba's warm breath on her face.

Galinda struggled with herself, tried to keep control of her emotions. She fought not to lean in, but eventually lost the battle with herself. She gave in to desire and leaned in, capturing the dark lips with her pink ones.

It took Elphaba a few seconds to realize what was going on. Her eyes were still open, having been caught by surprise. Her lips unmoving against the unbelievably soft lips of her roommate. Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again. Galinda was still there, lips pressed against her own. Her heart beating wildly as it sunk in.

_Galinda's kissing me._

When Galinda felt Elphaba unmoving against her own lips, tears started to fall down her cheek. She swallowed thickly as Elphaba pulled away slowly. She brought her hands up to her mouth, choking back a sob, not daring to look at her roommate. More tears flowed over her cheeks and a sob escaped her lips. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped up off the bed and left the room, leaving the door wide open.

Elphaba sat in shock on the bed. Her mind replaying what had just happened. Galinda, her roommate, miss upper class blonde beauty had kissed her. Not in a friendly way either. Elphaba brought her hand up and traced her lips. They tingled where the blonde's had touched her own.

Elphaba looked at the window and saw the falling snow, then looked over at the door that was still wide open. She knew Galinda had probably gone to the garden with Datura, and she hadn't brought her coat. Elphaba got off the bed and pulled her coat on, quickly pulling her gloves, hat and scarf on before grabbing Galinda's coat and heading out the door.

She all but ran down the halls to the cafeteria. There were a few people having a late lunch as Elphaba sped through the room and out the door. The crisp air nipped at her cheeks and nose as she hurried towards the garden, Galinda's jacket tucked underneath her arms. She made it to the entrance and slowed down. Still shivering against the cold, Elphaba walked in. She looked around frantically, her boots crunching in the new snow. She finally saw Galinda curled into a ball on the bench under the apple tree. Her head resting on her knees that were pulled close to her upper body by her arms wrapped around her legs. Her whole body was shaking, and Elphaba wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or the fact that she was crying. Elphaba hurried over to the bench, and stood in front of the shaking blonde. She noticed that Datura was sitting underneath the bench, her blue eyes peering up at Elphaba.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked, sitting down next to the small blonde. She heard a muffled sob and placed her hand on the blonde's shaking shoulder.

"Galinda please, put your coat on. You'll freeze to death," Elphaba offered, her voice soft and pleading. Galinda uncurled herself form the ball she was in and threw herself at Elphaba.

"Elphie...I-I'm s-so sorry..." Galinda cried, burying her face in Elphaba's scarf covered neck.

"Galinda it's okay..."

"No it's n-not...it's wrong...i'm w-wrong...d-don't hate m-me...Elphie..." loud sobs escaped between her words as she clutched to her roommate. Fat tears seeping into Elphaba's scarf, "P-please...don't tell my p-papa...Elphia...please...I'm s-sorry..." Elphaba was at a loss for words. She grasped Galina's shaking shoulders and pulled her away so she could look at her.

"Galinda, I could never hate you," Elphaba said, wiping tears away with her gloved hand. Galinda closed her eyes and shook her head, her lips almost blue from the cold.

"H-how can you...how c-can you say that...I-I-I-I...it's wrong...I'm di-disgustin-ing...I should...I shouldn't of...I kissed you!" Galinda stuttered, her body shaking violently as more sobs escaped into the air in large puffs of white.

"Galinda, you're not disgusting, please put your coat on and we can talk..."

"I'm soooo sorry E-Elphi...Elphaba...please...don't hate me..."

"Galinda.." But Elphaba was cut off by another loud sob. She thought desperately on what to do to get the blonde to calm down so she could get her inside. Finally, she gave in to instinct, grabbed hold of the blonde's wet face and brought her lips down on Galinda's.

Galinda's heart was pounding a thousand times a second, her sobs stopped the moment Elphaba's dark lips landed on her own. Her eyes stayed closed as Elphaba pulled away for a moment, her breath warming her tear stained face. Then she felt Elphaba's lips on her again, and her heart stopped. Everything her father had told her, all the hateful words evaporated as Elphaba kissed her. One of the only thoughts in her mind being how anyone could think something so soft and heavenly was wrong.

Time seemed to stand still as they kissed, neither girl dared deepen it. Elphaba's gloved thumbs caressed Galinda's cheeks. She didn't really know what she was doing, but she did know that it felt right, so she kept her lips against Galinda's full pink ones. Eventually pulling away and kissing the side of Galinda's mouth before pulling her into a hug.

Galinda's breathing was shallow and she clung to Elphaba's jacket as if her life depended on it. More tears escaped her closed eyes as Elphaba kissed the top of the blonde's head, rocking back and forth a bit while she cooed soothing words. Galinda had never heard Elphaba talk so softly, and found it extremely comforting.

Everything was quiet around them, you could almost hear the snow flakes hitting the ground. Elphaba pulled away from the hug in order to put the jacket on the shaking blonde. They felt something small brush against their legs. They both looked down to find Datura rubbing her body against Galinda's yellow skirt, meowing softly. Galinda bent over and scooped the small cat in her arms, holding her to her chest as she looked at Elphaba.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Elphaba stepped closer and brought her hand up to cup the blonde's cheek, her thumb wiping away the fresh tears that had fallen. Galinda brought her hand up and laced her fingers with Elphaba's, closing her eyes.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to the room. I have to be somewhere in a little bit," Elphaba said softly. Galinda nodded, holding Datura closer. She felt the small cat shiver and unbuttoned part of her jacket to slide the small cat inside before buttoning it back up. Elphaba shook her head, a smile on her face and pulled the small blonde to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders so she was tucked close to her. They slowly made their way into the warmth of the building. Both their minds lingering on the kiss they had just shared.


	11. Chapter 11

Both girls walked into the room in silence. Elphaba closed the door once Galinda was safely inside and headed over to the fireplace to add more wood. She could feel the blonde's eyes on her as she moved the wood around with the poker. She knew they should talk about what had happened, but Elphaba didn't feel ready to yet, so she kept her back turned, not yet daring to look into those big vulnerable blue eyes. 

A thousand things were going through her head, and she was glad that she had to be somewhere so she would have a chance to think.

Galinda walked over to her bed and watched Elphaba. She unbuttoned her jacket and set Datura on her pink comforter. The cat crouched low to the bed, her eyes scanning the new surroundings. Her small, pink nose twitched as she took in new smells. Galinda reached over and ran her fingers through the long soft fur, quietly comforting her.

Galinda's heart was still fluttering around in her chest as she watched her roommate tend to the fire. She still couldn't believe the events that had just happened. The blonde had been terrified when she lost control of her emotions and kissed Elphaba. She had run out into the freezing cold in an attempt to get away and hadn't expected Elphaba to run out to the garden to fetch her. Galinda had been even more shocked when Elphaba had returned the embrace that was flung at her. She had been fully prepared for her roommate to push her away and tell her the same things her father had told her. And imagine her surprise when Elphaba had kissed her.

_She kissed me._

Galinda closed her eyes and brought her fingers to her lips. She could still feel how soft they were, she could feel the warm breath against her skin and her thumbs gently caressing her cheeks. Galinda had become breathless, she didn't know how long they had kissed but it felt like an eternity. Kissing her roommate had been the most wonderfully frightening experience in her life.

She opened her eyes to find Elphaba over at her desk, gathering some books and notes. Datura was on the other side of her bed now, sniffing around. Galinda wanted to talk to Elphaba, wanted to be held, to be told everything was okay. But her roommate wouldn't even look at her, and hadn't since they got into the school. Did she regret what she did?

Elphaba turned around with a pile of books in her hands and noticed that Galinda was watching her. She looked down at her books then back up at the blonde, before walking over to her.

"Galinda I have to go," Elphaba said, standing in front of the blonde. Galinda closed her eyes as she tried to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Elphaba's heart ached.

"Galinda, please stop crying," she said softly, swiping her gloved thumbs underneath her puffy eyes. "I'll be back later tonight; we can talk then if you want." Galinda sniffled and nodded, eyes still closed. Elphaba bent over and kissed the blonde's forehead before heading towards the door.

"Be careful nobody sees Datura," she said while exiting the room, the door clicking softly shut behind her.

The cat's ears perked up at her name, before she continued exploring the room. Galinda watched her jump off the bed and cautiously walk across the floor.

Galinda sighed and stood up. She shrugged her jacket off and walked over to the wardrobe, placing it on one of the many hangers. She looked at her roommate's side of the wardrobe and ran her fingers over all the dark fabrics. There wasn't one light color on her side. The two could not be more different, Galinda had a few dark colors, but she preferred the light warm colors.

Sighing, Galinda closed the wooden doors and walked into the bathroom. She turned the water on in the tub and poured in some bubble bath she had bought, the fresh smell of roses filled the room. She ran her fingers through the water as it got higher. Once it was full, Galinda turned off the water and stripped herself of her clothes.

A shiver ran up her body as the cool air met her bare skin, and she quickly stepped into the warm water, letting her body get used to it before plugging her nose and ducking her head underneath the bubbly surface. Galinda emerged from the water, rubbing her eyes with her fingers then flipping her hair out of her face. She washed her hair and body before allowing herself to relax.

Galinda lifted her legs up and set them on the edge of the tub. She gathered a small amount of bubbles that were floating near her in her hands and blew on them, sending them flying in the air. She watched them slowly float down and land back on the water.

She heard the bathroom door creek open, and turned her head to see Datura walking in, her ears perked up in the air as she continued to explore, every little sound causing her ears to twitch. Galinda picked up more bubbles and blew them in the direction of the small cat. She giggled loudly when the bubbles landed on her fur, causing the small cat to jump. Datura brought her paw out and batted at the bubbles that were now resting on the floor. Her small pink nose sniffed at them, causing a series of sneezes to follow.

Galinda got out of the tub giggling; she grabbed a towel and dried off her body before wrapping it around her head. She pulled the plug in the tub before slipping into her pink robe.

Datura darted out of the room, Galinda not far behind. The blonde went over to the wardrobe and picked out a long, thick blue dress that had a light blush sash across the middle. She slipped into it and was towel drying her hair when she heard a knock at the door.

Galinda paused at what she was doing and looked around for Datura. The cat was nowhere to be seen so she opened the door, revealing a slightly flustered Milla in a long green skirt and top.

"Hey Milla," Galinda said, stepping aside and letting the brunette in the room.

"Hey Galinda," Milla said walking over to the blonde's bed, her curls bouncing softly as she sat down, "I know we planned the girls night for this weekend, but do you mind if I talk to you now?"

"Of coarse I don't mind," Galinda said grabbing the towel and sitting down on the bed next to the brunette. Milla, seeing Galinda up close, looked at the blonde curiously.

"Have you been crying?" she asked. Galinda stopped toweling her hair dry and looked at her friend.

"Um...sort of...I mean..." Galinda stuttered, not really sure how to answer. She needed someone to talk to about what had happened, and Elphaba wasn't there and neither was her Ama.

"You were, I can tell. What were you crying about?" Milla asked worriedly. Galinda looked down at her hands and picked at her manicure. She had to repaint them soon anyways.

"Um...I'll tell you after you tell me what you wanna talk about," Galinda said nervously. Could she really tell Milla?

"Okay, but no backing out," Milla said with a smirk. Galinda smiled nervously but nodded.

"Okay...so um...you remember Boq?" Milla asked, her fingers pulling at the thread to her skirt.

"Yea, you two are dating right?" Galinda asked as she watched Milla's fingers fiddle with her skirt. Her green skirt.

"Yea, we are...dating...but um...something happened last night...and today..." Milla said, her cheeks taking on a rose color.

"Did he hurt you?" Galinda asked, her attention now on her friends face.

"Uh..no...no he didn't hurt me...but we uh...we had sex," Milla said, her face flushing. Galinda stared at her wide-eyed.

"You and Boq had sex! When? Where?" Galinda asked, her problems placed on the back burner in her head for the moment. Milla chuckled nervously.

"Well we went on a date last night. He brought me to a really nice, fancy restaurant and he kept telling me how beautiful I was and then we went to one of those new drive-in movie's, Boq has his own carriage and we started to kiss during the love scene of the movie, and then.." Milla paused, a huge smile on her face. "Then he told me he thinks he's in love with me." Galinda brought her hand to her heart and couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Oh, Milla that is so romantic!" Galinda said excitedly. Milla blushed but nodded.

"Yea, it was. Well we continued kissing, and he started to touch me in places he had never touched before and I couldn't help it. It felt so good. They he asked me if he could...uh make love to me..." Milla blushed again.

"Right there in the carriage!" Galinda interrupted, her eyes wide. Milla nodded.

"What did you say?" Galinda asked.

"I didn't, I kissed him senseless...then he lifted my skirt..and...you know..." Milla trailed off.

"Did it hurt?" Galinda asked after a moment of silence.

"At first it did, it felt a little awkward too...but then it started to feel good," Milla said as she started to pick at her skirt again.

"Did you..." Galinda started, a blush on her face. Luckily, Milla caught on.

"Not the first time," she said. Galinda stared at her wide eyed again.

"You did it more than once?" She asked. Milla nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Yea, we ended up ditching the movie and he snuck me into his dorm room. His roommate, Averic, was away with Pfannee that night. I didn't leave his room till almost noon today," Milla said, her smile widening.

"That's so exciting!" Galinda giggled, Milla joined in a second later. When the giggles had died down Milla looked at Galinda seriously.

"I think he may be the one," she said, a dreamy expression on her face. Galinda smiled and couldn't help thinking if there was a one for her. She didn't know where she and Elphaba stood, they still hadn't talked. A few moments past as Milla got over her dreamy state.

"So I told you, now you spill," Milla said, nudging Galinda's knee,

"Why were you crying today?" she asked, Galinda looked at her nervously.

"Oh...um...well there were...a couple..reasons," Galinda said quietly, he voice shaking a little. Milla reached over and grabbed her hand encouragingly.

"Well, firstly my papa wrote to me," Galinda started sadly.

"Is everything okay at home?" Milla asked, her thumb stroking Galinda's knuckles in an attempt to sooth the blonde. Galinda shook her head.

"No, my mama is really sick. She has a bacterial disease," Galinda said softly, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the on coming tears.

"Oh Oz Galinda, I'm so sorry, is she going to be okay?" Milla asked. Galinda shrugged.

"Ama said there's a cure but it doesn't work on everyone," Galinda said, her voice shaking a little. Milla pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," she said once they parted from the hug. Galinda nodded.

"What else happened?" Milla asked softly, still holding onto the blonde's hand. Galinda looked down at her hands, still unsure how or if she should tell her.

"Um, something happened with Elphaba and me..." Galinda trailed off, deciding she could trust her best friend with his information.

"Did you two fight again? I thought you were getting along now?" Milla asked, noting that Galinda wasn't looking at her.

"N-no...we didn't fight..." Galinda started, plucking at her blue dress.

"Whatever happened, you can tell me Galinda," Milla said reassuringly. Galinda glanced up at her friend, her bottom lip pulled under her teeth.

"Well...I was talking to her about...stuff...and then I...I kissed her..." Galinda trail off, not daring to look at her. She felt a tear slide down her cheek when Milla didn't say anything.

"You...and Elphaba kissed?" Milla asked, trying to figure it out in her head. Galinda nodded.

"But it was an accident right?" Milla asked, taking her hand away from the blonde's. Galinda shook her head.

"But..how...I mean...your not...your not like that...You told me you weren't!" Milla said getting up from the bed and pacing. Galinda watched her. This was not the reaction she was looking for. Neither girl spoke for a while.

"I have to go, Boq is meeting me in the cafeteria for dinner," Milla said calmly, walking towards the door.

"Milla, wait," Galinda said getting up form the bed, "Do you hate me?" She asked, another tear rolling down her cheek. Milla paused, hand on the door. She turned slowly and looked at the small blonde.

"Please don't tell anyone, please?" Galinda asked when Milla didn't respond right away.

"I just..need to think about this...I'll talk to you later," She said, then exited the room. Galinda sat back down on her bed eyes closed as tears streamed down her face. She let her body fall on the bed, her arms grasping one of her pillows and holding it to her chest. She cried silently, wishing that someone would just hold her. Galinda turned her head when she felt something wet on her neck.

Datura was sitting next to her, her small tongue licking her exposed neck. Galinda pulled the cat into a hug and buried her face in her long fur. Datura didn't try to get away but sat there, letting the blonde cry into her fur. After a moment, Galinda pulled away, her hands wiping at her wet face. She ran her fingers through the soft fur of the cat, who was licking at the place Galinda's tears had wet her fur. After a while, Datura lay down next to the blonde, purring softly, her light blue eyes staring at Galinda.

"I just don't know what to do," Galinda whispered before closing her eyes.

X

Galinda was jerked awake by a loud pounding on her door. Datura darted off the bed and hid while Galinda made her way over to the door, wiping the sleep out of her eyes as she did. She opened the door thinking that maybe it was Milla. She drew in a breath as she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Papa," Galinda said, her heart fluttering. The man in front of her had handsome features, his eyes blue as a summer sky. His hair was short and so blonde it looked white.

"Galinda," he said, his voice low and an unreadable expression on his face. Galinda opened the door wider so he could enter the room. He walked across the carpet, his eyes scanning the entire room.

"Where's your roommate?" he asked, eyeing the photograph on Galinda's night stand.

"She's not here right now," Galinda said as she watched her father. She walked across the room and stood in front of the fire

"And Ama Clutch, is she out?" he asked walking closer to the nightstand. Galinda nodded, her heart pounding. Something wasn't right.

"Is...is mama okay?" Galinda asked nervously. Her father picked up the photograph of her and Elphaba and turned towards Galinda.

"She's doing as well as she can, given the circumstances," he said, examining the picture. Galinda nodded, not taking her eyes off him.

"You get along with your roommate then?" he asked, turning the picture frame over in his hands as he walked towards Galinda.

"Y-yes," Galinda answered, her heart pounding faster as he got nearer to her.

"Galinda, I thought I made it clear last time," he said, his eyes narrowing down at her. Galinda backed up a little.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Galinda asked, her voice shaking.

"Damn it Galinda, don't play stupid!" he said, his voice angry.

"You were seen kissing this thing...this _green thing_!" he screamed pointing to the picture of them together. Galinda's heart was pounding so hard she thought it might pop out of her chest. How did he know?

"Papa I didn..."

"Do not lie to me Galinda!" he yelled, throwing the picture frame hard against the wall behind Galinda.

Galinda flinched as she heard the glass smash when it made contact with the hard wall. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she looked over at the mess on the floor.

"I told you that it ended that day! Do we have to go over it again?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous. Galinda was shaking, her breath had become shallow and she willed her tears to stop.

"Papa please...just lis..."

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled, advancing on her quickly. Galinda tried to move out of his range, but he grabbed hold of her wrists tightly and held her in front of him.

"Do you realize what this could do to me? To your Mother! She's dying at home while you're here at this stupid University making it with your ROOMMATE! Do you ever stop to think about your family? What you're doing to us!" he said loudly, his voice grating at her ears. She tried to get out of his grip but he just held on tighter.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he said loudly, shaking her harshly.

"Papa, please..you're hurting me..." Galinda whimpered, more tears falling down her face.

"Don't speak to me about pain Galinda," he said, his voice dangerously low as he twisted her arm before pushing her back against the wall, releasing his hold on her wrists.

Galinda leaned against the wall her breath coming in short gasps. She cradled one of her wrists in her hand, and tried to concentrate on her breathing.

She was breathing so hard and concentrating so much on calming down she didn't here her father talking. Taking this as a sign of her ignoring him, her father swung his arm back and backhanded her across the face. The force of the impact was so hard she lost her balance and fell to the ground, landing awkwardly on her wrist. She cried out as she felt a searing pain rise up her arm, fresh tears fell from her eyes. Galinda scrambled to get up when she saw her father walking towards her.

She managed to get to her feet, but her father was upon her in a flash, she brought her arms up in front of her face in an attempt to block whatever was coming her way. But that attack never came. Galinda jerked her head up when she heard her father yell.

He was walking in circles, his hands trying to grab at something on his neck. Galinda gasped when she saw that the something was Datura. She had firmly embedded her claws into her father's skin and was growling madly.

Galinda saw her father's hands grasp the cat's fur and pull, tearing her off his neck. He threw her to the ground a few feet in front of Galinda. While her father was checking his neck she quickly grabbed Datura and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Datura wiggled out of the blonde's arms and fell to the floor.

Galinda jumped as she felt her father pound against the door and she quickly backed away from it. She ignored his threats and made her way to the wooden cabinet, reaching in side for her pill bottle. She ran to the sink, trying hard to breathe properly so she could swallow one of the pills. When she finally got it down, Galinda leaned against the wall, her whole body shaking.

Datura was pacing back and forth in front of the door, a low growl emanating from her throat. Her hair was standing on end making her look twice the size she was.

The pounding on the door finally stopped, she heard the bedroom door slam shut and everything was quiet.

Shaking violently, Galinda legs gave out and she slumped to the floor. She pulled her legs to her chest as loud sobs wracked her body. She could taste blood in her mouth but was unable to do anything about it. She had never been that scared in her entire life, and she couldn't get her body to stop shaking.

Datura had stopped pacing the floor and had made her way over to the shaking blonde. She nudged the blonde's arm and was gently scooped up off the floor.

Galinda held the cat to her chest as sob after sob escaped her lips. Datura was rubbing her face against Galinda's, occasionally licking her cheek or nose.

X

Elphaba walked up to her room, books in hand. She had thought about everything that had happened to her since coming to Shiz, eventually coming to what had happened that day. She had come up with every possible reason as to why what happened had happened.

She opened her door slowly, knowing that Galinda would probably be in the room waiting to talk. But to her surprise, the blonde was no where to be found. She shrugged, taking her jacket off and placing it in the wardrobe then walked over to the desk to drop her books off. She was a little relieved to be alone, she would be able to think a little more about what to say to the blonde when she came back from dinner, or where ever she was.

Elphaba placed her books on the desk and walked towards the bathroom. On her way, her boots made contact with something hard that splintered when she stepped on it. She moved her foot to find the broken picture frame containing the picture Galinda had made her take with her. The glass was scattered in large, jagged pieces.

Elphaba frowned and bent down to pick up the glass. She stopped half way when she heard a soft whimper come from somewhere in the room. She looked around and found the bathroom door closed. Elphaba stood up and walked towards it, placing her ear against the wood. She could hear faint whimpers coming from the other side. Elphaba placed her hand on the knob and turned, only to find it locked from the inside. She jiggled the knob a few times before calling Galinda's name.

"Galinda? Are you okay?" Elphaba asked, afraid that the blonde may be mad at her. She heard a faint voice come from the other side.

"Galinda, open the door It's just me," Elphaba said. After a moment, she heard the door jiggle as it was being unlocked. When Galinda didn't open the door Elphaba turned the knob slowly and walked into the bathroom.

"Galinda what are you..." Elphaba started but stopped upon seeing Galinda. Datura scooted by her legs into the room.

Galinda was leaning against the wall, her eyes rimmed with tears as she looked at her roommate.

"Galinda what happened?" Elphaba asked, walking towards the small blonde. She could see her body shaking a little, and noticed her lip was bleeding. Elphaba hesitantly pulled the blonde into a hug, Galinda wrapped herself around her roommate like a vine, her whole body shaking as more sobs racked her body.

Elphaba was stunned, and didn't really know what to think. She slowly lead the blonde out of the bathroom and walked her to the nearest bed. She had to pry Galinda's hand off her so she could sit her down properly.

"I'll be right back Galinda," Elphaba said getting up and walking back into the bathroom. She gathered a dark washcloth and a few of her bottles from the wooden cabinet. When she entered the room again, Datura was sitting on her bed next to Galinda.

Elphaba pulled the desk chair in front of the small blonde and sat down.

Galinda had managed to stop shaking, and she watched Elphaba tip one of the bottles onto the washcloth before replacing the cap.

"I'm going to clean that cut, this may sting a little," Elphaba said, gently dabbing the cloth on her split lip. Galinda clenched her teeth tightly, more tears leaking from her closed eyes.

Elphaba watched Galinda's expressions to make sure she wasn't hurting her too badly. She allowed her other hand to gently cup the blonde's chin as she cleaned the cut, making sure Galinda's tears didn't touch her skin.

Elphaba stopped dabbing at the cut and placed the cloth on the bed. She picked up a small tube and squeezed a white cream onto her finger, gently wiping it over Galinda's lip.

Galinda could feel her heart start to pound again. She could feel Elphaba's fingers tracing her lips with the cream that instantly soothed the burning of the cut. She held her breath as she felt cool air being blown onto her lips.

Galinda closed her eyes when she felt Elphaba's thumb trace her bottom lip softly, and silently gasped as her thumb continued onto her chin and up her cheek. She felt Elphaba slowly turn her head to the right then to the left, her fingers grazing her forehead and neck.

"What are you doing?" Galinda asked quietly, opening her eyes to look at her roommate.

"Looking for more cuts or bruises," Elphaba said softly, continuing her little exploration of Galinda's face.

"There aren't any more," Galinda said quietly. Elphaba stopped her search and sat back in the chair. Confusion and worry etched into her features.

"Galinda who did this?" Elphaba asked softly. Galinda looked down at her hands and noticed the bruises around her wrist.

"My papa," she said quietly, closing her eyes as more tears gathered in her eyes. Elphaba eyebrows knitted together.

"Why did he do this?" Elphaba asked, a note of anger in her otherwise soft voice. Galinda looked up at Elphaba, blue eyes locked with brown.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Galinda finally said, crossing her arms in front of her defensively. Elphaba nodded and got up off the chair. She gathered the bottles and wash cloth before heading to the bathroom.

Elphaba came back in the room and sat down next to the blonde on her bed.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked quietly.

"Yea?" Elphaba responded looking over at the small blonde.

"Can you lay with me?" Galinda asked, her fingers picking at her dress, a sudden wave of fatigue hitting her.

"I'm just so tired, and I don't want to be alone," Galinda said quietly, her voice a little shaky. Elphaba looked over at the small blonde and they locked eyes again.

"Um, I..." Elphaba started but couldn't finish when she saw how vulnerable Galinda looked. She ignored her racing heart and nodded.

"Um okay," she said nervously. They still hadn't had a chance to talk about what had happened at lunch.

Galinda got up and went over to the wardrobe, pulling out a nightdress and disappearing into the bathroom.

Elphaba sat on her bed a moment, her mind racing. They probably wouldn't get a lot of talking done tonight, not with everything that had happened to the blonde. Neither of them had finals in the morning, they could get it done then. Nodding to herself, Elphaba quickly slipped into her own nightdress, then wondered which bed Galinda wanted to lay in.

Galinda carefully pulled her nightdress on then left the bathroom. Her heart was racing, she couldn't believe she had asked Elphaba to lay with her tonight. They hadn't had a chance to talk and she wasn't sure how Elphaba really felt about the whole thing.

Once in the room she saw Elphaba standing in between the two beds. She had on a long sleeved black nightdress and her hair was pulled into a tight braid that rested over her shoulder.

"Um, which bed?" Elphaba asked as calmly as she could. Galinda shyly pointed towards Elphaba's bed.

Elphaba went over to her bed and pulled back the comforter, then climbed beneath the blankets. Galinda hesitated before climbing into her roommate's bed. They looked at each other, both nervous, neither of them daring to make the first move. Finally, Elphaba scooted further under the blankets and rested her weight on her hands, waiting for Galinda to get more comfortable.

Galinda's heart was racing as she scooted closer to her roommate, both girls now lying on their backs, blankets pulled to their chests. Slowly, Galinda scooted even closer and rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

Elphaba stiffened at first but relaxed as she felt the warmth from the smaller girl's body. She could feel her shaking slightly, and realized she was probably just as nervous and unsure about all this as she was. She was the one who asked to lay with you, she was the one who kissed you first. Elphaba thought to herself.

Growing a little more confident Elphaba wrapped her arm around Galinda's shoulder and pulled her a little closer. She felt the blonde's small hand grasp her nightdress and felt her body shaking again. Her tears leak through her clothes and Elphaba gritted her teeth against the slight pain. She pulled the blonde closer as she cried, whispering soothing words to her.

Galinda buried her face into Elphaba, trying to stop her tears. She could feel her roommate's hand gently stroking her back and after a moment, she lost her battle with sleep, the events of the day taking their toll on her, Galinda closed her eyes. Her body pressed close to Elphaba's. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this safe.

Elphaba felt Galinda's breathing grow even. She looked down at the sleeping blonde, pushing damp strands of hair out of her face. She had no idea what had happened after she left that room, and found herself wishing that she hadn't. She felt the weight of something on the mattress and looked at the end of the bed to find Datura kneading at the comforter before curling up in a tight ball.

Elphaba closed her eyes and willed her heart to stop pounding. She could feel every part of Galinda's body pressed against her, could feel Galinda's legs half on top of her own. She stared at the ceiling, the moon outside casting its glow into their room, creating shadows.

Finally, her cheek resting on the top of Galinda's head and her arm wrapped protectively around the blonde's shoulders, sleep found Elphaba. The moonlight cast its glow over the two sleeping women, the only sound in the room being their soft breathing


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for all the wonderful comments! It really helps when i'm writing to know that there are people who are enjoying my story...so thanks!**

**X**

It was early morning when Galinda began to stir. She nuzzled her face into the pillow underneath her head, her body curling into a tight ball then releasing as she let out a sigh, air rushing out of her nose. She very slowly became aware of a faint scent on the pillow. Her eyebrows came together in confusion as she tried to remember what it was. Galinda nuzzled deeper into the pillow, her body telling her to sleep but her mind forcing her to remember the familiar scent. Suddenly it hit her.

_Elphaba._

Galinda opened her eyes slowly and realized that she wasn't in her own bed. The sheets weren't as soft, nor were they pink, but rather thick like wool and a light shade of gray. Feeling a little disoriented she turned onto her back and blinked up at the ceiling, her eyes still adjusting to the somewhat light room around her.

Galinda took in a breath as the events from the day before suddenly flooded her mind, tears instantly coming to her eyes. She brought her hand up to trace her bottom lip, the pads of her fingers running over her cut.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened them, she brought her hands up to her face, wincing slightly when she tried to move her right wrist, still heavy with dark bruises.

Galinda slowly became aware that Elphaba was not in the bed with her. Yet she was positive that they had shared a bed last night, she could remember her heart racing as Elphaba wrapped her arm around her shoulder and held her while she cried. She could still feel her body pressed up against her roommates, could hear Elphaba's heart beating as she lay her head near her heart.

Dawn had barely broke and the early morning light cast shadows that danced across the walls with the firelight. The blonde sat up in her roommate's bed, her left hand clutching the comforter to her chest. Blue eyes scanned the room and found Elphaba standing in front of the window, head leaning against the windowpane. Datura was curled up in her arms, ears perked forward as she looked outside.

"Elphie?" she asked, her voice a little husky from sleep.

Elphaba turned her head towards the blonde when she heard her speak, but didn't say anything. Galinda slipped out from underneath the warm blankets and cautiously walked over to her roommate, stopping when she was a few feet from her. Galinda crossed her arms in front of her chest, as much to keep herself warm as to not show how cold she was.

"Datura needs to go out I think," Elphaba said quietly, one of her hands stroking the long white fur. Galinda walked a little closer and placed her left hand on the cold window.

"But it's so cold," Galinda said removing her hand from the window and replacing it in front of her chest. Elphaba stared out the window, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. They window creaked as the wind blew, a small draft coming into the warm room. Galinda shivered and moved a little closer to Elphaba.

"She'll be fine, we could just open the window and she could walk along the ledge to the apple tree," Elphaba said setting the cat on the windowsill. Datura looked up at them expectantly, her long bushy tail swishing from side to side.

"What if she can't get back?" Galinda asked, her hand coming up to gently pat the long fur. Datura nuzzled into the blonde's arm, a low purr emanating from her throat.

"She knows her way around I expect. Cats are smart Galinda," Elphaba said, still not looking at the blonde. She moved to unlock the window, slowly opening it. Datura darted out onto the ledge and made her way along the building. An icy wind blew through the opened window, sending snow in the room. Elphaba quickly closed and locked it, a slight shiver running up her body. Galinda leaned closer, hands pressed against the glass as she tried to peer through the now foggy window.

The room encased the girls in silence that not even the crackling fire could pierce. Elphaba was watching the blonde peer out the foggy window, her hands pressed against the glass. She noticed dark bruises on her right wrist and wondered what had happened between the blonde and her father. Elphaba reached her hand out and traced the bruises gently, the pads of her fingers barely touching the warm skin beneath them.

Galinda looked away from the window and up at Elphaba, who had her eyes trained on her wrist. Galinda watched Elphaba's fingers gently graze her bruised skin, her heart fluttering around in her chest. After a moment, Elphaba pulled her hand away and walked over towards the fire.

Galinda brought her hands down from the window, leaving two smudged handprints on the glass, her eyes followed Elphaba across the room. She watched as she picked up the fire poker and started moving the wood around. The flames rose and became a deeper orange, casting deep shadows across Elphaba's face and body.

Galinda noticed that Elphaba's hair had been taken out of its braid, the long raven locks flowed over her shoulders and down her back like a waterfall. The blonde also noticed that Elphaba was not in the night dress she had went to bed in, instead a long deep maroon dress with intricate designs embroidered across the bottom adorned her slim body.

"Elphie," Galinda asked, walking across the floor to the fireplace, "how long have you been up?"

Elphaba looked over at the blonde, who was now a few feet behind her. She replaced the poker on its hook and turned towards her roommate, arms crossed at her chest.

"A couple hours," she replied with a shrug. Galinda stepped closer to Elphaba, wanting so desperately to be in her arms.

"Why were you up so early?" she asked, watching the firelight dance across her features. Elphaba looked over at the fire.

"I had too much on my mind and I kept waking up," Elphaba said looking back at the blonde. Galinda nodded, walking closer to the fire and Elphaba. Another moment of silence passed before either said anything.

"Elphie, are we going to talk?" Galinda asked nervously, her voice quiet as she played with a strand of curly hair.

"I suppose we should," Elphaba said, her voice low and even, "Though I don't really know where to start."

Galinda looked down at her hands then back up at Elphaba. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted. Both girls turned towards Ama Clutch's door as it opened.

Ama Clutch walked in the room and noticed the fire was blazing.

"Elphaba dear you should of knocked rather then rekindle the fire yourself, that;s what I'm...Galinda, what are you doing here?" Ama Clutch asked upon seeing Galinda standing next to Elphaba.

"What do you mean?" Galinda asked confused, putting a little distance between her and Elphaba.

"Well, deary, your father was here yesterday. He said in the letter that he was taking you home to see your mother for a couple days." Ama Clutch said walking closer to the two girls. She stopped in her tracks upon seeing Galinda's lip.

"Oh dear," she said walking closer to the small blonde. She placed her cold hands on Galinda's chin and tilted her head up a little.

Galinda sighed and tried to hide her wrist, not wanting to bring up anything about her father in front of Elphaba. Ama Clutch noticed and gently grabbed her arm.

"Oh Galinda, not again," Ama Clutch said shaking her head as she ran her boney fingers over her wrist, "you promised that you'd be careful."

Galinda glanced over at Elphaba, new tears in her eyes. She cried out when Ama Clutch tried to rotate her wrist.

"Oh dear, looks like you might have broken your wrist," Ama Clutch said, "I'll be right back." Elphaba watched Ama Clutch hobble out of the room, the door clicking softly shut behind her, and then turned her attention to the small blonde.

Galinda was trying desperately to stop the new tears from falling; her bottom lip trembled slightly. She couldn't bring herself to look at her roommate.

"Again? This has happened before?" Elphaba asked, her voice a little accusatory. Galinda didn't reply, but walked slowly over to her bed and sat down, her eyes trained on her hands.

Elphaba stayed by the fire but watched the small blonde closely. After a moment Galinda spoke,

"Do you regret kissing me?" she asked, her voice a little shaky.

"Do you regret kissing me?" Elphaba countered, walking over to the blonde's bed and sitting down next to her.

"Only if I loose you as a friend," Galinda said quietly. Elphaba looked at the blonde, her mind racing. She had never been in a situation like this and didn't really know what to say or do. She hadn't really known what she was doing when she kissed the blonde out in the garden, never having kissed anyone on the lips before.

So much had happened the day before and Elphaba was struggling to figure out how she felt about everything. She had shared her bed with the small blonde, and though she couldn't deny that she liked the feeling of her roommate in her arms or the feeling of her lips against her own, it was all very confusing.

"I don't know how I feel about everything and even if I did, I'm not very good at expressing my feelings," Elphaba began, "but I do know that I don't want to loose you as a friend," she finished, looking up at the blonde. Galinda nodded slowly.

"Would...would you ever consider me more...than a friend?" Galinda asked cautiously, catching Elphaba's eyes. Elphaba stared at her for a moment before responding.

"Anything's possible," she said quietly. Just then, Ama Clutch came into the room with a nurse. Elphaba got up off the bed and walked over to the window as they tended to the blonde.

Galinda watched Elphaba walk away, new tears flooding her eyes but for entirely different reasons from before. She looked away from her roommate and focused her attention on her Ama and the nurse.

"Oh my, how did this happen?" the nurse asked, tucking a loose strand of red hair behind her ear as she lifted Galinda's arm.

"I, uh...fell awkwardly on my wrist," Galinda said, not really lying, but not giving the whole truth. The redheaded nurse nodded her head and continued examining her wrist.

Ama Clutch and Galinda locked eyes for a moment before the blonde turned her head away. She winced slightly when the nurse tried to move her wrist. The nurse ran her fingers over the bruises and looked up at Ama Clutch, before directing her attention back the blonde.

"Well, it doesn't appear to be a severe fracture, a hairline at most, so I'll just wrap your wrist with a splint so you can't move it." The nurse said, rummaging through her bag for the tourniquet and splint.

"Now you need to keep this on for a while, no taking it off to take baths," the nurse said to Galinda as she wrapped her arm. Galinda didn't say anything. The nurse finished wrapping Galinda arm then stood up.

"Ama Clutch, I'd like a word with you," the nurse said, Ama Clutch nodded and followed the nurse out of the room.

The two women sat in silence. Elphaba stared out the window, watching the sky light up as the sun began to rise. Could she really think of Galinda, her roommate, in that way?

Galinda stared at Elphaba, watched her wring her hands together. She looked down at her wrapped wrist, gently flexing her fingers on her right hand. In all truth, Galinda was scared. Scared of what may happen to Elphaba, scared of what her father might do next, scared of how Milla now viewed her. But mostly, she was scared of being rejected by her roommate. She didn't know if she could go back to just being friends, not when she knew how soft her dark lips were, or how good it felt to be held, to nuzzle into her shoulder and feel completely safe. Elphaba had told her anything was possible. Did that mean she was willing to try?

Ama Clutch came back into the room her head shaking. She sat down on Galinda's bed and looked her in the eyes.

"Tell Ama what happened," she said gently. Galinda stared wide eyed at her and then glanced over at Elphaba who had turned her head slightly.

"I woke up from a nap to pounding on our door," Galinda started reluctantly, not really wanting Elphaba to hear.

"I thought it might of been Milla, we had a small argument before...but it was p-papa. He came in and said that...said that someone h-had seen...seen me kiss someone else," Galinda said quietly, her voice laced with tears, leaving out the part about Elphaba for her roommate's sake.

"T-then he started to yell at me...and I started to p-panic...I tried to concentrate on breathing and didn't hear what he had said...then he..." Galinda paused, tears falling from her eyes as she looked up at Elphaba. Ama Clutch rubbed her back encouragingly, noting the way the blonde kept looking up at Elphaba.

"Then he h-hit me and I fell to the ground," Galinda said taking in a deep breath, trying to override her tears from falling, "I ran into the bathroom and stayed there until Elphi-aba came."

Ama Clutch looked over at Elphaba briefly then back at Galinda, pulling her into a hug.

Galinda closed her eyes, wishing that it were Elphaba hugging her instead of her Ama. After a moment, they pulled apart. Ama Clutch sighed and got up.

"You know, if that man didn't hold my job above my head I'd spit on him," Ama Clutch said shaking her head, "the nerve of him...hitting his own daughter...I expect you'll be staying for winter break?" she asked through her mumblings. Galinda shrugged.

"I hadn't thought about it," she said softly, looking down at her bandaged wrist.

"Well, you need to decide by the end of the day, because I need to book your train if you are," Ama Clutch said walking over to the door, "I'm off to breakfast with the other Amas," she said, still mumbling as the door closed behind her.

Galinda let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. Elphaba turned so she was facing the blonde, a confused expression on her face.

"So what do you think of me now?" Galinda asked softly, looking up at Elphaba through teary eyes, "I break down and have full panic attacks over the stupidest things, I'm constantly making terrible decisions, my father hates me and I-I have unnatural feelings towards women...no wonder you don't want anything to do with me," she finished, new tears falling down her cheeks.

"Stop putting words in my mouth Galinda," Elphaba said, walking back over to the blonde's bed and standing in front of her.

"I don't think any less of you because of any of those reasons. I wish you wouldn't care so much about what other people thought about you. You're going to end up changing just to make those people happy and you're going to loose yourself in it all," Elphaba said sternly. "Now I don't know about anyone else, but I happen to like you the way you are. Everything you just said just makes you stronger and a better person."

"But I..."

"No one, outside of Nessa, has _ever_ shown me true compassion the way you have Galinda. Even when you didn't know me, you helped me while everyone else walked around me. You walked into this room fully intending on becoming my friend and with the way I treated you I should be the one worried about being rejected. Not the other way around," Elphaba said, needing to get this out in the open.

"I have_ never_ had a friend like you, Galinda, and if you think that having panic attacks and having a father that hits you because you're being true to yourself is going to change that we're friends, then you've got another thing coming, because your not getting rid of me." Elphaba finished, using her roommates words. Galinda felt more tears fall down her cheeks and she flung her arms around Elphaba's neck.  
Elphaba almost fell back on the bed from the sheer force of the hug, and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the small blonde, holding her close.

Galinda was over come with joy at the fact that Elphaba didn't hate her and wanted to remain friends. She clung to her tightly for a moment before pulling away. Elphaba looked at the blonde, her eyes falling to her bandaged wrist.

"Galinda, how did your father know about what happened in the garden?" Elphaba asked softly, knowing she had left out some details while telling Ama Clutch. Galinda looked down at her wrist then back up at her roommate.

"Well...I don't know for sure...but I think that..maybe he heard it from Milla," Galinda said, her voice low. Elphaba looked at her confused.

"How could Milla have known?" Elphaba asked, looking at the blonde. Galinda hesitated for a moment.

"I-I think I made a mistake Elphie," she said sadly, more tears gathering in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Elphaba asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Well, after you left, Milla came over and said she wanted to talk...she noticed that I had been crying and asked what was wrong...so I told her about my mama...and then about how...how I kissed you...please don't be angry with me Elphie," Galinda pleaded.

"Galinda, please stop worrying about whether or not I'm going to be angry with you. It's not going to change how I feel about you," Elphaba said. She was a little shocked that she had told someone about it when she herself had barely processed it. Galinda looked at her and nodded before continuing.

"I think she got angry with me, I asked her if she hated me because of it and asked her not to tell anyone, but she said she needed to think about it and then left," Galinda said sadly.

"And you think Milla would tell your father?" Elphaba asked, trying to process everything. Galinda shrugged.

"I don't know how he found out, but he did," Galinda said, looking over at wall he smashed their picture on, a look of horror washed over the blonde's features. "When he came into the room...I knew he knew something...and then he threw our picture against the wall and...I was so scared Elphie," Galinda whimpered, her body shaking a little at the memory. Elphaba fought the urge to take her into her arms.

"I don't even want to think about what state I would be in had Datura not attacked him," Galinda said looking at towards the window the white cat had dissapeared out of.

"Then don't think about it," Elphaba said then added in after thought, "Are you sure Datura's not a Cat?" Galinda chuckled a little.

"Who knows," she said sniffling. Galinda crawled up her bed and laid her head on one of her pillows. Elphaba scooted backwards so she was leaning against the headboard.

"I cleaned up the glass, the picture's over on the desk," Elphaba said.Galinda smiled up at her roommate.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Elphie, where do you go when you're not in classes or the library?" Galinda asked after a moment. Elphaba looked down at the blonde, hesitating before responding. She still wasn't used to talking about her personal time with other people.

"I help Doctor Dillamond with his research," she said closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the headboard.

"Oh. He always mispronounces my name," Galinda said, her eyes scanning down Elphaba's body. She brought her hand out and ran her fingers along the clothed arm.

Elphaba opened her eyes, a shiver running up her spine as Galinda's fingers ran along her arm. She looked down at the blonde who looked up at her, their eyes locking for a moment.

"He always pronounces it _Glinda_, no matter how many times I tell him it's with a _'Guh'_," Galinda said seriously. A low chuckled escaped Elphaba's dark lips and she shook her head.

"Yes, well, _Guh_linda, Doctor Dillamond has much more important things on his mind than pronouncing your name correctly," Elphaba said, earning a gentle smack on her shoulder.

"Meanie," Galinda said. Elphaba brought her hand to her heart dramatically.

"Oh you slay me with your words Galinda."

Galinda glared at her, causing Elphaba to chuckle.

"Oh don't glare, it's unbecoming on you and it'll ruin your pretty face," Elphaba said, running her pointer finger down the bridge of the blonde's nose. Galinda scrunched her nose, her cheeks becoming a little rosy.

"What kind of research do you help him with?" Galinda asked, moving her head to Elphaba's leg.

Elphaba inhaled, her heart doing a summersault in her chest. She let her body get used to being touched before answering.

"Well if I told you, I'd have to kill you," she said, her voice shaking the tiniest bit. Galinda rolled her eyes and giggled.

Another round of silence encased them as they sat on the blonde's bed. The sun had risen fully into the sky revealing a clear day. Elphaba stared down at the blonde, resisting the urge to run her fingers through her golden curls.

"Galinda, why did you kiss me?" Elphaba finally asked. Galinda didn't respond or move for a moment, and Elphaba thought that maybe she had fallen asleep. Then Galinda pushed her body away from the bed and sat Indian style, her nightdress riding up her legs a little. She looked down at her hands as she searched for the correct words.

"Because I like you...I have liked you for the longest time," Galinda said softly, her eyes meeting Elphaba's. "Why did you kiss me?" She asked.

"For starters," Elphaba began, "I really didn't know what I was doing, I had never kissed anyone like that before...but...it felt right," Elphaba said looking at the blonde, "Does that make sense?" Galinda nodded, her heart racing.

"Did it hurt when I kissed you?" Galinda asked, remembering her odd allergy to water, unsure if saliva counted. Elphaba looked at her for a moment, confused before it dawned on her.

"No, saliva doesn't hurt my skin," Elphaba responded with a slight chuckle. Galinda nodded, not taking her eyes off her roommate.

"Did you like it?" she asked after a moment. Elphaba looked down at her hands, her long fingers pulling at a loose thread in her dress.

"I think I did," Elphaba said quietly. Another moment of silence passed between them. Galinda's heart fluttered around in her chest as she looked at her roommate.

"Elphie?" she asked nervously.

"Yea?" Elphaba responded, looking up at the blonde, her fingers still pulling at the thread.

"Can I kiss you?" the blonde asked, her voice shaking a little bit. Elphaba's heart was pounding as she was caught in the blonde's crystal gaze.

"Okay," she answered quietly. She watched Galinda lean forward so she was on her knees. Time seemed to slow down as she waited for the gap to be closed between them. Finally, Galinda leaned in and captured Elphaba's lips with her own.

Elphaba's eyes closed in automatic response, as she felt Galinda's soft lips against her own again. They sat unmoving against each other, both afraid to take it a step further.

Galinda pulled away for a moment, her eyes quickly scanning her roommate's face before continuing the kiss. She brought her left hand up to cup Elphaba's cheek as she slowly started to move her mouth against her roommate's.

After a moment Elphaba followed suit, opening her mouth against the blonde's, her own hands coming up to rest on Galinda's shoulders. As they continued kissing, Galinda slowly and cautiously gathered courage and traced her tongue along Elphaba's bottom lip.

Elphaba sucked in air through her nose and hesitantly met Galinda's tongue with her own, her heart beating five times the normal rate. She had never felt anything like what she was feeling at that moment.

Galinda whimpered softly when she felt Elphaba respond in kind. She slowly moved her tongue against Elphaba's, both of them getting used to the new feeling. After a moment, Galinda felt Elphaba's hands pushing on her shoulders and she pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. Galinda opened her eyes and looked at her roommate.

Elphaba's mouth was opened as she breathed,her lips wet from the kiss, eyes still closed. Galinda couldn't help placing another soft kiss against her dark lips before she sat back.

Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that what just happened would ever happen to her. Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and looked at her blonde roommate. She closed her eyes again and swallowed, her heart still beating wildly.

"Um...if we were to become something," Elphaba started slowly "would you mind taking it slow?" She asked. Galinda smiled shyly and nodded her head.

Galinda flopped to her side, laying her head on Elphaba's shoulder, her mind still reeling from the kiss they had shared. She breathed in the sweet smell of sandalwood and closed her eyes.

They stayed quiet for a while, both of them thinking about the kiss and what it meant. They had obviously crossed the line bordering friendship, and Galinda wondered if Elphaba would take it any further.

Elphaba looked towards the window and saw Datura sitting on the ledge outside it. Galinda followed her gaze, a wide smile spreading its self on her face. She got up off the bed and walked over to the window, quickly opening it so she could scoop Datura up in her arms. She closed the window and walked over to her bed, setting the small cat on her pink comforter.

Elphaba had gotten up, a million things going through her mind. She walked over to the desk and gathered some books and a quill for the finals she had to take after breakfast. She turned around to find Galinda staring at her.

"I have a final in a half hour, so I'm gonna go grab something to eat," Elphaba said, unable to break eye contact with the small blonde. Galinda nodded as she mindlessly stroked Datura's long fur. She stood up and walked over to Elphaba, stopping a few feet from her.

"My first final isn't for another hour," Galinda said.

"How will you write with a bandage on your arm?" Elphaba asked, eyeing the blonde's right wrist. Galinda looked down at her hands.

"I can write with my left hand," she said, a small smile on her face as she looked back up at her roommate. Elphaba looked confused.

"But I've only ever seen you write with your right hand," she said, her eyebrows knitting together.

"My papa made me learn to write with my right hand, said it was bad breeding to be left handed," Galinda said, her voice sad at the mention of her father. Elphaba stared at her, waiting for her to say she was joking.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Galinda nodded bringing her fingers of her left hand up in front of Elphaba's face and wiggling them.

"Oh...well, I'm gonna go now," Elphaba said, hesitantly moving forward and placing a kiss on Galinda's cheek before heading towards the door.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked, stopping her roommate before she left, "What are you doing for winter break?"

Elphaba looked at her, hand on the doorknob.

"I was going to stay here and catch up with some reading and stuff with Doctor Dillamond," Elphaba said, turning to face the blonde.

"Don't you go home with Nessarose?" She asked. Elphaba chuckled softly.

"Nanny's coming to pick Nessie up. I wrote to father telling him I was staying, why?" she asked, clutching her books to her chest.

"Oh, well I was wondering...if I go that is...if you might..want to join me and Ama Clutch at Caprice-in-the-Pines?" Galinda asked slowly her hand playing with a strand of curly hair. Elphaba looked at the blonde from across the room.

"I'll think about it," Elphaba said, before leaving the room, the door clicking shut behind her. Galinda walked over to her bed and collapsed on it, a huge smile on her face. Finally, something was going right in her life. Datura walked over to the blonde and nuzzled her face.

"You wouldn't believe what just happened, Datura," Galinda giggled, patting the cat softly. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, bringing her hand up to her lips and tracing them with her fingers.


	13. Chapter 13

Galinda made her way down to breakfast, her light yellow dress swished at her legs as blonde curls bounced with the small skip in her step. She felt giddy, and wanted to tell the whole school about what happened. Knowing that just wasn't a good idea, Galinda let it all out through her smile, and the way she walked down the hall.

She stopped in front of the cafeteria door and took a deep breath. She knew Elphaba was in her final right now, but she couldn't help but feel a little giddy about entering the room. Her smile slowly faded as she remembered that Milla was probably in there, and was possibly mad at her. Galinda worried her bottom lip carefully so as not to bother her cut, her mind racing. She didn't want to lose Milla as a friend, they had known each other for so long. She began contemplating whether she should tell her that it was all a joke, that nothing had happened between her and Elphaba.

Galinda closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't like lying, especially to her friends. But they just didn't understand, and probably wouldn't even take the time to try. Milla was a prime example of that. If her best friend was mad at her for kissing another girl on the lips, then how could the others possibly accept it?

She took another deep breath then opened her eyes. She didn't know why she was worried about it, it's not like her and Elphaba were anything at the moment. So they had shared a few kisses, that didn't mean they were girlfriends, did it? Elphaba had said "if they were to become something..." which implied that they weren't, at that moment or any after that, together. Galinda's shoulders slumped, her good mood suddenly thrown out the window with her thoughts. Had they really established anything with their talk?

Galinda straightened her shoulders and plastered a smile on her face before she walked into the room. The cafeteria was full of chattering people, some of them had piles of books and papers in front of them as they tried to cram in some last minute studying, their breakfast lay untouched before them. Others where lounging in the comfy chairs in front of the fire, laughing and drinking tea or coffee. Galinda's blue eyes scanned the room for her friends and finally spotted them over at their usual table. Milla was sitting with Boq, her head on his shoulder as they shared a muffin. Pfannee was sitting in the dark haired boy's lap, who Galinda could only assume was Averic, his big hands gripped her hips as he kissed her neck. Fiyero and Aether were surrounded by Shenshen and a few other girls, all of them hanging on every word that spouted from the boys lips. S

ighing, Galinda made her way over to them a small smile on her face. Aether was the first to notice her and much to the other girls displeasure, extracted himself from the group to meet her half way.

"Miss Galinda, how good it is to see you," Aether said kindly, offering his arm. Galinda smiled at him, noticing the looks she was being given over his shoulder from the abandoned girls.

"It's good to see you too, Master Aether," Galinda said kindly, taking his arm reluctantly. He led her over to where he had been sitting.

Fiyero watched Aether closely, his dark brown hair falling in his eyes as he continued to tell the curious girls in front of him about his hunting days in the Thousand Year Grasslands. He paused in the middle of his story when he noticed the bandaged arm and cut lip. Fiyero excused himself from the group and made his way over to the small blonde, both groups of abandoned girls huddled together whispering and throwing longing glances towards the two boys at Galinda side.

"Miss Galinda," Fiyero said taking her left hand in his and giving it a soft kiss, "it's good to see you, how have you been?" he asked, standing in front of them. Milla and Boq looked over at the mention of Galinda's name but stayed where they were. Pfannee looked up at the small blonde, a small smirk on her face.

"Master Fiyero, I'm doing quite well and yourself?" Galinda asked politely, crossing her ankles underneath her chair.

"I'm doing as well as could be expected," Fiyero said with a smile, his eyes lingering on her arm.

"Why, Galinda, what happened to your arm?" Pfannee asked before Fiyero could, her voice cool and calm. Galinda looked over at the brunette their eyes meeting. A shiver ran up Galinda's spine when Pfannee gave the slightest of smirks. Everyone at the table stopped talking and now had their attention on the small blonde.

"Oh, I uh.." Galinda stammered looking down at her arm. She had forgotten that it was wrapped. She looked back up and caught Milla's eye. "I had a mishap and uh, fell down the..the stairs," Galinda said, her eyes trained on Milla who had turned her eyes away from the small blonde.

A murmur spread through the small group of people, questions of concern being thrown at her. Galinda tried to answer all of the questions, occasionally glancing over at Milla who was talking with Boq quietly. Fiyero noticed how overwhelmed the small blonde looked and interrupted the gaggle of girls asking questions.

"Ladies, ladies, give Miss Galinda time to breathe," He said loudly so he could be heard. Galinda gave him a thankful smile as the questions stopped being hurled at her from every direction. Everyone went back to the conversations they had been having before, their ears straining to pick up any more information the blonde may release. Galinda looked over at Milla again and noticed her pulling away from Boq, her head shaking.

"No, no, no," Milla said, her voice rising with each word, drawing in the attention of the drama seeking girls around them.

"Milla, just talk to me..." Boq said, trying to keep his voice down as he grabbed hold of Milla's hand.

"No, no Boq," Milla said pulling her hand away from him, her voice shaking. Galinda's eyes knitted together as she watched them quarrel, briefly wondering if had anything to do with what she had told her the night before.

"Please Milla, just calm down," Boq stage whispered quite loudly. Milla continued to shake her head, her eyes meeting with Galinda's briefly.

"I can't...Boq just...I have to go," Milla said, hastily getting up from her chair and walking quickly to the doors leading outside.

"Milla, wait!" Boq shouted, getting up from the table and following her to the door, catching her arm before she could make it outside. Galinda and half the cafeteria watched as they continued their argument quietly by the door. Milla took a few steps away from Boq, her arms crossed at her chest.

"No Boq, just leave me be!" Milla said loudly before storming out the doors, leaving Boq in the cafeteria. Both Galinda and Fiyero got up and walked over to Boq,.

"Hey man, what happened?" Fiyero asked, leading them outside the doors into the cold weather so the whole cafeteria couldn't eavesdrop anymore. Galinda saw Milla walking quickly around a corner and excused herself from the boys as they talked.

Milla had stopped walking and was leaning against the wall of the building, fighting the tears in her eyes. She pushed herself from the wall after a moment just as Galinda turned the corner, almost knocking them both to the ground.

"Milla," Galinda said once they found their balance. The two girls stared at each other, both shivering slightly from the cold, neither having brought a coat.

"What are you doing?" Milla asked, her voice a little angry. Galinda wrapped her arms around herself, her teeth chattering a little.

"I...I was coming to see if you were okay..."

"I'm fine," Milla said, cutting Galinda off. Galinda's shoulders slumped a bit.

"Are you mad at me?" Galinda asked fearfully. Milla's eyes rested on Galinda's wrapped wrist, her fingers playing with the hem of her sleeve.

"I have to go Galinda, I have a final in five minutes," Milla said sadly, a single tear slipping down her cold cheek. Galinda nodded, her eyes downcast as Milla started to walk away. Galinda couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes as she walked back towards the cafeteria. She let out a shuddered breath as she reached for the door handle.

"Hello Galinda," a cool voice said from behind her. Galinda tensed up at the voice and turned around to face the speaker.

"What do you want Pfannee?" Galinda asked, the tears in her eyes vanished as she looked at the brunette leaning against the wall.

"Oh I was just wondering how you deal with it," Pfannee said pushing herself off the wall with her hands. She walked closer to the small blonde and stood a few feet in front of her.

"Deal with what?" Galinda asked, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Your odd attraction," Pfannee said, a smirk on her face. "I mean, it must be terrible having to keep such a large secret from your family," she said, her eyes glancing down to the bandaged wrist, "unless it's not a secret anymore." Galinda glared at her, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, her voice even. Pfannee just chuckled as she walked around the blonde and stopped between her and the cafeteria door.

"Your father must be so ashamed," Pfannee tsked, looking down at the small blonde.

"Let me pass," Galinda said, wanting so desperately to be as far away from this girl as possible. _How much does she know?_ Galinda thought fighting off the tears. She couldn't let her have the satisfaction of getting under her skin. Pfannee continued to look at the small blonde, another smirk appearing on her lips.

"You haven't told me, how you deal with it," Pfannee said, her hand gripping the door handle. Galinda glared at her before averting her eyes to the ground. Nothing was said for a moment, Galinda shivered again as another gust of wind blew. Pfannee shook her head and chuckled.

"You're pathetic," Pfannee said, removing her hand from the handle and walking away from the door. Galinda opened the door and rushed through the cafeteria, ignoring the calls from Fiyero and Aether. She made her way down the hallway to her final, she still had about fifteen minutes before it started but she couldn't stand being near anyone right now.

Galinda walked into her classroom and was glad to find it mostly empty. She walked over to her desk and sat down, her head burrowing into the crook of her arms that had crossed on top of the desk. Galinda allowed herself to silently cry, her shoulders shook slightly as tears wet her skin. A few minutes passed and she heard a soft clacking on the floor, the noise slowly getting closer. Galinda felt warm breath on her arm as her professor spoke.

"Miss Glinda, whatever is the matter?" Came a gruff voice. Galinda took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She lifted her head from her arms and wiped at her tears.

"I'm fine Doctor Dillamond," Galinda said softly, looking at the old Goat, ignoring the fact that he had mispronounced her name again. She couldn't tell if he believed her or not, it was very hard reading the expression of an Animal.

"Well you needn't worry about doing poorly on the final, you've shown some grrreat progress with your grades," the Goat said kindly, his voice bleating on random letters. Soft brown eyes peered through small spectacles perched on his long nose. Galinda smiled at him and nodded, still finding it odd to be having a conversation with a Goat. But there was something oddly comfortable about being around him, probably because the blonde knew Elphaba cared for and spent time with the old Goat.

A few people started to filter in the room and Doctor Dillamond excused himself from the blonde to go to his desk. Galinda watched him walk away then got herself ready for the final.

X

When Galinda walked into the room she found Ama Clutch tending to the fire. It was nearly dinner time and she hadn't seen Elphaba since early that morning.

"Hello Galinda," Ama Clutch said looking up from poking the fire. She placed the poker on the handle and wiped her hands on her dress as she stood up, leaving dark sooty fingerprints on the soft yellow fabric.

"Hello Ama, have you scene Elphaba at all today?" Galinda asked, flopping down on her bed rather ungracefully.

"Not since I left for breakfast," Ama Clutch said walking across the floor and disappearing in her small room. She emerged a few moments later and walked over to the blonde's bed.

"Sit up deary, I need to see your arm," Ama Clutch said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Galinda sat up and scooted over so she was sitting next to her Ama.

"What's that?" Galinda asked as she held out her arm.

"It's a sling, the nurse sent it up. It will stop you from using your arm so the bones will heal quicker," Ama Clutch said, strapping the yellow ochre colored material around her shoulder creating a hammock for her arm to rest in. Galinda frowned, there was no way it would match any of her dresses.

"Have you decided what you'll be doing for winter break?" Ama Clutch asked as she stood from the bed and walked over to her room. Galinda looked over at Elphaba's bed and sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment before responding.

"I don't want to go home, but I don't want to stay here, would you mind terribly if we spent it at Caprice-in-the-Pines?" Galinda asked, her voice hopeful. She had already invited Elphaba and hoped she wouldn't have to change the plans. There was silence from across the room then Ama Clutch emerged wearing a thick grey cloak.

"Oh that sounds lovely deary. I'll organize a coach to take us there and write to your father telling him the plans," Ama Clutch said, noting the way Galinda tensed a little. Galinda smiled and walked over to the bathroom to wash her face and hand.

"Any particular day you wanna go?" Ama Clutch asked. Galinda dried her face with a towel and looked at herself in the mirror.

"The sooner I get out of this school the better," Galinda said loudly so the old woman could hear her.

"Alrighty dear, I'll just be off to dinner then. Can you be ready for tomorrow afternoon?" Ama Clutch asked. Galinda stared wide eyed at herself in the mirror. That was a very short time to pack all she needed for a month.

"Um...yea," Galinda responded, "I'll be ready." She didn't leave the bathroom until she heard the bedroom door close and there was silence in the room. Galinda walked out of the bathroom and made her way over to her bed. She got down on all fours and retrieved her suitcase, setting it on top of her comforter.

"Might as well get started now," Galinda said out loud. She walked over to the wardrobe and started to pull dresses off their hangers, finding it quite difficult to do with one hand. It took her a while to get the hang of it, but she eventually figured it out. She had to make several trips to and from the wardrobe with only one or two dresses in her hand. After the seventh time of going back and forth Galinda huffed and sat down on her bed.

"This is taking far to long," Galinda said, frustrated with how slow her packing was going. She sighed loudly and looked over at Elphaba's bed, not believing that she had slept under those warm covers with her roommate just the night before. It seemed like ages since she had seen Elphaba, heard her sarcastic dry humor, felt her soft dark lips against her own. Subconsciously Galinda ran her fingers over her lips, her eyes closed as she remembered their last kiss. That had been the first time she had ever kissed anyone like that and she had been terrified that Elphaba might have shied away from the contact. She remembered how her heart pounded when their tongues had finally met, how awkward and wet it felt at first. She could tell that Elphaba had been just as nervous and unsure as she had been.

Galinda opened her eyes and got up from her bed. She walked over to the desk and found the picture of her and Elphaba. The beautiful silver frame had been broken along with the glass when it was thrown, and the picture sat naked on a pile of books. Galinda gently picked it up as she sat down in the chair and ran her fingers over the flimsy picture. There was a long crease mark in the upper right corner and small white scratches here and there from where the broken glass had pressed into it.

Galinda ran her tongue over her bottom lip, feeling the scab. The blonde shook her head and clutched the picture to her chest, tears stinging her eyes as she felt the sling holding up her right arm. Anger ignited in her as she remembered the words her papa and Pfannee had said. She dropped the picture and swept her left arm across the desk, knocking books and papers to the ground, hot tears falling over her cheeks. She stood up so fast that the chair toppled, making a quiet thump on the carpeted floor.

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you..." Galinda sobbed angrily into the air. She sunk to the ground next to the desk and brought her hand up to her face to cover her eyes. Her yellow dress flared out around her legs.

"Galinda, what in Oz happened!" Elphaba asked from the doorway. Galinda jerked her head up and stared angrily at her roommate. She hadn't heard the door open. Elphaba closed the door behind her and walked over to her bed, setting down her knapsack before walking over to the desk. She stopped a few feet from the blonde and stood over her books and papers that were thrown messily all over the floor.

"Galinda what did you do?" Elphaba asked almost angrily as she bent down to pick up her books. Galinda watched her roommate through watery eyes, not believing that she was tending to her books before her. More tears sprung to her eyes, she had expected Elphaba to help her up and hold her like she had before. But instead she was holding her books and papers to her chest.

"Whatever happened, I would appreciate it if you didn't throw my belongings around the room," Elphaba said firmly as she stood and walked over to the desk. Galinda just stared at her and watched as she began to organized the papers and books.

"Well I'm sorry, next time I have a stupid breakdown I'll remember not to touch any of your precious books," Galinda spat out, more tears falling down her face as she struggled to stand up. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"What is Oz is your problem, Galinda?" Elphaba asked, watching the blonde try and stand and quickly caught her arm as she stumbled. Once Galinda was standing upright she yanked her arm away from her roommate.

"I don't need your help," Galinda said angrily, "I don't need anyone's help!"

"Galinda, what is wrong?" Elphaba asked, annoyed as she picked up the toppled chair.

"You, this school, my whole entire stupid life! I can never do anything right!" Galinda yelled, trying to hold her sobs back.

"What are you talking about?" Elphaba asked, her eyebrows knitted together as she watched the blonde.

"Why should I tell you?" Galinda spat out, angry tears still falling from her eyes. Elphaba stared at her wide eyed.

"Because I asked," she responded, a little annoyed with the blonde. She wanted to know what was bothering her.

"Oh, and asking grants you access to my life? You don't care!" Galinda said angrily as she walked over to the wardrobe.

"I care enough to ask!" Elphaba responded, her temper rising. Galinda scoffed.

"Oh you really care, the first thing you did when you walked in was pick up your stupid books! It didn't matter that I was on the ground crying my eyes out!" Galinda yelled as she yanked a few dresses off the hanger and walked over to her bed, throwing them in her open suitcase.

"I asked you what was wrong when I walked in the door, Galinda!" Elphaba retorted, glaring at the blonde.

"No you didn't, you asked me what happened and then you walked over and picked up your precious books!" Galinda responded, marching back to the wardrobe and yanking on another dress.

"Well I'm sorry that I care about my belongings, Galinda! But not all of us can go out and buy new things at any given moment!" Elphaba said, loosing her patience with the angry blonde.

"Well do you have to be so insensitive about it? You could have at least helped me up, but I see what takes priority in your stupid life!" Galinda yelled angrily as she threw the dress on the ground and started with another one.

"It's not my job to see that your life is fine and dandy, Galinda! I have my own problems and issues but do you see me throwing your things around the room!" Elphaba asked. She knew this was escalating into something it didn't need to be. Galinda scoffed again.

"Please, your problems don't even compare to mine, Elphaba!" Galinda spat, throwing another dress on the ground.

"I'm _GREEN_ Galinda!" Elphaba yelled, her temper at its highest.

"Stop using your skin color as an excuse! If you would just let people get to know you they wouldn't even notice your skin color! But instead you hide behind it and spout sarcastic and unfriendly words to people who try!" Galinda yelled, throwing another dress to the floor. Elphaba stared at her wide eyed.

"It's not like I haven't tried being friends with people, it's everyone else who isn't trying!"

"You don't even give it a chance! The first day you met me you told me not to even try talking to you!" Elphaba shook her head, a low chuckle coming from her dark lips.

"Did you not here what I just said? My whole life people have avoided me and called me names, how was I supposed to know that you were any different to them!"

"Gee I dunno, maybe when I started to talk to you about things that didn't have to do with what you looked like? Your life doesn't have to be like it is if you would try!"

"As if you just said that! You would crumble to the ground crying if what was said to me about my skin color was said to you! You try being six years old and walking through town while people stare and throw things at you! My father wouldn't even walk me to daycare! Your innocent little ears wouldn't even be able to comprehend the things that were said to me!" Elphaba yelled.

"You think my life was any easier! I was expected to be the perfect daughter, my stupid papa started to talk to me about marriage and being a good wife when I was five! Five! He made me learn to write with my right hand before sending me off to boarding school because a left handed girl was not proper! All the while I find out that I'm attracted to girls and not boys, do you know how terrifying that was and is to me? My papa wouldn't let me out of his sight after he found out and pulled me out of boarding school. I had to beg to be able to come to this stupid school! I was never able to have my own life, it was lived for me!" Both girls fell silent. The tension in the room was so thick it threatened to suffocate them. Elphaba watched the blonde pull on another dress, the sleeve getting caught on the hanger.

"This is a prime example why I don't have friends," Elphaba said, her voice cutting through the air like a sharp knife. Galinda tugged on the dress, trying to get it free from the hanger with her hand.

"Well if I'm such a burden then maybe we shouldn't be friends...oh this stupid thing!" Galinda said her voice tight. She dropped the dress and started to tear at the sling hanging off her shoulder. She threw the ugly material to the floor and tried to rip the bandage wrapped around her wrist.

"Stupid...stupid...just come off!" Galinda shouted, her sobs finally taking over her body, fresh tears spilling out her eyes. Elphaba was by her side in a moment.

"Galinda stop, stop!" she said trying to pull the blonde's hand away from the bandaged one.

"No, just leave me alone..I don't need..." Galinda started but cut herself off with a loud sob and she tried to get away from her roommate. Elphaba ignored her protest and gathered the small blonde in her arms. Galinda resisted at first, but gave in as soon as she felt Elphaba's arms wrap around her shaking shoulders. She clung to her roommate and buried her face at the base of her neck.

Elphaba closed her eyes and held onto the blonde tightly, afraid that if she let go she would lose her. She rubbed Galinda's back and rested her cheek against the curly blonde head.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry," Galinda sobbed, her voice muffled from being buried in her roommate's dress. Elphaba began rocking their bodies, knowing that it had worked before to calm the blonde down. Their angry words ran through her head as she held the sobbing girl in her arms. Even though what was said was hurtful, she knew that it was true.

The two stayed in each others arms for a while, until finally Galinda's sobs had stopped. "Why are you packing?" Elphaba asked, "you're not running away are you?"

Galinda chuckled and gently extracted herself from Elphaba's arms, her hand wiped at her tear stained face. "I'm g-going to Caprice-in-the-Pines for winter break," Galinda said, her voice low as she looked over at the mess she had made of her dresses on the floor.

"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon," she added looking up at Elphaba.

Elphaba hesitated, her mouth opening and closing like a fish before she was able to say anything.

"About that...Galinda I..."

"You aren't going with me are you?" Galinda interrupted, her shoulders slumping. Elphaba looked at the blonde sadly and shook her head.

"I can't, I have prior commitments that I need to fulfill here," she said softly, her fingers pulling at her dress.

"Of course you do," Galinda said shaking her head, she turned around and started to pick up the dresses thrown on the floor. She watched the blonde walk over to her bed with the dresses and pile them into her suitcase unfolded. Elphaba frowned and bent down to pick up the dresses that were still on the floor along with the sling. She gathered them into her arms and walked over to the blonde's bed. She placed them on the comforter and started to fold them, placing them into neat piles.

"What are you doing?" Galinda asked, watching as Elphaba started to take the crumpled dressed out of her suitcase and fold them.

"You'll have wrinkles in your dresses if you pack them that way," Elphaba said calmly.

"It's not like there'll be anyone around to see me," Galinda said sadly, giving up on the dresses and stalking over to the bathroom before Elphaba could say anything. Elphaba sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before she continued folding the dresses, placing them in neat piles inside the suitcase.

Galinda rummaged through her bathroom supplies, gathering as much as she could in one hand. She emerged from the bathroom to find Elphaba over by the desk. She walked over to her bed and noticed that all her dresses were packed neatly into her suitcase. Sighing, she dumped her things on her bed and carefully placed them in the plastic case attached to the cover of the suitcase. Galinda walked back over to her wardrobe and pulled out a few of her winter boots and stuffed them on top of her clothes, before closing the cover and zipping it shut with some difficulty.

Galinda went back over to the wardrobe and pulled out one of the night dresses she hadn't packed. Looking over her shoulder she found Elphaba sitting at the desk, her nose buried in one of her books. The blonde undressed as quickly as she could and slipped her night dress on, she gently placed her right arm through the arm hole and tried to reach the buttons in the back rather unsuccessfully.

Elphaba looked up when she heard her roommate's frustrated sigh. She got up from the desk and walked over to the blonde. She pulled Galinda's hands away from the buttons and took over the job, her fingers gently grazing her bare skin in the process. Galinda shivered as she felt Elphaba's hands against her skin. Her bottom lip trembled a little and she silently willed herself not to cry again.

"Thank you," Galinda said softly once Elphaba had finished. She felt goose bumps erupt on her skin as her roommate's hands lingered on her back, and slowly moved down to snake around her waist. Galinda closed her eyes at the feeling of warm breath on her neck, an unfamiliar sensation stirring in her lower stomach.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba whispered as she rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder. Galinda leaned back into the embrace for a moment, her heart doing flips in her chest before pulling away. She walked over to her bed, placing the suitcase on the floor before slipping beneath the covers quietly. She gripped her comforter and pulled it up to her neck, her body curling into a tight ball as she closed her eyes.

"You're not eating dinner?" Elphaba asked from where she was standing. Galinda's stomach growled quietly and she opened her eyes. She couldn't handle being around anyone right now, not even Elphaba.

"I'm not hungry," Galinda said softly, closing her eyes again. Elphaba frowned at the blonde but didn't say anything. She walked over to Galinda's nightstand and turned down the lamp, she watched Galinda twist so her back was to the door. Sighing, Elphaba made her way to the door, taking one last look at the blonde before exiting the room, the door clicking quietly behind her.

As soon as Elphaba had left the room Galinda let her tears loose. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly and buried her face into her pillow as she cried silently.

X

Galinda woke up the next morning to an empty room. She rubbed the sleep out of her puffy eyes and rolled onto her back. She didn't remember falling asleep last night and wondered when, if at all, Elphaba had come back to the room. She looked over at her roommate's bed and found it neatly made.

Sighing, Galinda got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door tightly behind her. She brushed her teeth as she waited for the bath to fill, her mind busy remembering their argument from last night. Galinda climbed into the tub when it was full, careful not to get her bandaged arm wet and let herself soak in the hot water, wishing she wasn't always alone in the room. She missed Datura, not having seen her since yesterday morning. The cat had never come back to the window and the blonde hoped that she was alright.

A half hour later Galinda emerged from the bathroom wrapped in her robe. She walked over to the wardrobe and looked at the few dresses left on the hangers, eventually picking a white dress with purple stitching. She got dressed as quickly as she could, her body shivering as the cool air from the room bet her bare skin.

Ama Clutch walked in just as the dress fell down to her ankles. She walked over to the blonde and buttoned up the back before moving to her waist and tying the purple sash into a bow.

"You want to eat breakfast here or stop at a cafe on the way?" Ama Clutch asked as she picked up the blonde's robe that was lying on the floor.

"I'm not really hungry right now Ama, let's just get something on the way," Galinda said sadly, her stomach twisting as she slipped her white boots on. Ama Clutch nodded.

"Where's the sling deary?" she asked looking around the room. Galinda walked over to her bed and grabbed the ugly sling off the top of her suitcase revealing a folded piece of paper. She stared at it for a moment before walking back over to Ama Clutch who took the sling and wrapped it around the blonde's shoulder.

"Now, I'm going to go get my things ready, so you just relax. We don't have to leave for another hour or so," Ama Clutch said, hobbling into her room.

Galinda walked over to her bed and sat down. She picked up the folded piece of paper from her suitcase, immediately recognizing the loopy handwriting of her roommate.

_Galinda, _

_I'm sorry I can't go with you and I hope that you will not stay mad at me. I know I don't always act like a friend should act, but I am trying. I just need a little more time to get used to these feelings, and I hope you know that I am just as unsure as you are. I'm sorry for fighting with you, you were right, I am insensitive at times. But I do care for you, no matter how little it shows and I am going to miss you while you are away. I think a small break from each other will be good and allow us to start fresh when you return. Believe me when I say I do not want this friendship to end. _

_Always, Elphie _

_p.s: Seeing as you skipped dinner and will probably skip breakfast, I've left a small gift on your nightstand._

Galinda read and reread the note a few times before looking over at her nightstand. Sitting on top of their picture was a small package of crackers. Galinda couldn't help the smile that spread itself on her face, her eyes misted over with tears. She ran her fingers over the picture of them before clutching it to her chest with the note. She had been worried that everything between them was ruined.

She stood up from her bed and carefully folded the note. She tucked it into her purse with the picture and crackers before lying down on her bed again. She didn't know how she was going to be able to spend a whole month with out seeing or hearing her roommate, but she was eager to be gone so she could come back and see her.


	14. Chapter 14

Galinda was sitting at the kitchen table in Caprice-in-the-Pines, curly golden hair pulled back out of her face with a butterfly clip. Her leg jittered as she scooped up spoonfuls of her warm cereal, blue eyes following the messy clumps as they fell and splattered against the side of the bowl. Getting board with her game, she dropped the spoon in the unfinished breakfast and sighed loudly.

The three weeks that she had been gone from Shiz seemed to drag on forever. Galinda was dreadfully board half the time and she desperately missed Elphaba. The small blonde kept the letter in her purse that her roommate had left her and read it at least twice a day, as if to reassure herself that Elphaba didn't hate her. They hadn't exactly parted on a good note and Galinda was a little afraid that everything that had happened the week before she left would be forgotten.

Galinda leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, trying to imagine that Elphaba was sitting right next to her drinking her milk based coffee and chatting softly. Every morning when she woke she imagined that Elphaba gave her a good morning kiss or hug, she would keep her eyes closed for a long time trying to make it real, but when she opened them, she was alone.

Galinda sighed and pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. She brought the unfinished hot cereal over to the trash can and dumped it before setting it on the sink. She walked lazily over to her room and sat down at the desk where she had many unsent letters scattered over the top. She had intended to send Milla a letter to invite her out, but all three letters still sat on the desk. Things weren't exactly right between them either, Milla had barely even talked to Galinda since she had told her about the kiss and she had to wonder if it was Milla who had told her papa.

Then there was the letter that Ama Clutch had encouraged her to write to her papa, and that too lay in the pile of unsent letters. Galinda was afraid that he would come back up and take her away from the school if she mentioned anything to him about Elphaba, or any other girl. But she was even more afraid of what he would do to her if she went back this soon, he surely wouldn't have forgotten what had happened. Galinda had absolutely no intention of sending him a letter, so she had let out all her feelings towards him while writing it, and when she re read it a blush arose on her face at the cruel words she had said about her papa.

She had also attempted to write to her mama, but didn't even get done half a page before she started to cry and thus she never finished it. Galinda wanted so badly to see her, she wanted to be taken into her arms and held like when she was small, for Galinda was truly at a loss and had no idea what to do with herself. So many things were going awry and she wanted someone to tell her what to do. Galinda feared the day when she was sent to say goodbye to her mama, she didn't think she'd be able to do it. She felt ashamed of herself, her mama would expect her to marry and have children and carry on in her mama's place. What would she think of her if she found out that was unlikely to come to pass? Galinda wished she could tell her, wished that she knew her mama would be understanding and tell her it was alright, wished that she had enough courage to tell her that she was in love with a woman...

Am I in love? Galinda thought. Her brows coming together as she picked up one of the letters she had started for Elphaba. Her eyes scanned the many papers, all the different words and emotions passing before her. She had wanted Elphaba so badly to come with her and Ama Clutch, certain that they would have had so much fun. She had planned out their whole stay when she had told Ama that she wanted to spend winter break here. They were going to ice skate and make snow people and animals, eat meals together while they talked about what they had done that day. Absolutely positive that Elphaba would bring up school and books so they would talk about that too. They were going to have a fire outside while it snowed and drink cocoa as the white flakes covered their hats and shoulders and eyelashes. Then they would warm up inside, huddled together on the sofa in front of the fire, maybe share a kiss or two and talk about their relationship.

Was this love?

Galinda didn't know why she had assumed Elphaba would come with her, or that she would do any of the things she had planned for them to do. In the end it was just some fantasy story like the ones her mama and Ama would read her before bed when she was little...before she had been sent away to boarding school.

She wanted to talk with someone about these feelings, ask what it felt like to be in love. The only person she could think to talk about this with was Milla, but it looked like the last talk they had had was just that, their last. Galinda got up from the desk and went over to her bed. She sat down and pulled the picture of her and Elphaba out from under the pillow, her thumb skimming over the edge.

Galinda closed her eyes and let a sigh escape her lips. She missed her, a lot. She missed her soft yet witty voice, her intense sandy eyes, the softness of her skin and lips, the study sessions they had, the way she would explain the reading or homework. She missed just being around Elphaba, watching her do every day things. Galinda loved how she would randomly sigh while reading or writing, and the rare times when she would catch Elphaba looking at her, made her heart soar.

The front door to the cottage opened and Ama Clutch hobbled in, covered from head to toe in various items of winter clothing, not one article matching. She walked over to a bin, tracking snow on the floor and dropped some fire wood into it before pulling her scarf off her face. She took in a deep breath and removed some of the layers of clothing, looking around the kitchen as she did. Ama Clutch draped her winter clothes over a rack near the fire, then tossed in a few more logs.

Hearing her Ama return, Galinda replaced the photo under her pillow and sulked her way into the kitchen. She jumped and let out a squeak as she stepped in some of the snow that was tracked across the kitchen. Ama Clutch jumped and turned around, hand on her heart as she saw Galinda hopping on one foot in the other room.

"Oh Galinda dear you startled me," Ama Clutch said dropping her hand from her chest. She walked into the kitchen and sat down, bending her body to untie her heavy boots. Boots that reminded Galinda of Elphaba.

Galinda frowned at her and carefully stepped over the snow so she could sit in one of the chairs at the table. She placed her head in her left hand, her right still sitting in the sling which she had bedazzled with gems and glitter. The blonde chewed on her bottom lip as she watched her Ama removed her shoes then sit up in the chair, her face a little red.

Ama Clutch let out a breath and settled back in the chair. She looked over at Galinda who let out a sigh, air rushing out her mouth and blowing her newly cut bangs away from her face.

"It's going to take me some time to get used to you having short hair and bangs," Ama Clutch said with a chuckle. Galinda looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't think I like it," Galinda said quietly, moving her hand to pull at the ends that just grazed her shoulders.

"Then why did you get it cut dearest?" Ama Clutch asked. Galinda shrugged.

"I was bored," the blonde replied, resting her head in her hand again.

"Why don't you invite Milla or Elphaba over, you still have a week left of winter break," Ama Clutch suggested, getting up from her seat and walking towards the sink to wash her hands.

Galinda's arm stretched out on the table top and she rested her head on it as she closed her eyes.

"Milla isn't speaking to me," Galinda said sadly, glad that her eyes were closed so her tears wouldn't show. Ama Clutch dried her hands on a towel and turned so she was facing the small blonde.

"Are you two fighting?" Ama Clutch asked, walking over to the breadbox and pulling out a fresh loaf of bread.

"No, she's just mad at me," Galinda said squeezing her eyes tighter to prevent the tears from leaking out.

"Whatever for?" Ama Clutch asked as she buttered a few slices and set them on a plate. She walked over to the table and set it down before taking a seat.

"I told her something...and she didn't take it as I thought she would," Galinda said, lifting her head from her arm and wiping at the her unshed tears, "I think she hates me now."

"Oh I doubt that she hates you, she just might need a little time to get used to what you told her," Ama Clutch said knowingly. Galinda just shrugged and leaned back in the chair.

"I'm assuming that what you told her is the same reason why you're sporting that lovely sling?" Ama Clutch asked, taking a bite of the buttered bread. Galinda sighed, her eyes closing.

"I thought I could tell her, thought she would understand...but.." Galinda trailed off, her voice tight with oncoming tears. Ama Clutch took another bite of the bread.

"I'm sure she'll come around dear," she said, offering a slice to the small blonde. Galinda shook her head at the offered piece of bread and sighed.

"What about Elphaba?" Ama Clutch asked nonchalantly. Galinda perked up a little at the mention of her roommate.

"I did invite her, but she had prior commitments, with Doctor Dillamond no doubt," Galinda said, a small hint of jealously in her voice. Ama Clutch looked at her for a moment then took a bite of the bread.

Silence followed, the crackling of the fire the only noise in the room. Galinda got up from the table and walked into the living room. She sat down in front of the fire and stared at the flames, trying to pretend she was looking at the fire in her dorm room, waiting for Elphaba to return from the library. She closed her eyes to better the experience, and imagined that she and Elphaba were sitting in front of the fire, palm to palm, meditating. Galinda subconsciously raised her hand in front of her, She could almost feel the softness of Elphaba's skin, and the warmth that radiated from it.

Ama Clutch had walked into the living room area and watched the small blonde curiously. She tilted her head to the side as the blonde's small hand raised up in front of her, as if she was reaching for something or someone.

"What are you doing Galinda?" she asked with a chuckle. Galinda's eyes shot open and she turned her head towards her Ama. She looked at her outstretched hand and lowered it to her lap, a slight blush on her face as she looked at her fingers.

"Thinking," the blonde answered softly. Ama Clutch sat down in the rocker that was sitting next to Galinda.

"Do you want to tell Ama what your thinking about?" Ama Clutch asked, "Or who?" Galinda looked up at her and sighed.

"Is it...wrong...what I feel? Am I wrong?" Galinda asked quietly, her eyes once again focused on the flames in front of her. Ama Clutch stared at the small blonde for a moment, choosing her words carefully before she spoke.

"Your attraction to other women?" She asked, rocking slowly in the chair. Galinda could only nod. "Well, it's not a common thing, and others may say it's wrong...but I don't believe it is. All love is beautiful, no matter who it is you love, and the way I see it you can't really choose who you are attracted to or who you fall in love with. It's an unstoppable force."

"Is love worth it?" Galinda asked. Ama Clutch tilted her head to the side.

"Love is always worth it Galinda dear," she answered.

"Even if I loose my family and friends?"

"You will always have family Galinda, being attracted to someone they don't approve of won't change that, and friends...you will always find friends. But if you find love, you will never be lonely."

Galinda wiped at the tears falling down her cheek.

"What if the person you're attracted to doesn't return the feeling...and you've already lost the friend that matters?"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Galinda. She cares for you, I can see it in the way she looks at you."

Galinda didn't say anything, but kept her eyes on the fire, unable to pull them away from the hypnotic glow. She listened to the light squeaking of the rocker, the crackling of the wood in the flames. She took in a breath, her fingers playing with one of the sequins she had sewn on her sling.

"Can we go back to Shiz?" Galinda asked after a moment. The squeak to the rocker stopped for a moment before continuing.

"I was wondering how long it was going to be before you asked that," Ama Clutch said, a small smile on her face. Galinda tore her eyes form the fire and looked up at her Ama.

"When can we leave?" she asked her, her bottom lip pulled under her teeth.

"As soon as you pack all your things," Ama Clutch said through a chuckle. Galinda smiled and stood up. Ama Clutch grabbed her wrist as she walked by.

"Hold on deary," she said, pushing herself up off the chair, "I'll have a hug please." Galinda smiled and allowed herself to be pulled into a hug.

"You'll get through this girly," Ama Clutch said, squeezing the small blonde affectionately before allowing her to run to her room and pack.

X

Elphaba sat in Doctor Dillamonds room, writing down what he was saying. Being a Goat, Doctor Dillamond couldn't write or turn pages or carry books, so Elphaba had unofficially been hired to be his assistant. Elphaba would visit him almost every day to help him read or take down what he was saying.

Elphaba quite enjoyed being around the Goat, she learned a lot from what he was saying and was very interested in his scientific study on Animals and humans. She had even begun studying the subjects on her own, taking out and reading all the books from the library that had to do with Animals and animals. Books of their history, how they became Animals, all of it intrigued her to no end and she often found herself reading all through the night and into morning.

As interested as she was in the subjects they studied, Elphaba recently found herself thinking of her blonde roommate. She had almost been glad of her absence from the room, she didn't have to worry about her asking to go into town together, or go shopping. She didn't have to be careful not to make noise when she would come back to their room late at night, and she didn't have to worry about the blonde asking or wanting to talk about what had happened between them. Elphaba was still asking herself that same question, how could she give Galinda an answer if she herself didn't know?

True as it was that she enjoyed the alone time she got when she went back to the room, she did miss the small blonde and would be lying if she stated otherwise. Whether or not she was ready to accept it, their relationship had changed, and when Galinda returned they would have to talk about it.

Elphaba's mind wandered as she continued to write down what the old Goat was saying. She thought about their study sessions, and the time Galinda had skipped out and gone to Miss Pfannee's party. She remembered the torrent of emotions that had coursed through her that day, and how she felt when Galinda had desperately clung to her, almost begging for her forgiveness.

Elphaba thought of when they went into town together, the way Galinda spun around and played in the first snow fall, the picture they had taken together and though she didn't admit it to the blonde, she rather liked it. She thought of their first kiss, about how scared and uncertain she had been when she herself kissed her back in the garden.

Then Elphaba remembered going back to their room and finding Galinda bruised and scared in the bathroom. She couldn't really explain the emotions going through her body at that time, and she shuddered at the memory of Galinda clinging to her as if she was her life line while they lay together in her bed.

You couldn't fight with someone unless you had strong feelings towards them...could you?

"Elphaba..."

Elphaba subconsciously closed her eyes and brought her fingers to her lips as she remembered their last kiss.

"Elphaba."

How soft Galinda's lips were, and what it felt like to feel the blonde's tongue against her own...

"Miss Elphaba!"

Elphaba jerked her eyes opened and sat up straight in her chair as she looked around the room she was in. She saw Doctor Dillamond standing a few feet from her, his bushy eyebrows raised in the air.

"What?" she asked, staring at the Goat.

"I asked if you were alr-r-right," the Goat bleated in a gruff voice.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?"

"I asked because you had stopped writing and closed your eyes," the Goat replied, stepping closer to her, his hooves clacking on the wooden floor. Elphaba looked down at the paper she had been writing on and noticed she had stopped mid sentence.

"Oh...I uh...I'm fine...I was just thinking," Elphaba said. Doctor Dillamond looked at her doubtfully and jumped up on his large cushioned chair.

"Anything you would like to discuss with me?" he asked as he made himself comfortable on the chair, legs tucked underneath his body as he looked at his pupil. Elphaba hesitated for a moment.

"I uh...no..." Elphaba responded as she played with the feather to her quill.

"Well if you're sure," the Goat said, pushing his upper body off the cushion so he was sitting instead of laying down. He made to jump off the chair when Elphaba's voice stopped him.

"A-actually, sir...I...could I ask your opinion of something?" Elphaba asked, setting the quill down on the table.

"Certainly my girl, certainly," the Goat replied, making himself comfortable again.

"Say I had...feelings...towards another person..."

"Are these feelings of the r-r-romantic kind?" the Goat asked, a small smirk on his face. Elphaba hesitated.

"I suppose they are," she responded, her brows knitted together, "how would I go about...explaining my feelings to this person...I don't have any experience in the area."

"In my experience, thinking about what or how to tell someone your feelings never r-r-really works out. You can't plan the right time for it, you just need to let it happen naturally. And sometimes ta-a-alking isn't the way to tell them," the Goat bleated, his head now resting on the edge of the table. He looked over the top of his spectacles at Elphaba, a small twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked, resting her head in her hand. Her long raven braid hung over her shoulder, small wisps falling in her eyes.

"What I mean Elphaba, is sometimes actions speak louder than wo-o-ords," he said with a small bleated chuckle. Elphaba thought about it for a moment before her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised.

"You mean...like...oh..." Elphaba stuttered. Doctor Dillamond lifted his head from the table and lifted his back hoof to scratch at his ear. Elphaba watched him, amazed at how quickly he could go from Animal to animal with such a small action.

"I don't think I could do that...I work better with words," Elphaba said once he had stopped scratching. Doctor Dillamond chuckled again.

"Tell me, does this person r-r-return the feelings?" the Goat asked after a small span of silence encased them.

"Most definitely," Elphaba responded with a sigh as she brought her hands up to cover her face.

"Then what are you worried about?"

"I've never had someone like me like that before...I'm just trying to understand...figure it out...I mean it's not exactly a traditional pairing," Elphaba said, she felt like her mind was being stretched in all different directions.

"It's not traditional because you say so, or others say so?"

"Both, I guess," Elphaba sighed.

"Elphaba, I hope you will excuse my bluntness, but is this person...another woman?" Elphaba jerked her head up to the Goat, her eyes wide and mouth open.

"Is that bad?" Elphaba asked, trying to wrap her mind around anything that made sense. The Goat smiled at her.

"Who am I to tell what is bad or good? Scientists have studied their whole lives trying to explain bad and good, how it comes around, who is and who isn't." Elphaba frowned at him, her mind on overload.

"But if you really want my opinion, I think that itâ€™s a perfectly natural thing. No one has ever been able to plan and choose who they love, you can't rush it or make it happen by force. You just have to take it as it comes and hope you survive it."

"But...I still don't understand...what if..."

"Elphaba dear, you can't analyze and explain everything. Some things are unstoppable, the sun will always set, a bird will always know how to fly, the seasons will come and go, living things will die, people will fall in love. It is the na-a-atural order of things and no one can change or explain it, no matter how much you try. Let your mind rest on it and r-r-remember that the sun will always rise and bring on a new day."

Elphaba sat in silence for a long moment, her mind mulling over what the Goat had said.

"Doctor Dillamond, you speak of things that are unchangeable, is the concept of good and evil the same? Can one control who they are or are they born with it?"

The Goat looked at her over his spectacles, a small smile on his scruffy face. "That my dear, is a topic for another day. Now we must call it a night, it is late and I am rather tired."

Elphaba was about to protest but saw how haggard the Goat suddenly looked. She held her tongue and nodded. She wasn't in the least bit tired and knew she would be thinking about what they had discussed just now. Elphaba stood up and gathered her notes together, placing them in her knapsack.

"Thank you for talking with me...I don't normally talk about things like that..." Elphaba said, her voice trailing off.

"Elphaba, it was a pleasure, it's not often I get someone coming to me and asking for help, and you mustn't worry about me telling anyone, just promise me you will not think on it too much. While it is very healthy to think and analyze, sometimes it can overwhelm and consume you."

Elphaba smiled and nodded, then headed for the door, her mind buzzing with the conversation they just had.

X

It was late by the time Galinda and Ama Clutch made it into the dorm room. Galinda dropped her suitcase on the floor and fell onto her bed, her hair splayed around her head in short loose ringlets. Ama Clutch shook her head and laughed.

"Hey girly, don't leave your suitcase on the floor. Best unpack now so it's done and over with." Ama Clutch said, walking into her own room and placing her small suitcase on the bed.

Galinda sighed and pushed herself up off her bed. She glanced around the room briefly, fully expecting Elphaba to be in the library at this time. The blonde got up off her bed and made herself busy with unpacking her things. She had become accustomed to using one hand and rarely got frustrated with her sling. Galinda unpacked at a leisurely pace, really in no hurry, though she was excited at the prospect of seeing Elphaba again, who knew when she'd return...she could very well be on her way to the room at that moment. This thought made Galinda smile and she hurried her unpacking.

Ten minutes later, Galinda stood in front of the fireplace, her eyes scanning the room. She looked from her side of the room to Elphaba's, and noticed how contrasted they were. Elphaba had dull sheets and comforters, her nightstand had books and loose papers stacked neatly on the top, her square rimmed glasses were folded and rested on the top most book. There were no pictures or decorations on the wall above her bed. The desk, which resided on Elphaba's side of the room, was also full of her things. Long feathered and non feathered quills sat in a tin, books of every size sat on the shelves hung above the desk, the small grandfather clock clicked softly in the corner and there were sheets of paper stacked neatly in the middle of the desk.

Galinda's side of the room was more colorful, with baby pink sheets and pillowcase, a matching cloth lay on the top of her nightstand where the picture of her and Elphaba used to sit, along with a small musical jewelry box. She had picture frames with dried flowers pressed between glass hanging on the wall above her bed. It was nothing spectacular, but far more pleasurable to look at than Elphaba's side of the room.

She looked over at the small clock on the desk, the library was closed by now and she wondered where Elphaba was. Galinda sighed, and walked over to Elphaba's bed. She ran her hand along the gray comforter, then slowly crawled onto the mattress. She curled herself into a small ball, her light blue dress hid her legs and encased them in a warm bundle. She turned her head into the pillow and took in the sweet scent of her roommate. With her hand under her cheek, Galinda closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Galinda, I'm going to go down to the kitchen, do you want any..." Ama Clutch started but stopped herself when she saw the small blonde curled up on Elphaba's bed. She raised her graying eyebrows in the air and shook her head. The old woman hobbled over to the fireplace and got a nice fire going before she walked out the door.

X

Elphaba lazily walked up the stairs to her dorm room, her mind still mulling over the conversation she had had with the old Goat. She couldn't understand how actions spoke louder than words...especially with this problem she faced. She knew he was right about everything he had said to her, but she couldn't stop herself from planning out what would happen when Galinda got back. She didn't like to be unprepared, especially about something that could effect the rest of her life. Without a plan, Elphaba felt like she was going into a battle with a blind fold on. She just didn't work well with being spontaneous.

Sighing, Elphaba pulled her key out of her pocket and inserted it in the lock, but when she turned the handle to get in, she found that she had locked it. Frowning Elphaba turned the key the other way, finding it strange that she would forget to lock the door when she left. She shook it off and opened the door and immediately noticed that a fire was burning. She had most definitely not left the fireplace going. She looked cautiously around the fairly dark room, and held in a gasp as she saw a small body curled up on her bed. Upon walking closer, she recognized the small body to be that of her roommate.

Elphaba's eyebrows knitted together as she dropped her knapsack quietly on the floor. Had it already been four weeks? Elphaba thought. She quietly went over to Ama Clutches room and found that her suitcase lay empty on top her bed. Elphaba frowned and walked back into the room. She stood at the end of her bed and watched the small girl.

Her heart gave a small leap at finally seeing her roommate after being separated for so long, and realized just how much she did miss her while she was away. The blonde's mouth was opened slightly, and Elphaba could hear her softly breathing, her chest rising and falling. The light dress she was wearing contrasted against the gray sheets, and Elphaba admired the way it seemed to make Galinda glow.

Elphaba let her eyes roam over the scene in front of her, starting at the blonde's head. She noticed that Galinda's soft curly hair was shorter and light straight bangs now framed her face. Her eyes roamed over her rosy cheeks and couldn't help the smile forming on her face as her cheek smushed against her hand resting on the pillow. Elphaba's eyes fallowed the lines and curves of the blonde's body, down her neck and over the soft curve of her breasts that rose and fell with each breath. Her heart began to pound, for reasons she new not of, as her eyes continued down her stomach and small waist, over her curvy hips and down her legs that were curled up against her body.

Elphaba took in a breath and closed her eyes as she willed her heart to slow down.

Why is she in my bed? She thought as she opened her eyes, taking in the sight all over again.

She didn't know how long she had stood at the end of her bed watching Galinda sleep, but it felt like an eternity. Her legs began to move of their own accord and she made her way over to the side of the bed, where she once again found herself watching the small blonde. She tilted her head to the side and after a moment gently lowered herself so she was sitting on the edge of her bed, her upper body still facing the sleeping girl.

Galinda stirred, her head turning into the pillow as she took in a deep breath. Her body curled into a tighter ball for a moment, then released, a long sigh escaping from her slightly parted lips.

Elphaba let out the breath she had been holding once the blonde settled back down. She noticed a strand of curly hair had fallen over her soft features. Elphaba reached her hand out and hesitated before brushing it behind the blonde's ear. Feeling brave, and her heart pounding at unnatural speeds, she allowed her hand to skim the soft skin of her cheek. She gently stroked Galinda's cheek, her eyes closing as she tried to get her heart to slow down. She had no idea why she allowing herself to touch the blonde, especially with out her knowing it.

She sucked in a breath when she felt Galinda nuzzle into her hand. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down at the blonde, her hand frozen on her cheek.

Galinda let out another sigh, her baby blues slowly opening. She blinked a couple times before she was able to register who was in front of her.

Their eyes locked, blue on brown, neither able to look away from the other. Galinda brought her left hand up and placed it over Elphaba's which still rested on her cheek. She let her thumb stroke the soft green skin, her lips curling into a shy smile. Slowly, she sat up in the bed, her legs curling underneath her. Neither girl removed their hand as they continued to stare into the other's eyes.

Elphaba looked at the blonde, her mind on overdrive as millions of thoughts raced through her head. All the things she had planned to tell Galinda, all the things Doctor Dillamond had said seemed to flood her mind. She felt like she was drowning in her own thoughts.

Galinda watched the mixture of emotions flow over Elphaba's face. She searched her sandy eyes, looking for anything that might strike a spark. Silently she feared that Elphaba might pull away and tell her to get out of her bed, but the longer they stared at each other, the longer her soft hand was pressed against her cheek the more Galinda began to doubt her fear. She wished she could read minds.

Out of all the sentences and words flowing through her mind, only one seemed to resurface in bold bright letters. Her eyes flickered down to Galinda's lips then back at her eyes, her heart still beating abnormally. Ever so slowly, Elphaba leaned forward, her lips hovering over Galinda's for a small moment before she finally brought them together.

Galinda's breath caught in her throat as she felt soft thin lips press against her own. Her eyes slid closed as they stayed unmoving against each other. After what seemed like an eternity, Galinda removed her hand from Elphaba's and wrapped it around her neck, her fingers tangled in the loose raven braid.

Galinda sighed against her mouth as she felt Elphaba's hand join the other one on her cheek. They pulled away slightly, changing the angle as they kissed again and again and again. Their lips brushing against each other in a series of chaste kisses.

Eventually, Elphaba pulled away, her arms wrapping themselves around the small blonde and pulling her into a hug. She rested her cheek against the side of Galinda's head, one of her hands tangled in the short blonde hair.

Galinda wrapped her arm around Elphaba and held her tightly, as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Elphaba's neck.

"I missed you Elphie," Galinda said softly, her lips moving against Elphaba's neck as she spoke.

Goosebumps erupted on Elphaba's skin and a shiver ran up her spine and she tightened her grip on the small blonde.

"I missed you too," Elphaba whispered. She shivered again as Galinda turned and trailed soft kisses up her neck and over her chin, eventually landing on her lips again.

Galinda tentatively moved her lips against Elphaba's, her heart fluttering around in her chest. She pulled away from the kiss after a moment and rested her head under Elphaba's chin. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest and her lips curved into a small smile. The only thing she could think was how right it felt, being in Elphaba's arms. She finally felt like she was home.

Elphaba closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Finally understanding Doctor Dillamond's words. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful comments everyone! I am sorry for the delay in this chapter...I will try and post the next one sooner! Thanks for reading and reviewing! xoxo 

X

It was late morning when Galinda started to stir. She tossed her head from side to side, burying her face in the pillow. A low moan escaped her lips as she felt a sharp pang in her lower stomach. Galinda curled herself into a small ball and slowly opened her eyes, squinting as the morning light invaded her senses.

After her eyes adjusted a little, Galinda looked around the room, hoping to find Elphaba still in bed, it was winter break after all. To her disappointment, her roommate was not in the room. The blonde sat up in bed slowly, her hand covering her mouth as she yawned. Sighing, she got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror, frowning at her new haircut. She brought her hand up and pulled on one of the curls then watched as it bounced back into place. Galinda walked over to the tub and turned the water on, she went back to the mirror and leaned in close to it, her nose almost touching the glass. She huffed loudly, causing her bangs to fly in the air and the mirror to fog. She stripped herself of her clothing, got into the tub and watched the warm water rise slowly.

After bathing, she dressed for the day and carefully draped her broken wrist in her bedazzled sling. Galinda looked around the room again, her eyes landing on Elphaba's bed. Her bottom lip pulled under her teeth and she walked over and sat down on the mattress.

Had last night really happened? Galinda couldn't seem to distinguish between what had happened when she came back to the room, and what she had wanted to happen. She remembered laying down on Elphaba's bed, much like she was doing now, but didn't know if she had dreamed Elphaba kissing her or if it had really happened. She placed her fingers on her lips and closed her eyes, trying to remember. Galinda lay her head on the pillow, turning her face so she could take in the sweet scent of her roommate. She looked over at Elphaba's nightstand and noticed the small book she had often found her reading. Curious, she sat up in the bed and reached for it, taking the battered book in her fingers.

Galinda flipped through the worn yellowed pages and saw that most of the writing in it was faded. She closed the book and looked at the weathered brown leather cover, her thumb sweeping across the surface. Her head jerked up when she heard a light thump, Galinda looked around the room, a small smile forming on her face when she saw Datura sitting on the ledge outside of the window. She placed the book back on the nightstand and walked over to the window, opening it so the white cat could jump in the room.

Datura jumped down on to the floor and rubbed up against Galinda's leg, a loud purr emanating from her small body. Galinda smiled down at the cat then scooped her up in her arms.

She walked over to her bed and sat down. Datura pushed her face against the blonde's cheek, her paws resting on her shoulder. Galinda giggled and ran her fingers through the long soft fur.

"I missed you too Datura," she giggled again as the cat started to knead her shoulder, her long fluffy tail swishing back and forth. Galinda lay back on her bed with a sigh, Datura sat down next to her.

"I'm so confused kitty," Galinda said, her fingers drumming on the mattress. Datura's ears perked forward and her paw reached out, batting at the blonde's moving fingers. Galinda smiled and moved her fingers across the mattress, giggling loudly as Datura crawled across the bed to get at her hand. After a moment of playtime, Galinda sat up and scooped the cat in her arms, cradling her like a baby. She ran her finger down the bridge of her furry nose and kissed her soft fur before setting her back down on the bed. Galinda watched as Datura sat down and started to clean her long fur.

Sighing, Galinda walked over to the desk, her short hair brushing against her shoulders. She sat down in the chair and looked at all of Elphaba's possessions, she had always thought of this desk as her roommate's, so she had never placed any of her things on it. Her blue eyes swept over the neatly organized books and papers and quills. She reached her hand out and ran her fingers along the spines of the many books on the shelf attached to the desk. Almost every book was about Animals or science, none of which spiked any interest in the small blonde. However, her eyes rested on a rather thick blue book, the title on the spine too worn to read. Galinda hesitated before allowing her dainty fingers to pull the book off the shelf.

She placed the heavy book on the desk in front of her, her eyes wandered over the cover of the book, catching on the bold silver fonted title; Beginning Sorcery. She looked around the room quickly, as if making sure no one was watching, then opened the book. Her eyes scanned the small words on the pages as she began to flip through the book, stopping every now and then to read a passage that went with pictures she found. Galinda was so engrossed in the book that she jumped when she felt something rub up against her leg. She looked down and saw Datura looking up at her with expectant eyes.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Galinda whispered loudly at the cat. Datura continued to stare at her, her tail flicking back and forth. The blonde looked back at the book and continued flipping through the pages. One picture that caught her eye looked painfully familiar, she studied it for a moment, trying to figure out why it was so familiar. The picture was of a rather attractive woman, her long white hair cascading over her shoulder and down her back in loose wavy curls. A tight, long white flowing dress adorned her body, the skirt flaring out and covering her feet. She appeared to be floating and Galinda noticed something that resembled wings coming from her back. The woman's hand was stretched out in front of her, a light glowing substance coming from her fingertips. Below her, gathered in a small group were animals, or Animals. Galinda couldn't tell.

Galinda studied the picture a little more, her eyes scanning the page. There was not caption below the picture, and she figured she'd have to read the entire passage on the page to know what or who was in the picture.

Her brows came together in concentration, she couldn't place why it was so familiar and it frustrated her. Galinda looked up at the small pendulum clock that Elphaba kept on the desk. It was nearly ten o'clock and as if on cue, her stomach clenched together and made a gurgle noise. She looked down at Datura, who was still sitting at her feet, her blue eyes baring into Galinda's catching her in a hypnotizing gaze. The blonde stared at the cat, unable to look away from her stare. Her stomach clenched again, the noise finally pulling her away from Datura's stare.

Galinda shook her head slightly and looked down at the book in front of her. She would have to read about the picture later. Sighing the blonde dog-eared the page and closed the book, placing it back on the shelf as she stood up. Galinda walked over to the wardrobe and pulled a pair of boots on. Making sure she had her purse, she walked over to the door, Datura was weaving in and out of her legs, nearly tripping her. When she got to the door, she looked down at the cat who was standing at her feet, looking up at her expectantly.

"I'll be right back baby girl," Galinda said as she opened the door, stopping Datura from prancing out into the hall with her foot as she quickly closed the door.

She walked down the rather vacant hall, everyone having gone to their homes for winter break, thoughts of Elphaba flowing through her head. She wondered where she might be as she walked through the door to the cafeteria.

After getting her food and a cup of tea, all which she balanced in one hand, she made her way over to a table. She pulled the chair out with her foot and tried to place the contents in her hand on the table. She gasped a little as she saw the cup of hot water slipping from atop her croissant. Unable to do anything, she closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for the inevitable crash of the breaking glass. She opened her eyes after a few moments when she didn't here anything, and inhaled sharply as she saw Elphaba standing next to her with her mug of water in her hand. She watched as her roommate carefully placed the mug on the table and stand awkwardly in front of her.

The girls looked at each other for a moment, both waiting for the other to speak. After what seemed like an eternity, Galinda gave a small smile.

"Thank you," she said as she placed her croissant on the table, "this stupid sling just keeps getting in the way."

Elphaba returned the small smile as she looked at her seemingly nervous roommate. She watched as her bottom lip was pulled beneath her teeth and shook her head chuckling.

"Your welcome Galinda," she said softly.

"Where in Oz did you come from? I didn't see you sitting in here when I came in," Galinda asked, as she took in her roommate's long black dress and her trademark braid.

"I was just coming down to fill my mug again," Elphaba motioned to the empty mug sitting on the table. "Then I saw you struggling and decided to come to your rescue," she said with a small smirk. Galinda smiled.

A silence followed as both girls stood in front of each other.

"Um...do you want to..to join me?" Galinda asked hopefully, wanting to spend some time with her. Elphaba looked pensive for a moment and grabbed her mug.

"I'm going to go fill this," Elphaba said as she walked away. Galinda nodded, and took a seat, watching Elphaba walk up to the counter. She looked down at her mug and started to dunk her tea bag in the water, her mind on her roommate. Just seeing her and being so close to her sent tingles through her body, and she vaguely wondered if Elphaba felt the same way.

Galinda continued to dunk her tea bag as Elphaba sat down across from her. Another silence ensued as the girls enjoyed their beverages. The blonde kept stealing glances up at her roommate, wishing she would start a conversation. Realizing that Elphaba wasn't going to initiate the talking Galinda started.

"So how has your winter break been?" Elphaba took a sip of her coffee then looked at the blonde over the rim of the mug.

"Good. I've mostly been reading up on things with Doctor Dillamond," Elphaba responded, taking another sip from her coffee. Galinda nodded, removing the teabag from the water and stirring in the honey.

"How has yours been?" Elphaba asked, setting the mug down and wrapping her fingers around the warm base. Galinda shrugged.

"It was...okay. It felt weird not seeing you every day though," Galinda said, looking up at Elphaba, who gave her a small smile.

"Yea, it was a little strange having a room to myself for three weeks," Elphaba responded, bringing the mug to her lips, "but it was quiet," she said with a smirk, taking a sip of her coffee. Galinda scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I am not loud when I'm in the room!" she said, setting her mug down. Elphaba's smirk turned into a smiled and for a moment they sat in silence.

"I'm glad you're back though, it was getting too quiet, even for me," Elphaba said sincerely, looking over at the blonde. Galinda's smile widened, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I'm glad I'm back too," she said, taking a bite of her croissant. They finished their drinks in a comfortable silence, both enjoying the other's company.

"What are you doing right now?" Galinda asked as they took care of their mugs. Elphaba looked over at the blonde and smirked.

"Standing here with you," she replied, chuckling slightly as Galinda frowned at her.

"I meant what are you doing, like are you busy," Galinda said, tearing off a piece of her croissant and popping it in her mouth. Elphaba chuckled again.

"I was going to go for a walk after my coffee, why?" Elphaba asked. Galinda looked up at her roommate, her bottom lip pulled beneath her teeth.

"Can I join you?" she asked quietly, not sure what she would say.

"If you want to."

"I just need to go to the room real quick," Galinda said while wrapping the rest of the croissant in a napkin and placing it in her purse. Elphaba just nodded and let the blonde lead the way up to the room.

They walked through the halls and up the stairs in silence, both waiting for the other to speak. Galinda opened their door and stopped dead in her tracks, Elphaba nearly bumped into her. She peered over the blonde's shoulder to see what had stopped her.

The wardrobe was opened and some of Galinda's shoes and dresses were scattered on the floor, the buttons and shoelaces lay in separate piles nearby, and curled up in one of the pink dresses was a tiny white ball of fur. Elphaba couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips and she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"What did you do to make her angry?" she asked the small blonde who was now standing over the mess, hand on her hip. She looked over at Elphaba, a frown on her face.

"I didn't do anything to her! I told her I'd be right back," the blonde said with a huff as she bent down to pick up the loose buttons. Elphaba walked over to her bed and sat down.

Datura slowly woke up and upon seeing Galinda she stood and stretched then walked over and rubbed her body against the blonde's leg. Elphaba smirked and patted the bed, catching the cats attention. Datura trotted over to Elphaba and leaped up into her lap.

Elphaba scratched behind her ear then looked over at Galinda. She watched her struggle to gather all the items at once, and got up to help her. She grabbed the dresses from the blonde, their fingers brushing together briefly. Galinda looked at her and offered a smile then stood up with the other items that Datura had thrown about the floor.

"Are we sure she's not a Cat?" Elphaba asked, chuckling as she helped Galinda.

"You're the expert," the blonde said as she draped the dresses on a hanger and hung it on the door handle.

"I'm not an expert, I just know a little more than most people do about Animals," Elphaba retorted looking over at Datura who had a rather smug look on her furry face. Galinda giggled softly.

"The only think I know about Animals is they can talk and are mostly as adorable as other animals," Galinda said, pulling the rest of the croissant out of her purse and sitting down next to the cat. She started to feed little bits of it to Datura as Elphaba watched them from where she was standing in front of the wardrobe, her mind racing.

"Now I have to have three dresses sewn because of you," Galinda said as she fed her the rest of the croissant, "your lucky you're so adorable, kitty." Galinda stood up and looked over at Elphaba who was still staring at her.

"What?" the blonde asked, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"What what?" Elphaba asked, seemingly startled out of whatever she was thinking. She crossed her arms in front of her almost defensively.

"You were staring at me," Galinda said nervously, though she didn't know why.

"No I wasn't," Elphaba responded, averting her eyes from the small blonde's.

"Yes you were."

"I wasn't staring."

"Then what were you doing?" Galinda asked, walking closer to her roommate.

"I was looking, there's a difference," Elphaba responded as the blonde stopped in front of her.

"You were looking at me," Galinda said her heart fluttering around in her chest at the thought of her roommate looking at her.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was looking at the cat," Elphaba said, a smirk on her face as she walked past the blonde to get her coat and scarf. "Is there any particular place you want to walk to?"

Galinda still stood in the same spot, though she had turned around to watch Elphaba. She looked at her, trying to figure out if she was joking about looking at Datura and not her. Then her roommate's words penetrated her thoughts, wrapped around her like a lasso and pulled her mind back into the conversation.

"Oh...um If it's alright I'd like to go to Suicide Canal," Galinda responded, pulling her own jacket on. She grabbed a pair of ice skates from the wardrobe and gripped them in her hand, holding them by the laces.

Elphaba eyed the skates warily but nodded. She walked over to the window, Datura right on her heels, and opened it for the cat. She darted onto the ledge and made her way to the apple tree in the garden.

"Well, lets go," Elphaba said walking towards the door. The two made their way down the stairs and out the cafeteria door in silence. Galinda's mind was busy trying to figure out Elphaba. She still had no idea if they had actually kissed last night.

"What did you do while at Lake Chorge?" Elphaba asked, breaking the silence. Galinda looked over at her and sighed.

"I ice skated with Ama Clutch, though she never stayed out as long as I did."

"You cut your hair too," Elphaba said, pulling her jacket closer to her body as a gust of cold wind blew. Galinda nodded and moved closer to Elphaba.

"Yea, me being bored and alone doesn't mix to well...I don't like it at all," the blonde responded softly, her fingers pulling at a strand of her hair.

"I like it."

"You do?" Galinda asked, looking up at Elphaba who nodded.

"It's very becoming on you,especially the bangs," she responded giving the blonde a small smile as they continued to walk. Galinda blushed and looked away.

A few moments of silence past as they made their way to Suicide Canal. Galinda kept stealing glances at Elphaba who seemed to be in deep thought and she wondered if she was thinking about her.

"At what point did you decide to make your sling all colorful?" Elphaba asked. Galinda giggled, looking down at her bedazzled sling.

"I bedazzled it the first week I was there. It was far too ugly to wear with any of my dresses." Elphaba looked at her and shook her head.

It was a rather warm sunny day, aside from the wind chill. As they got to their destination they saw that the canal was full of people.

Elphaba's eyebrows rose as she took it all in. This was not a place she wanted to be right now, there were to many people on the ice and frankly, she didn't feel all that comfortable letting Galinda skate on it either.

Elphaba watched Galinda sit down on a nearby bench, her blue eyes scanning the ice. Elphaba worried her bottom lip.

"Galinda," she said looking out at the ice again. The blonde looked up at her roommate, shivering slightly as another gust of wind blew.

"Are you sure you wanna go out there?" Galinda looked at Elphaba then out at the ice, her brows coming together.

"Why?" she asked her roommate, watching as she fidgeted a little.

"That's a lot of people, and isn't it hard to skate with only one arm free?" Elphaba asked, looking out at the ice again. She really didn't want her to go out there, what if something happened? She knew she wouldn't have enough courage to walk out on the ice.

Galinda studied Elphaba for a moment, noticing the expression on her sharp features. _Is she worried about me?_ Galinda thought.

She looked back out at the ice and all the people. "Yea, I guess," she said after a moment.

"You can skate if you want to," Elphaba said, looking down at her hands, "I don't want to ruin your fun." Galinda smiled softly at her.

"No, it's alright. It's not as much fun if you don't have room to actually skate," she said getting up off the bench.

"What do you wanna do?"

Elphaba shrugged. "We could just walk around, it's a nice enough day."

"Okay," Galinda said as she picked up her skates and started to walk.

The two walked around Shiz talking quietly to each other about what they did over break while they were apart. It was getting close to dinner time when they made it to the garden, they both walked in and sat down under the apple tree, Datura walking back and forth on their legs as they took turns patting her. Unable to take it any more, Galinda turned to Elphaba.

"Elphie, can I ask you something?" she asked so suddenly that it made Datura jump.

"Yea," Elphaba said, turning a little on the bench so she was facing the blonde. She watched as she nervously bit her bottom lip, no longer able to play with her hair because it was too short.

"Um...did we uh...did last night really happen?" Galinda stuttered, as she looked at her roommate. Elphaba looked at her for a moment, her brows coming together.

"That depends," she said, her fingers passing through the long white fur on Datura.

"Depends on what?" Galinda asked nervously.

"On what you think happened last night."

Galinda nodded, her mind reeling. What if she had dreamed it and she made a complete fool of herself by telling her, would it be to forward or would she sound desperate?

"W-well...did we...um..what I mean is...uh..."

"Galinda just say it," Elphaba said, interrupting the stammering girl sitting next to her. Galinda blushed a little.

"Last night...didwekiss?" Galinda said so fast her words jumbled together. Elphaba raised her eyebrows and looked at the blonde, not sure whether to be shocked or hurt that she didn't remember it. It had been a big and daring move on her part. Elphaba hesitated.

"You don't remember?" Elphaba asked, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. Galinda looked down at her hand, her lip pulled under her teeth again.

"I remember every detail and feeling...I just...wasn't sure if it had really happened," Galinda said, looking up at her roommate. Elphaba nodded slowly, feeling a little better.

"Yes, it happened," Elphaba said quietly, her hand still stroking the cat's fur. A moment of silence followed. The wind howled as it passed over the walls to the garden.

"Prove it?" Galinda asked, her voice almost drowned out in the wind. Elphaba looked over at her.

"I don't kiss on demand Galinda," she said softly once the wind had died down. Galinda nodded, then after a moment stood up from the bench.

"I'm going to go inside," she said, clutching the skates in her hand. Elphaba didn't say anything, or move to get up as she watched the blonde walk out of the garden. After a moment, Elphaba sighed and stood from the bench, she watched Datura climb the tree and wait patiently at their window ledge.

"Why is she so difficult?" Elphaba said aloud to herself. She made her way to the cafeteria door, and was swallowed in the warmth of the building, saying "hi" as she passed some of her professors. Elphaba bought some fruit and rolls, placing them in her pockets before she made her way down the hallways and up the stairs.

Elphaba looked at her feet as she walked, a habit she picked up when she was young. She was less likely to be hurt by the words people threw her way if she didn't look at the people saying them.

As she neared her door she looked up and was surprised to see Galinda leaning against the wall. Elphaba's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she looked at the blonde.

"I forgot my key," Galinda explained quietly, looking down at her feet. She pushed herself from the wall as Elphaba unlocked and opened the door. She walked in after Galinda, closing the door behind them. Before either could get very far in the room, Elphaba snagged Galinda around the waist and pulled their bodies close, her lips landing on the blonde's.

Galinda wrapped her arm around Elphaba as they kissed, a little startled at the force of it.

Elphaba let her lips linger on the blonde's for a moment longer before pulling away, their faces inches from each other.

"Is that proof enough?" Elphaba asked quietly, her arms still around the blonde's waist. Galinda's breath was a little labored as she nodded.

"I'm sorry," Galinda whispered, her hand clutching Elphaba's jacket, "I just wanted to be sure and.."

The blonde was cut off with another kiss. Their lips moved slowly against each other and time seemed to stand still. Galinda tightened her embrace around Elphaba, wanting to feel her. She could feel her own heart doing summersaults in her chest.

Elphaba slowly pulled back when she felt the blonde tighten her grip, she felt a little panicked, not sure what she was supposed to do. She could feel Galinda's warm breath against her face but she kept her eyes closed, almost afraid of looking at the girl in her arms.

"Elphie? Are you alright?" Galinda asked, pulling away a little so she could view her roommate.

"Yea...I'm good," Elphaba said, taking a step away from the blonde so they weren't in each other's arms. "I just...I have never felt like this...had feelings for anyone, and I don't want to push you way because I'm incapable of showing these feelings...the way you want me too...I just might need a little space and time to get used to feeling this way...do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Galinda said softly, her lips still tingling from the kiss they shared. Elphaba nodded and went over to the window, opening it so Datura could come inside. Galinda watched her roommate bend down and start a fire, the room slowly becoming brighter and warmer. She took her coat off and set the ice skates near the wardrobe.

Elphaba shed her winter wear, removing the fruits and rolls from her pocket then sat down in front of the fire.

"I got some food, if you want any," she said, Datura immediately walking over to her and sniffing the rolls. Galinda smiled and pulled a blanket from her bed, then sat down next to Elphaba, draping it over their legs. They ate in silence, the fire casting shadows across their faces, and Galinda was once again reminded of that time in the library, and was struck at how exotic and beautiful she was.

"You're staring Galinda," Elphaba said, as she stroked Datura's fur.

Galinda smiled, "I'm looking, there's a difference." Elphaba smiled at her, her cheeks becoming a shade darker. A moment of silence ensued, Galinda continued to look at Elphaba.

"Elphie?"

"Yea?"

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" Galinda asked, still looking at her roommate.

"Like a date?" Elphaba asked slowly.

Galinda smiled and looked down at her hand, "Only if you want it to be." Elphaba nodded and thought about it for a moment.

"Okay," she said quietly. Galinda smiled and scooted closer. She rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Elphaba could feel her heart pounding. She and Galinda were going to go on a date. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, Galinda's rose scented shampoo invading her senses.

_I can handle this_. Elphaba thought as she opened her eyes and stared into the fire, hoping that she wouldn't screw this up.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OKay...this chapter has been edited...mainly I added to the date and took out the groping part...me and my beta have decided that it was too soon and ooc for both of them to do that...sorry to anyone who disagrees...and once again thank you for all the lovewly comments!**

X

Elphaba was sitting at her desk, going over some of the notes she had taken the other day with Doctor Dillamond. She flipped through the pages, her eyes scanning the words. Every now and then she could feel the small blonde's eyes on her, and she would look up casually to find Galinda laying on her stomach on her bed, feet in the air kicking back and forth as she wrote on a pad of paper. Her head would bob up and down every now and then, as if she was listening to music.

Elphaba looked back at her papers, her eyes catching on the last sentence she had scribbled down before she had left Doctor Dillamond's office the other night. _Does evil have a name?_

"What are you doing Elphie?" Galinda asked from where she was laying on her bed. Elphaba jumped and looked over her glasses at the blonde.

"I'm reading," Elphaba responded, looking back at the papers in front of her. Not hearing anything from the blonde, she continued reading, her mind mulling over the words.

_Does evil have a name?_ Elphaba thought. She licked her lips as she thought about the words. _Evil, what makes a person evil...Can a person or Animal choose to be evil? Or do they have it thrust upon them? Or is it simply a state of mind that you can't control...something so advanced, so natural and subconscious, that you can't explain how it comes about...Like an unstoppable force..._

"What are you reading?"

Elphaba startled out of her thoughts and turned her head, jumping again when she found herself staring into Galinda's baby blue's. "Sweet Oz, Galinda, don't do that," Elphaba said, taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment.

"Sorry, but you started to mumble stuff...I was just curious," Galinda said softly, holding back a small giggle with the thought of startling her roommate.

Elphaba looked back at her papers, her hands sweeping over them, wiping off unseen dirt. She stacked them into a pile and placed them in a folder before turning back to the blonde.

"It's fine, just don't sneak up on me."

"It was hardly a challenge, I called your name but you were so deep in your work. Then you started to mumble stuff," Galinda said, still standing next to the desk. She played with the sash around her waist, her hand having been relieved of the sling and placed in a more flexable cast that morning.Elphaba watched her fiddling with her garment before looking away again.

Galinda's shoulders slumped a little and she walked back to her bed, falling uncharacteristically on her back, a loud sigh escaping her lips. Her golden hair flared out around her head like a halo and she brought her hand up in front of her face as she picked at a hangnail.

Elphaba looked from the blonde to the folder on her desk, her hand coming up to rest on the smooth surface. She strummed her bony fingers across the top, short nails making light clicking noises as her bottom lip slid between her teeth.

"Galinda, if you could offer Evil a name, what would you call it?" Elphaba said, breaking the short silence that had befallen the girls. She looked over at the blonde who had dropped her hand on her stomach, and watched it rise and fall with her breathing. Galinda rolled over so she was on her stomach, her legs in the air and crossed at the ankle. She rested her head on her unbandaged hand and looked at her roommate.

"Boredom."

Elphaba looked at the blonde over the rim to her glasses, eyebrows raised. "Boredom?"

"Yes boredom," Galinda responded, her legs now kicking back and forth in the air. She had a faint smile on her lips, excited to be in what she would call and intellectual conversation with her roommate.

"Why boredom?" Elphaba asked, turning in the chair so she was facing the small blonde fully.

"Because you asked me a question and that's my answer," Galinda retorted. She crossed her arms and rested her chin on her hands, her blue eyes trained on Elphaba whose eyebrows were at risk of joining her hair on the top of her head.

"Well, explain. I don't quite understand your logic," Elphaba said, truly interested in what the blonde had to say. Galinda's legs stopped kicking back and forth and she lifted her head.

"I don't know," Galinda said with a frown. She wasn't used to being asked to explain her opinion or views on things, seeing as flow rather than content was more important to the people that she usually spoke with. Elphaba titled her head to the side.

"Why ever not blondie?" She asked, a challenging smirk on her face. Galinda rolled her eyes at the new nickname and looked down at her hands with a shrug.

"Come now, I know you're more than just blonde hair and a pretty face," Elphaba said, walking over and sitting down next to the blonde. "You have brains underneath all this," she said as she picked up a clump of her short blonde hair. Galinda blushed and looked up at her roommate, trying to read her features.

"I know what your thinking, and I'm just going to say that I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't interested in what you had to say," Elphaba said, her voice taking on a soothing tone. Galinda smirked.

"So you can read minds now? Why don't you tell me why I said boredom?" Galinda smiled up at Elphaba who chuckled and shook her head before falling backwards on the bed.

"Galinda just tell me...I'm not going to judge you," the green girl said with a huff of air from her lips. Galinda sighed and turned her body around so she and Elphaba had their heads on the same side of the bed. She flipped onto her side and propped her head on her hand as she looked down at her roommate.

"I dunno...I guess if one were so dreadfully bored...then one might come to think on such things they wouldn't normally think on...had they not been bored," Galinda started her mind buzzing on a way to word her opinion. Elphaba looked at the blonde, watched as her brows came together in concentration as she struggled to put into words what she was thinking. She watched her pink lip slide between her pearly teeth as her fingers picked at the plush bedspread beneath them. Elphaba had never seen her look more beautiful than at that moment.

Oblivious to Elphaba's staring, Galinda kept going. "One might think on those things too much and too often...and might actually get a potentially harmful idea...like murder...or blackmail or...stealing shoes...boredom equals evil," she said with a final nod of her head, her golden curls bouncing with the movement.

Elphaba stared at her for a moment, processing what the blonde had said. "Stealing shoes?" she asked, a smirk on her face. Galinda giggled and nodded.

"Okay...so I get how boredom could possibly lead to murder and other harmful things...But I highly doubt anyone would be bored enough to do something that drastic. Though I'm sure the stealing shoes part has happened as a result of being bored."

"C'mon Elphie. Have you never been unbearably board? You tend to think of things to keep you un-bored...thus leading to murder and even stealing shoes. Boredom is the route of evil," Galinda said, finishing off her statement with a small wiggle, causing a loose strand of hair to fall in her eyes. Elphaba's hand lifted on it's own accord and brushed it behind the blonde's ear. Galinda smiled. Realizing what she had done, Elphaba pulled her hand away and cleared her throat.

"I must say Galinda, I've never in my nineteen years been that bored."

"I have." Galinda said lowering her hand onto the bed and resting her head on her arm so they were eye level. Elphaba turned her head and stared blankly at the blonde. Galinda giggled.

"Not to that extreme silly...but I've often thought of crazy things to do to whilst I'm bored."

"Well," Elphaba said, a small smirk on her thin dark lips, "I'll just have to make sure you're not bored enough to do anything crazy or evil...like stealing shoes." This earned Elphaba a soft smack on the arm from the small blonde.

"Elphiiee, don't make fun...it was the only other thing I could think of!" Galinda whined, a pout forming on her full lips. Elphaba chuckled, her eyes trained on the pouted lips for a moment before she looked up at the ceiling. Still not entirely sure on where they stood relationship wise, and to shy to ask the blonde.

Galinda noticed this hesitant reaction and gave a small smile before scooting over a little and resting her head on the green girl's shoulder. Elphaba tensed for a moment before relaxing, her eyes closing.

"There may be something to what you say about boredom and evil or wickedness being linked," Elphaba said after a moment. Galinda lifted her head and looked at her roommate, a big smile on her face.

"You think?" she asked. Elphaba nodded, her mind a buzz with what her next meeting with Doctor Dillamond would bring. He had said they could discuss good and evil at another time. Maybe if she brought up Galinda's reasoning then they could speak of it in more detail. Not hearing anything else from the green girl, Galinda moved her head back down and rested just above Elphaba's breast, she closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic beating of her heart.

Elphaba's thoughts had stopped short as she felt a weight on her chest. She involuntarily held her breath for a moment, not used to being touched in such a place by another person and she fought off the urge to push the blonde off her. Galinda could hear Elphaba's heart beat speed up and moved her head back up to her shoulder.

"Is this okay Elphie?" she asked quietly. Elphaba let out the breath she was holding and waited for her heart to slow down a little before answering.

"Yea, it's fine," she said quietly.

The room encased the two girls in a long moment of silence. The ticking of the small pendulum clock seemed to echo through the room, almost drowning out the soft purring of Datura and the crackling of the fire. Elphaba was trying not to focus on the feel of Galinda pressed against her arm and the weight of her head on her shoulder. She had her eyes closed, the words she wanted to ask on the tip of her tongue and she kept imagining that she had already said them. Finally, after working up her nerve, Elphaba let loose the question that was threatening to consume her whole.

"Galindawhenandwherearewegoingtonightonourdate?" Elphaba exhaled all her words in one breath, causing them to jumble together in her haste to get them out. Galinda lifted her head from the green girl's shoulder, her brows knitting together.

"What?" she asked a small smile tugging at her lips. She sat up slowly and watched Elphaba do the same.

"I asked...when and where are we going tonight..on our..our date," Elphaba said more slowly, her eyes on the blonde's. She felt weird asking, but the blonde hadn't brought it up since she had first mentioned it that past night. Galinda gave a small smile and looked down at her hands, her hair falling forward.

"Oh, um..I thought we could go to dinner then get some coffee or hot cocoa at a vendor...or something...unless you had something else in mind," Galinda said softly, feeling a little shy all the sudden.

"No...that's fine," Elphaba said as she got up from the bed and walked over to her desk. "I um..need to take care of a few things before we leave...is there any place I can meet up with you?"

Galinda thought about it for a moment, "We could meet at the Peach and Kidneys," she said watching as Elphaba gathered some books in her hand. Elphaba nodded and headed for the door of their room, leaving with a faint goodbye and a flutter of green fingers.

Galinda stood in the middle of the room, her eyes on the door that Elphaba had just exited. A small smile formed on her face as she thought about their date. Her first date. She spun around the room, her yellow dress flaring out about her legs. She spun over to the wardrobe and opened the door, her fingers passed along all her dresses as she tried to figure out the perfect outfit for tonight. She didn't want to be too suggestive, nor did she want to appear too conservative.

She thumbed through the dresses and came upon a long light blue dress with flaring sleeves. Galinda pulled it out and held it against her body as she looked in the mirror. The skirt of the dress was layered and showed off four different shades of blue. The neckline was at an acceptable level, it wouldn't show off her assets that much and the sash would show off her small waist and shapely hips when tied. Satisfied with her choice she turned and walked over to her bed where she placed the choice dress.

Datura stirred, her small eyes opened and she looked over at the blonde. Galinda smiled and crawled onto the bed and over to the cat, she plopped down on her side and gathered the small animal in her arms while giving her a kiss.

"Me and Elphie are going on a date later tonight," Galinda bubbled to the cat happily. Datura twisted in the blonde's arms in an attempt to get out of her grasp. Galinda giggled and let the cat go before getting up off her bed and sauntering over to the bathroom. Datura shook out her fur and started to clean herself as Galinda started her bath.

Galinda poured some rose scented bubble bath in the water and skipped about the bathroom merrily humming a wordless tune. She pulled her dress off and accompanying undergarments and tossed them in a hamper behind the door then walked over to the tub and lowered herself into the warm water before shutting it off.

Galinda allowed the rose scent to relax her and seep into her skin before she started to bathe herself.

Twenty minutes later the blonde emerged from the bathroom in her robe, she walked over to her bed and grabbed the dress before going back into the bathroom. Not long after Galinda was sitting on her bed, fully dressed and ready for the date. She looked over at the pendulum clock and sighed. It was only four o'clock, she still had a few hours to wait and she chastised herself for getting ready so fast and so early. She got up and walked over to the desk, running her hand along the surface before she pulled the sorcery book from the shelf and walked back over to her bed.

X

A few hours later, Galinda was sitting at a table in the Peach and Kidney's nursing a cup of tea and waiting patiently for Elphaba. She was nervous, and had no idea what was keeping her or if she would show up at all. The blonde found herself looking up at the door every time it opened and she was constantly looking into her small pocket mirror and straightening out the skirt to her dress.

Galinda looked up when she heard a familiar voice. A small smile appeared on her face as she watched Elphaba talking to the hostess in the front of the restaurant. When Elphaba saw the blonde she waved and walked over to the table.

"Sorry I'm late," Elphaba said once she got close enough. She removed her jacket and draped it over the back of the chair. Galinda smiled and took in her roommate's braided hair and black dress.

"That's fine, I'm just glad you came," she said softly, motioning for her to sit down across from her. Elphaba returned an uneasy smile and sat down on the edge of the chair, her body a little tense.

"What's wrong?" Galinda asked.

"Nothing...Why do you ask?"

"Because it looks like you're going to bolt from your seat any moment."

At that Elphaba relaxed a bit, and drummed her fingers on the table. "I'm sorry...I'm just...I've never been on a date before," she said slowly, her eyes on the blonde's. Galinda gave a reassuring smile.

"That's me as well," the blonde said softly as she chewed her bottom lip nervously. Elphaba raised her eyebrows.

"I find that hard to believe," Elphaba said with a nervous chuckle. Galinda smiled and looked down at her hands.

"Why? Because I'm a rich blonde with blue eyes? You yourself are beautiful, and you too haven't gone on a date before," Galinda countered. Elphaba looked at her blankly for a small moment before speaking.

"That, my pretty blonde, would be your own prerogative. But you...your beauty is universal, everyone sees it."

Galinda opened her mouth then closed it as a blush crept up her neck and spread upon her cheeks.

"Yes, and that's all that everyone sees in me. But they never take the time to see me for who I am, instead of what I am," Galinda responded after a moment. She looked up at Elphaba who had her head resting on both her hands.

"Touche, blondie, touche."

Just then the waitress came over, and after giving Elphaba a wary glance she gave them their menus. When the waitress left, Elphaba watched Galinda flip through the menu and she allowed herself to take in the beauty of the blonde. Her hair was curlier than normal, causing it to look even shorter. Sitting on the side of her head, nestled into her blonde curls was a light blue butterfly clip, the wings full of glitter that would sparckle with ever movement. Her lips were almost at a full pout as she read through the words on the plastic booklet. True as it was that she was beautiful, Elphaba had gotten a glimpse at her mind and yearned to know how beautiful it was at its full potential.

"I see you," Elphaba said quietly, her eyes catching the blonde's in a soft stare, leaving her feelings vulnerable for Galinda to read for a short moment before it was locked up tight again.

At that moment Galinda wanted nothing more than to feel Elphaba's soft thin lips against her own, to be held tight to her slim body. Before any of these thoughts became reality, the waitress returned with a pad of paper to take their orders.

"What'll it be?" she asked the blonde. Elphaba used the time to look over the menu while Galinda ordered, used to being served last.

"I'll have...hmm..." Galinda clucked her tongue and wiggled around a little as she looked back at the menu. The waitress rolled her eyes and started to tap her foot on the ground impatiently, stealing sideways glances every now and then at Elphaba.

"The fish chowder in a bread bowl and can I get some more tea?" Galinda asked, folding the menu up and folding her hands on the table. The waitress scribbled down what she ordered then looked over at Elphaba.

"And you," she nearly spat out the words at Elphaba, who ignored it.

"I'll have the Gillikin Salad, no meat, and a mug of milk based coffee please," Elphaba responded as nicely as she could. She folded the menu and handed them both to the waitress who snatched it out of her hands.

"The salad doesn't come with out meat, you can pick it off if you don't like it," she said then turned around on her heel and marched into the kitchen before either girl could say anything.

"Well that was just plain rude, she better not be expecting a big tip," Galinda said, glaring at the door the waitress disappeared behind. Elphaba shook her head and looked over at the blonde.

"Yea, I should of warned you before, most people don't take an instant liking to me," Elphaba said with a shrug, "but it's okay, I'm used to it."

"You don't really believe that it's okay for people to speak to you and treat you like that do you?" the blonde asked, her brows knitted together.

"Of course I don't think it's okay, there's just nothing I can do about it."

"You could say something, or talk to the owner," Galinda reasoned. Elphaba chuckled and shook her head.

"No, it's better if I just ignore it. I don't like to draw attention to myself any more than I already do," Elphaba said, leaning back in the chair.

"I could..."

"No Galinda, just leave it," Elphaba interrupted, then seeing the expression on the blonde's face she added, "please, it'll just cause more problems if you say something."

Galinda sighed. "Okay, I won't say anything. But next time we will go to a different restaurant."

Elphaba nodded, butterflies entering her stomach at the thought of another date with the blonde. The girls were caught in another round of silence and they seemed incapable of looking away from the other's gaze. Then the waitress returned with their food, forcing them to look elsewhere. Once she was gone the two girls started in on their food.

Galinda took a spoonful of her thick soup to her mouth and blew on it as she watched Elphaba pick off the small pieces of meat sitting on top of her salad.

"Why didn't you want meat on your salad?" Galinda asked once she had swallowed her first spoonful. Elphaba folded the meat into a napkin and placed it aside.

"I don't eat meat," she said as she forked some of the greens into her mouth. Galinda tilted her head to the side and took another bite of her soup.

"Why not?" she asked, never before having met someone who didn't like eating meat. Elphaba looked up at the blonde.

"I haven't since I was little and learned where it came from. When I wasn't watching Nessa, I would spend my time with the pigs and cows and chickens. Then I learned about Animals, and though I never met one before coming here, I would pretend the other animals would talk to me. I could never bring myself to eat meat after that." Elphaba sipped at her coffee and looked at the blonde over the rim of the mug.

"I never thought about it like that, I never had pets nor was I around any animals or Animals. Even the short amount of time I had spent at my home," Galinda said. She stirred her chowder around before taking another bite.

"Why weren't you at your home a lot?" Elphaba asked.

"I went to an all girls boarding school when I was eight and stayed till I was fifteen. I only ever came home on holidays."

Elphaba nodded, "I was home schooled with Nessa. My father didn't think it right to send both of us to a private or public school, seeing as we were both...different than the other children," Elphaba said, taking another sip of her coffee. "Nanny taught us everything and we were required to listen to my father's sermons and speeches, that's how Nessie came to be so religious. She just soaked it all up like a sponge and father would sometimes take her with him when he would deliver the sermons and stuff to the Quadlings, claiming that she was sent from the Unnamed God to teach toleration and acceptance," she said with a small smile, though Galinda could see a flicker of jealousy in her roommate's eyes.

"What about your mother?" the blonde asked cautiously.

"Mother died not long after my baby brother was born."

"I'm sorry, were you close with her?" Galinda asked.

"Just about as close as a dog and cat," Elphaba responded, "I know she did care for me, in her own twisted way, though it was more an obligated relationship than anything."

Galinda nodded, not able to imagine a life without her mother. True as it was that she didn't see her's often enough, she was still there when she need her...until now anyways.

"How old is your brother?"

"Shell would be...ten now. He's at Colwen Grounds with Father and Nanny."

Galinda nodded and took another bite of her soup. "Have you always wanted to go to college?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Yea, and the only reason why I am here now is Nessie. She managed to convince my father that she needed me to care for her here, so he allowed me to attend," Elphaba said as she sipped from her coffee. "What about you? How did you come to be here at Shiz University?" Galinda dabbed at her mouth with a napkin and took a sip of her tea before responding.

"Papa never wanted me to come. He's very old-fashioned and doesn't like the idea of women being allowed to attend colleges and universities," Galinda started as she looked down at her hands, her mind going back to the day she told her father that she had gotten accepted. She shivered and shook her head of that memory. "Needless to say, I had to beg for him to pay my way for the three years here. If he finds out in any way that I'm not gaining anything from this, he said he'd pull me."

Elphaba's eyebrows rose, "He's a very controlling man."

Galinda nodded, her lip sliding between her teeth, "Yea he is."

"How did you decide to apply here in the first place?" Elphaba asked, steering the conversation away from the blonde's father. Galinda giggled softly.

"It started as a sort of dare. Master Aether Bartsch and some of his friends dared me to go because I told them being in college doesn't make them smart or pleasurable to be around," she giggled again, at the look on Elphaba's face. "Anyways, they told me that I wouldn't get in because I'm a girl, so I applied. I'm almost positive there are bets going on in Frottica on how long I'll stay here. I really had no intention of going, but I'm glad I did," she finished, looking up at Elphaba with a smile.

Not sure on how to respond, Elphaba took a sip of her coffee.

"So what do you hope to gain out of being here at Shiz?" Elphaba asked after a moment. Galinda finished swallowing her chowder before responding.

"I don't really know what I could gain, it's not like I have much of a choice on what I can do after I leave here anyways. It's a miracle I was allowed to come in the first place, I'm the only girl from the Pertha Hills to ever be accepted at a University," Galinda said as she swirled her chowder around in the bread bowl.

"That must have been some essay you wrote," Elphaba teased, earning a big smile from the blonde.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice?" Elphaba asked after a moment, her brows knitting together in confusion. Galinda's shoulders slumped a little and she picked off a piece of the bread bowl.

"I come from a very traditional family in a very traditional part of Oz," the blonde started, nibbling on the peice of bread. "My father had gone to the extreme to tell some of the important town people that I was going to a finishing school for young women, so he wouldn't be frowned upon for having his only child going to a university to learn things other than how to keep house and raise children."

Elphaba had her fork half way to her mouth as she listened to the blonde, her hand not able to make the rest of the journey to her mouth bacause of the shock to what she was hearing.

"I am expected, along with all the girls in the Pertha Hills, to be married by the time I am twenty years of age. I do have the option of choosing who, but if I don't have anyone picked out before my twentieth birthday, my father will choose for me," The blonde finished as she worried her bottom lip, trying desperately not to let any tears fall from her eyes. She looked down at her hands, not really wanting to see the pity in Elphaba's eyes.

Elphaba, for her part, was shocked. Her hand had become slack which caused the contents of her salad that was on her fork to fall back onto the plate in front of her. Once again she was at a loss on what to say.

"No wonder you don't want to go back home," she said a little lamely. Galinda chuckled and picked at her food again. Once she felt she had her tears under control she looked up at her roommate.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring the mood down," she said, running her hands over her face.

"No, it's fine," Elphaba responded, giving the blonde a small smile.

As a silenece ensued the conversation, both girls picked at their food, neither feeling much like eating any more. Galinda finally put her spoon down and looked up at Elphaba.

"I've not much of an appetite anymore, do you wanna go for a walk or something?" She asked, her hand moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yea, I'm finished anyways," she said, pushing her plate away from her. She finished what was left of her coffee and pulled her coat from the back of her chair to get some money.

"Don't you have a purse Elphie?" Galinda asked, as she pulled some of her own money from her small purse. Elphaba looked up at the blonde and chuckled.

"I don't have use for pretty accessories blondie. My pockets work just fine."

Galinda rolled her eyes and placed her money on the table next to Elphaba's. The pair pulled their coats on and walked towards the door of the restaraunt, Galinda tossed her hair and gave a snooty look to their waitress as they passed her on their way out.

It was a fairly warm night, with a clear sky and a nearly full orange moon. They walked leisurely down the street in a comfortable silence, Galinda was tempted to slip her hand into Elphaba's, but thought better on it. They weren't the only people who had stayed over winter break. She just couldn't risk someone seeing them and the news somehow getting to her father. So instead, she walked closer to her roommate, their shoulders brushing against each other every now and then.

Galinda suggested that they walk through the park, explaining that there were often vendors selling things. Elphaba obliged and they walked along the shovled path, tall metal poles with lights on the ends lighting their way.

Small gusts of wind blew every now and then, and Galinda would move closer to Elphaba to help lessen the chill it would cause. Every now and then they would have to walk off the pathway to avoid steping in a nearly frozen puddle, the sun having melted most of the snow already.

"I'm not used to the snow melting this early," Galinda said, breaking the silence as they steped around a puddle.

"I'm not used to it staying this long," Elphaba said with a chuckle as she looked over at the blonde, "We barely got rain much less snow in Nest Hardings, and having spent some long years in Qhoyre where there was no snow at all."

"Where is Qhoyre?" Galinda asked curiously, not knowing much about other countries or how much there were.

"Qhoyre is in the Quadling Country, and it is very humid and mucky. Needless to say I spent a lot of time indoors when I lived there."

"How curious," the blonde said, "I can't imagine never seeing snow. The Pertha Hills are elevated and colder, Frottica sits on the slope of the mountains and large hills. Snow would stay sometimes well into the spring."

"It is interesting that the climates around Oz are so different. I mean, Shiz is closer to your home than mine and the snow is already melting here," Elphaba said as they continued walking through the park. Every now and then a small group of people would pass them, casting curious looks at the odd couple walking so closely together.

"I remember when I was little, my mama would take me outside on the frozen ponds. We would ice skate for hours at a time. Papa didn't like it much, and I could often hear them fighting over it after I was put to bed. But mama would go right out the next day with me and we would skate or build snowmen and angels," Galinda said, a smile planting itself on her lips. Elphaba was quietly listening to her, vividly picturing small Glinda playing outside in the snow.

"I remember asking her one day why papa didn't want her playing with me, she told me not to worry about it and that she would always play with me, that papa couldn't control what she did because she was free as a Bird," the blonde said the smile still on her face.

"She sounds rebelious," Elphaba said, a smirk on her lips.

"She was, and I knew papa didn't like it, but she didn't care," Galinda said softly. "Then one time I woke up to find my mama with a cut lip. I knew some how that my papa had done it to her. She told me not to worry about it, that he could never hurt her. When I asked her to go play with me, she said she was busy and I yelled at my father, telling him he couldn't conrol her. Then he slapped me."

Elphaba looked at the blonde, wide eyed.

"The next day I was packed and sent of to boarding school," she said, her voice had taken on a slightly harder tone. "I never did figure out if it was my mama who sent me or my papa."

A silence ensued, Elphaba once again left speachless. She didn't really have a childhood story she could tell to break the mood, not one that was somewhat happy anyways.

"I've never been ice skating before," Elphaba said, deciding to at least say something. Galinda looked up at her.

"Why not?"

"Because its frozen water,I can't even get myself to step onto the ice," Elphaba said with a chuckle, shivering at just the thought of the possibility of falling through.

"Oh," Galinda said softly, remembering what she had told her about water. "Is that why you didn't want me to go on the ice the other day?" She asked, remembering how fearful she had looked.

"Sort of," Elphaba said, feeling terrible now for taking that moment away from the blonde. Galinda smiled and leaned against Elphaba's arm.The thought of the green girl being worried about her made her very content and protected.

"Galinda, if you could choose to do something other than get married after Shiz, what would you want to do?" Elphaba asked, the question had been burning in her and she was relieved to get it out. Galinda looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't really know, I mean I don't find hardly any of the subjects I'm taking interresting. But I suppose that sorcery would be something I might possibly like to learn more about," the blonde said. Elphaba nodded, storing this information in the back of her mind.

"What about you?" Galinda asked as they stepped around another puddle.

"I thoroughly enjoy all my classes and subjects, But I would like to study life science with Doctor Dillamond more," she said, her hands clasping behind her back.

"Is that what you're doing when you go to see him?" Galinda asked.

"Mostly, but he's also my friend, someone I can talk to." A short silence encased the two girls.

"You can talk to me you know," Galinda said softly. She somehow felt the need for Elphaba to know this.

"I know," Elphaba said after a moment.

They walked past a vendor selling cocoa and stopped to order some. Elphaba chuckled softly as Galinda made sure they placed big marshmallows in her's. A light breeze blew, causing their skirts to flare out behind them slightly as they continued to walk through the small park. Galinda pulled her jacket closer to her body to fight off the small chill now invading her body.

"Elphie, remember when you asked me about evil earlier today?" Galinda asked as they walked, breaking the silence. Elphaba nodded as she took a sip of the warm cocoa.

"Well, what do you think evil is?" she asked, curious to know what her roommate thought and how it compared to her own theory. Elphaba looked over at the blonde with a small smile, loving that she was making an effort to create a common ground for conversation.

"There are a lot of possible theories about Evil and where it may come from. Some of the old scholars and scientists thought that it might be a patch of earth or cloud that one may step in unknowingly and have Evil infect their body like a disease," she said, both her hands wrapped around the warm mug of cocoa to keep warm as she talked, "My father and Nessa believe the old preachers. They think that Evil is a result of lack of deity."

"What do you mean?" Galinda asked, trying to follow her roommate's reasoning.

"Well, some say when Lurline disappeared, a dark force or Evil inhabited where she once was, and when she never returned it spread through out the land and will only disappear when Lurline comes back to Oz. There are many versions of that, with each deity." Galinda nodded in understanding.

"But what do _you_ think about evil?" the blonde asked after a moment. Elphaba sighed and looked down ito her cocoa.

"People are obsessed with keeping things simple, Good and Evil. Heroes and Villains. Love and Hate. They always need something to blame for their bad behaviors. I don't know if I believe there is a cause for Evil. But if I could give it a name, I would say Love."

Galinda looked at her, her brows knitting together, "Love? Why Love?"

Elphaba allowed a small space of silence to come between them before she elaborated.

"I think that it is a feeling that people get that consumes and blinds them to what they really want or see. It's such a strong feeling, or so I heard. I have never been in love or loved someone so deeply before," Elphaba said softly, her eyes on the road ahead as if she was searching for her own answers. "People and Animals alike. They tend to go to strange extremes for Love, and I think that if Love is involved, somehow someone always gets hurt. No matter how good the intentions are."

Galinda nodded and took a sip of her cocoa, letting Elphaba's words seep into her head. Never before had she ever thought of Love having anything negative associated with it, and she wondered if what Ama Clutch said about Love always being worth it was true.

"I didn't mean to dampen your view on Love, that's just my opinion," Elphaba said, interrupting the blonde's thoughts. Galinda looked up at her roommate and gave a small smile.

"No, it's okay," she started, "I never thought about it that way. I guess you can't have Love with out pain." Both girls had stopped walking and were now facing each other.

"Yea I guess," Elphaba said. She shuffled her feet, the small amount of snow crunching under her boots.

"Would you ever want to fall in love?" Galinda asked, looking up at Elphaba.

"I don't know if I'm capable of it," she answered truthfully. Galinda took a step closer and reached her hand up to place over Elphaba's heart.

"Everyone can Love if they have a heart," the blonde said softly.

Elphaba tensed a little, her heart rate increasing with the feel of the blonde's hand on her chest again. She had the urge to take the girl in her arms and kiss her, to pull their bodies closer than they already were. She closed her eyes and tried to straighten out her thoughts when she felt the blonde's warm breath on her face, an unfamiliar sensation forming in her lower stomach caused Elphaba to take a step back from Galinda.

"Why don't we go back to our room," Elphaba suggested, not looking at the blonde for fear of showing what she was feeling at that moment. Galinda nodded and sighed softly. She had seen the desire that matched her own wash over Elphaba's face and wondered what she was afraid of. They walked back to their dorm in silence, both girls going through their emotions with a fine toothed comb, trying to pick out every little feeling.

When they entered their room, they found Ama Clutch tending to the fire.

"Hello girls, have a nice walk?" she asked cheerily, her eyes sweeping over them as they walked in, immediately picking up on the emotions coursing through each of them.

"Yes, we did. It's a rather nice night for a walk," Galinda said as she shed her jacket from her body. Elphaba did the same and made her way over to the bathroom, closing the door tight. Ama Clutch looked at the blonde and gave her a small knowing smile then patted her on the head.

"You just behave little one," she said before walking over to her room and closing the door. Galinda couldn't help the small blush that spread itself on her face.

When Elphaba emerged from the bathroom, she found Galinda sitting on the floor in front of the fire. She pulled her braid loose, and ran her fingers through her hair before joining the blonde. They watched the flames flicker from red to orange, the soft crackling providing something to fill the silence between the two.

"Elphaba, are you...afraid of getting close to me?" the blonde asked, turning her head to look at her roommate. Elphaba looked at Galinda then down at her hands.

"I don't know what I'm feeling at the moment," Elphaba responded softly.

"You can touch me you know, you're not going to hurt me."

Elphaba closed her eyes and sighed. "I know," she said quietly. She felt the blonde shuffle closer to her and dared not open her eyes.

Galinda knelt in front of Elphaba and leaned closer to her.

"You can kiss me too," she whispered, her breath brushing against Elphaba's lips.

Elphaba opened her eyes for a moment and looked at the blonde's crystal eyes, finding passion and desire that hinted on what she herself was feeling. She closed her eyes and closed the small gap between them, giving into her instincts to kiss the girl.

Galinda sighed happily when she felt the green girl's lips on her own and leaned further into her body. Their lips pulled apart then met again as they changed the angle slightly. Galinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck and tangled her fingers in her long raven hair. She opened her lips when she felt Elphaba's tongue trace her bottom lip softly and pulled the girl closer with her hands, deepening the kiss, their tongues moving experimentaly together.

Elphaba's heart was racing as she kissed the small blonde, the pressure on the back of her neck and head lessened as one of Galinda's hands moved down and pulled one of Elphaba's arms around her waist. Elphaba nervously wrapped both her arms around the blonde's body and pulled her a little closer. The sensation in her lower stomach returned and her hands moved up and down the blonde's back and sides on their own accord. At one point, one of her hands moved a little too high and brushed against the side of Galinda's breast. Hearing a small gasp from the blonde, Elphaba removed her hand quickly and broke the kiss.

Galinda pulled back too, her heart fluttering around in her chest like a hummingbird. It had felt good to feel Elphaba's hands on her body, but it was also frightening. Her body was responding in ways she had no idea it could and she was left with an aching feeling when those hands were removed. She wanted more but wasn't sure how Elphaba felt about this.

The girls looked at each other,breathing heavily, both wanting to be reasured that this was okay. That they both wanted this.

Feeling a little brave, Galinda leaned forward again and brought her lips back to Elphaba's. She didn't try and make Elphaba touch her, but allowed her hands to move down and lace with her roommate's soft green ones.

Elphaba's fingers closed around the blonde's as she responded to the kiss. She could feel her own hands shaking a little as the kiss intensified, and willed them to stop. Galinda could also feel the shaking, and though she wasn't visibly shaking, she was nervous. Galinda could feel Elphaba start to tense a little with frustration.

In an attempt to show her roommate that it was alright to feel like this, she brought one of Elphaba's hands up and placed both their palms over her rapidly beating heart.

The kiss was once again broken,but their lips stayed close together.Galinda looked into Elphaba's sandy eyes and rubbed their noses together.

"I'm nervous too," the blonde whispered, her fingers still laced with Elphaba's on her chest as she wrapped her other arm around her thin waist.

Feeling the blonde's heart beat match her own, Elphaba grew a little more confident. She place her other hand on Galinda's shoulder for a moment before moving both hands up the blonde's neck.

Galinda closed her eyes at the contact and tilted her head back a little, her hand now gripping Elphaba's wrist.

Elphaba continued moving her hands up till she cupped Galinda's face. She let her thumbs softly stroke her flushed cheeks before she leaned in for another soft lingering kiss.

Galinda's grip on Elphaba's waist loosened a little as the kisses grew softer and more chaste. Galinda pulled away and sunk into Elphaba's arms, her breath still heavy. After a long moment of silence Galinda spoke.

"Elphie?"

"Yea," the green girl answered softly, her eyes closed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, pulling away slightly so she could look at her. Elphaba nodded and opened her eyes.

"Yea...I'm just...that was..."

"Intense," Galinda finished, her hand going up to cover her own heart. Another silence followed and Elphaba stood up from the floor.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," she said softly, then walked over to the wardrobe to gather her things before entering the bathroom.

Galinda's legs felt like jelly, and she didn't think she could stand up just then. So she stayed sitting in front of the fire, her mind reliving the events that just took place.

When Elphaba emerged, she saw Galinda still sitting in front of the fire, her eyes closed. She walked over and stood in front of her. Galinda opened her eyes and smiled up at Elphaba who offered her a hand. The blonde placed her hand in the soft green one and stood up. Elphaba smiled slightly and walked over to the desk while the blonde gathered her things for bed.

Galinda decided to skip her bath, and changed into her nightdress quickly. She wanted to talk to Elphaba before she went to sleep. She brushed her teeth and pulled as much of her hair as she could into a pony tail then walked back into the room.

Elphaba was sitting on her bed with a book, Datura curled up on her lap. Galinda couldn't help but smile at this. She walked over to her own bed and pulled back the covers. Once she was settled, she turned her body towards Elphaba.

"Elphie, are you okay with what happened?" she asked nervously. Elphaba took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes before looking over at the blonde.

"I think so," Elphaba responded, "I mean...it was new..is new, and I don't really know how I should be feeling...It was good, what we did...right? It was a good thing?"

"Most definitely," Galinda said with a smile.

Elphaba nodded slowly and scratched behind Datura's ear, causing her to purr loudly. Galinda chewed on her bottom lip for a moment.

"Do you think that we could...that is if you wanted to...start to...that we could, continue...to date?" the blonde asked slowly and cautiously. Elphaba looked over at the nervous blonde.

"I understand if you don't want to...I just thought we could maybe give it a try?" Galinda continued a little faster than before.

Elphaba looked back at the cat laying on her lap. "Okay," she said softly.

"Really?" Galinda asked, wanting to be sure this was something her roommate wanted too.

"Yea, I think we should at least give it a try...just as long as we can go slow with it...I'm still getting used to the feeling of being your friend," Elphaba said with a soft chuckle. Galinda smiled, her heart giving a leap in her chest.

"Okay," she said settling further under her comforter, "Sweet dreams my beautiful Elphie," Galinda said as she turned down her lamp.

"Sweet dreams Galinda," Elphaba responded as she turned down her own lamp. Galinda listened to the rustling of sheets as Elphaba got comfortable, she had wanted to slip under the covers with her, but thought better of it. She reached under her pillow and extracted the picture of her and Elphaba, she held it to her chest as she closed her eyes, her mind thinking of what they had done today and couldn't help but wonder what would be in store for the next day.


	17. Chapter 17

"Elphie, tell me a story," Galinda said from where she was laying on Elphaba's bed. Not having much to do by herself, the blonde had taken to laying with Elphaba while she read at night or during the day. Ever since their date a few days ago, Galinda had wanted to spend every minute with her, and often tried to get her to talk about what she was reading and explain different things. 

Elphaba closed her eyes briefly before opening them. She kept her eyes on the book in front of her. "I'm reading Galinda," she responded dryly.

"You're always reading," Galinda said, rolling over onto her stomach. She locked her ankles together in the air and stared at her roommate.  
Elphaba didn't responded, her eyes still glued on the worn pages in front of her. Galinda sighed loudly, her breath blowing her bangs in the air.

"What are you reading about?" the blonde asked, folding her hands in front of her and resting her chin on them.

"Life Science," Elphaba said. She flipped the page and continued reading, a faint smile on her lips.

"Blah, how boring. Why don't you ever read anything that's interesting?" the blonde asked, her legs now kicking back and forth.

"You and I have very different opinions on what is and isn't interesting," Elphaba said calmly.

Galinda sighed again, and after a moment scooted over the few inches that were separating them and laid her head on Elphaba's leg. She brought her hand up and started to trace unseen patterns over her thigh.

Elphaba inhaled at the contact and tried to concentrate on what she was reading but the weight and heat from Galinda's body was overwhelming and seemed to set her skin on fire. She closed her eyes and let loose the breath she was holding.

"Stop doing that," she said, her voice coming out in a whisper.

Galinda stopped moving her hand but kept it resting on her leg, "Stop doing what?" she asked innocently as her nails scratched the fabric covering her roommate's thigh.

Elphaba gritted her teeth, "That. Stop doing that."

"Why?" Galinda asked. She looked up at the green girl, her hands stopping their ministrations.

"Because I can't concentrate when you touch me like that," Elphaba said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Galinda smiled and pulled her hand away. She kept her head resting on Elphaba's thigh and closed her eyes.

"I don't see why you're reading, classes don't start for another three days," the blonde said with a sigh.

"Who says I'm reading for classes?" Elphaba asked, trying to get back into the reading, finding it increasingly difficult the more the blonde spoke.

"I wouldn't be surprised at all if you have read a full book every single day you've been in this school," Galinda said. She turned her head and looked up at her roommate.

"Must you exaggerate everything?" Elphaba asked, looking down at the blonde through her glasses, the smirk lingering on her lips for a moment before her eyes returned to the book.

Galinda smiled and continued to look at her roommate. She watched her facial features, how they relaxed and changed while she read. She always knew she was deep in her reading when she saw her dark thin lips mouth the words, her eyebrows would often merge together if it was a complicated subject, and her eyes would get animated, as if she was watching what she was reading unfold right before her. But at the moment, Elphaba wasn't doing any of them. Her brows were in the natural position on her forehead, her mouth was unmoving and held the smallest of smirks, and her eyes were distant. Not at all focused on what was in front of her.

Galinda reached her hand up and stroked her roommate's cheek, her thumb passing over her high cheekbones.

"What are you thinking?" the blonde asked quietly, afraid she might startle the girl.

Elphaba continued to stare at her book for a moment before shifting her eyes to the blonde. She held the gaze, brown bearing into blue.

Galinda shifted, turning her body so she was propped up with her arm, her other hand still stroking the green cheek. Her eyes moved from Elphaba's eyes to her lips then back at her eyes before leaning in, her lips capturing Elphaba's in a soft lingering kiss.

Elphaba closed her eyes and allowed her body to enjoy the feeling of the soft lips against her own. She dropped the book on her lap and wrapped her arms loosely around the blonde's waist, her fingers playing with the large pink bow that was wrapped there.

The fire cracked loudly, jumping them both out of the kiss. After making sure Ama Clutch wasn't going to come check on it, Galinda turned back towards Elphaba and nuzzled there noses together, her body relaxing it's full weight against her roommate.

"You've made me loose my place blondie," Elphaba said, trying with all her might to let her body relax under the full weight of the small blonde.

It was a very different sensation, feeling her body pressed between the bed and Galinda. Every breath she took brought them closer together, and Elphaba suddenly realized how incredibly intimate their position was. She closed her eyes, trying to quell her heart from beating faster than it was.

Being so close to Elphaba, Galinda could feel her heart race, and smiled as she realized that they were beating at the same pace creating a hypnotic rhythm between their bodies. She felt the need to press closer, to feel her more intimately than she already was. Knowing all to well that neither was ready for anything like that, Galinda settled for kissing the thin lips again, her tongue gently asking for permission to enter.

Elphaba opened her lips against the blonde's, allowing their tongues to collide and massage each other. She felt Galinda sigh and lean further against her as the kiss deepened, their tongues wrestling for dominance.

Elphaba marveled at how easy it was to kiss the blonde, how accustomed she had become of it. She could remember how nervous and uncertain she was on what to do when Galinda had initiated their first make out session. She hadn't known what to do with her hands, if she should leave them at her side or wrap them around the blonde. But now she knew Galinda liked to be touched while kissing, as if to have leverage so she wouldn't float away. Elphaba herself didn't mind the touching all that much, at least while they were kissing. Being touched just to be touched still made her nervous and uncomfortable. But she did find a sort of comfort being in the small blonde's arms.

Suddenly, Elphaba pulled out of the kiss and pushed the blonde off her. She picked up her book and opened it to a random page just as the door adjoining their and Ama Clutch's room opened.

Galinda, still a little disoriented, frowned at Elphaba before looking over at Ama Clutch who was making her way over to the fire. She eyed the flushed girls, and noticed how obvious they were at trying not to look suspicious. Chuckling silently, she added more wood to the fire, her back to them.

Galinda was trying to stop her heavy breathing and was certain that her heart was going to pound right out of her chest. She chanced a glance at Elphaba, and noticed that her book was upside down. Acting quickly, she grabbed the book from the slightly shaking fingers and turned it right side up before Ama Clutch turned around.

Elphaba trained her eyes on the words in front of her, determined not to look at the old woman, afraid she would be able to see right through her.

Ama Clutch walked into the bathroom and gathered the hamper behind the door in her arms. She hobbled back out and picked up some of Galinda's stray clothes, tossing them in the hamper as she went. The whole time, Elphaba and Galinda were silent, and Ama Clutch couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. She shook her head and headed for the door.

"You girls might want to be more careful with that cat. If the Headmistress finds it here, she will have it thrown in the pound," Ama Clutch said before she closed the door and headed down to the wash room.

Both girls let out a sigh of relief. Galinda fell back against the bed, her hand over her heart. She looked over at Elphaba and noticed that the book had become slack in her hands as she too sagged against the headboard.

Out of no where, Galinda started to giggle loudly. Elphaba turned her head and looked at the blonde, her brows raising as the giggles got more and more out of control.

"I fail to find the humor in this Galinda," Elphaba said seriously, though she had a smile on her face. Galinda continued to giggle. She rolled onto her side, burying her face in Elphaba's arm as she tried to get it under control.

Elphaba chuckled and shook her head. "She so knew we were up to something," she said, her eyes closing.

"And your book..." Galinda started, but couldn't finish as another round of giggles hit her. She was clutching her sides, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

She settled down a little, the giggles softer and less explosive. She lay next to Elphaba, breathing heavily as she wiped at her tears.

"Are you alright?" Elphaba asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

Galinda nodded, still breathing heavily. "That was close, and how in OZ did you know she was coming?"

Elphaba shrugged, her cheeks still flushed a deeper shade of emerald. A silence ensued, neither girl moved or said anything as the feelings of what had just happened seeped into them.

After a while, Elphaba picked up her book and resumed reading while Galinda lay her head on Elphaba's leg again. Of it's own accord, Elphaba's hand moved down to the blonde curls and ran her fingers through them. Galinda closed her eyes and sighed contently.

"I like this," Galinda said after a moment, "just laying here, together, like this. I like it," she repeated softly, her eyes still closed. Elphaba's hand stopped stroking the curls for a moment, her attention now on the blonde. When she didn't elaborate any further, her fingers continued running through the curls.

"Elphie, did you ever read stories or fairytales?" Galinda asked, her fingernails outlining shapes on her roommate's thigh again.

"When I was little, I used to read them to Nessa. But then Father found out and forbade them," Elphaba responded, still trying to read her book.

"Why?" Galinda asked, her brows furrowing together.

"He said it was useless to let Nessie learn about such stories that had never and would never happened, that it wasn't good to keep her head in the clouds."

"Oh," Galinda said simply, and she briefly wondered if anyone had ever taken the time to read to Elphaba. "My mama would always read to me. Stories about the Kumbric Witch and Lurline and Ozma and people that grew out of the ground like vegetables, and a queen who was so vain that she had a collection of beautiful head and would change it every day," the blonde said. Elphaba looked down at the blonde with raised eyeborws.

"Papa thought much on the same lines as yours, saying that I was getting to old for stories, but Mama would still read to me every night, right up till the day I left. My favorite story she would read to me was of a town where everything was made of china. All the people and animals and houses and streets, all of it beuatiful china. I remember her telling me that one day we would go there, and I could pick out any china doll I wanted and bring it home to play with." The blonde finsihed with a sad chuckle, her eyes off in the distance.

Elphaba looked down at the blonde, a sorrow overtaking her. As different as they may be, they did have a lot in common, and Elphaba took a small comfort in knowing she wasn't the only one with an abnormal childhood.

"You miss her," Elphaba said, more of a statement then a question. Galinda nodded against her roommate's leg.

"It scares me, that I may never see her again," the blonde said sadly. Elphaba memorized the page she was on and closed the book, knowing it was pointless to try and keep reading.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked. Galinda looked up at her.

"I thought I told you," she said softly, still afraid to utter the words out loud. That would make it even more real.

"Told me what?" Elphaba asked, looking confused. Galinda sat up, her legs tucked underneath her and faced Elphaba. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed before opening them.

"Some time ago, I got a letter from my papa telling me that...that mama was sick with some bacterial disease," the blonde said, quietly. She looked down at her hands as she wrung them together, her eyes catching on the new cast that wrapped around her wrist. "That's why he came up here when...when..." Galinda couldn't finish the sentence, the thought of that day still haunted her.

Elphaba saw the torrent of emotions wash over the blonde's face as she spoke. Acting on instinct, from years of taking care of Nessa, Elphaba pulled Galinda to her, her arms wrapping around her shoulders protectively.

Galinda welcomed the hug, though she was a little surprised. She nuzzled against Elphaba's body, finding comfort in the closeness and instantly becoming lost in the feeling. She absorbed the sweet smell of her roommate, allowing her mind to forget for a moment, any thoughts of her mother.

"Sorry," Galinda said after a moment, pulling away from the hug. Elphaba offered the blonde a soft smile.

"It's okay," Elphaba said, already missing the warmth of the girls body. Shaking it off, she picked up her book again. Barely was she at the page she left off on when she heard a loud sigh. Looking up she saw a very bored looking Galinda.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm bored Elphie," the blonde said with another exaggerated sigh.

"So pick up a book and read," Elphaba suggested with a smirk on her face. Galinda frowned, then opened her mouth and made a gagging noise.

"That's very ladylike blondie," Elphaba said with a chuckle.

"I am determined not to touch a school book until I absolutely have to," Galinda said. She placed her hands on her hips and nodded her head as if to finalize what she had said, her blonde curls bouncing.

Elphaba shook her head, "So read something that doesn't have to do with school, I have plenty of them on the bookshelf above the desk," she suggested, her eyes going back to her book.

Galinda looked over at the shelf, her eyes spotting the thick blue sorcery book. "Perhaps..." She trailed off, looking back at her roommate.

Elphaba could feel the blonde's gaze on her and was determined not to look up. After a moment, she gave in to herself, her eyes meeting Galinda's.

"What?" she asked with a sigh. Galinda was kneeling in front of her, her lip pulled between her teeth.

"Perhaps we could do something...together," Galinda said slowly. Elphaba shifted nervously as she looked at the blonde.

"Like what?"

"I don't know...I picked last time, it's your turn," Galinda responded, feeling a little giddy. Elphaba's lip slid between her teeth for a moment as she thought.

"There's not much we can do, the school gates close in two hours," Elphaba said, looking back at her book.

"I have an idea," Galinda said, her eyes bright with excitement. Elphaba raised her eyebrows and looked up at the blonde over the rim of her glasses.

"Sweet Oz, run for cover!" she teased, hiding her face behind the book.

"Elphiiee!" the blonde said, bouncing up and down on the bed, jostling Elphaba's body, her glasses sliding down her nose.

Galinda stopped bouncing and lowered the book so she could see Elphaba's face. She leaned in so they were inches from each other, her breath brushing against the thin lips in front of her.

"Hear me out," Galinda said quietly before brushing her lips against Elphaba's gently. She pulled back for a moment then moved back in, giving yet another soft chaste kiss.

"You aren't going to let me finish reading are you?" Elphaba asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Galinda smiled and kissed her again, her lips lingering a bit longer than the others, but still chaste.

"I'll take that as a no," Elphaba said before the kiss continued.

Galinda moved back in with a little more passion, her lips moving softly and slowly against Elphaba's as she caressed her cheek with her thumb. When she felt Elphaba's arms encircle her waist, she sighed and sucked on the thin bottom lip, her thumb still caressing her cheek. Galinda smiled when she felt Elphaba's grasp tighten around her, but pulled away when she heard the girl gasp.

Elphaba kept her eyes closed, her arms going slack around the blonde's waist. Her heart was pounding, she had never felt anything like what she had just felt and it scared her a little. She had wanted to pull her closer, to increase the pressure on her lips...but she had felt herself unable to respond to what her brain was telling her to do.

"W-where are we going?" Elphaba asked after a moment, her eyes still closed. If Galinda couldn't look her in the eyes, then she wouldn't be able to read the desire she had felt.

Galinda nuzzled their noses together, "Just trust me?" she asked softly, her thumb still stroking her cheeks.

Elphaba opened her eyes and found herself lost the crystal depths of the blonde's. Feeling a little overwhelmed, Elphaba gently pushed Galinda back so she could shift and move off the bed.

Galinda watched her roommate walk over to the desk and place the book neatly in the space she had taken it from. Her brows furrowed together when Elphaba didn't turn around, but leaned against the desk with her hands, her head bowed down at the slightest angle.

"Was that too much?" Galinda asked worriedly. Elphaba turned and looked at the blonde.

"What? Oh...no...I just, need a minute," she responded, giving the small blonde a faint smile which Galinda returned.

The blonde swung her legs over the edge of the bed and leaned back on her arms.

"You know you can tell me if you feel uncomfortable when we're...kissing and stuff," Galinda started, "I mean...I won't get offended or anything."

Elphaba crossed her arms in front of her, "Yea I know," she said softly.

Galinda stood up and walked over to the wardrobe, her pink dress swishing at her ankles. Opening the doors, she thumbed through the dresses and skirts until she found her coat. She pulled it out, along with Elphaba's and walked over to her roommate.

"Here, put your coat on," Galinda said, handing the coat over.

"Where are we going?" Elphaba asked as she pulled it on. Galinda threw a scarf around her neck then grabbed Elphaba's hand, pulling her towards the door.

"We have to hurry before Ama Clutch returns, she'd never let us out at this time," the blonde said in a whisper. Elphaba stumbled a little at the urgency in which she was being dragged.

"We aren't going to get in trouble are we?" Elphaba asked in a loud whisper. Galinda opened the door and stuck her head out. She looked up and down the hall, making sure Ama Clutch wasn't returning already. She looked back at Elphaba.

"C'mon Elphie, where's your sense of adventure?" she asked, a coy smile on her face. Elphaba frowned, but before she could protest she was being dragged out of their room and forced to run down the hall, the small blonde leading the way.

"Galinda slow down, we aren't being chased!" Elphaba said loudly as they made it to the bottom of the stairs. Galinda stopped so suddenly, Elphaba ran right into her, nearly knocking them both to the ground. Galinda giggled and grabbed Elphaba's hand again.

"Galinda what are..." Elphaba started, but the blonde shushed her and peered around the corner. Finding the hall free of people Galinda pulled on Elphaba's hand and walked across the hall to the door. Looking over her shoulder down the hall one last time, Galinda pulled open the door, dragging Elphaba with her, as they stepped outside.

It was rather warm out, the wind the only thing making it a bit chilly. There were huge puddles from the melting snow all around them and Elphaba had to side step one so to avoid getting wet, even though she had on her winter boots.

Galinda let their hands go and spun around, arms wide and skirt flaring out. She turned to Elphaba and grabbed her hand again.

"C'mon Elphie, we need to hurry or we wont make it back before dark," Galinda said, a large smile on her face. She lead them down the sidewalk towards the gate. Elphaba decided not to struggle against the blonde's grasp and walk with her, glad that they were no longer running.

Galinda let Elphaba's hand go once they made it into more crowded area, but walked close to her instead. Elphaba didn't really mind, she was a little uncomfortable about public affections but obliged to walk close to the small blonde.

Elphaba stared straight ahead, not looking at where they were going or the people they were passing. She kept an eye on the blonde out of her peripheral vision and just kept walking. Elphaba wondered vaguely where they were going as the people around them became denser and louder. The hoot of a train whistle soon gave her part of the answer she was looking for.

"The train? Galinda where are we going?" Elphaba asked as she stopped walking, her arms crossing in front of her. Galinda stopped and looked at Elphaba.

"Yes the train, we'll be getting off at the next stop," the blonde responded. When Elphaba didn't move or say anything Galinda walked over to her until she was inches in front of her.

"I promise you'll enjoy it Elphie...just please? Come with me"  
Elphaba looked like she was having an internal battle as she weighed the pros and cons of stepping onto the train. She looked at the pleading blue eyes and pouted lips then felt herself cave.

"You play dirty," Elphaba said, earning a big smile form the blonde. She looked around at all the people and sighed, "I'll go where you go blondie."

Galinda grinned and looped her arm through Elphaba's, pulling her towards the ticket booth. She bought them both tickets, then weaved them in and out of the crowded station until they were on the platform, waiting for the train to make it's way up the track.

They waited in mostly silence, every now and then stealing glances at each other. Galinda held a smile on her face the whole time, and after a few moments Elphaba found it to be contagious. She had to admit she was a little excited to know where the blonde was taking her.

Another loud whistle signaled the train was almost at the platform, and once it arrived, they could hear the conductor yelling into the crowd as people scurried around the platform.

"Elphie come on!" Galinda said excitedly, pulling on her arm and leading her towards the train. They boarded as quickly as they could and found a small two person compartment in the front. Galinda pulled Elphaba into the seat with her and she wiggled around excitedly as they waited for more people to board.

"All changes made for Red Sand, Settica, Wiccasand Turning, Wittica, Frottica at Dixxi House! All changes at Dixxie House! Dixxi House Next! Dixxi House!" the conductor yelled over the bustling crowd. Elphaba wracked her brain as to what was in Dixxi House, she had never actually traveled to Gillikin before. She looked over at the blonde and found her staring out the window, her blue eyes following the people rushing about outside on the platform. Her mind obviously somewhere else.

Elphaba noticed the blonde looking at a small brunette girl swinging on the arms of her father and mother, a small white dog jumping and yipping at their feet. All the excitement seemed to be forgotten for the time being as she looked at the family.

"I'll go with you, if you want," Elphaba said, her voice bringing the blonde out of her bubble. Galinda turned towards her roommate, her brows furrowed.

"Go with me where?" She asked confusion etched on her soft features.

"To see your mother, we could jump trains at Dixxi House and head to your home in Frottica," Elphaba said. She had no idea what possessed her to make this suggestion, it obviously wouldn't be any good to join the blonde when her father doesn't even want her as her roommate. But she felt the need to offer it anyways, as if to show support or something. That's what friends did right?

Galinda smiled and looked down at her hands, "Thanks, but I don't think I can face them right now," she looked back up at Elphaba and offered a small smile.

"Last call to Dixxi House! Last Call!" the conductor yelled again just as a loud whistle blew. The doors closed on the train and it slowly started to move forward as it gave off another loud whistle.

Galinda's face brightened and she grasped Elphaba's hand in her own.  
"You're going to love this! I just know it!" she said excitedly.

Elphaba smiled and squeezed the blonde's hand, her mind still buzzing with what they may be doing. Galinda turned her head and looked out the window as they picked up speed, she waved to all the people they passed that were still on the platform.

"It's not some place expensive is it?" Elphaba asked as she removed her hand form the blonde's grasp.

"Nope, it's free," Galinda said happily, a grin spreading itself on her pink lips.

It took about twenty minuets to get from Shiz to Dixxi House. The girls had chatted quietly about different places they had traveled or wished to travel to. They had both discovered that going to the Emerald City was number one on both their lists, even if it was for totally different reasons. They had agreed that maybe some day they would travel there together and spend a week in a hotel so they could sight see and shop and do other city things.

"Dixxi House! Every one off for Dixxi House! Next stop Shiz University! Shiz University next!"

Galinda and Elphaba stood and headed onto the platform at Dixxi House. They weaved in and out of the crowd, Galinda leading the way. They held hands as they did this, mostly so they wouldn't loose each other in all the hustle and bustle of trying to catch and leave the train. Galinda lead them to a street which was lined with carriages.

Elphaba got many blank stares from people passing by, and pointedly ignored them. Instead she concentrated on the buildings and houses around them as the blonde led them down the street.

"It's just a few blocks this way," Galinda said, dropping Elphaba's hand now that they were away from all the people. Elphaba nodded and pulled her coat tighter against her body as a chilly wind blew. Galinda moved closer as they walked, their shoulders and fingers grazing each other ever now and then.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Elphaba asked as she took in the fairly small town. Galinda giggled and bumped her shoulder with Elphaba's.

"See for your self," she said, pointing her finger at a large white building. Elphaba's eyes followed the blonde's finger until they rested on the building. They stopped walking so they could take in the beauty of it.

The sun was setting, creating a warm orange glow on the white marble building, making the shadows look blue. The gold letters glittered in the sun's rays; Dixxi House Museum of Art. There was a short stair way leading up to it, and the snow had mostly gone from the lawn that surrounded it. Small bare bushes lined the property, the branches showing the first signs of spring in the form of little red buds.

"It's beautiful Galinda," Elphaba said in awe of the sight before her. Galinda's smile widened.

"I know, it's one of my favorite buildings in Gillikin. The boarding school I went to used to make regular visits here every Saturday," Galinda responded. She grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her up the steps to the entrance.

Once inside, they took a brochure and Galinda lead them down one of the many halls containing artwork.

Elphaba looked in awe at all the different paintings, and she stopped at all of them to read the caption explaining what the picture was off and who the artists were.

There weren't many people wandering the halls of the Museum, and Elphaba was grateful for that. The few people that were here were too engrossed in the art work to notice a green girl walking around. It was quiet too, and reminded Elphaba of the library, which she had missed going to and spending hours reading the books in the catacombs of shelves at Shiz.

"It's interesting," Galinda said interrupting Elphaba's thoughts, "that Arther Clause and Aubrey Givonie have such different styles of painting, but both are equally as popular in the art world."

"How do you mean?" Elphaba asked as they made their way down another hallway. Galinda pointed to one of the paintings entitled Rivalry, which showed a very detailed work of two animals fighting.

"That one is one of Aubrey's works, while Arther's are more like a toddler was given an assortment of paints and told to have fun on a large canvas," Galinda said. They stopped in front of the painting so she could show Elphaba all the detail.

"Just look at all the detail," the blonde said, pointing to the painting, "it looks as if someone has taken a picture of the scene, You can see every hair and every blade of grass. It's so life like."

"It must have taken days to finish," Elphaba said, admiring the animated look in the blonde's eyes when she talked about the painting. It reminded her of a small child receiving a gift. She could tell this had become a sort of passion for the blonde, kind of like reading was for her.

"Oh I can't even imagine the patience needed to paint that," Galinda said with a giggle. She grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her to another part of the Museum where large canvases hung on the walls.

"See this one," Galinda said, pointing to the largest painting on the wall, "this one is called After The Storm, and Arther Clause painted it."

Elphaba looked up at the painting and noticed that it contained splotches of red and black and blue, and thick lines of yellow and green. She marveled at the simplicity of it and yet it was hanging on the wall of an art museum and was probably worth millions.

Just then, both their stomachs twisted and growled in protest. Galinda giggled and turned to Elphaba.

"My tummy is angry at me, wanna go to the cafe for some food and coffee?" the blonde asked, her hand reaching out to play with Elphaba's fingers. Elphaba nodded.

"Yea, it seems my own stomach is putting on quite a tantrum," she responded with a smile. Galinda giggled again, a sound Elphaba had now become accustomed to and loved to here. The blonde turned them around and steered them towards the cafe.

The waitress eyed the pair for a moment before seating them and handing them their menus. She had bleached blonde hair and eyes as green as emeralds.

"Hello, can I get you two anything to drink?" she asked, a slight accent rolling off her tongue.

"Yes, I'll have a milk based coffee please," Elphaba said, surprised the question was asked towards her first.

"Make that Two," Galinda said with a smile.

"Two milk based coffee's coming up, That'll be just a few minutes," the waitress said kindly before walking towards the counter.

Elphaba stared at the blonde, eyes wide, "You're having coffee?" she asked, a little amused at the fact. Galinda smiled and nodded.

"I wanna see if it's as good as you claim it to be," she said as she wiggled about in her seat. Elphaba shook her head and opened the small menu.

The waitress returned and set their steaming mugs down in front of them. "You girls ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"No we're ready," Galinda said with a smile, "I'll have the clam chowder with garlic bread."

"Clam Chowder with garlic bread..." the waitress said out loud as she wrote it down, then looked over at Elphaba, her eyes scanning the green skin.

"I'll have the potato and broccoli stew please," Elphaba said, trying to be polite to their waitress.

"Potato and broccoli stew...All right, anything else?" the waitress asked, flashing a pearly white smile.

"No, that'll be it, thank-you," Galinda said, returning the smile.

"Alrighty, your food will be out in a few minutes," she said cheerily as she gathered their menu's. She took one last lingering look at Elphaba before moving back to the counter.

"So, are you ready to start classes up again?" Elphaba asked with a smirk on her face. Galinda rolled her eyes and leaned forward on the table, her head resting on her hand.

"No, I almost wish winter break would last another week," Galinda said with a sigh.

"Why, so you can have more time to shop?" Elphaba asked in a teasing tone. Galinda stuck her tongue out.

"No, so I could spend more time with you silly," the blonde said with a smile. Elphaba stared at her for a moment before returning the smile.

"Wow, spending time with me out weighs you and shopping? I'm honored," Elphaba said with a chuckle, causing the blonde to giggle again.

"You be nice to me, or I'll put you second on my list."

Elphaba shook her head and chuckled, "you are something else blondie."

Just then the waitress walked over and set their food down in front of them.

"There you go ladies, if you need anything else just let me know," the waitress said before leaving them alone to eat.

They started eating in silence, and Elphaba waited anxiously to see what type of face the blonde would make once she tried her coffee. To tempt her, Elphaba took a sip of her own, her lips upturning into a small smile, as if daring the blonde to try it.

Galinda noticed this and rolled her eyes before picking up the mug. She let the steam warm her face as she blew on it. Then she brought it to her lips and took a sip.

Galinda let the liquid stay on her tongue for a moment before swallowing, trying to get the full taste of it. She nodded her head back and forth, "It's not bad, not as good as tea, but not bad."

"See, told ya it wasn't bitter my way," Elphaba said, a smug look on her face. Galinda giggled and took a bite of her chowder.

"Actually, as I recall that day you said that it suited your personality because you were bitter. In no way did you say that it wasn't bitter," the blonde teased, clearly remembering that day. How could she forget it? It was the morning after she had witnessed Elphaba bathing with oil.

"You have quite the memory there blondie," Elphaba said as she took a spoonful of her soup. Galinda grinned and sipped at her coffee.

"Who do you suppose decides what is good art and what is bad art?" Galinda asked after a moment of silence. Elphaba looked up from her bowl, her face taking on a pensive look.

"I don't know. Are you sure there is someone who has that job?" Elphaba asked. She rested her chin on her hand, her fingers strumming against her thin lips.

"There has to be doesn't there? Otherwise I could get a piece of canvas and splatter paint on it and be a famous artist with lots of money," Galinda reasoned, her eyes lighting up at the idea. Elphaba chuckled.

"You have a point, but look at it this way. What if it's not one person, but the people who enjoy art that decide what is good and bad?"

"Well that wouldn't make sense," Galinda said, "because not everyone would agree, there would always be a group of people that dislikes a certain type of art. And say the town people have two painters, and one was of better social stature. People would more than likely discriminate based on their social status rather than the quality of the work."

"Well as sad as this may sound, that is what part of society is based on. Popularity usually wins over others less fortunate unfortunately. The more people there are to view the art, the more likely they will be obligated to like that persons work than someone who has less people viewing his art."

The two stared at each other for a moment, the conversation seeping into their brains. A clock chimed in the distance and both girls looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh Oz, the train leaves in ten minutes!" Galinda said. She fished out some money and threw it on the table. Elphaba threw her coat on and followed the blonde down the hall to the entrance of the Museum.

"Elphie hurry or we'll be late!" the blonde said, reaching behind her to grasp Elphaba's hand. Night had fallen, and the chilly air nipped at their faces, the wind blew through their unbuttoned coats as they ran down the street towards the train station.

They made it to the station and anxiously stood in line at the ticket booth. They could here the conductor yelling from the train.

"Last call for Shiz University! Last call! Shiz University!"

"Oh hurry up you ninny!" Elphaba said to the person in the ticket booth. The old man with baggy eyes looked at Elphaba over the rim of his glasses and proceeded to count out the change for the blonde.

"Oh never mind, keep the change!" Galinda said loudly. She grabbed their tickets and Elphaba's hand as they ran towards the platform. They had just barely boarded the train when the doors closed shut and the train gave a loud whistle.

The girls stumbled into an empty compartment out of breath. Galinda rested her head on the cool glass, her hand over her heart. Elphaba sat back in the seat and closed her eyes.

"That was close," she said, still trying to catch her breath. Galinda giggled softly and sighed.

"Could you imagine if we missed it? This is the last train leaving for Shiz tonight," the blonde said, her breath finally coming under control. Elphaba shook her head.

"Lets just hope we get back before the gates close," Elphaba said, sitting up in the seat.

The ride back was quiet and slow. The rhythmic chugging of the train wheels calmed Galinda and she leaned her head on Elphaba's shoulder, one of her hands playing with the thin green fingers. Elphaba sat, lost in her thoughts. The dim light above them was flickering and Elphaba looked up at it in annoyance, willing it to stop. As if on cue, the light stopped flickering then went out completely.

Galinda moved closer to Elphaba, their arms now looped together.

"Thank you, for bringing me there," Elphaba said quietly. Galinda lifted her head and smiled.

"Your welcome Elphie," the blonde said. She leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before resting her head back on Elphaba's shoulder.

Elphaba sighed and closed her eyes. She moved her hand to her leg and pinched it. Wincing slightly, the small area she had pinched now throbbed a little and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her dark lips. This was real.

"Last stop Shiz University! Last stop Shiz University!"

Galinda sat up and looked out the window. The train slowly came to a stop, the whistle sounded and the doors opened. Elphaba and Galinda stood and walked onto the platform. A gust of wind blew icy against their faces and they turned away from it, their hair and skirts flaring into the air.

"Come on let's get back, It's cold out," Elphaba said. The platform was hardly occupied by travelers and the girls made it to the street much faster than earlier that day.

They walked in silence, the blonde's shoes making sharp clicks against the asphalt that echoed in the night air. They walked close together, their arms folded in front of their chests to keep in the warmth of their bodies.

Upon reaching the entrance to Shiz, Elphaba tugged on the gate and found it to be locked. She leaned her head against the cool metal and sighed.

"Now what?" Galinda asked worriedly. Elphaba stepped back from the gate and looked at how high it was.

"Well, it's not a tall gate, maybe we can find a tree or large rock that will allow us to jump it," Elphaba suggested. She started to walk along the gated fence that surrounded the University. Galinda followed her, her hands shoved in her pockets.

Not far ahead, Elphaba spotted a tree tucked snuggly against the fence. She looked behind her to make sure the blonde was following her before she ran the rest of the way.

Elphaba stood at the base of the tree and reached her arms up to grasp one of the branches. She pulled herself up, using a knot in the trunk to aid her climbing. Once she was safely sitting in the branches, she beckoned the blonde to climb up next to her.

Galinda looked up at Elphaba sitting in the tree and frowned, not like the idea of climbing a tree in her dress. What if it snagged?

"C'mon Galinda it's cold out," Elphaba said.

"What if I fall?" the blonde asked, taking a step closer to the tree. Elphaba sighed and held her hand out.

"I won't let you fall, just grab my hand and I'll pull you up," she said, extending her hand out to the blonde. Galinda hesitated for a moment.

"Trust me, I won't let you fall."

Galinda nodded and grasped Elphaba's offered hand in her own. She placed her boot on the knot and stepped up. Elphaba pulled on the blonde's arm.

"Galinda you need to help me, use your upper body," Elphaba said as she tightened her hold on the blonde's hand. Galinda grunted.

"I don't have an upper body!" she said, getting frustrated with herself. Elphaba cackled.

"Well my sweet, your generous bosom suggests otherwise."

Galinda glared at her but couldn't help the smile spreading on her lips. "Oh, so that's what you've been staring at," she teased.

Elphaba nearly lost her grip on the blonde's hand when she said that. Galinda shrieked and grabbed hold of a branch so she wouldn't fall. Elphaba chuckled and pulled the blonde the rest of the way up the tree.

"Elphie! That wasn't funny!" Galinda said loudly, as she caught her breath. Elphaba just chuckled and maneuvered herself to another branch.

"Come one, let's get going," Elphaba said as she dropped her legs off the branch so she was sitting on it. Then she let herself drop to the ground a few feet below her. She landed gracefully in a crouched position and stood up.

Galinda looked horrified at what she was expected to do. She clutched the branch she was sitting on tightly before moving to the one Elphaba had just dropped off of. She copied her, her legs hanging over the side of the branch.

"Don't worry Galinda, I'll catch you if you loose your balance. Just scoot off and fall."

"Easy for you to say, you have to qualities of a cat, and have I mentioned that I hate heights?"

Elphaba sighed and rubbed her hands together, "C'mon Galinda it's cold."

The blonde looked at the distance she had to drop and held her breath. She squeezed her eyes shut as she let herself drop to the ground below. She hit the ground and stumbled forward. True to her word, Elphaba was there and caught the small blonde in her arms.

Galinda clutched Elphaba's shoulders tightly as she let out the breath she was holding. She realized that her feet were barely touching the ground as she was being held so tightly by her roommate. She pulled her face away and looked at her.

"Told you I'd catch you," Elphaba said with a smirk. She loosened her grip on the blonde and slowly let her feet touch the ground.

Galinda straightened out her dress and stood up straight. "Thank you, now let's get inside, it's cold out."

The pair walked across campus and entered the building through the cafeteria. Galinda peeked her head in to make sure there were not professors then they entered as quietly and quickly as they could.

They walked through the hallway and rushed upstairs when they heard someone open a door. Fighting off giggles, Galinda made it to the door first and flung it opened, happy to see it was unlocked. Elphaba followed close behind and the two collapsed against the door in a fit of laughter.

They only straightened up when they saw a figure sitting on Galinda's bed. Galinda reached next to her and grasped Elphaba's hand. The figure looked up at them, the dieing fire dropping shadows on the persons face.

"Hi Galinda," came a soft voice. Galinda let go of Elphaba's hand and took a step forward.

"Milla?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Milla?" The blonde asked, confusion etched in her voice. She took another step forward and stopped a few feet from her bed. 

"Yea, it's me," Milla said quietly. She stood from the bed, her hands folded in front of her chest. Elphaba looked from one girl to the other before slipping by and heading into the bathroom. Galinda watched her until she heard the soft click of the bathroom door closing.

"How did you get in here?" Galinda asked, looking back at the brunette standing a few feet in front of her.

"I waited outside for a while, but it was getting late and you weren't yet here...so I tried the handle and the door opened," Milla explained, her voice low. She looked up at the blonde briefly, tears showing in her eyes.

"Oh," the blonde responded quietly. The room encased the girls in silence. Galinda shifted nervously from foot to foot, wondering why her old friend was standing in her room at this time of night, when they hadn't talked, really talked since a week before break. She noticed that Milla wasn't looking at her, but at the floor in front of her. Her curls were pulled back out of her face and twisted into a bun, loose strands falling forward.

"What are you doing here?" Galinda asked, her voice slicing through the silence. Milla looked up at her, tears still rimming her eyes.

"Well I...I wondered if I could talk to you...privately," She said, her eyes glancing at the closed bathroom door Elphaba had disappeared behind. Galinda followed her gaze then looked back at the brunette.

"When?" The blonde asked, her voice quiet. Milla took a deep breath and looked down at her hands.

"Whenever you're free I guess...If you don't want to I understand...I mean, I wasn't exactly..."

"Tomorrow afternoon? We can have lunch or something," Galinda said, interrupting. As hurt as she was at the loss of Milla over the past month, she couldn't let her go as a friend. If she needed someone to talk to, then Galinda would be there for her, even if the brunette hadn't been there for her.

"Okay," Milla said meekly. She offered the blonde a sad smile then walked past her towards the door.

"It was nice seeing you Milla, really," Galinda said, turning around to look at her friend. Milla nodded before exiting the room.

Galinda stood in the same spot for a moment, her mind replaying what had just happened. The sound of the bathroom door opening brought her away from her thoughts and she moved over to the wardrobe, carefully hanging her coat on a hanger. She could hear Elphaba moving around behind her and she couldn't help but wonder if she was the subject that Milla wanted to talk privately about.

The blonde turned around and watched her roommate go through some things on the desk. She smiled as Elphaba sat down and opened one of her many books, her eyes devouring the words in front of her. Galinda walked over and wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck, her head resting on her arm.

Elphaba jumped when she felt the blonde lean against her. Galinda giggled softly, her breath warming her ear and causing Elphaba to shiver slightly.

"Sorry," Galinda said quietly as she nuzzled Elphaba's cheek.

"It's okay," Elphaba responded. A strand of hair fell in her face and she tucked it behind her ear, her knuckles grazing Galinda's cheek in the process.

Elphaba closed her eyes when she felt soft kisses being placed down her cheek. She leaned back into the blonde, trying to allow herself to enjoy this attention.

Galinda smiled against Elphaba skin as she continued to kiss down her face. She moved the dark braid off her shoulder and placed a series of light kisses along Elphaba's jaw, finally ending just below her ear.

Elphaba audibly gasped at the new sensation, her body warming to the touch immediately but her mind refused to enjoy it. Her hands still grasped the book in front of her, the more Galinda kissed her neck, the tighter she held onto it. She became a little tense when Galinda moved lower, her brows creasing together as an insistent need spread down her body and seemed to center in one spot. Elphaba's hand moved up to cup the blonde's cheek and pulled her face up, too confused to let her continue. Reluctantly, Galinda ceased her ministration on her neck and allowed Elphaba to guide her elsewhere.

Elphaba pulled the blonde in front of her and captured her soft lips in her own. She wrapped her arms around Galinda's middle and pulled her closer. Her mind still struggling to catch up with her body as she deepened the kiss.

Galinda sat sideways on Elphaba's lap, finding it easier to kiss her that way. She wrapped her arms around the green girl's neck, her hands busy untying her braid from the elastic. Once free, the blonde ran her fingers through the raven hair, unraveling it. Her fingers ran through the silky locks gently massaging her scalp.

The added weight of the blonde on her lap seemed to make Elphaba warm all over. She pulled out of the kiss for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Their faces stayed close, both breathing the same air. Galinda kept running her fingers through the raven locks. The place where Elphaba's hands were on her lower back seemed to catch on fire and she shifted their bodies a little closer, pressing their lips together again.

Galinda kept running her fingers through the raven hair, loving the feel of it on her skin. She gripped a chunk of it and pulled Elphaba closer, her tongue begging entrance into her mouth. Their bodies were close, and Galinda's heart pounded at the feel of Elphaba's breast's pressing against hers gently.

No sooner had Elphaba opened her lips and granted access to the blonde did their door slam open and Ama Clutch walked in.

Both the girls were so startled that they ended up tipping the chair over and they fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, Galinda landing half on top of Elphaba.

"Where in Oz have you ladies been?" Ama Clutch yelled, her hands on her hips. Her robe hung open revealing her nightgown, and her graying hair was pulled up into a messy bun, wisps flying everywhere. She seemed totally oblivious to the events she had just walked in on and ignored the embarrassed looks on both their faces. "Do you have any Idea of the time? It's nearly nine o'clock!"

Elphaba and Galinda were struggling to stand up from the floor. Elphaba was frantically trying to push the blonde off her, but only succeeded in delaying the separation.

"Stop pushing me Elphie," Galinda hissed,as she rolled off her roommate. SHe watched Elphaba stand and frowned when she made no offer to help her up. Sighing, Galinda pushed her self off the floor and stood next to the desk, Elphaba had picked up the chair and placed it in the rightful place and was now keeping herself busy with organizing her books on the shelf.

"Well Galinda? Elphaba?" Ama Clutch asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest as her foot tapped impatiently. Galinda gaped her mouth and looked over at Elphaba, trying to catch her gaze. But Elphaba was too busy making herself look busy.

"W-we went to the Dixxi House Art Museum," Galinda said, looking back at her Ama. A blush still lingered on her face, and she looked sheepishly at the ground.

Ama Clutch raised her eyebrows and looked at the two women, "And that's fine deary, but what gave you the idea that it was alright being out till past curfew? And without an escort!"

"I thought we could make it back on time Ama, but we got caught up at the cafe and looking at all the art, we almost missed the train," the blonde said, she looked at her Ama, her eyes wide trying to look inocent.

Ama Clutch looked over at Elphaba who now stood still, her back to both the women. She had her eyes closed, as if trying to disappear. If she didn't move and she couldn't see Ama Clutch, then maybe she would be unnoticed.

Galinda stepped forward and stood in Ama Clutch's line of view, blocking Elphaba. "It was all my idea, Elphaba didn't even want to go...I dragged her, and i'm sorry that we're late, if your going to be mad, then be mad at me," the blonde said, trying to distract her for Elphaba's sake. They had almost been caught in a compromising position, and she knew Elphaba would much rather be somewhere else than in that room.

"Be that as it may, you two could have been in serious trouble had Madame Head caught you wandering the halls after hours..."

"But classes haven't even started yet, I don't see how Morrible has any control over when we should be in our rooms," Galinda interrupted, her tone sounding more confident that she felt. She picked at the bow around her middle nervously.

"Madame Morrible, my dear, I expect you to have a little more respect for your elders Galinda. And as long as you are living in Crage Hall, she does have a say over when and what you are allowed to do after hours. Don't expect her to care if you get locked out, that would have been your own problem. We can thank Lurline that you made it back before they were locked."

Galinda opened her mouth to protest, but decided better on it. If she didn't know they hadn't made it back before the gates closed, then she didn't need to be informed, so the blonde kept her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry, it wont happen again," Galinda said, offering an appologetic smile. Ama Clutch rolled her eyes.

"You best bet it wont be happening again. If you two don't follow the rules then you can be kicked out," Ama Clutch said, softening her stance. She turned around and locked the door before walking towards her own room. When she got in the doorway, Ama Clutch turned around and addressed them; "You can relax...I've walked in on more compromising positions than kissing. Fresh dreams girls, and try not to stay up too late."

Galinda couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck at her Ama's words, and she couldn't bring herself to look at her or Elphaba, so she kept her eyes on the ground in front of her feet.

Ama Clutch closed her door and leaned against it for a moment, her eyes closed. That was the second time she had caught them kissing. She said a silent prayer to Lurline, hoping that the small blonde would have common sense and keep this private.

X

Neither girl had said a word since Ama Clutch disappeared into her room some time ago. Both had gone through their nightly bedtime rituals and were now sitting on their own beds. Elphaba had a book open on her lap, glasses perched on her nose as she read through the words, trying desperately to get the events that had transpired earlier out of her head.

Galinda was laying on her back, her legs hanging off the bed and patting Datura who was sitting on her chest. The small cat's eyes were closed, a loud purr emanating from her throat. The blonde kept stealing glances at Elphaba, wishing that she would say something to her. She wasn't fond of silence, she couldn't explain it, but it made her feel a little vulnerable to whatever was in the room.

Silence wrapped around you like a tight blanket and suspended you in the air for everyone to see. Silence begged for attention, and it was the sort of attention that Galinda didn't like receiving. It was like everything was stripped naked without words, and all you can do is stare or be stared at. Galinda did not like this and she felt the need to say something lest she suffocate in it.

"Elphaba, are you okay?" The small blonde asked, she tilted her head back and looked at her roommate upside down, she didn't want to turn her whole body and risk waking Datura.

Elphaba startled from the sudden noise and looked over at Galinda. She raised her eyebrows when she saw the way the blonde was laying.

"Why do you ask?" The green girl asked, her eyes still on the blonde.

"Because you haven't said anything," Galinda said. She her fingers stopped stroking the long white fur of Datura and turned her head to the side a bit.

"Neither have you."

Galinda opened her mouth to respond but closed it just as fast. She had forgotten that she hadn't spoken either, she had been so focused on waiting for Elphaba to speak, that she had added to the silence. She turned her whole body abruptly, causing Datura to startle awake and dig her nails into the front of the blonde's night dress in an attempt to hang on. Galinda sat on her knees and looked at Elphaba, leaving Datura looking a bit disheveled on the bed next to her. Feeling rejected, the white cat jumped off the bed and trotted across the room and hopped up on Elphaba's.

Elphaba watched the cat settle herself on the end of the bed then looked back at the blonde.

"Can I sit with you?" Galinda asked, scooting to the edge of her bed.

Elphaba looked over at Ama Clutch's closed door, "I don't think that's a good idea Galinda."

"Why? She's asleep by now anyways, and it's not like we'll be doing anything inappropriate," Galinda said with a small smile.

Elphaba averted her eyes from the blonde and went back to her book. She didn't want to partake in any activities with the blonde, not really wanting Ama Clutch to walk in on them again.

"Are you...angry about what happened?" Galinda asked softly when Elphaba didn't say anything. She worried her bottom lip as she waited for a responce.

Elphaba leaned back further into her pillow and closed her eyes, "I'm not angry...i'm just...I don't know...I'm not angry with you."

Galinda's eyebrows knitted together, "But...your angry at something."

"I just told you I wasn't angry Galinda." Elphaba responded irritably.

"Then what are you?" Galinda pressed getting up off her bed and standing in front of Elphaba.

"At the moment annoyed," Elphaba responded. She refused to look at the blonde, even as she sat down on the edge of the bed."Galinda," she said warningly.

"Come on Elphie, I'm just sitting here."

Elphaba looked over at Ama Clutch's door then back at the blonde. She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning still further into her pillow.

Galinda scooted further onto the bed and crawled on her hands and knees till she was next to Elphaba. Hesitantly, the small blonde tucked herself next to Elphaba, her head on the green girls shoulder.

Elphaba's eyes darted to the door again and stayed there. Galinda sighed and nestled closer.

"Why are you afraid, She already knew about us before today," Galinda said softly. She felt Elphaba tense and looked up at her.

"What do you mean she already knew? You told her too?" Elphaba asked, her eyes wide. Galinda pulled away and propped her body up.

"W-well I...yes..but she..."

"Oz Galinda, how many people have you told? First Milla, your father and now your Ama!"

Galinda drew back as if slapped, her eyes wide, "For one, I didn't tell my papa...someone else did..."

"That someone being Milla," Elphaba interrupted. She stood from the bed and stalked over to the desk.

"We don't know that she did tell my papa...Pfannee..."

"You told Pfannee too!" Elphaba said loudly, her temper rising.

"No," Galinda responded as she stood from the bed. The sudden raise in voices roused Datura and she looked upon the two girls with wide blue eyes. "I did not tell Pfannee anything, I don't even know if she knows about you...but she knows about me somehow."

"Still, this isn't something you can go tell all your friends about Galinda!"

"I'm not telling everyone Elphie...I admit that I might of made a mistake telling Milla, but...Ama knew...I didn't...she basically told me!"

"But because you did, Pfannee somehow knows...Galinda what if she tells more people or does something to you?"

Galinda felt the tears pricking her eyes and she was determined not to cry. "I...I'm not a child Elphaba, I'm aware of this and I don't need you to protect me."

Elphaba closed her eyes, trying to quell the anger from her system. She opened them and walked past the small blonde to her bed where she hastily threw back the covers. Datura darted off the bed and hid under the desk.

"I'm sorry Elphaba,okay?" Galinda said softly, tears lacing her voice.

Elphaba stilled, her eyes closing, "I don't want to argue any more Galinda. I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow."

Galinda nodded and watched Elphaba turn down her lamp and tuck herself under her blankets. She sighed and walked over to her own bed, pulling her comforter up to her chin. She lay in silence for a while, unable to sleep as their argument ran through her head again. Galinda felt a soft weight at her feet and looked down to find Datura slowly walking up the bed. The blonde lifted the blanket, and the cat crawled under neath it and snuggled next to her.

Sighing deeply, Galinda looked over her shoulder at the silhouette of her roommate's body. She watched the blankets rise and fall with her even breathing, and wished that she could crawl in with her. Turning back around, she pulled the small cat to her chest and ran her fingers through it's silky fur.

Datura's soft purr slithered through Galinda's senses, singing to her as if a lullaby. Eventually, her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep, the cat tucked close to her body.

X

Galinda walked down to lunch in silence. Once again, she had woken up to an empty room. Elphaba had said she had a long day today, and Galinda could only assume it had to do with Doctor Dillamond. She was still a little upset about their argument last night, and she tried not to let it show when she greeted some of her friends coming back from break.

The halls were a buzz with people returning to their dorms. Girls were squealing and giggling all over the place at seeing their friends, giving kisses and hugs, their heels hitting the hard floors as they scurried around making an awful ruckus. Galinda made her way down the halls as fast as she could, not wanting to be kept from her lunch talk with Milla.

Galinda was nearly at the cafeteria doors when they swung open and Pfannee walked out. The small blonde paused for a moment before she continued on her way.

"Hello Galinda, how nice to see you," Pfannee said in a cool voice, forcing the blonde to stop.

"Pfannee, how was your break?" Galinda asked warily. She peered around the brunette and tried to look into the cafeteria for Milla.

"Simply marvelous, one of the best months of my life," Pfannee said with a large grin. She noticed the blonde's attention was elsewhere and turned to see what she was looking at. She turned back to the blonde and raised her eyebrows. "How's your roommate?" She asked in a sly voice.

"I don't know, I haven't scene her today," Galinda said looking back at Pfannee, "But if I should, i'll be sure to ask her and you'll be the first to know...excuse me." Galinda walked past the brunette and made her way through the doors of the cafeteria. She paused and looked around, finally spotting Milla over near the windowed seats. The small blonde slowly made her way over to her friend, politely dismissing herself from some of the other chit chat other people tried to draw her into.

Milla looked up as the blonde approached and offered her a small smile. Galinda returned the smile and sat down.

"Hi," Galinda said quietly. She sat on the edge of her chair and worried her bottom lip.

"Hey," Milla responded meekly. She sat straighter in her chair, a pile of ripped up napkins sitting in front of her on the table. Galinda eyebrows came together as she noticed the state of her friend. Milla's features, normally soft and beautiful looked rather glum.Her skin was rather pale,she wasn't wearing any make-up and her lovely curly hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, loose strands falling into her puffy eyes. Her dress seemed to offset how she was feeling, it being of a bright gold with green braids sewn into it.

"Are you okay Milla?" Galinda asked concerned. Milla stopped tearing up the napkin and looked at the blonde sadly.

"No, I...I-I think I have a problem..." Milla said slowly, looking around at the people passing their table, "I'm not really hungry...would you mind walking with me...it's kind of a delicate...problem."

"Okay," Galinda said, her heart skipping a beat. Did she still have a problem with her and Elphaba kissing?

The pair got up and headed out the door, both walking in silence for while in the warm spring like weather.Once again, the dead silence was getting to Galinda. They had made it to the garden before anything was said.

"What's your uh..your problem?" Galinda asked nervously as they walked further into the garden. They sat down on one of the benches, and Galinda couldn't help but notice it was the one under the apple tree. She looked up at her dorm window and sighed, preparing herself for whatever Milla had to say about her and Elphaba.

"Well...when I found out about this...problem..I was scarred and, well angry...but then I thought about it and it didn't seem so bad...you know? I told myself that I could handle it," Milla said softly, tears straining her voice. She pulled a hankie from her purse and dabbed at her eyes.

Galinda listened to her friend, at every word she felt the hope of acceptance sink lower and lower into the ground.

"But then...I thought about how my life would be,I wouldn't be able to continue going to school and...a-and I...I can't do it Galinda...I just can't" Milla finished, tears rolling down her cheeks. Galinda felt confused and a little hurt. She worried her bottom lip and looked at Milla.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Milla...but i'm not going to stop just so you can feel more comfortable," The blonde said softly. Milla looked at her through tearful eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Well...you know...me and..and Elphaba, What are you talking about?"

"Lurline Galinda, I don't care about that any more," Milla said softly, her shoulders slumping. She dabbed at her wet eyes and chuckled at the blonde's confused look."I was t-talking about s-something else."

Feeling a little embarrassed, Galinda covered her face with her hands and shook her head. She peeked through her fingers at Milla, "I feel so stupid," she said with a nervous chuckle. Milla smiled weakly at the blonde.

"Don't...I didn't really tell you what my problem is," Milla said sympathetically. She looked at Galinda's bandaged wrist and a pang of guilt hit her. "Your father did that, didn't he?"

Galinda lowered her hands from her face and looked down at her wrist, "Yea...he did."

"I'm sorry...I think I may have had something to do with that.." Milla said, more tears leaking from her eyes. Galinda looked up at her, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Did you tell him?" The blonde asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

"I...I didn't mean to...I, it was after you had told me and I was walking outside with Boq...I was telling him about what you told me and I noticed a guy listening in, so I stopped talking. I told Boq I wanted to go and the man walked by and asked if I knew where Crage Hall was."

Galinda's eyes were wide and glassy with the onslaught of tears begging to fall.

"I told him I was heading there myself and said I would walk him there...It wasn't until he stopped at your door did I recognize him from the picture on your nightstand..." Milla paused and let out a shaky breath. "I went to my room and went to take a nap when I heard...I heard him yelling at you...I didn't know what to do, so I stayed in my bed and just...listened.." By now Milla was sobbing, her shoulder shaking with every breath. Galinda sat in shock, tears falling down her cheeks as she remembered that day.

"I'm s-sorry...I s-should of helped you..but I-I-I didn't...a-and then the next d-day I could barely look at you...I'm such a c-coward and I-I'm sorry Galinda..I'm s-soo sorry.."

Galinda scooted over and enveloped the shaking girl in her arms.She squeezed her eyes shut as she tightened her hold on her friend.

"It's okay Milla...there was nothing you could of done," Galinda said softly.

Milla gripped the blonde weakly and burried her face in her shoulder, tears of regret and relief soaking into the light blue fabric of Galinda's dress.

They stayed in each others arms for a few moments longer,then both pulled away at the same time. They wiped their tears away, both chuckling at how pathetic they must look.

"I thought you hated me," Galinda said softly. Milla shook her head and gripped the blonde's hand.

"I never hated you...I was just shocked, my best friend had just told me she had kissed another girl on the lips," Milla said with a chuckle as she nudged the blonde's shoulder with her own. Galinda smiled, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Yea...well...if that wasn't your 'problem', then what is?" Galinda asked, shifting on the bench. Milla let go of the blonde's hand and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply before opening her eyes.

"Well, um...last week I found out I was...that I was pregnant," Milla said quietly, looking down at her hands as if ashamed.

Galinda stared at her with wide eyes, "Oh my goodness ..how..when...Boq?"

Milla nodded her head and swallowed thickly, "Yea...Boq."

"What did he say?" Galinda asked cautiously. Milla jerked her head up and grabbed hold of the blodnes' hand, both eyes wide.

"He doesn't know Galinda...and he can't know, no one can...please don't say anything," she said, tears starting to fall again.

Galinda startled at the sudden movement but relaxed. She squeezed the brunette's hand reassuringly, "Okay, don't worry...I'm not going to say anything."

Milla nodded and let go of the blonde's hand. She crossed her arms and shivered as a gust of wind blew against them, tossing their hair in the air.

"What are you going to do?" Galinda asked after a moment. Milla shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't know what I can do...I would be disowned if my father found out...The doctor I went to said they had this pill that when inserted, could cause a miscarriage, but I...I heard the small heart beat and I couldn't do it...I couldn't kill it," Milla said rocking her body back and forth. Galinda looked at her, not knowing what she should say, this was not what she had prepped herself about this morning.

"How am I going to raise a child by myself when I still am a child?"

"Well Boq could..."

"No! Boq can't know..he just can't. This is a life changing thing...I don't want to take away his future Galinda," Milla said, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Okay..well we'll figure something out Milla," Galinda said softly as she rubbed Milla's back reassuringly.

"B-but what about when I start to show?" Milla asked.

"Well we have at least three months before you start to show...I think," Galinda said. Milla nodded and blew her nose with the hankie. She looked up at her friend and giggled softly.

"What a right mess we must look," Milla said sniffling. Galinda smiled and stood up from the bench.

"Lets go back in, I'm actually starting to get hungry," The blonde said with a smile. Milla stood with her and they made their way out of the garden.

"So are you and uh...and Elphaba...seeing each other?" Milla asked slowly, her arms crossed in front of her. Galinda sighed.

"I don't know, we had decided to a few days ago...but she's all moody and agitated with the fact that so many people know...when really its not a lot of people at all," Galinda said, "Which reminds me...could you tell Boq to not say anything...to anyone? I don't want to risk my father finding out anything else."

Milla hesitated then nodded, "Yea, i'll tell him tonight, i'm having dinner with him."

"We went on a date last night," Galinda said with a smile as she remembered it. Milla looked over at the blonde and smiled.

"Yea? Where to?"

"I dragged her to the Dixxi House Art Museum and we ate at the cafe there. We almost missed the train coming back, and we had to climb the gate to get back to the school," she said with a giggle, "That's where we were when you were waiting for me."

Milla nodded and looked at the ground, "Have you...like...done anything...with her?" She asked, feeling awkward. Galinda blushed.

"We've kissed...a lot...but I..that is..we haven't...I wouldn't know what to..to do..." Galinda stuttered a little embarrased.

"Oh, well I was just wondering," Milla said quietly, then sensing her freinds embarrassment she changed the subject, "So when did you cut your hair?"

"First week of winter break, I was extremely board, up the road was a hair stylist and I asked her to change my hair, and she did," Galinda responded with a shrug. "I hate it but Elphie likes it. She says it's 'very becoming on me.'"

Just then, Galinda felt a drop of rain on her hand. She looked up at the sky to find it dark gray and gave a little shriek as more rain drops began to fall. She grabbed Milla's hand and they both ran the rest of the way to the cafeteria

X

It was dark when Galinda walked into her room and she was delighted to find Elphaba already there, sitting at the desk.

Elphaba looked up at the blonde as if to acknowlege her presence then went back to her writing. Frowning at the hello she had received, Galinda removed her shoes and walked over to the wardrobe to get her night dress. She dropped her dress right in the middle of the room and changed, wanting to see what Elphaba's reaction would be. Much to her delight, just as she was pulling her night dress on Elphaba looked up from her writing, her eyes catching on the blonde's creamy skin like vel-crow.

Galinda couldn't help the smile that arose as she buttoned up her dress and turned around. Elphaba tried to take her eyes away from the blonde's skin but found it difficult, and when she found she had been caught staring she turned her head away, a deep shade of green over taking her cheeks.

Feeling a little guilty, Galinda walked over to where Elphaba was sitting and stood next to her.

"Are you still mad at me Elphie?" The blonde asked quietly.

"I was never mad at you Galinda," Elphaba said after a moment. She looked up at the blonde and offered a small smile, and Galinda noticed how tired she looked.

Galinda cupped Elphaba's cheek and stroked her thumb over the high cheek bones. "You look tired," she said softly, her head tilting to the side.

"That's a polite way to say you look like shit," Elphaba said with a slight chuckle. Galinda smile and leaned down to capture the thin lips in a chaste kiss.

"You're always beautiful to me," she said with a smile as she pulled away. Elphaba shook her head and stood from the chair, Galinda noticed some small welts on her hand. She reached out and ran her fingers over the purplish marks, confusion etched on her face.

"What happened?" She asked, her eyebrows coming together.

"I got caught in the rain, it's not a big deal, they don;t hurt anymore," Elphaba said, noting the concern in the blonde's tone. Galinda looked up and Elphaba, her thumb passing over the welts.

"Oh," she said, realization hitting her. Elphaba nodded and removed her hand from the blonde's grasp. "Does it always have that effect on you?" Galinda asked. Elphaba simply nodded and went about reorganized her books and papers.

Galinda walked over to her bed and pulled back the pink comfortor, wondering what it was like to have water burn your skin enough to leave welts.

Ama Clutch walked in the room and tended to the fire as Elphaba changed in the bathroom. By the time the green girl emerged, Ama Clutch had retired into her own room and Galinda was laying down, her fingers running through Datura's soft fur.

Elphaba turned down her lamp and tucked her body under the comforter. She turned to the blonde and watched her for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted last night," she said as she placed her glasses on the night stand. Galinda looked over at her roommate and smiled.

"It's okay, you had a right to act the way you did. I know I need to be more careful...and I talked with Milla today and we cleared up a lot of stuff," the blonde said still patting the white cat. "You were right about her being the one that gave the information on us kissing to my father."

Elphaba was silent as she stared at the shadows the fire created on the ceiling.

"But she explained it to me and he apparently overheard her talking, she feels terrible about it."

"Is that what you've been crying about?" Elphaba asked softly, looking over at a confused blonde. "Your eyes are puffy, it looks like you've been crying," She explained with a small smile. Galinda nodded and looked back at the white cat.

"Galinda, I...I don't want anyone else knowing about us," Elphaba said quietly, "I don't...I'm not ashamed or anything...but I just, I'd rather that people didn't know. We aren't exactly a traditional couple."

Galinda nodded, "I know, I don't want people to know either. Not if it risks my papa finding out...I don't want him to hurt you."

Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment, finding them too heavy to keep open. She felt a sudden warmness inside her, a feeling she didn't experience all to often.

"I don't want him to hurt you either," she said quietly as she fought off a yawn. Galinda smiled at her and finding it contagious, yawned too.

"Why are you so tired Elphie?" Galinda asked, her eyes becoming heavy too.

"I had to go pick up Nessa today, and we spent the day in town buying new things, then I worked with Doctor Dillamond," Elphaba said, yawning in between sentences. Her eyes closed and she found she didn't want to open them.

"Thats no fair, you went shopping with out me," Galinda said with a soft giggle.

"Hmmmm..." was all she heard from the other side of the room. Galinda turned to her side and carefully tucked Datura in next to her.

"What did you buy?" She asked, but was met with silence. The blonde lifted her head and looked at her roommate. "Elphaba?" She whispered loudly across the room. When nothing came, Galinda sighed and lay her head back down. She closed her eyes and allowed the even breathing across the room lull her to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait.I just didnt have time to write.**

**Thank you to njamonkey and my Elphie for the wonderful ideas i used in this chapter. you are my muses :) huggles**

X

Dark clouds gathered around Shiz University, a sure sign of the coming cold rains of spring. Students dashed across the small campus to get to their classes lest they be caught in the rain. Fat drops of water leaked from the clouds little by little,slowly escalating into a down pour and eating away at the remaining snow like acid.

Galinda rushed through the halls, parts of her dress sticking to her legs as she walked. Her hair hung in wet ringlets around her face, having been caught in the down pour. She had stayed up late the night before, trying to convince Elphaba to stay awake and entertain her. Much to the blonde's displeasure, the green girl had denied her request and went to bed. Being unable to sleep, Galinda had gotten up and read from the blue Sorsery book.

That's why she was now rushing to her first class. She had woken up late, and hadn't even had time to eat something. Being a little angry that Elphaba hadn't woken her up before she left, the blonde muttered to herself as she walked down the hall. She was determined to do better this semester and not miss any homework or lectures in any of her classes. If Ama Clutch hadn't walked in and woken her, she was sure she would of slept right through her first lecture.

The blonde finally came to her classroom and she paused at the closed door. Slowly, she grasped the knob and turned it, letting herself in the room. Upon entering all girls in the class turned their heads and looked at her. The Professor had her back to the class and was writing on the chalk board. Feeling a blush creep up her neck, Galinda made her way quietly towards Milla and some of her other friends.

"Miss Galinda," a voice sounded from behind the blonde causing her to stop and turn around, her lip pulled between her teeth, "You're late."

Galinda looked at Professor Inga, "I know, I..."

"Don't make a habit of it Miss," Professor Igna said, looking down her nose at the blonde, "For if you should, I shall be forced to send you to Madame Morrible. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Galinda said, her blue eyes on the floor next to the professors feet. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and as embarrassing as this situation was, she was rather enjoying the fact that everyone was watching her.

"Class time should not be taken for granted, and i'm speaking to all of you, not just Miss Galinda. Being young women you have limited resources for learning and to throw away the chance would be foolish. I would absorb everything I could girls, because outside these walls are real people in the real world," the professor said, she walked out from behind her desk and stood a few feet in front of the blonde as she talked to the whole class, her hands clasped in front of her.

"More than half of you sitting here will drop out by your Sophister year and go back to your homes, take a husband and become a house wife.Though this is not necessarily bad, you will find that you have a little more knowledge and a better understanding of the world around you than most other women who never attended a University."

"But some of you," She said, her hazel eyes landing on Galinda. "Some of you will become something extraordinary. Some of you will make a difference in this world." There was a short silence in which Galinda tried to escape the gaze of the professor.

"You may take your seat Miss Galinda," Professor Igna said, bringing her hands together as if in prayer and turning around. She walked towards her desk and picked up a pile of papers.

Galinda sat down next to Milla and the pair shared a smiled, then their attention was brought to the front of the class when the Professor started to talk again.

"Being Freshers, you have a chance to change the statistics of what i've just told you for the better. This is the start of the second semester and is the time where Freshers will decided what they will go on and study for the next two years they are here. Therefore I have compiled an assortment of questions and essays for you to fill out. At the end, if given enough time we will analyze and talk about the different jobs available for young women after you leave here. This test will help your interests seed and flourish, so that when it comes time to pick your major you will be prepared."

Galinda sighed and slumped back in her chair as Professor Igna passed out the papers. The last thing she wanted to do on her first day of classes was to take a test. She looked out the window as she waited for her paper. The blonde's eyes followed the rain drops that were clinging to the window. She watched them sliding down the glass, leaving behind a wet trail. What a perfectly dismal way to start the day.

X

Galinda had gone through much the same lectures from her other professors that day, though none were addressed to her personally like in Professor Igna's Literature class. The rain hadn't let up by the time lunch rolled around, and everyone was forced to eat inside. Galinda walked down to lunch with Milla, not having scene Elphaba the whole day. She vaguely wondered how she managed to get around unseen, especially when it was raining.

The room was fairly crowded, some people were even taking their food up to their rooms. Galinda looked around, hoping to find a certain green girl amongst the crowd. Knowing that Elphaba would either not eat, or grab something for later, she didn't spend much time looking.

"Sweet Lurline i'm starving,I wonder if they have any pickles and peanut butter, fish sounds good too," Milla said as she and Galinda made their way to the counter.

"Pickles and _peanut butter_?" Galinda asked, her eyebrows raised. Milla looked at the blonde and shrugged.

"I've been craving pickles and peanut butter all day," Milla said with a sigh, "Oz, these food cravings alone will be a tip off..never mind showing...maybe I should just not eat right now."

Galinda giggled and shook her head, "You can't not eat Milla," she said then added quietly, "You're eating for at least two now."

"I know...I don't think we have anything to worry about with me not eating. I am starving and what do you mean _at least two_?" Milla asked her voice raising an octave.

"Well, you very well could be carrying twins..." Galinda whispered, then seeing the horror stricken look at her friends face she added,"But I wouldn't worry about that...the odds of you having twins are...um... look! Pickles!"

Milla brightened up at this and went ahead and grabbed a few of them. She continued to load her plate with various foods while she munched on said pickles, completely forgetting the horror she was faced with a few seconds ago.

"Miss Galinda!" A voice called from behind them. The blonde turned around and smiled politely as she saw Aether walking towards her.

"Master Aether how are you?" Galinda asked, once he was next to her. Aether grinned at the blonde, his eyes taking a quick sweep over her body.

"I am fantastic, and you look as beautiful as ever Miss Galinda," he answered giving a charming smile. Galinda smiled back, not able to help the light crimson that stained her cheeks.

"Thank you," Galinda said quietly. She grabbed a Gillikin salad and some apple sauce, and she and Aether joined Milla as they walked towards one of the full tables, "So Master Aether, did you enjoy your winter break?"

"Very much so. There was so many parties and events that I went to, I was really dreading classes starting again. But now that i'm here i'm very glad to be back, for I have scarcely seen a beauty such as yourself Miss Galinda," he rambled on and on as they walked to their table. Galinda listened halfheartedly, and smiled at the compliment. She looked over at Milla who rolled her eyes and the blonde had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing.

They had made it to the table full of their friends and Galinda was about to sit down when she heard another familiar voice call her name. She set her tray down and turned around to see Fiyero standing next to her.

"Master Fiyero, How are you?" Galinda asked with a smile. Fiyero grasped her hand in his and brought it to his lips,giving a soft whisper of a kiss.

"I'm doing fantastic and yourself?" He asked,dropping her hand and stuffing his in the pocket of his pants.

"Oh, I'm doing as good as I could be," she said with a smile, her hands clasped behind her back. "Are you glad to be back?"

Fiyero chuckled,"It was great to be home, but I am happy to be back...there is only so much family you can take at once," he said with a wink. "How about you?"

"Oh, it feels like I never left," Galinda said with a giggle. Her mind went over what had happened the past four weeks as they all sat down and started eating and talking. She was barely paying attention to what was being said. Aether and Fiyero were taking turns talking about what they had done, each story topping the last one. As if it was a contest on who did the most over break. All the girls around the table listened eagerly, giggling and gasping in the correct places.

Boq had just joined the table and Galinda noticed Milla tense a little when he kissed her in greeting. She smiled at her friend when they made eye contact,hoping to let her know it was okay. Milla smiled back and dove into conversation with Shenshen, Boq occasionaly adding his two cents in.

Galinda made herself busy with picking the tomatoes out of her salad, she folded them into a napkin and had just taken a bite of the greens when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was and saw Aether standing behind her. Galinda swallowed her bite and wiped her mouth with a napkin, then looked up at him, eyebrows raised. Apparently the story telling had ended and most of the girls were still gathered around Fiyero.

"Miss Galinda, sorry to bother you but I wondered if I might talk to you?" He asked, flashing a smile. Galinda looked at him for a moment before responding.

"What about?" She asked, folding her hands in her lap. She was vaguely aware of the people talking around her and could feel someone watching her. She looked over her shoulder briefly, but focused her attention back at Aether when she saw no one.

"Well, I was hoping to talk in private."

Galinda raised her eyebrows and looked around the table before meeting Aether's gaze again. "Okay...where do you want to talk?" She asked a little nervously. She didn't really fancy the idea of being alone with him.

"How about we step outside, the ledge of the building sticks out enough to make shelter from the rain," he answered. The small blonde looked out the window and frowned. It was still pouring out. She looked back at Aether and sighed.

"Okay...but lets make it quick," She said as she stood from the table. Most of the girls stopped their chattering and watch as the pair walked towards the door, Pfannee being one of them. The brunette smirked before starting in on her conversation, pulling the other girls back in like a fish on a hook. Fiyero also took interest and watched the blonde step outside with Aether, not really liking the idea of them being alone again.

As they stepped outside, a gust of wind blew water at them, splattering their clothes. Galinda crossed her arms over her chest and shivered a little, hoping that her white dress wouldn't become see through if it got too wet.

When Aether didn't say anything the blonde spoke up, "Well, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Aether looked around and noticed they were right in a small nook against the building. Just to the right was the doors leading inside, if they moved over a little they came to a corner. Galinda had subconsciously tucked herself in this corner in hopes to keep dry. Aether walked forward a little, cornering her and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go out with me sometime," he said, stepping closer and placing his hand on the wall next to the blonde's head.

Galinda looked over at his hand, her heart speeding up when she realized she was blocked in the corner. She took a deep breath and looked back at Aether.

"Aether...you're my friend..."

"Relationships starting with friendship last longer," Aether interrupted, still moving a little closer. Galinda placed her hands on his chest to keep him from moving any closer to her.Her heart was racing, and it took all she could to keep her breathing normal. She did not like this.

"I'm sure they do...but Aether...i'm sorry...I can't...I.."

"Sure you can, I'm not proposing to you or anything like that," Aether said with a laugh. He leaned his head lower, his breath brushing against her lips, "We could just have fun."

"Aether..please..I-I.." Galinda stuttered a little. She pushed a little harder on his chest, wanting desperately to be away from the hard wall.She didn't like the idea of being trapped with him lustily cornering her. Galinda shivered as another gust of wind blue against them. She tried to scoot away from him but he grabbed hold of her wrists and held her in place.

"Aether.." Galinda said, fear evident in her voice. Tear prickled her eyes and she could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage.

"C'mon Galinda," he said with a smile, inching his face a little closer, "It's just a little fun."

Just as his lips made contact with the blonde's, the doors to the cafeteria burst open with the strong gust of wind. Aether jumped, loosening his hold on the blonde. Galinda took this opportunity and tugged herself away from him. She slipped inside before he realized she was gone.

Galinda walked at a fast pace, her heels hitting the hard floor with sharp clanks. The white dress she wore was damp from the rain, and she hurried as fast as she could through the crowd of people. She held up her sagging dress, only half paying attention to where she was walking. All she knew was that she wanted to get away from Aether and every body as quick as possible.

The small blonde could here Milla calling her name, but she continued walking, ignoring everyone. She suddenly stopped short as someone bumped into her. Galinda flailed her arms as her heal slipped on the floor and she fell to the ground, along with the person's lunch whom had run into her.

Most of the chattering around the room went silent as the blonde crashed to the floor. Galinda slowly sat up, hot soup and salad coating her dress. She looked up to see who had bumped her, her eyes going wide when she saw Pfannee standing above her, a smirk on her face.

"Whoops," she said, her eyebrows raising in amusement. She held her hand down for the blonde.

Galinda narrowed her eyes and the brunette and pushed herself up off the floor, ignoring the offered hand. She held her tears at bay, not wanting to cry in front of everyone, especially Pfannee. Swallowing thickly, Galinda pushed past the taller girl and hurried through the rest of the crowed, some of which were laughing. Once she was out of sigh from anyone in the cafeteria, Galinda picked up her speed and ran the rest of the way to her room.

She stumbled up the stairs, hot tears gathered in her eyes and threatened to fall as she ran down the hallway. She yanked open the door and fled into the bathroom, not even noticing Elphaba sitting at the desk eating an apple.

Elphaba raised her eyebrows as the bathroom door slammed shut. She took a bite of her apple and went back to her reading, her ears trained for anything indicating the small blonde was distressed.

Her eyes kept glancing at the door, and after ten minutes with no sound but running water, Elphaba's curiosity got the better of her and she stood from her chair and walked over ot the door. Leaning against the door frame, apple in one hand, she knocked lightly three times.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked loudly. She heard the water shut off, but no reply came from the other side. Frowning slightly, Elphaba finished her apple and threw it away before knocking again. When still no reply came Elphaba spoke loudly, "Galinda, can I come in?"

A few seconds passed with no response, and Elphaba was just about to go sit back down when she heard a faint, "yes" come from the bathroom. Mentally preparing herself for whatever the blonde's explanation was, she turned the handle and opened the door slowly.

Galinda was sitting on the edge of the tub in her cotton slip. The white dress she had worn was draped over the side, parts of it soaking in the warm water. She looked up at Elphaba, a faint blush creeping up her neck when she remembered she was only in her slip.A shiver ran up her spine as she saw the way Elphaba was looking at her.Subconsciously, the blonde crossed her arms at her chest.

Elphaba couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the exposed creamy skin. Her mind went back to when she had to carry Galinda back to their room after Pfannee's party. She had had to undress her for bed, not having been able to do it herself bacause of whatever drug she was on. Elphaba had felt a little guilty that night, she didn't touch her inapropriately or anything, but she had seen more skin than comfortable, with out the blonde really knowing.

She finally shifted her gaze elsewhere when Galinda crossed her arms. Elphaba cleared her throat and handed the blonde her robe. She turned around respectfully as the blonde slipped it on.

"So...what happened?" Elphaba asked after a moment. She looked back at the blonde when she heard a soft sniffle.

Galinda sat back down on the edge of the tub and wiped at her eyes, "I've just had the worst day," she said quietly, her eyes still rimmed with tears. She exhaled loudly, her bangs blowing in the air as she looked at Elphaba.

Not knowing quite what to do, Elphaba stood awkwardly in the middle of the bathroom, her hands at her sides. "What happened to your dress?"

Galinda sighed and looked over at her dress, "Pfannee ran into me, and her lunch accompanied me on the floor."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows, "_'Ran'_ into you?"

Galinda just shrugged, "Why don't you go to lunch?" She asked, looking back at the green girl.

"I do, just before everyone else does. It pays to know the school cooks," Elphaba responded, shifting the weight on her feet.

"I wish you were there today," the blonde said softly. She picked up her dress and started to scrub at the stain.

"Why?"

Galinda just shrugged again, not really wanting to go through every bad thing that happened to her today. All she wanted right now was a hug. She rung out her dress and pulled the plug on the tub, then draped the wet garment over the side to dry.

Elphaba knew something had happened that was bothering her, she could see it in her eyes. She knew that Galinda might cry over a ruined dress, but she doubted that was the reason for the tears.

The small blonde walked up to Elphaba and wrapped her arms around her slim waist, knowing she probably wouldn't initiate the hug she needed. Galinda's head rested on Elphaba's chest, and she could tell she had caught the green girl by surprised by the increased rate of her heart.

Elphaba hesitated before wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders. As close as she was to Galinda, she still wasn't used to intimate contact for no reason. Though she figured this did have a reason, just not to her. The blonde needed a little comfort, so that's what Elphaba gave.

A feeling of content washed over Galinda as she felt one of Elphaba's hands move up and down her back. She closed her eyes and sighed, wishing she could stay in her arms forever.It was so comforting and safe. She felt as if no harm could befall her when she was in Elphaba's arms.

Galinda nuzzled her face into the crook of Elphaba's neck and inhaled her sweet scent. The sandalwood aroma still lingered on her soft skin, though not as strong as Galinda liked it. She loved being in Elphaba's arms when she had recently washed, it always made for a very good hug, and the scent seemed to make her a little bit excited. It always triggered that one memory she kept locked up tight in her mind of Elphaba cleaning herself while she watched secretly from the bathroom door. She felt a light blush creep across her skin and she hoped Elphaba wouldn't notice.

After a moment Galinda tilted her head a little and placed a soft kiss on Elphaba's neck. She let the kiss linger before pulling away from the hug and walking back into the room.Elphaba closed her eyes and sighed before following the blonde.

Galinda was keeping herself busy picking out a new outfit, she would pull one dress out and hold it up to her body then put it back and repeat the process. Elphaba watched her for a short moment before walking back over to the desk and sitting down. She drummed her fingers on the blue book in front of her. She had found it opened on the desk this morning and figured Galinda had left it out. Elphaba hadn't bothered to put it away when she found it, having wanted to look at what had caught the blonde's attention. She had been going through it when Galinda rushed into the room not to long ago, and had found some thing she wasn't happy with.

"Galinda," Elphaba started and when she didn't here anything from the blonde she repeated herself a little louder, "Galinda."

The blonde emerged from the wardrobe, dress draped over her arm, "I'm listening," she said as she scurried into the bathroom again. She left the door open as she changed so she could here what Elphaba had to say.

"Galinda, I don't mind that you read my books, but could you please,_ please_ not fold the pages to mark them?"

Galinda emerged from the bathroom in a light blue dress, half her hair was pinned back with a blue butterfly clip. Her eyebrows came together as she looked at Elphaba, "Okay...but I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a book."

"It's not _'just a book'_ Galinda," Elphaba said, "I paid and arm and a leg for this. Do you know how rare this edition is?"

Galinda sighed, "No, but I bet your going to tell me."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows at the blonde but didn't say anything.

"Come on Elphie, It's not like the pages wont lie flat again."

"That's not the point Galinda..."

"What is the point then? What's the point of us even having this argument?" Galinda interrupted with a sigh. "I'm sorry I folded the pages, but you don't need to flip out on me."

"I'm not flipping out on you Galinda," Elphaba snapped, getting frustrated, "I'm simply telling you that I don't want you to fold the pages in my books.You're the one making this into something that it was never meant to be."

"I still don't get why it's such a big deal," Galinda said with a huff as she sat down on her bed.

Elphaba sighed and closed her eyes, "You don't need to get it Galinda, and if your brain can't comprehend what i'm asking you not to do, then don't read my books."

Galinda stared at Elphaba, her eyebrows knitted together. She chewed her bottom lip, her hands wringing together, "I said I was sorry," she said softly. She could feel the onslaught of tears, and tried to hold them back, not wanting to cry in front of Elphaba.

Elphaba flipped the book shut and placed it back on the shelf then gathered some of her things for class. She turned around, not able to look the blonde in the eyes, knowing she had hurt her feelings with that last comment. But she just couldn't bring herself to say sorry at this moment, she was driven with frustration at the blonde's inability to understand. She would apoligize later.

Elphaba looked at the time, she had twenty minutes before her writing class started. She needed to separate from the blonde, collect her thoughts before she said something she would regret. Seeing as they had the next class together, Elphaba figured she would head their now and put some distance between her and Galinda.

"I'm going to check something out in the library," she said softly as she walked past the blonde, "I'll see you in class."

Galinda watched Elphaba walk out the door and her heart sank a little. She hated fighting..or arguing, whatever you wanted to call it, especially if it was with Elphaba. The blonde looked around the empty room and let herself fall onto her bed with a sigh. She curled into a ball and let her tears fall silently, needing to let them loose now otherwise she might break down in the middle of class. She couldn't afford to miss anything this early in the semester.

She stayed laying on her bed until she heard a faint knock on the door. Galinda sat up, "Just a minute," she called out as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She stood form her bed, walked over and opened the door.

Milla was standing on the other side of the door, and envelope in her hand. "Hey Galinda," she said with a smile, noting the puffs under the blonde's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Galinda smiled, "Um, yea. I guess my lunch just didn't agree with me today," she lied, hoping the brunette hadn't noticed she didn't even get a chance to eat lunch yet.

Milla looked at her doubtfully but decided not to press the issue at the moment. Galinda opened the door a little wider, motioning for her to come inside.

"I can't stay, my class starts in five minutes," Milla said, then handed the envelope to the blonde. "Madame Morrible asked if I could give this to you, seeing as you weren't at lunch when she came in."

Galinda looked at the white envelope for a moment before taking it from the brunette. She didn't bother to read who had sent it, but clutched it to her chest, "Thank you," she said quietly, her heart rate increasing. She managed a smile, trying to let her friend know she was okay then wondered who she was trying to convince. Milla returned the smile and pulled the blonde into a hug.

"I have to go, but later, if you want to talk just come on over okay?" She said, kissing her on the cheek before pulling away. Galinda merely nodded and watched Milla walk backwards down the hall until she got to the stairway. Milla waved then turned around, disappearing down the stairs.

Galinda stepped back into her room and closed the door. She walked over to her bed slowly and sat down, the silence of the room making her deaf to everything as she looked at the envelope addressed to her. Her heart pounded faster, creating a beat in her body as she turned the envelope around and tore the seal. With shaky fingers she withdrew the single piece of paper. Taking a deep breath, she unfolded it and began reading;  
_ Galinda Darling, By now you know that I am very ill. And despite all the wonderful doctors your papa has taken me to, I'm sorry to say that I am not responding to the treatments. They don't even need to tell me I don't have much longer, I can see it in their eyes. I have requested to stop the treatments, my body is tired and I am facing the facts. I do not say this to scare you darling, I merely wished you to here this from me, to know the truth. I have enclosed some money to cover you and Ama for train tickets. You are my entire world Galinda, and I love you with all my heart. Always, Mom._

Galinda read and reread the entire letter, her mind refusing to comprehend what the words were telling her. All the sudden, she was aware of the noise in the room as it crashed against her with force, attacking all her senses. Everything was magnified, the ticking of the clock on the desk, the howling of the wind shooting water at the window like bullets, her own heart pounding, threatening to burst from her chest. Everything seemed to echo off the walls and collide together, creating one big deafening bang that took over her whole body.

Tears blurred her vision and the letter slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor. She could feel her heart pounding, pumping blood through her veins, giving her life and the ability to keep breathing. A task that had become very difficult very quickly. Galinda closed her eyes tightly and held her breath, wishing for everything to stop. It was all to loud, she needed silence to think, to understand what was happening.

There was a sudden pain in her chest, and she thought for a moment that her heart might actually be breaking, no longer pumping blood to the rest of her body. She finally inhaled fresh air, her brain screaming for oxygen. Deep breath after deep breath she tried to calm herself. The small blonde got up quickly and ran into the bathroom on shaky legs. She tore open the wooden cabinet over the toilet, pushing aside bottles and containers to get to her pills.

Galinda tugged on the cap, trying desperately to open up the container. But her fingers were shaking so much, she felt numb, not able to feel the bottle anymore. She threw the bottle at the wall in frustration,and raked her nails down her arms, trying desperately to feel again.

She could no longer hear anything but a loud, echoing buz that seemed to revebrate off her skull. She felt dizzy, and reached her hands out to grasp onto something, anything, as blackness seeped into her blurred vision. Galinda felt her legs give out underneath her and she blacked out before she hit the ground.

X

Completely unaware of what the blonde was going through, Elphaba was sitting in class, and was a little surprised that Galinda hadn't shown up. She found herself looking up at the doorway, expecting her to come flying in late with another excuse. But she never showed up.

Frowning, Elphaba gathered her things and left the classroom. She hadn't meant to start a fight with the blonde, but somehow that's what it turned into to. And over what? A book? It was never meant to turn out the way it did.

Elphaba walked slowly up the stairs to her dorm room, hoping that the reason Galinda had missed class was because she fell asleep and not because she was mad at her. She stopped at the door and pressed her ear to the wood. The chattering of the girls around her made it almost impossible to hear anything. With a sigh, Elphaba opened the door and walked in, expecting to find the blonde inside. To her disappointment, Galinda was not in the room. Elphaba checked the bathroom and Ama's room, but the blonde was no where to be found.

Elphaba discarded her books on the desk and rubbed at her tired eyes. She had a little bit of free time before her next class, so she grabbed a book and curled up on her bed. She slipped her glasses on and settled herself down to read. Hoping that Galinda would walk in before she had to leave for her next class.

X

Galinda slowly became aware of a soft murmur,and after a moment realized it was someone talking. She recognized the voice as her Ama and slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

The blonde blinked a few times before her vision became clear, and feeling a little disoriented, she looked around. Ama Clutch had her back to her and was talking quietly to the nurse on the other side of the room. Galinda slowly became aware that was wasn't in her room, and she felt tears come to her eyes, though she didn't know why.

She brought her hands up to her face and realized that her cast had been removed. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and she shifted her body so she was sitting up and letting a groan out as her head started to pound.

Ama Clutch and the nurse heard her and rushed over to the bed.

"Galinda dear thank Lurline you're awake," Ama Clutch said pulling the blonde into a gentle hug and kissing her cheek. Galinda was a little shocked and it took her a moment to respond, then she found herself clutching her Ama as if she were her life line. Hot tears flowed down her face as she suddenly remembered the note her mother had sent her. She could hear herself start to sob, Ama Clutch rubbed her hands up and down the blonde's back, cooing soft comforting words.

"There there, Galinda. It's okay," she said, rocking her back and forth. When the blonde's tears subsided and her shoulders stopped shaking, Ama Clutch pulled out of the hug and allowed the nurse to talk to Galinda.

The nurse flipped through a small packet of papers and sat down nest to the blonde on the bed, "Okay Miss Galinda, I just have a few questions," At the blonde's nod, she continued. "Alright, I have here that you suffer from panic attacks and currently take pills to help when one hits you, correct?"

Galinda nodded.

"And I'm guessing, that is what you suffered today?" She asked, looking at the blonde over the rim of her glasses. Galinda nodded again.

"Where you able to take one of your pills before you passed out?"

Galinda sighed and shook her head, "No, I couldn't open the bottle, my hands were shaking to much," she said quietly. The nurse wrote on the paper in front of her.

"Have you ever had one this severe before?" The nurse asked.

Galinda looked up at Ama Clutch and shook her head. She didn't really feel like diving back into the past at the moment, she just wanted to go lay in her bed and sleep forever. Ama Clutch frowned but said nothing.

"Was there anything that may have contributed to why you blacked out?Are you pregnant? Did you not eat?" She asked, giving some suggestions.

"I'm not pregnant," Galinda said with a sigh, looking down at her hands.

"What about food? When was the last time you ate?"

Galinda closed her eyes, "I had a bite or two at lunch, but I had to run up and change because I bumped into someone and stained my dress. I didn't get to finish eating.

"Mmhmm, and what about the scratches on your arms?"

Galinda's eyebrows came together in confusion as she looked at the long red scratch marks. "I don't remember," she said quietly.

The nurse nodded and wrote a little more on the paper, "Alright, that should do it."

Galinda nodded and sighed, "When can I go back to my room?"

"As soon as you are ready, but I want you to eat a decent meal before you do anything else, we don't want you to pass out again," the nurse said as she got up off the bed.

Galinda threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, wanting to get out of this room as quick as possible. Ama Clutch stood with her and placed her hand on the blonde's back as they headed towards the door.

"Where do you wanna go eat Galinda?" Ama Clutch asked after they had left the building.The rain had finally stopped falling, but everything was still wet. Everything around them was still and the clicking of their shoes on the ground echoed off the walls.

"I'm not really all that hungry Ama," the blonde said with a sigh. Ama Clutch shook her head.

"I don't care if your not hungry, you are going to eat something so you either choose or I will."

Galinda rolled her eyes, "Can we just get something at the cafeteria?"

"Certainly, we'll be a couple hours early for dinner, but i'm sure the cooks wont mind."

Galinda sighed as they headed towards the cafeteria doors.

X

By the time Galinda had convinced Ama that she had eaten enough, people were just coming back from their last classes. She had run into a very worried Milla and she was smothered with hugs from some of her other friends. Sadly, she noticed that Elphaba wasn't among them.

Some of the other Ama's were getting together that night and had invited Ama Clutch to go with them. It took Galinda a good fifteen minutes of reassuring to convince her to go have fun. Reluctantly, Ama Clutch agreed and made sure the blonde got safely back to the room before leaving.

Once she was gone, Galinda collapsed on her bed and, wishing Elphaba was there with her, cried herself to sleep.

X

Elphaba had heard from Milla what had happened to the small blonde, and she tried to keep herself busy all day so she wouldn't worry about her. That proved to be a tough task to accomplish, everywhere she turned people were murmuring about Galinda and what they thought had happened. The only place she found an escape from the blonde's name was the library, so she tucked herself on the small couch in the corner and read until she couldn't read any more.

It was nearly dark by the time she arrived back at the room. Most of the girls were already in their rooms, or were in other peoples rooms. But there seemed to be a silence that was never normally there, as if everyone was holding their breath.

Elphaba quietly opened the door and walked into their room. She stopped short when she saw Galinda laying on her bed, her back to the door. Elphaba walked quietly around the room, not wanting to wake up the blonde. She gathered her nightdress and brush and went into the bathroom to bathe.

She emerged twenty minutes later and was surprised to find Galinda sitting up in her bed, seemingly wide awake. Elphaba gave a small smile and pulled her glasses back on before walking over to the blonde's bed.

Galinda looked up at her roommate,and was surprised and grateful that Elphaba pulled her from the bed and enveloped her in a tight hug. She buried her face in the crook of Elphaba's neck and inhaled. She couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes and she gripped the taller woman tighter. She fought off the tears, afraid she may hurt the green girl.

Elphaba rocked the blonde from side to side, soothing and comforting her. She kissed the blonde curls on the top of her head before loosening her hold and allowing Galinda to rest her head on her chest. Elphaba ran her fingers through the blonde locks and rested her cheek on the top of the blonde's head. She knew something had happened, something bad enough to cause her to pass out from a panic attack, and she had an idea what it might be. But she didn't press the issue, choosing instead to let the blonde bring it up when she was ready.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while, only pulling away when they heard the doorknob turn and Ama Clutch hobbled in. She walked over to Galinda, who had sat herself back on her bed. Elphaba went over ot her own bad and curled up with a book.

After Ama Clutch made sure everything was fine with the blonde she said goodnight and excused herself, explaining that she had to get up early to get the train tickets for tomorrow evening. At the mention of the train, Galinda sighed and tucked herself under her own covers, her back to Elphaba.

The room went silent, save for the occasional flip of a page from Elphaba. She was surprised the blonde hadn't brought up anything, but instead kept totally silent, and Elphaba wondered for a moment if she had fallen asleep.

A few moments later, Elphaba removed her galsses and placed them on the nightstand with her book, then with one last look at the blonde, turned down her lamp.

Galinda lay awake, and only turned her body around to face Elphaba when the lamp was turned down. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but the only thing she could think about were the words her mother had written her. They seemed to flood her mind along with some of the things her papa had said to her. She felt the tears gather and she swallowed thickly, not wanting to cry any more. Galinda slowly sat up and got out of her bed. She padded across the room to Elphaba's bed and stood awkwardly next to her.

"Elphie?" She whispered loudly. She heard rather than saw Elphaba shift around in bed and nearly jumped when she felt soft fingers brush against her own.

"Yeah?" Elphaba said quietly. Galinda felt a faint smile creep up on her lips and she hooked her pinkie finger with Elphaba, swinging their hands back and forth.

"I can't sleep," the blonde said softly. She could just see the outline of Elphaba from the light the moon cast through the window. "Can...can I lay with you?" She asked nervously.

Elphaba looked at the blonde for a moment before shifting in her bed and pulling back the covers. Galinda crawled onto the bed and curled herself up next to Elphaba, her head underneath her chin.

After a moment of silence, Elphaba felt the blonde shift closer to her.

"She's giving up," Galinda whispered, her voice laced with tears. "She's refusing any more treatment...sh-she's letting hers-self die..."

Elphaba closed her eyes and pulled the blonde closer, suddenly feeling a need to protect her. She felt Galinda's shoulders shake as a sob escaped her lips and filtered into the air.

"I don't t-think I can face her...I-I-I don't want to go...please..I d-don't want to go..." Galinda whimpered, burying her face deeper into Elphaba's chest.

Elphaba ran her hand up and down the blonde's side in an attempt to calm her down. Her whole body was shaking, from fear and crying. She knew Galinda didn't want to go back to her house if her father was there, especially if her mother was dieing. And Elphaba wasn't fond of the idea of her going either, but she knew she had to.

Not able to take the crying anymore, Elphaba tugged gently on Galinda so they were at the same level and peppered kisses all over the blonde's face, taking care not to burn her lips on the tears.

Galinda melted into the contact and after a moment, she was no longer crying, though her eyes were still wet. She shifted still closer to Elphaba, draping her leg over her hip as their lips finally met.

The kiss was slow, neither of them deepening it. It had been a while since they had properly kisses, and Galinda would be damned if she wasn't going to enjoy it as much as she could. The thought of her mother still lingered over her and every now and then and tear would leak out from under her closed lids.

Taking initiative for the first time, Elphaba ran her fingers up and down the blonde's back as she tentatively traced Galinda's bottom lip with her tongue.

Galinda granted access almost immediately, letting loose a low moan as their tongues met and they reaquainted themselves with each other. The blonde shuddered involuntarily as Elphaba moved from rubbing her back to rubbing her side, her hand just barely brushing the side of her breast.

After a moment of the same motions, Galinda got tired of waiting for Elphaba to move on, so when her hand moved up her side the blonde grabbed it and moved it a little higher. She felt Elphaba tense a little and she pulled back from the kiss and peppered soft kisses across her jaw and right below her ear.

"Elphie.." Galinda whispered needfully then gasped when she felt Elphaba's fingers curl over the her breast.

Elphaba sat frozen for a moment, not daring to move her hand from where it rested. The light kisses the blonde was leaving on her neck was making her dizzy and she retaliated by curling her fingers again over her breast.

Galinda pulled away from her task on Elphaba's neck and turned onto her back, pulling Elphaba with her so she was partially on top of her.

"Galinda.." Elphaba whispered worriedly,her heart was pounding and she was sure the blonde could hear it.

Galinda responded by pulling Elphaba down for another kiss, her hands busy un-braiding her hair. Within seconds, Elphaba's raven locks were set free from the braid and were cascading over her shoulders, creating a sort of midnight curtain around their faces. Galinda smiled into the kiss and wove her fingers through the silky hair.

Elphaba pulled out of the kiss and adjusted herself on top of the blonde, propping her body up a little with one of her arms. Instinct taking over, she allowed her hand to creep up the blonde's side and tentatively, her hand cupped one of her breasts.

Galinda groaned and arched her back at the contact, groaning again when Elphaba adjusted her hand.

"Is this okay?" Elphaba asked as she experimentally moved her hand against the blonde's breast.

Galinda gasped and arched a little further into the green girls hand, her eyes closing at the feeling of being touched like this for the first time. She wondered breifly what it would feel like to have her massage her like this without the barrier of clothing.

Elphaba continued to massage her breast, her senses alert for any protest from the blonde.

Galinda's breath was becoming shallower. The heat from Elphaba's hand seemed to ignite a fire on her skin and it reached all the way down to her toes and seemed to center right at the apex of her thighs. She shifted a little against Elphaba and gasped, burying her face in the crook of her neck, the strong sweet smell only heightening her desire.

Despite her current state of mind, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with everything that had happened that day. She felt tears leak out of her closed eyes and fall down her cheeks. Her breathing became heavy and slowly turned into quiet sobs.

Elphaba felt her body shake and pulled the blonde closer to her, kissing her forehead. She felt the blonde cling to her and she rolled onto her back, bringing the blonde with her so she was tucked underneath her chin.

Galinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba and tangled their legs together. She pressed as close as she could, wanting desperately to feel safe. She could hear Elphaba humming softly, she couldn't place the tune, but it was familiar. Galinda took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She could feel her back being rubbed, and felt her eyes getting heavy. Her sobs slowly died down until she was just sniffling.

Elphaba's soft,calming voice combined with the back rub and the unbeleivably warmness of her body and the sent of sandalwood seemed to exhaust the blonde. She tried to keep her eyes open to enjoy the moment, but soon, sleep took hold of her and carried her way.

When she heard the soft even breathing of the blonde, Elphaba sighed. She squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again, she could feel the warm breath against her neck and it sent a shiver down her entire body. Her mind was still processing what had just happened, and she knew she probably wouldn't get much sleep that night. Elphaba tightened her hold on the blonde and kissed the top of her head. She didn't know what the blonde was going to face when she was at home, but she had a vague idea. At that moment, Elphaba wished she knew how to pray.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a cool night.A slate colored haze was overtaking the horizon,casting dull shadows across the building. The waning moon shown dim in the slightly overcast sky and a thin layer of fog encased the campus grounds. A soft wind blew through the opened window, tossing ebony strands of hair in the air. Elphaba was perched on the narrow windowsill, bare feet poking out from underneath her nightdress. She flexed her toes then curled them into the wood beneath her, her eyes fixed on something unseen.

She knew why she was up. Why she was unable to sleep. Why her hand had refused to let go of the paler one of her roommate. She knew all these answers, but refused to let her mind linger on any of them. Speaking aloud and addressing them would make them all too real, and Elphaba didn't think she was ready for that. Instead she sighed, took another quick glance at her bed where she could see the faint outline of the small blonde, then drew her legs closer to her body and rested her head on her knees. Across the room Galinda lay curled up on Elphaba's bed, half of the grey blanket tucked around her feet while the other half lay on the floor. Her hands were tucked under her cheek peacefully, legs curled up near her chest. Datura lay in a tight ball near the end of the bed, a soft humming purr drifting through the room.

A strong cool breeze blew through the window, causing Galinda to shiver slightly.Her brows came together and she tossed her head back and forth. For a moment Elphaba thought she might wake up. She watched silently as the small blonde's whole body tensed up and curled even further into itself before releasing,eventually relaxing into the bed again with a soft sigh.

Elphaba let out the breath she had been holding and looked back outside. Dawn had barely broke. Everything was still. Even the birds were respectfully silent, as if waiting for something to happen. This was Elphaba's favorite time, and if everything outside hadn't been wet from the rains of yesterday and the lingering damp fog of the moment, she probably would of settled outside with a book and read until well after the sun rose.

"Elphie?" Came a quiet soft voice. Elphaba looked over at her bed, expecting to see the blonde siting up. But to her surprise, Galinda was still sleeping, though less peacefully than five minutes ago. She seemed restless, and changed her position every few seconds as if trying to escape from a bad dream. Elphaba watched silently from the other side of the room, her body anchored to the windowsill. She wanted to go to the small blonde and wake her but something kept her from moving.

Datura,having been awakened by all the movement, was now sitting on the edge of the bed, her bright eyes staring at Elphaba. Her tail whisked from side to side and she brought one paw up to her face and started to clean herself.  
Suddenly, Galinda's eyes opened and she sat up drowsily. She rubbed her eyes then looked around the dark room, her eyes squinting.

"Elphie?" She repeated, her voice scratchy from sleep.

"What?" Elphaba asked softly, her eyes trained outside again.Galinda looked around again, as if trying to see where the voice had come from. "Where are you?" She asked, her mind still groggy from sleep.

Elphaba moved her gaze back to the blonde, her head resting on her knees again. She didn't say anything.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked a little more urgently when she didn't get an answer. A flicker of a small smile formed on Elphaba's thin lips, but was gone in a second, as if the wind had swiped it off her face. "I'm here," she answered softly.

Galinda turned her head toward the voice and finally saw the outline of a figure next to the window. She slowly got out of bed and walked on shaky legs to the other side of the room. When she reached the window her heart gave a leap upon seeing where Elphaba was sitting.

"What are you doing?" The blonde whispered, her arms moving to cover herself as she felt the cool wind blow again.

"Just thinking," Elphaba said quietly.

"Aren't you afraid?" Galinda asked, keeping a safe distance away so she couldn't accidentlly bump her and send her flying out the window.

The smile returned to Elphaba's face and she looked at the blonde, wisps of her hair flying in the wind. "I have to admit, that sometimes my thoughts can be a little scary"

A smile played on Galinda's lips, but she turned serious again. "I meant...aren't you afraid of f-falling"

Elphaba's eyebrows rose and she looked down at the ground a few stories down, as if just realizing where she was. She looked back at the small blonde and noticed her shivering a little.

"Are you cold?" Elphaba asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No," Galinda said as a shiver ran up her spine and she broke out in gooseflesh.

Elphaba didn't say anything, but beckoned the small blonde to come closer. Galinda hesitated. Elphaba sighed and scooted so her legs hung out the window, her nightdress flaring out with the wind.

"Elphie!" Galinda exclaimed in a loud whisper as she lunged at the window and grabbed hold of the green girls arm.

Elphaba couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips, "Honestly Blondie, I'm not going to jump," she said then grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her closer so she wouldn't run away.

"Elphie..." The blonde whispered nervously, her free hand clutching the windowsil.

"I'm not going to do anything Glin," Elphaba said seriously, releasing the blonde's wrist and leaning forward a bit to look at the ground again.

Galinda grabbed hold of Elphaba's shoulders and pulled her back a little. "Stop doing that," the blonde scolded, resting her forehead on the back of Elphaba's head.

Elphaba closed her eyes and sighed. They stayed in this position for a few moments,neither saying anything. It was Galinda who broke the silence.

"Did you just call me _Glin_?" She asked softly, pulling away slightly so Elphaba could turn and look at her.

Elphaba looked pensive for a few moments, her eyes trained on the blue ones in front of her. "What, you're the only one who gets a nickname?" She asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Galinda smiled and leaned in to give a soft kiss on her thin lips then pulled back just slightly. "I like it," she whispered then kissed the side of Elphaba's mouth lightly.

Another silence ensued. Elphaba was leaning back against the blonde who still had her hands protectively on the green girl's shoulders.

After a few minutes, Elphaba felt Galinda shiver again. She pulled one of the hands from her shoulder and brought it to her lips, giving it a soft kiss that made Galinda sigh. Then she swung her legs over the sill and slid her feet to the floor.

"You're cold," Elphaba stated softly, then hesitated slightly before placing both her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Only a little," she said then cuddled up to the green girl's chest.Elphaba startled a little before she wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"What were you thinking about?" Galinda asked, listening to the rhythmic beating of Elphaba's heart.

"Stuff," she replied.

"Must you always be so vague Elphie?" Galinda asked.

"I like being vague, adds to my character," Elphaba said with a smirk.Galinda sighed.

"That's your pergative"

"Prerogative," Elphaba corrected.

Galinda gave a soft giggle as she closed her eyes and leaned more heavily against her roommate.

The birds outside had just begun to come alive, creating a soothing atmosphere in the room. A cool draft continued to drift through the room, and Galinda snuggled closer to Elphaba to block the chill.

"What kind of Stuff were you thinking about?" The blonde tried again.

Elphaba shrugged, "Just...stuff. Anything and everything"

Galinda sighed and turned her head so she could press her lips to the hallow of Elphaba's throat. "Why wont you open up to me?" She whispered against her skin.

Elphaba closed her eyes,but didn't say anything.

"Lay with me again Elphie?" Galinda asked almost tearfully as she pulled away and tugged on Elphaba's arm lightly.

Once again Elphaba didn't respond but allowed herself to be pulled away from the window and over to her bed. She picked up the blanket that now lay on the floor, and waited for the blonde to establish her position on the bed before sitting next to her and pulling the woolly blanket over both of them.

Neither had bothered to close the window, and the room soon became much cooler. Galinda cuddled closer, pulling Elphaba down a little so she could rest her head on her shoulder comfortably.

At the other end of the bed, Datura was making herself comfortable again, the soft purr returning as she kneaded the blanket.  
They stayed in this position for what seemed like hours. The arm that the small blonde was laying on was starting to fall asleep, and Elphaba was getting restless. The more the outside world woke up, the more Elphaba did. When she couldn't take another agonizing minute, Elphaba made sure the blonde was sleeping soundly and slowly started to untangle herself from her. Much to her surprise, she felt the soft weight of Galinda's leg drape over her own and felt fingers curling into her nightdress.

"Where goin'?" Galinda asked sleepily, her eyes still closed. Elphaba hesitated.

"I...I just needed to stretch my legs," Elphaba whispered, once again trying to untangle their limbs. But Galinda held on tighter.

"No,stay," she said quietly,"please"

Elphaba sighed and reluctantly settled back into the bed, but in a more comfortable position, her hand now running through soft blonde curls. She felt Galinda sigh and snuggle a little closer.

"Don't leave me Elphie...don't leave," the blonde whispered, her voice trailing off near the end.  
Elphaba felt her heart ache slightly and she closed her eyes tightly.

"I'll wait right here my sweet," she said, but was certain that the blonde hadn't heard her because her breathing had turned even again.

X

It was nearly noon. Galinda was packing some last minute things into one of her suitcases. Every now and then she'd stop what she was doing and stand by the window with Elphaba. They barely talked, neither knowing quite what to say. Even had they known, the quietness that passed between them was comforting, and should they speak a single syllable it might upset that balance between them. Neither of them wanted that.

Once in a while, Ama Clutch would hobble in, muttering to herself as she went around the room tidying up. She would say a few things to them, ask them if they wanted tea or some biscuits or if she could help with the packing. She seemed a little distracted and would often walk away in the middle of doing one thing and start an entirely different project.

The room had a somberness to it. The window that was still open allowed a pleasant draft to shift the air around the room. Elphaba was now sitting on her bed with a book opened. She could hear Galinda rifling through her side of the wardrobe again and she let a faint smile grace her lips, certain that the blonde's suitcase couldn't possibly hold anything else in it. She looked up when she herd a muffle voice.

"I can't hear you Blondie," she said, shifting her eyes back to her book. Galinda huffed and appeared from the wardrobe with a few dresses.

"This would be a whole lot easier if I knew how long I'd be staying," she said annoyingly. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at the two dresses she had just emerged from the wardrobe with. She chewed her bottom lip and ran her fingers over the hem of one of them.

Elphaba looked up as she heard a loud sigh. She watched the blonde push the two dresses aside and walk back over to the wardrobe.

"Galinda why don't you take a break, I'm sure you have enough clothing to last you a year in that suitcase," she said seriously. Galinda stopped moving dresses around in the wardrobe and stood still for a moment before she turned around, tears in her eyes.

"Yea," the blonde said quietly,"I'll stop for a moment." She sat down on the floor in front of the wardrobe, tears falling down her cheeks. Elphaba's eyebrows came together. She closed her book and stood from the bed then walked towards the blonde.

"Glin?" Elphaba asked as she crouched down in front of Galinda. Galinda closed her eyes tightly, more tears falling.

"Galinda whats wrong?" Elphaba asked, running her finger down the bridge of the blonde's nose. Galinda sniffed and opened her eyes, shifting them away from the sandy brown ones in front of her.

"It's nothing," she said quietly. Elphaba raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing doesn't cause tears my sweet"

Galinda sighed and pushed herself up off the floor. Elphaba stood with her.

"It's just...well...," she looked down at the pale pink dress she was wearing and gave a frustrated sigh, "look at me!"

Elphaba startled at the sudden change in octave and looked at her confused. "I am looking at you"

Galinda gave another loud sigh, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"No, I mean...Look at me!" She tried again, her hands motioning to her dress. "Look at what I'm wearing"

Elphaba's eyebrows knitted together, "Galinda I don't understand"

Galinda grabbed a handful of her dress and bunched it in her fist."This..I-I can't see her while wearing this...this or an-any of my clothes!" She went over to her bed and dumped out her suitcase. Dresses of all different shades falling onto the floor at her feet.

"Why not?" Elphaba asked, still confused.

"B-because!" Galinda exasperated, bending down to pick up a few of them. "Look! They're all bright an-and frilly, and..and it's not proper!" She threw them back on the floor and kicked them to the side.

Elphaba continued to stare, unsure of what the blonde was talking about.

"I c-can't just walk into my house wearing bright clothes..not when...not when my mother is..is..." Galinda paused in her outburst for a moment, hot tears streaking down her cheeks. Elphaba felt torn, wanting to comfort her and wanting to let her get it off her chest. It was obviously something that needed getting out.

"She'll think that I'm all happy and..and..that I don't care that she's...I can't do that Elphie! I can't!" Galinda was shouting now. She picked up one of the bright dresses that was still on her bed and held it up. "Why can't I wear r-regular clothes..all I own is bright and-and pink! I-I can't let her think that I'm h-happy..that I think it's g-good that she's..she's dieing..." Galinda voice trailed off and she looked at the dress in her hands, her bottom lip trembling. Elphaba held her breath,eyes wide.

Galinda didn't say anything, but stared at the dress she was holding. It's bright pink trim matching the pinkness on her tear stained cheeks.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked cautiously, afraid the blonde may start shouting again. It took a moment, but Galinda looked over at her roommate and gave a defeated sigh.

"She's...my OZ Elphie..she's d-dieing," the blonde said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper, "She's dieing and I'm worried about..about my wardrobe?" She dropped the dress and looked at the mess she'd made, more tears leaking from her eyes.

"What-what kind of d-daughter am I?" She asked tearfully, her voice tight as she looked back at Elphaba.  
Elphaba was at a loss of words, and only just made it to the blonde in time to catch her before she fell. Gently, she eased them both to the floor.

Galinda buried her face in Elphaba's chest as sobs wracked her body, her arms wrapped tightly around the green girls waist. Elphaba shifted so the blonde was sitting, more or less, in her lap and pulled her closer as she cried. She ran her fingers through the blonde curls and closed her eyes as she gently rocked them both side to side.

After a few moments, Galinda's sobs turned into ragged breathing, eventually dieing down to sniffles. Elphaba kissed the top of the blonde's head and hugged her tighter.

"Your mother loves you Galinda, she loves you. Without ever meeting her I know this. She's not going to care if you show up wearing bright colors and flowers in your hair. She's going to want you to be your beautiful, bubbly,outgoing,loving sometimes stubborn self"  
Galinda gave a weak giggle that turned into a quiet sob and she hugged Elphaba tighter.

"She's not going to love you any less for being who you are Galinda. I hope you know that," Elphaba added.

"Elphie..." she whispered after a moment, her fingers clutching the navy blue dress Elphaba was wearing.

"Yea?" Elphaba asked, as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," the blonde said quietly, pulling away slightly and turning her head as if ashamed.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Elphaba asked, puzzled.

Galinda shrugged, more tears gathering in her eyes. Elphaba frowned and tired to catch the blonde's eyes.

"Glin, you don't have to apologize"

Galinda sighed shakily, "I know...it's just"

"What?" Elphaba asked. Galinda finally looked up at her, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"I'm s-scarred," she whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek. Elphaba sighed.

"Of what"

"This will be the first time that I'll be coming in contact with my papa since...since..." Galinda closed her eyes and licked her bottom lip. She swallowed thickly before opening her eyes again, "What if..." She paused and sighed shakily, looking straight at Elphaba and taking her hand in her own.

Elphaba waited for the blonde to continue. _What if? What if what?_ She thought, a hundred different ways that sentence could be finished running through her head.

"What if he wont let me come b-back"

Elphaba stared at her, shock evident on her face. She hadn't thought of that possibility. The idea that she might not be able to see the small blonde after she left wasn't something Elphaba was prepared for. In all truth, the realization scarred her a little.

Galinda watched her roommate's face change from shock to worry and tears once again leapt to the brim of her eyes. She looked down at their entwined hands and admired the contrast. Elphaba opened her mouth as if she was going to speak, but closed it after a moment. She erased the worry from her face, not wanting the small blonde to worry. If she was going to be scared, then Elphaba had to be brave. They couldn't both fall apart at the same time.

They stayed in silence for a moment, both once again at a loss for words. Galinda's vision was becoming blurry from the unshead tears and she squeezed her eyes shut, letting them fall freely down her cheeks. She jumped suddenly when she felt Elphaba jerk their hands apart and she looked at the green girl, confusion etched on her face. When it dawned on her what had happened, she felt more tears gather in her eyes but refused to let them fall.

Elphaba gave a weak smile as the blonde took her hand to examine to small red mark on her skin.

"I'm sorry," Galinda whispered, running her thumb over the mark.

"It's okay...it didn't hurt really. Just startled me," Elphaba said quietly. Galinda brought the green girls hand to her lips and gave a soft kiss to the burn. She sniffled and brought her other hand up to wipe the tears that had slipped out of her eyes before they could inflict more damage.

Elphaba sighed and pulled the blonde into another hug, wishing she knew something to say to comfort the girl. But her mind was blank.

Galinda turned her face into the crook of Elphaba's neck and inhaled,almost instantly calming. "Elphie?" She asked, her lips moving lightly against the green skin. Elphaba shivered.

"Yea?"

"Come with me?" Galinda asked, her voice tight. Elphaba sighed and closed her eyes.

"I can't"

Galinda inhaled deeply, "Why not"

Elphaba pulled away from the hug and placed both her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Because," she said softly, standing up and holding her hand out, "It would make things worse for you."

Galinda's bottom lip trembled as she took the offered hand in her own and allowed herself to be helped up. She shyly grabbed hold of Elphaba's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Please, Elphie..." She said shakily as she looked up at her friend, "I don't think I can do this alone"

Elphaba frowned and pulled the sleeve to her dress so it covered her hand and wiped away the fallen tears on the blonde's face."Now now, none of that Blondie," She said quietly, trying to lighten the mood. "You wont be alone, Ama will be their with you"

Galinda sighed and shook her head slowly, her eyes trained on their hands again.

"It wont be the same," she said, sniffling slightly. She let go of their hands and sat down on her bed with a defeated sigh.

Both girls looked up as they heard the door open, and watched as Ama Clutch hobbled into the room, dragging a suitcase behind her.Her red plaid dress clashing horribly with the bright pink scarf tied around her head. She looked from girl to girl and then to pile of clothes on the floor. She frowned and set her suitcase on the ground.

"Now dearies, it's nearly time to leave. Galinda dear you'll have to pack quickly...what in Lurline's name happened"  
Elphaba and Galinda exchanged glances.

"Sorry Ama," Galinda said sadly, then got back down on her knees so she could pick up her spilled dresses and belongings. Elphaba followed suit and accompanied the blonde on the floor.

Ama Clutch shook her head and headed into the bathroom, nearly tripping over Datura as she scooted past her legs and into the room. The cat slowed down once she was clear of the old woman and trotted over to where the two girls were sitting. She nuzzled Galinda's arm and whisked her tail from side to side.

Galinda stopped folding her clothes and scooped the cat in her arms, giving her a long hug. Elphaba paused and watched the blonde. She looked at the bathroom door before scooting closer and laying her hand on Galinda's shoulder to get her attention.  
The blonde opened her eyes and looked at Elphaba sadly.

"I'll go with you as far as the Shiz platform, okay?" She whispered. Galinda nodded and took a shaky breath before lunging her body at her friend and enveloping her in a tight hug, Datura squished between them.

Elphaba nearly fell backwards from the sheer force of it, but quickly caught her balance and hugged the blonde just as tight. "I'm going to miss you," Galinda said, tears wetting her face again.Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut and hugged the blonde a little tighter.

Datura, having endured being squished for long enough, finally started to wiggle in the blonde's arms. The girls broke from the hug, giving the white cat some room to breathe. Not wanting a repeat performance, Datura wiggled out of Galinda's arms and walked a safe distance away from them. Galinda giggled softly, fresh tears spilling from her eyes.

"Come now," Elphaba said, reaching over and squeezing Galinda's hand, "this is not going to be the last time we see each other."

Galinda looked at Elphaba sadly, doubt etched into her features.

"Hey," Elphaba said, "you will be coming back. Even if I have to fly over their on a broom and bring you back," she joked, poking the blonde in the arm. Galinda couldn't help the smile that graced her lips, but it was gone in an instant.

"But what if..."

"There is no what if Blondie," Elphaba interrupted, "So just erase that from your mind. All you need to focus on is your mother...she could still pull through this"

Galinda inhaled and exhaled deeply, but nodded her head.

"I couldn't even handle winter break without seeing you...I don't even know how long I'll be gone or if..." She started, but stopped mid sentence at the look on Elphaba's face.

Elphaba looked down at her hands then back up at the blonde.

"Well...you have that picture of us right?" she asked quietly.

"Of coarse I do," Galinda said, "I never go anywhere without it." A faint blush crept up her neck and she shyly looked at Elphaba. After a moment of intense staring, Elphaba cleared her throat.

"Well there you go. You can look at me as much as you want whenever you want," She said, her own cheeks darkening when she realized what she had just said. "W-well..you know what...what I m-meant," She stuttered, a little embarassed.

Not being able to help herself, Galinda leaned forward and placed a soft lingering kiss on Elphaba's lips. She pulled back slowly, just enough so she could speak.

"Elphie..." Galinda said, her breath tickling Elphaba's lips. Her heart was pounding and it was getting harder and harder to breath normally. "I...I think...I'm in love with you," she whispered.

Elphaba's mind started whirling with thoughts. The definition of the word Love swimming in her head. She didn't know what to say, or if she should say anything at all. She scrambled for words, syllables, vowel sounds, anything to break the silence. The last thing she wanted the blonde to think was that she didn't return those feelings. But she couldn't seem to grasp the concept and put it into her own words. She didn't even know if she was ready to admit it much less think it. She also didn't want the blonde to think that she was saying it for something to say in responce.

Galinda's voice broke her train of thought, and she inhaled deeply.

"You...you don't have to say anything Elphie," the blonde said quietly. Her cheeks had taken on a rosy color, and she forced herself to keep eyecontact.

Elphaba exhaled slowly and quietly. Relieved that the blonde had saved her from drowning in her own thoughts again.

Galinda leaned forward slowly and cautiously initiated another kiss, this one a little more passionate than the last. Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist for more leverage and too keep herself from falling backwards. Galinda was leaning most of her body weight against her, and as small as she was, the position was hard to handle when your mind was elsewhere.

Galinda broke the kiss slowly, her breath a little labored as she pulled Elphaba into a hug.

"I just wanted you to know," the blonde whispered and hugged her tighter.

Elphaba returned the hug, feeling awkward and thinking that she should be the one comforting the blonde. Not the other way around.

Ama Clutch exited the bathroom and hobbled back into the room. She surveyed the scene in front of her and couldn't help but smile. The small pendulum clock on the desk gave off a soft chime.

"Oh come now dearies! We'll be late if we don't leave soon...pack quickly Galinda, there will be plenty of time to say goodbye at the platform!" She hobbled over to where they were sitting and started to pick up and fold the dresses on the floor.

Elphaba and Galinda shared a glance then started packing up the blonde's belongings.

X

"All changes made for Red Sand, Settica,Wiccasand Turning, Wittica and Frottica at Dixxi House! All Changes at Dixxi House! Dixxi House next stop! Dixxi House"

Elphaba, Galinda and Ama Clutch were standing on the platform waiting for the final boarding call. A loud whistle blew, sending steam into the cool afternoon air. Ama Clutch set her suitcase down on the ground next to her feet and loosened the scarf around her neck.

"Alright Galinda dear, I'm going to go get our tickets checked then we can board," She said, taking the blonde's ticket from her hand and hobbling over to where the conductor was standing.

Galinda leaned against Elphaba and linked their arms together. Elphaba looked around a little nervously but didn't pull away. This was too important to the blonde.The platform was mostly empty anyways. Being the beginning of the school year, not a lot of people were going to and from Shiz. The small village allowed non scholars to come and go from this part of Gillikin. Elphaba watched these people bustle around the platform,wondering briefly what brought them all here. But the blonde's voice beside her turned her attention away from them.

"You know, there's probably still snow on the ground in the Pertha Hills," she said quietly, laying her head on Elphaba's shoulder.  
Elphaba nodded, not knowing what to say.

"You'll take care of Datura wont you?" Galinda asked, clutching Elphaba's arm tighter.

"Yea, I'll get some food for her on my way back to Shiz," Elphaba responded. She felt Galinda nod her head and they fell silent again.  
They stayed that way until Ama Clutch came back, her breath labored from the walk.

"Alright dearies, it's time to board," She said grabbing both her's and Galinda's suitcases.

"All aboard for Dixxi House! Dixxi House!" The conductor yelled as a loud whistle sounded. The few people that were on the platform started to board, and the trio walked quietly towards the train. Ama Clutch set one of the suitcases down and pulled Elphaba into a one armed hug.

"Don't worry about Galinda, she'll be fine. She's a strong girl," Ama Clutch said quietly so the blonde wouldn't hear.

"I know," Elphaba responded as they pulled apart. "Be good, and no more sneaking out late at night," She said with a wink then picked up the other suitcase again and stepped onto the train. Elphaba flushed a little but nodded, then turned to Galinda who flung herself into her arms again.

Elphaba hugged her back just as tightly and closed her eyes briefly. They pulled apart when some of the people around them started to stare. Galinda wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Elphaba said. Galinda nodded and took a quick glance around before tiptoeing and placing a quick peck on her lips then pulled back. She gave Elphaba a weak smile and squeezed her hands then boarded the train.

Elphaba watched them find a compartment in the train and waved when the final whistle blue and the wheels started to move down the track. Galinda blew a kiss to Elphaba through the glass, tears welling in her eyes. Then they were gone.

Elphaba stayed in the same spot until the train was out of sight. She flushed a little when she realized that people were still staring at her. She turned and quickly made her way off the platform, her eyes trained on the ground.

X

Galinda sat in in the window seat, her blue eyes rimmed with unshead tears. Next to her Ama Clutch was busy getting her knitting needles out and making herself comfortable.

In an attempt to comfort herself, she opened her purse and looked around for the picture of her and Elphaba. Her heart skipped a beat when she couldn't find it. She emptied her purse on the seat, her vision going blurry with tears when she found it missing among her things. She frantically got up and took her suitcase from the compartment above and unzipped it, pushing aside her dresses and shoes. A silent sob escaped her lips when she couldn't find it there either, and found herself wrapped in Ama Clutches arms and wishing desprately that Elphaba was with them.

X

Elphaba walked back to her room in silence her mind unable to forget the look in the blonde's eyes as the train moved away from the platform. She opened the door and slipped in quietly. Datura was curled on Galinda's bed and lifted her head in greeting before falling back asleep. Elphaba smiled as she walked over to the bed.

"Looks like it's just you and me for a while," She said, but stopped walking when her eyes caught on a piece of white paper sticking out form under the blonde's bed. Her brows came together and she bent down to see what it was. Her heart dropped to her stomach when she realized what it was. She stood up and sat down next to the white cat, clutching the black and white picture to her chest.

X


End file.
